The Bad and the Conceited
by keaRy anCe
Summary: She's an illegitimate child, an ill-mannered-boyish girl with no grace and protocol. One night while roaming around Tokyo she found the hottest boy she saw in her life asking her hand for marriage. "Dude, we're both men. We can't get married."
1. Chapter 1

**The Bad and the Conceited**

**Chapter One: **_**Crazy, crazy, crazy**_

**Written by: **_**keaRy anCe**_

Mikan Sakura was frowning and kept rubbing her nose in such a manly manner. She was upset to discover the truth about herself. The truth that she was an outsider of the family she considered; a born Sakura that was a fruit of sin. She accidentally heard the whole conversation and the next thing she knew was that she was kicking a can of Coke while walking lazily in the streets carrying her bags. Mikan felt empty because suddenly she didn't know who she really was. Doubts filled her mind as she was unsure of everything. She had been living a life that was a lie. No wonder why. No wonder her relatives act to her that way. With all the problems crumbling down, Mikan couldn't help but shook her head.

It was already dark and yet Tokyo was very bright but she didn't care and was muttering the same word over and over again. That word was 'shit'. She indeed had a bad mouth. She grew up that way because all her life she felt the need to defend herself and only weapon she had were words. She was boyish that could be the first thing that was so obvious from her. If her sister was a super sassy, extremely girly, and pink-loving kind of girl, Mikan Sakura was almost the complete opposite. Fashion had never been her passion. No wonder she was a loser ever since she entered high school.

So, she was still walking while still kicking the can. Then suddenly stopped and sighed. She looked around and saw a few people who seemed like didn't see her and muttered to herself, "Shit. This is nonsense. Why am I carrying all this clothes when I have nowhere to go?" she growled and sat at the dirty sidewalk. "Stupid day," she said as she closed her eye and looked down in order to sleep but there was only one thing glued to her mind right now and that was the incident earlier.

_**Flashback**_

_At the house of the Sakura's where her mother and father namely Narumi and Serina Sakura were fighting again because of an unknown reason that was soon revealed. _

_Mikan slumped herself in the couch and ate her popcorn while watching a horror movie. She looked like an ill-mannered girl eating popcorn in a classy and fancy mall located at the garage. Her hair was a mess and there were tidbits of the food on the floor and on the couch. When Sumire found her, she just gaped and thought that her sister was an absolute pig. That there was no hope left for Mikan to change. _

Sumire stomped her feet as she approached Mikan and yelled, "_Mikan! You should at least eat your popcorn with grace. Look at the floor and, oh my god, the couch! The whole family is using the couch. Be careful next time! What would my friends say if they see you? Total humiliation." _

_The brunette stopped her munching for a while to shout at her sister. Mikan glared at her and stood up on the couch. "Whatever, bitch!" she yelled at Sumire's face and after that continued her eating. No way in hell she would let Sumire interfere with her eating. Sumire always noticed things about her and it made her sick to death. Mikan was fed up with all the lectures she had been receiving from her sister who was younger than her. This time, she just showed her who was the boss._

_After that short quarrel, Sumire walked out like a loser and Mikan watched intently with boredom visible in her eyes. She yawned and turned off the television and heard her mother and father screaming. Curious, she decided to eavesdrop and heard them talking about her._

"_I want Mikan out of this house! She's not my real daughter so make her stay somewhere far from here and from Sumire!" her mother shouted. She was shocked and covered her mouth in surprise._

_She saw her father was walking back and forth in the room. _"_But Serina you know that I can't do that! So what if Mikan is an illegitimate child? That doesn't mean that she is a hindrance!" Narumi shouted back to his wife. Mikan was disgusted, not shocked, but was disgusted to her father and herself._

_She walked with her head down. "I must get out of this house." She looked up and was looking pretty determined in escaping from their home. She hurriedly went up to her room and packed all her things. She hadn't a lot of stuff so it just took her a few good minutes to seal all her things. Right after that, she went downstairs hurriedly. She did not even pay attention to Sumire because she just wanted to go away badly._

"_Dad, Mikan is running away!" Sumire yelled. _

"_Mikan! Mikan! Come back here." Her father shouted so she stopped to her tracks and faced Narumi._

"_I'm sorry but I need to do this. Please don't follow me." And then Mikan retreated while hearing her father's frantic voice, running after her but she was a faster runner._

_**End of Flashback**_

Mikan scratched her head and groaned. "I am so stupid. Now, I don't have any resources and all I can think about is that witchie's frantic voice." She grabbed her wallet and opened it. "I'm almost out of money. If things get worst, I have no choice but to go back without a dignity." She tried to find a shelter by looking around but found none.

She walked and walked until she noticed that something or someone was following her. She looked at her back only to find none and gave a curious expression. "Must be my freakin' imagination," she mumbled and shook her head. She was tired. Walking for several hours sure was tiring so she gasped for air. She was tired and her mind was getting a bit shady. Good thing she was wearing baggy pants and loose shirt, at least it was comfortable for her to move around than to be in skinny pants and fitted top.

All of a sudden a strong wind blew pushing her hair onto her face. She looked up in the sky only to found a helicopter. She was curious on why the hell was that flying object getting lower and seemed following her. Then came three men in black suits. Mikan took a good look on them first until she realized that they were manhandling her and being manhandled never meant that you were in a good situation. She saw her bags were on the road and that both of her feet were lifted.

"Hey! What are you freaks doing? If you're here to kidnap me well I'm so sorry I'm poor and was searching for a family so now go!" she yelled at them but when they didn't budge Mikan kicked their asses that made them winced in pain and with that go signal, she started to run.

She looked back at them and yelled, "Assholes! Losers!", then she faced the direction she was taking and muttered, "Oh God, why is this happening to me? Hell."

It was outrageously funny. It was hard to find a hiding place in the open area so all she could do right now was to do her best in running, she was athletic after all. While running, she remembered her luggage and cursed for forgetting those. But she also couldn't turn around because she might get killed. Clearly, she was stuck and was left with no choice but to run for her life. The chopper was still following her and she knew that even she was the best runner in her school, she couldn't escape the rotorcraft. She felt that distance between her and the helicopter shortened and when she looked back she saw that it was just a few feet above her.

She did not know what to do and so she screamed for her life but no one seemed to hear her. There were so many things that flashed through her mind when she saw a ladder from the chopper and right then she knew that it was the end of her. She had so many regrets in life. She had so many dream that she wanted to fulfill. She wanted to run a business someday, to gain some friends, go to a prestigious university, finally have her first dance, learn how to swim, and find her mother.

Mikan felt a tear escaped her left eye. This was it. She had nothing good to remember. What a life she had.

She almost forgot what the ladder was for until a boy with raven hair used it. The boy landed in front of her and he had crimson eyes which made her eye widened in awe. Mikan was tantalized by it. The boy, who seemed to be in almost the same age as her, walked toward her. Mikan couldn't move from her spot because she was star struck on how hot and gorgeous the person in front of her. For once, she felt like the girls she hated in her school. The bitches.

The boy stood a few meters away from her, placed his hands on the pocket of his pants, and smirked. His red eyes were full of amusement and a hint of irritation was also visible. "You," he said as he pointed at her.

Mikan glanced at her back and when she saw no one, she pointed at herself and lamely asked, "Me?"

"You're ugly." He continued with a cold voice.

The brunette's eyes widened. This boy was trampling her dignity. He was insulting her. Mikan remembered her father's words on never let other people insult her at any cause but this boy…they just met and yet he offended her already. She wanted to offend him also but as of now, she couldn't find anything wrong on his physical features but he had some rude manners.

Mikan composed herself and glared at the guy and said, "So? You're not as handsome as you think and besides I never presumed that I'm beautiful, you idiot." She smirked at herself. The next thing the boy did is held her both arms and gripped it tightly. The crimson-eyed boy glared at Mikan. "Let go you freak!" she shrieked. "If you don't let me go now, I'll also kick your ass like what I did to your weak men," she threatened, her confidence was boosting per second.

"No, not until you come with me and we discuss several things, ugly psychopath." he said and dragged Mikan all the way to a black car that just got by. Mikan did struggle but the man was stronger than her.

"Let go of me you molester! As I told your men, I'm not rich and I don't even have a home and you look like somewhat wealthy so let go of me! I said let go! Let go! Let go!" she desperately cried.

He looked seriously at her. "I swear if you make another complain or open your stupid mouth I will burn you into pieces." Mikan swallowed hard and zipped her mouth. Who knows what this man can do. She was never been this terrified in her entire life.

Afterwards, Mikan didn't talk when they were inside the car. She was too terrified to just separate her lips and it was bugging her to death. All kinds of bad luck came to her in just one day. How much could she take? She took a glance at the boy and examined his face. What a handsome kidnapper she had. He could hurt her anytime and anywhere and her family wouldn't know. Mikan realized that her life meant nothing for a moment. Dying wouldn't be so bad right now. So, she finally opened her mouth and didn't give a damn about his threat earlier of burning her.

"Where are we going? Hell? I just thought you could kill me then. Go on kill me now." She talked idly while gazing at the window. Since she was almost like an orphan now, it was better to die than to live. "I don't know what you want from me but whatever it is, I'm afraid you have gotten the wrong person. I am not involved in any gang or organization but yeah, kill me."

The boy turned his head to her, his eyes were frightening. "I needed something from you and after that just go kill yourself," he said roughly.

Her jaw dropped as she gaped in disbelief. "You need something from me? Are you deaf? I just said I have nothing," she yelled and when she noticed that the boy wasn't listening to her she continued her sentence. "Fine. Granted that I have it, why don't you just ask for it now? So we can end this as soon as possible. Come on. What is it?"

"None of your damn business," he answered.

Mikan raised her eyebrow. The boy had some issues.

_This man, he really doesn't know what respect means well I don't care because in the end he will die for people, they should be killed._

The girl shrugged. "Can you discuss me the thing you needed and I will give it to you without any hesitation or future regrets." The _kidnapper _didn't answer. "To my observation you are rich, so I don't see anything that you needed _badly _from me," she said nicely but he stayed silent so Mikan hit the boy's arm. "Hey! Talk to me!"

The raven-haired boy finally answered Mikan. "Do you really want to know why you are here stupid and noisy girl?" he asked in an aggravated tone. Mikan nodded in a way she is opposed to do.

He looked at her in the eye as his lips curved up. "Well actually, I want _you_."

Mikan gasped and yelled, "Freak! Why you! You perverted bastard! I'm still a girl no matter what, so do not. I said, do not hurt nor touch me."

The boy groaned out of frustration and the car suddenly stopped. He went out and opened the door for Mikan and start dragging her to a huge white mansion. Its surroundings were landscaped the house was Italian-inspired. Mikan's head was looking left to right and right to left because it was the first time she had seen such big place as a home. She just let the boy dragged her even though the grip was hurting her a bit.

They entered the large house and as for the inside it was more beautiful than the outside. The boy was, in no doubt, rich. The interior design was glamorous. There were chandeliers for every room and each room had big spaces, more than enough to occupy the average number of people staying at a certain room. As they travel through the house, Mikan realized that they hadn't reached the living room yet and all she could see was a lot of doors.

The boy stopped walking and pushed her onto the couch making her yelp.

"Hey! What's with the big idea!" she yelled at him.

"Little girl you're here for some business that I am really contradicting," he started. "You see my stupid grandfather owe your grandfather big time. Your-" he was interrupted by the girl.

"How could that be possible? Are you dumb? Tsk. My grandfather is one lucky bastard for your information man with bloody eyes," she said in an annoyed tone. It seemed like she wasn't fond of telling stories regarding her old man. "And I'm not a lil' girl." She added.

"Whatever," he replied coarsely. "Do not ever interrupt me. Now just agree to the deal. Sign this goddamn paper that is stating that you will live in this house temporarily for a minimum of four months and after that if the conclusions and happenings meet my expectations you will live with me forever." He finished explaining like the whole thing didn't involve living with a person for eternity; like it was not a special thing.

Mikan gaped at him. She stood up and pushed him a little. "What are you talking about? I don't even know you, man! I don't care what your grandfather and my grandfather have talked and I don't give a damn to an arrogant jerk like you so get lost." She was about to stand up when the guy pushed her again back onto the couch. "Hey! What's up with all the pushing?" she commented irritably.

"You're not going anywhere, ugly idiot. Because without you I could not inherit the company and if by any chance I didn't get that fortune, then it will be my pleasure to make your life a living hell." He said darkly making Mikan trembled in fear.

She faked a cough and a chuckle. "You're crazy. You are just a teenager, you can't do that. But if you said that you will give me a place to live then I'll agree only if you explain properly about what this deal is really all about."

The boy didn't feel like explaining a thing to her because he knew what was going to happen. She was just an airhead he was forced to find. "You don't have any right to know."

"Why? I'm obviously involved here. You are telling me that if I meet your expectations I will live here forever, I do not agree on that part. Remember that just to be clear." Mikan protested.

"Just shut up and go to the third room in the left, second floor." He commanded.

Mikan just stood there and offered her hand. The boy looked at him in disgust. Mikan growled and grabbed the boy's hand. In the back of her mind, she was thinking if the boy was stupid for not knowing the most basic courtesy of all time. Shaking of hands meant the start of a friendship that in the end can either be good or unhealthy. She was lending her life to a perfect stranger. It might not be the safest way but right now, it was her only choice. Besides, the boy seemed to be close to her family.

She was taking the risks. There was nothing left to her aside from her will to survive so even if the boy was the rudest and most arrogant person she had ever met, she had no choice but to agree with him though she didn't understand a bit about the deal he was telling earlier. But that was not important for now because she can ask for it some other day. What was more important was for her to take a bath, wear clean clothes, and finally sleep to a comfortable bed.

"Mikan…Mikan Sakura."

The lad didn't budge and smirked. "Your name is ugly as you are."

"Whatever. Insult me as long as you want but I have decided that I won't care," she replied and carried her bags. She was walking towards the second floor while she heard the boy who had yet declare his name spole.

"Natsume."

"Huh?" she asked as she faced him.

"The name's Natsume Hyuuga, stupid girl." The boy snarled and went ahead of her in the stairs as he seemed like going to his bedroom.

Mikan just smiled.

**End of Chapter**

* * *

**What can you say, folks? **

**I did not reread this. I will revise the other chapters later on. **


	2. Chapter 2

**The Bad and The Conceited**

**Chapter Two: **Nothing

**Written by: **Keary Ance

-

-

-

Mikan engrossed herself repeatedly on her soft, comfy bed. She still could not believe that she is now currently staying in a big house, bigger than theirs for sure, and she could not also believe the fact that she took her running away from home seriously. Did her known family at least try to find her? She shook her head. Guess not. She's an outsider anyways, looking for her and bringing her back home would only mean shit to her. She is not a dramatic person but whenever her dad is always involved, she can't help but to be sentimental whatever it is.

Still in her favorite pajamas, she stood up lazily and she didn't even bother to brush her tangled hair. The whole atmosphere in her room makes her yawned in comfort. Her eyes were half closed, too lazy to open them in this early morning.

"Water. I need water." A mannerism of hers every morning was to drink water. She hold the door knob and slowly opened it but surprised when he found a guy that named himself Natsume standing beside her door. "You? Even in this early morning you are trying to hunt me!?" She shouted in disappointment.

The professional looking boy straight his body to talk to Mikan. "I wouldn't say that if I were you." He looked at her fiercely. "From this point on and starting yesterday, you are mine." He added with enough huskiness in his voice which Mikan find to be arrogant.

"Do you think that I could be bought by just letting me sleep here for the night? Mr. Hyuuga, as I remember, if you think of me as your object I would glad to leave."

Natsume could not help but smirked over the girl's words. "Do you think I mean it _that_ way? You're an ugly creature lost in the middle of the streets of Tokyo, I need something from you that's why I used money and power to have that special thing on you. See how it conveys?"

"Not interested punk." She said and turned her body on the opposite direction preparing for her leave when her handsome _master _stopped her by holding her thin wrists and pinned her aggressively on the wall.

"Hey! That was so unnecessary!" Mikan yelled in his face but Nastume didn't even budge. He still has his handsome cold face with those dazzling crimson eyes and a wide-angry smirk.

"If you keep acting everyday like a bitch, I guess I have nothing to do with you anymore. Listen and listen well, you're only here because of some goddamn business so do not ever smudge into my face that I need a no breeding girl like you. If you still don't understand then just go and _die_." He said in a very scary tone as he clutched hardly Mikan's clothes. Mikan could not help but be scared at the man in front of her, his talking, it was dreadful.

The brunette cannot push the guy but was trying to release herself from his grip. "Then just tell me what I should do!"

Natsume smirked. "That was simple."

"Explain."

"Just be my fiancée."

Mikan's eyes widened. Did she hear that right? Be that man's _assholed_ fiancée? What is he thinking!? Is he blind not to see that Mikan was not really your 'dreamy-dreamy' fiancée type that every man should want. She is a boy for hell's sake! Well, that is for her only.

"Sorry mate but you see, I'm not what you think I am." She explained, still pinned on the wall. "I'm just a poor girl kicked out from what she considers hers and can't you see!? Aaarrghhh, I am not a girl in very direction or angle you are able to see! Maybe inside me yes but outside, gosh, it was a complete no."

"Idiot. I don't need those Barbie-looking girls to pretend to be my fiancée. I chose you coz you are the most fitting. You do not squeal over me like those other hellish girls. You are convincible enough to be pretend as my _love_."

The girl just stared at him with a playful face. "Yuck. Please I cannot accept that disgusting offer. I must leave."

"If you leave, I can sue you because you signed a contract if you can still remember and abandoning it means you also abandoned your life at the very hour you leave." That black mail made Mikan's decision stopped. If she is going to be jailed better it be with a handsome boy like Natsume Hyuuga.

-=-

-

-

-

-

-

-

"You're house is grand. I'm guessing that you are a damn rich business man." Mikan said as she slump her salad on her mouth in a careless way. They were eating their _grand _breakfast. Maids and other servants were line up on the side in case their master should ask for anything, they should be urgent, fast and vigilant because if not they might end up getting fired.

Nastume rolled his eyes. "I don't need your comments about this house. Just shut up and eat you food." He ordered.

"Okay. That was a little harsh." Mikan shrugged her shoulder and continued eating their foods. "But if you want us to get along then you could at least pretend that we are close friends." She stood up. "Okay?" And went out.

She decided to tour the house a little. She was not really used to seeing big infrastructures so she must familiarize herself to this house and at the same time think. Think of the consequences. She is here to be Natsume's fiancée. She sighed, all she new about the guy was his last and first name, weird. And all she knew about herself was that she was a bastard and needs a home and this, this place could be one although she wondered where is Natsume's parents.

"Right, where could that despicable guy's parents might be?" She asked herself.

"Outside." A man's voice answered that made Mikan gasp. She quickly turned around and saw Natsume.

She was not surprised, really. Acting all girly girl like to scream is pathetic for her. "What d'ya mean outside?"

He walked a little towards Mikan. "Outside the country. So you see, we can do whatever we want here." Then he smirked.

"Nasty pervert. You see I just wanna asked you some important questions starting from what's you parent's name." He glared at her so at that moment she knew that Nastume is asking 'what the hell'. "Simple idiotic rich man! We both agreed to be each others fiancée and fiancé so I think it is just appropriate for me to at least know your parent's name."

"It's Yuri and Matsuko."

"Nice names. Wonder where in the world the name 'Natsume' came from." She said in sarcasm. "That's all I wanted to know. May I ask the permission to leave for a while because I just wanted to go somewhere."

Natsume looked at her suspiciously. "Fine. But be back at noon."

"No problem."

-

-

-

-

-=-

-

-

Have you ever wondered watching your most closest family from afar? Mikan did and for her it was just a stinking energy-waster to do. She decided to visit her family so she could tell them that she is fine and in a good condition but when she saw that they all acted like nothing happened and to think that they have the guts to go shopping when their one daughter is nowhere to be found and in short, missing. They are stupid but then she just went away because she also did the 'overreacting' part of the story.

"I wonder how stupid could my life get?" She mumbled to herself as she took the same path she walked last night. The road was peculiar and she's a little dizzy. Problems, tsk, they _do _get in the way.

When she has nothing to do, she went back to the mansion with that grumpy expression. She crossed the living room without even noticing that Natsume is there.

"Oi freak." He greeted.

"Yeah?" She asked boringly.

"I need you to go to the same school where I am studying."

"Oh? You are taking classes?" She asked sarcastically only to find Natsume glaring at her. "Fine. You're my _master _so be it." And the she was now ready to leave.

"What the hell happened to you outside that made you look like an old and grumpy lady?" Nastume asked, annoyed. He should _act _like that he cared for her even inside he really doesn't care.

"That is none of your business dude. By the way, what is the name of the school?"

"Alice Academy." For a short while, Mikan's eyes widened.

"What!? Are you saying that you are schooling on that goddamned school!? The school where mostly sluts and bitches educate themselves into senseless things!? You've got to be kidding me."

"Do I look like I'm joking? Now dress yourself and we'll do the enrollment."

Mikan nodded and rolled her eyes. On this fine and bad day she will enrolled herself to the school where rich kids, scholars, Einstein's, geniuses, dreamers, ambitious and sluts are. Alice Academy. The school of Sumire Shouda.

She have already chosen what clothes to wear and mumbled: "This is really a small world."

-

-

-

-

-

-

-

-

_**Meanwhile. . . . . . **_

Narumi was not being comfortable and easy go lucky for the past hours. He is worried to death to Mikan! He is her daughter and he liked the tomboy more than his other daughter which is Sumire. He also hated the fact that his wife, Serina didn't even cared for a bit. He stood up.

"Aren't you worried for Mikan?" He asked his wife.

"No, actually I'm glad she's gone. Look at our house, it became such a sanctuary because the illegitimate child was now gone."

Narumi's eyes darkened for a bit because of the words that came out from his beloved. "Was that supposed to be the words that should come out from you!? You are her mother!"

"I am not her mother! She was a child of a sin! Of your other woman! What treatment are you expecting me to give to her, love, kindness and what!?" Narumi could not help but feel vulnerable and angry at the same time.

"Even though. . . . ! You should at least help me find her or make me to stop worrying!" He yelled. Sumire went immediately to the place where her parents are quarreling and gave her best to stop it.

"Stop that! You're in front of me for heaven's sake! And what's worst to what you are doing is you are fighting because of Mikan!" She turned her yelling to her dad. "You see Dad!? This is all the result of your fault! You didn't even think that this could happen when you did some disgusting thing with a bitch and add to that is the result of it who is also a bitch!"

Narumi slapped his daughter. No one could talk that ill to _Yuka _and Mikan. He loved Yuka and he loves MIkan. And since that Serina and Sumire is always blaming them he could not take it anymore.

On the other side, Sumire was shocked. How could her father do this to her!? "Dad? Why!? I can't believe that you can do that! I hate you!"

"See what you've done! You, womanizer!" Serina shouted and made her exit.

Narumi just shook his head in disappointment.

-

-

-

-

-

**End of Chapter**

This is a creepy chappie.

Wait for my next update!

Please leave a review!

And by the way, I didn't re-read this so tell me if you see many errors.


	3. Chapter 3

Soon, I will be graduating to all of my teenage happiness. Here's the drill, goodbye high school and hello college. Though I'm scared and still undecided on what school I am enrolling, I am still here writing all of my problems.

Forget that and,

Please do enjoy the chapter!

**The Bad and The Conceited**

**Chapter Three: **Boarding

**Written by: **keaRy anCe

-

-

-

Many. There are many students in the school called Alice Academy and they are divided into many categories: sluts, bitches, kind, good, bad, crazy, weaklings, strong, rich, smart, witty and just a nobody. All these words are "in" in this academy.

"Sluts." Murmured Mikan.

"What?" Asked Natsume who was smirking on Mikan while adjusting his tie. Good thing that this is a private school. Checkered black pants, white polo-shirt on the inside with the Alice Academy logo sewed on the left side of the chest, and black coat with red linings for the finishing touches are for boys and red checkered skirt, white long sleeve and black and red coat for the girls.

"I just said it. They are sluts, maybe professional ones."

"You talk like you're not studying here."

"Yet!", she added with a speed, "Just look at their outfits, the skirt need not to be _that _short I swear I can never wear that and their faces, full of chemicals! You can't possibly say that their hair is still natural!", she eyed Natsume, "See what I mean?" She's still a girl no matter what.

The Hyuuga could not help but feel irritated on the brunette's murmuring and speaking until they got here. "Shut up and just welcome yourself to your new school, bitch." Then he started to walk with eyes all over him. Here comes Mr. Popular.

Oooppsssiiee. Natsume Hyuuga is not popular. Why? Coz he's **super **famous specially with the girls. You're just an idiot if you hate his features. But too bad, he hates everything about being popular. Being known is not always giving you positive effects sometimes it gives the weirdness.

"But I am not a bitch." Mikan protested.

"Since you agreed on attending this school you belong to those crazy girls. Now, shut up!"

"Okay! You don't have to be so mean." She rolled her eyes and eyed the whole school. She was intimidated by the stares while her partner seems like used to it.

Due to irritation, Mikan didn't even notice Natsume's hands entwined to hers. She just realized it after a couple of minutes.

"He-hey, what the heck are you doing!?"

"Simple. It's acting. You're my fiancée, remember?" He said it so simple and it was unfair for Mikan, now she has to catch all those glares.

Mikan gave him a glare. "Damn you man. For real? Even in this school we need to act?" She asked with a furious and frantic voice. Now, there are many questions running through her little head. What if Sumire sees them? Would she spill it to their parents? Reveal her _black _secrets? Or even made a scene and do something bad to her!? The brunette heaved a deep, deep, _deep _sigh and stopped.

"Gosh Natsume dude. I can't do this." She breathed and broke their connecting hands.

"What?" He glared at her.

"Don't you know that I'm the shy type? Ahhmmm, display of public acting, well that I'm not really good at it."

"Shut up woman and just follow me!"

"Okay!"

Before Mikan could react Natsume already dragged her toward their classroom with their hands attached again. As they entered the door, the handsome boy released her hand and went to his seat and left Mikan alone. Just in time when girls start to question her.

"Alright girlie spill it!" A girl with black, short stylist hair blocked Mikan's way.

The fiancée of the Hyuuga sneered. "Spill what? Juice?"

"Ahh! Shut up! Why are you, **you** and Natsume are holding hands!? Do you know that it's forbidden!?"

"Do you **mind**? I don't have to explain myself to you. It just so happens that you hopeless girls are not enough to fit his satisfaction." She mocked.

"Gosh! Gosh! Gosh! Our Natsume-sama! Oooohhhh." His fan girls cried.

Mikan shook his head. "I really hate overreacting girls." She whispered to herself and went to Natsume's table.

"The heck of you! How dare you leave me with those absurd fan girls of yours!? They talk to me like I'm some kind of trash and _Natsume-sama_!? Oh please boy, since when did you deserve that respect?" She asked, shouting a little but not sufficient for people to hear.

"Well, well, well look who's talking Ms. Girl-who-satisfied-my –needs?" He mocked.

"You idiot! If I haven't lied, I, I would be in great danger and don't call me a girl, a woman or anything feminine."

"How dare you command me."

She was taken aback. "Well, I think I'm just preserving my guy image, yah know and to tell you the truth I really hate this complicated uniform. I'll gladly appreciate if you can lend me some of your school uniforms."

"Are you an idiot? You're my freakin fiancée and they all know that I am not engage with a girl dreaming she's boy. You have no right to decide for yourself because you're mine."

"I am not yours." The girl said with determination. "I can never be with a dude who cannot even listen to others. I'm just stating you my stupid feelings and then you'll come up with a stupid-scary reply."

"Whatever."

The classes went off smoothly and as usual like all new students Mikan introduced herself. Many of the class knew her as Natsume Hyuuga's new girlfriend but few of them know her as his fiancée. Mikan didn't get along with the riches so much and to her luck a stumble with Sumire is not yet happening. This out of place happenings is no surprise to Mikan since she has no friends on her previous school and she loves to be alone rather to bond with her old classmates. She is a loner and no one bothers to keep a long conversation with her.

Everybody in her old school ties in a relationship but her, none. A reason for her to be different and now she was unbelievably smiling to herself, she has found herself a fiancée! It was suffocating to know that you sold yourself in order to live.

She doesn't feel welcome.

Just by looking at the people around her at her side she could easily tell it.

"Hi!" A goofy voice startled Mikan. It was a boy who surprised her, her classmate.

"You stupid Koko! You almost gave me a heart attack." She hit his head lightly and composed herself.

Koko was rubbing his head in apology. "I just saw you alone and I wondered that you must be lonely so I decided to join you in this corner. Why are you here anyway? You should be with Natsume."

"I don't want to be with that guy, really."

"What?"

"Oh! I mean, I don't need to be with him all the time so I just slacked off here." Koko nodded in understanding. "I'm here to observe, really."

"You do like the word 'really' huh."

"Stupid Koko."

"Just kidding." He smiled and paused. "You know Natsume is our long time friend and this is the first time that we are shocked by his decisions. We are simply surprised and astonished that he was already engaged and to someone we don't even know, at first we thought that it was Haruka but the other day he told us that he broke up with her and informed us that he is going to be married soon."

"He has a. . . .girlfriend?"

"You don't know?"

"Well duh. He never told me things as important as that."

Koko gulped. "I'm sure you'll ask him later. Ahh Sakura, good luck with you."

"Thank you very much Koko." She whispered, getting up. Now she has lots to ask of Natsume Hyuuga. This act, from the start, is as mysterious as its plotter. She cannot wait to drown him with questions.

"Koko?"

"Yes?"

"Can you tour me around the school?"

Koko seemed surprised but smiled when she asked. "My pleasure."

It is a good thing that Koko agreed or else Mikan would have been bored.

". . . .This is the music room next to it was the arts room. You see this academy has the latest of facilities so the computer room, right here, is the most visited facility here because we know how kids are addicted to computers these days."

"I see. It is great here except for these sluts."

"_Hi Koko-kun!_"

They both laughed at the group of girls who said that.

"Seriously, why do they even bother?"

"What, Sakura?"

"Flirting." She pressed. "Like there's no tomorrow. They greet good-looking boys like you every time they see you, give you gifts on Valentine's day, praying that someday they will get notice or even harassing you guys. It is so stupid and not to mention idiotic!"

"So you hate girls?"

"And boys, Koko!"

"You hate me?" Koko looked so sad and disappointed.

"No! Of course I don't hate you, hate you. Eh? Well whatever. Goodbye now Koko! Nice tour!"

At the first day of her school, she already has the guts to skip classes in the afternoon.

-

-

-

They were eating silently. Spoons, forks and other utensils are clattering loudly.

"Koko talked to you."

"Yes, he told me you had a girlfriend."

"That mutt."

"What? You think I wouldn't know? Can you say it to me?"

"What?"

"The reasons for this fake engagement and don't you dare lie to me, dude." He didn't say a word. "Koko said you broke up with your girlfriend days ago, what's up with that? What do you want from me? Is there a material that I accidentally got and now you want it back? Dude."

"I'm paying you to act and besides why do you care that much? You are more beneficial than I am in this situation we're in. Stop asking questions related and regarding this fake commitment because if people notice specially my old man, I swear I would not let you live." He threatened and finished his food immediately. "Remember that." He added.

Mikan is getting scared than ever to Natsume Hyuuga.

"Wait!" She took a hold of Natsume's shoulder. "You can't walk away from me every time when I asked you questions. Are you that coward to ignore me?"

"Don't touch me." He threatened.

Mikan looked at him with guilty eyes. "It's just that I felt so guilty knowing you had a girlfriend days ago and broke up with her. Now, to erase this stupid feeling. . . ."

"Don't feel guilty."

"Huh?"

"It was my decision." He assured and messed Mikan's hair.

"But I want answers." Mikan sighed, walking towards her room. "I really talk like a girl these past few days. Worrying about this money-making, getting a fake boyfriend, feeling responsible with everything that suddenly changed around Hyuuga and himself is making me feel like this thing called girly. God, I must be a psycho. Gotta sleep!"

_Though I really didn't feel comfortable staying here._

_**END OF CHAPTER**_

_**-**_

_**-**_

_**-**_

**I'm not really good at making long chapters, am I? *sigh* It was disappointing though.**

**I am not sure where this story will lead to but I have plans for the last few chapters but in the middle, zero! Please SUGGEST and REVIEW. What I just realized today: PM's make me smile. **


	4. Chapter 4

**The Bad and The Conceited**

**Chapter Four: Girlfriend**

**Written by: **_**keaRy anCe**_

It was six in the morning and the air is fresh. No howling cars and no school. Everything seems fine as Mikan sips her tea, resting both feet on the table. Her fiancé is not yet up and she is hoping that Natsume won't come and scared her again. The maids aren't commenting even a tiny word though she did many clumsy things such as breaking few plates and naivety on how modern the house was. All is well.

After three hours, Natsume came. He was travelling the long stairs downwards; he's on his regular clothing, he has the same scowl on his face even on the early morning, he didn't questioned about having any breakfast because he don't like to eat much. Instead of searching for the dining table, he searched for Mikan.

When he saw Mikan clad on her boyish clothing, he could not help but grin. He walked towards her and sat on opposite direction where Mikan is sitting. She instantly greeted Natsume. "Oh, good morning dude."

Natsume snickered. "Don't call me dude."

"I'm comfortable calling you dude, dude." Mikan pointed out and stubbornly ignored Natsume.

"Then avoid it now. I'll make our engagement public; I don't want the world to know that I have a boyish fiancée." Mikan coughed upon hearing the sentence. "I'll call the media and we will have a party as soon as possible."

Her eyes widened. "What!? You can't do that!"

"Of course I can." He obviously told her.

"I know you're rich but are you _that _popular and influential?"

"What do you think of me? A low class businessman?"

"Don't forget the fact that you're only seventeen, you can't run a business yet so stop saying that you are a businessman already." She was just finding an excuse to stop Natsume's plan to make the whole Japan know because she is not very good at acting and another problem is her stepmom and sister.

"What do you know ugly?" He mocked. "I want to shove my grandfather's face with this fake engagement. You can't stop me now."

She's only sixteen and he's just seventeen and yet they are engaged, not for real though. They are young for this but Natsume, since childhood, aims to rule their business and have everything that the Hyuuga family has, he is this ambitious. He is willing to buy Mikan Sakura to get the entire wealth of his grandfather. He doesn't care as long as he overcomes his old man. But why Mikan Sakura? To describe her only needs one word, tomboy.

"I can't be seen on newspapers especially on local television!" She yelled. "Damn!"

"Shut up ugly, I don't wanna hear your complaints."

"No, you don't understand! You've gotta hear this."

Natsume got irritated by the loudness of her voice. "What is it that I don't understand!? Do I need your permission to do something? All of my commands here are final, that's the rule." He looked angry. "Bear with it."

Her worried face became more worried. If they cover their engagement, her father will eventually know where is she and she can't let that happen. A thought came to her, if she tells Natsume the reason why she's out on the streets where they found each other, will he change his mind? She looked at him and predicted that he wouldn't listen so instead of whining, she didn't talk more and turned her body to go to her room.

"Where are you going?" He said in a spat-like tone.

"Even if I tell you," She faced Natsume "you surely wouldn't _want _to understand because all you care for is yourself." She's said, ignoring Natsume's question.

"You," he hissed "how dare you say that."

"Tell me Natsume, isn't money the reason for this engagement?" Natsume was surprised on the sadness of the tone and to her question. "You hired me to get every material thing your family has. You forced and bribe me to be your fake fiancée which I doubt that I can execute properly."

"What's it to you?" He growled.

Mikan smiled. "I knew it." Then she didn't face Natsume for the rest of the day.

* * *

On the afternoon of that same day, Ruka visited Natsume. "She's hopeless. She thinks that she could change me." Natsume told Ruka.

"Maybe she has her reasons. You don't know her yet." Ruka assumed. He feels siding with Mikan.

"The same goes with me, she doesn't know me either but she already has the urge to crap me."

Ruka laughed hardly. After all these years, there is this girl who made Natsume unable to retort more. She's too unpredictable. "Where is she now?"

"In her room."

"You better talk to her. Open up with each other, those are the ways to a good start."

"Yeah, I'll do that when hell freezes."

Ruka laughed more. "You're really funny. She really mad you this mad? That's really something. I should really befriend her."

"Shut up Ruka."

After Ruka stopped his laughs, his face became serious. "Aren't you even curious why you found her roaming on the streets with her things? Don't you find it mysterious? Maybe she's hiding from someone and maybe that's the reason why she can't be seen by the public. Don't you think so? Am I making sense?"

Natsume absorbed everything Ruka said. "No, I think she's just afraid to expose her ugly face." He smirked. "I'm gonna go now Ruka, see you later. I owe you one."

Ruka smiled at his best friend's reaction.

* * *

He didn't even knock when he entered Mikan's room. It was his house anyway.

Mikan looked up to him. "What are you doing here?" She's not happy to see him. She can't forgive him on being selfish.

"Why? Am I not allowed to visit my property?"

The brunette crinkled her nose. "I'm not yours." She glared.

"I'm here to say sorry." He finally said.

Mikan laughed. "Sorry? Do you even know what that means?" She mocked.

"Look, I'm not playing around here." He acidly said as he approached Mikan. "I never asked for an apology in my life so you better cooperate."

"Well, it's a good thing you asked." She mocked. "Because you know what, you never like me and I do too but at least I'm being kind, at least I'm being _human_. On the first day of school, you left me alone and good thing Koko was there to show me around and then I learned from him that you had this girlfriend which I interrogated you about but, the hell, you didn't answer me decently and at the end you made me scared to you than ever. I can't live like this." She sounded like she was going to cry but she forced herself not to. "All my life, I have never felt happiness. I thought when you bust into my life I won't be sad because now I have someone to talk to but it turns out that I am wrong. I feel like I'm also alone because you really didn't want me here." She shouted at his face.

He was speechless. What she said is all correct. "You're wrong. I want you here."

"For what? Oh right, for your plans."

Natsume felt guilty all of a sudden. Now it's all coming back to him. "Right. I should not have treated you that way."

Mikan cried and hit his chest several times. "That's right. You are wrong, you are wrong, you are wrong, you are wrong!" She is bursting all of her feelings at the moment. She could really explode at any rate so it's a good thing Natsume asked for an apology or else she would have the idea of leaving again.

"That's right, I'm sorry." They settled everything with a hug given to each other. It was enough. It is a sign that they are going to start a new friendship between them.

"You better keep saying that when you know you're wrong." She said seriously, still crying.

"Promise." He hushed her with that single word.

* * *

School has never been the same for Mikan because in front of her was Natsume's ex, Haruka Yuuki. She was uneasy, uncomfortable, anxious, edgy, and everything seems a blur to her. Haruka Yuuki is indeed a pretty girl. She has a very nice fashion sense, a heartwarming smile, the short black hair, her skin is flawless and she's perfect for Natsume. Mikan can't think of a proper greeting to say. Her insecurity grew and the worst of all was she can't help but stare.

"Mikan? Mikan. Hey, snap out of it." Koko whispered to her.

"Wait!" She shrieked silently. "I'm staring at her okay? Koko, it is the only thing I can do now." She ended.

"So you are Mikan Sakura?" She started to talk. "Nice to finally see you." She offered her hand which Mikan took lightly.

"Yah, me too." She breathed. "Nice to see you." She smiled.

"I'm actually excited to bond with you so I did my best to come here as fast as I can and I'm glad that Natsume offered his house for a while. I hope I'm not a bother." She said kindly.

"You're going to live with us!?" Mikan yelled and when she noticed that her voice was loud she muttered an apology.

Haruka chuckled. "That's right. I hope you don't mind."

"Of course I don't." _I don't have the right to. _"I'm sure Natsume would be happier if you're there."

"For real? Well, I hope so because by the tone of his voice last night, I don't think so."

Mikan felt embarrassment eating her. "Oh you know him, he's not really good with words and tone." She's saying nonsense things again.

Koko sensed that Mikan could not make their conversation any longer so he continued the talking. "Haruka, why don't we see Natsume? Mikan has some errands to make. . . so it will be helpful if we go now."

Mikan nodded, Koko is saving her.

"Alright then. See yah later Mikan."

She heaved a sigh of relief upon seeing that Haruka is gone.

_So that's her huh. Wow, she's prettier than I thought. Natsume is really stupid to let go of a beautiful girl like her. She seems smart too, not to mention friendly! What on Earth did Natsume saw on money to leave a girl so precious like that!? He's really materialistic and revengeful. _

"I see you met her." Mikan jumped at the voice, she turned around and just gave a twisted look.

"Oh, it's you." She boringly addressed. "What are you doing here? You are supposed to be in the room, chatting with the prettiest girl I have ever seen."

"You think she's the prettiest?"

"Well, duh!"

"I did too."

Mikan smiled. "Oh, we have the same first impression then?" She patted Natsume's shoulders. "We really have great tastes, man."

Natsume don't want to talk about Haruka anymore. "It doesn't matter." He said as he started to walk.

"I think she's wonderful." Mikan declared making Natsume stop. "What if she's the one? Will you let her go just like that?"

Natsume smirked at himself, his on his way near Mikan. "Tell me, what do you think of her?"

"If you ask me . . .as me, I would say she's right, not perfect, to be with you." She assured. "But as you said, I can't butt in to your decisions so I'll just leave it like that. I won't talk anymore."

"Why?"

"Coz it might eat you up."

"Because?"

Mikan looked at him dangerously. "Of regrets." Then she laughed at him when she noticed his glare. "Oh I was joking."

"Yeah right." He growled and started to walk again. Mikan followed him immediately because she has many things to ask.

"She's living with us. Aren't you happy? Excited?" She asked.

"No."

"Really?" Mikan fronted him. "I won't be angry, I promise."

"What makes you think that?"

"_Because _I know you missed her and you are limiting your moves, your expression, your words because of me. I'm making it hard for the both of you."

"You don't know anything."

"Then tell me!" Her eyes looked disappointed for a whilst but ignored the feeling.

He leaned closer to her ears. "You're my fiancée that should make you understand."

"But I don't." She rapidly replied. Natsume could not help but roll his eyes. His fiancée is an idiot.

* * *

She's such a formal lady. "Thank you very much for the food." Such etiquette. She wiped some small amounts of excess food in her mouth, arranged the utensils she used and stood up gracefully while Mikan is munching her food without any style. She felt insecure again. Mikan doesn't feel eating anymore.

Mikan dropped the spoon and fork making a clattering noise."I'm done." She quickly stood up and went to the kitchen directly. She didn't wait for Haruka or Natsume to confront her so she went upstairs without the two knowing. She opened the door fast and fanned herself using her hand, breathing in and out even though the room's air-conditioned. Haruka makes her feel guilty right through the bones.

"Don't be such a paranoid Mikan. Stop. Breathe. Positive thoughts, positive thoughts." She walked back and forth in the same direction. "Natsume said that I shouldn't be guilty but it's like I'm tearing them apart. It's like I'm the third party." She shook her head. "Yes, this is all fake. Once it ended, he can come back to Haruka." That sentence doesn't feel right to her though.

A click was heard and the door was opened.

"Haruka?" She gave a disbelieving look.

"Oh I'm sorry to get inside without your permission." Haruka looked offended.

"That's alright." Mikan assured.

"We're kinda worried, that's why. You didn't finish your food and you aren't talking much. Am I the reason of this?" Haruka looks so fragile so Mikan carefully chose her words in order not to hurt the girl.

"Honestly, no." Mikan answered but Haruka looked at her, unpleased. "I'm stating the truth. Look, it's just me. The problem here is I. I'm doing these things when I'm paranoid."

"Why?"

"I really don't know. There are lots of things bashing in my mind."

"I know you can solve it." She placed her hands on Mikan's shoulders. "You know why? I think you are a pretty tough girl."

"What do you mean?"

"I mean, you can do anything." Haruka gave then an angelic smile. Natsume is so stupid to let her go.

* * *

Playing with her doll while sitting under the stars on her balcony in the middle of the night is what Mikan is doing right now. She could not sleep and she knows Natsume is not asleep as well judging by the light coming from his room. An idea came to her mind swiftly.

She knocked two times before coming in to see Natsume reading.

"What are you doing here? Get out." He said venomly. He doesn't want distraction when he's reading.

"I can't sleep."

"Is that my problem? Now, get out."

Mikan think for a while. The room has a nice atmosphere and you could easily fell asleep here. "Hmmm, sort of." Then she jumped on Natsume's king sized bed and laid herself onto it. "I'm kinda curious with Haruka. I mean, I know you still love her." She looked at Natsume who is widely awake but seems not listening. "You love her!" She yelled.

"Would you lower down your voice lil' girl? Its one in the morning for Pete's sake."

"What does your grandfather want? Isn't getting married with the one you love enough for him to let you own the business? I mean, what is he thinking?" Mikan yawned as she asked those. "Old mans are really crazy."

"An idiot like you wouldn't understand."

"Try me." She yawned again.

"Shut up."

"Okay." Then after she gave another yawn and a sleep shutting her up.

* * *

"Water." She mumbled. Mikan turned around the bed making her fall. "Ow! Curse this bed!" She rubbed her back which is painful by the impact of her fall. She slowly opened her eyes to see Natsume sleeping on the bed she slept on. She gasped and covered her mouth. He slept with Natsume, no, beside Natsume. "Holy shit." She whispered, her expression is petrified. "I should get out of here." She stood up and ran for the door.

"Where are you going?" Natsume smirked as he opened his eyes. "Don't tell me you are going to leave me here after you occupied more than half of my bed." He got up, stretching his neck and other parts of his body.

"I am not that _large_." She defended.

"That's not the point." He went near her and caressed her messy brown hair. "We slept on the same room and I didn't get the chance to be _nice _to my idiotic fiancée."

"What do you mean by nice!? You don't have to!" She yelled. "I'm outta here!" She pushed Natsume and managed to turn the doorknob but the boy got her wrist that made her more frantic than ever resulting them to stumble on each other.

"Let go of me! You jerk!" She quickly stood up but Natsume want to tease her more so he pulled Mikan and changed their positions, making him on top of her.

"What the hell are you thinking!? Get off me!" She shouted. "Are you out of your mind!?"

"You're so fun to tease." He said, chuckling.

"What the!? You think this is funny? Go away, dude." When she realized he won't do it, she just tried her best to struggle but was stopped when the door opened. It was Haruka.

"Oh my." She looked surprised and could not even utter a word fro the moment. "We heard someone screaming so I came here as fast as I can but I see that there is nothing wrong." She seems happy. "Sorry for intruding."

Mikan looked at Natsume and pushed him with all her might. "I'm going." She hurriedly exited the room without defending herself, without retorting, without yelling.

Haruka smiled when Mikan passed her. "I think she has some issues." She told Natsume.

"I'm aware of that."

"You should follow her." She suggested.

"No need to say." Natsume slowly went to Mikan's room to talk to her _and _tease her.

Meanwile Haruka is not feeling better. Because she's jealous. For her, Mikan is fine but she can't comprehend the reason why Natsume broke up on her. They are happy and then one day Natsume came to her ending everything. She misses him but she can't tell him that because he's engaged. He is engaged with the girl she is getting along with. It is very complicated but she won't let go Natsume as simple as that, she needs time with him. Exclusively.

"I miss you." She whispered to no one.

* * *

Mikan is busily brushing her teeth when she saw Natsume by the door through the glass. She rolled her eyes, wiped her visage and faced Natsume.

"What do you want, dude?"

Natsume rolled his eyes. Why can't she stop calling him dude? It irks him. "What's the problem?"

"I asked you a question then you changed the topic by asking another question. Now, I'll ask again. What do you want?" She sounded angry.

The raven-haired boy disregarded her demand."You are not yourself. Tell me, are you jealous?"

"No! I'm just guilty. The way she looks at you, she talks to you, the way she knows you, it all describes that she loves you." She went inside her room and sat on her couch. "I'm feeling sad for that girlie."

"I told you not to feel guilty about it."

"Fine! I won't." She paused. "But please talk to her."

"You are being paranoid."

"Say what you want Natsume dude but I don't care."

"You should start caring. I like it when you worry." Mikan blushed at the statement and she can't understand why. She pushed Natsume outside because she's feeling anxious again and it only happen when he's around.

Haruka waited for Natsume to come out on Mikan's room. She leaned on the wall and snapped her silence when she saw him. "Natsume, can we go out? For old time's sake?"

Natsume looked at her for a while showing no emotion while Haruka patiently waits for his answer, it's unlikely for a girl to ask for a date so he _must _agree. "Sure." He said and went back to his room. Natsume also wanted to spend time with Haruka, she is his girlfriend after all and if not because of his grandfather's condition he wouldn't break up with her. Haruka and Natsume are friends since childhood; they understood each other and have been the shoulders of each other to lean on. Natsume's friends find Haruka adorable just as Natsume do. They never get tired of these two and these two never get tired of each other until then.

"_I want to end this already."_

_Haruka looked at her boyfriend with questioning eyes. "Why?"_

"_My old man wants this."_

"_Just like that? After everything, you're gonna break up with me for good because of your grandfather? Does he hate me?" She is frustrated and shocked. She could not believe what is happening, all she can feel now are the tears flowing from her eyes._

"_Yes." She can't believe it. What's to hate with her?_

"_Are you for real Natsume? This is not the Natsume I know! You don't care about your grandfather ever."_

"_Well, I guess that's the point. You don't know me." He said. "Thank you for everything." With that, he left the girl crying and confused but he can't go back now, he has decided and that will never change._

* * *

Mikan knocked on Natsume's door. She opened even without Natsume's consent. She just did this as revenge for earlier.

"I'm going out."

"Where and more important to whom?" He asked in a rude manner.

"Maybe to the mall, I don't know and do not worry, I'm just alone."

"Can't I accompany you?" He asked being doubtful on Mikan.

"No need, I'll be fine." She assured leaving Natsume amazed by her smile.

The truth is Mikan is going to take a look at her Dad. Its been weeks and there is no way she wouldn't miss the sweetest Dad she could ever had. She never told Natsume about this because it might blow up everything and besides he is not very open with her yet so everything's fair, that's what she thought. She dressed up quite nice today in case she sees her father. She misses his voice and his lectures which she took as advices.

After travelling for thirty minutes, she reached her home. Serina's car is out but her dad's not. She sneaked onto her way inside the house and directly went to his father's room, the library, since he wants to spend so much time on books. She detected that the house has change and it became _Serina styled_ maybe because she protested so much on her stepmother's idea of redesigning the house and now she's gone Serina's plans are well done.

Mikan saw a man trying to search for a certain book and all she could do is smile. It was her father.

"Dad." She called out. Narumi turned as soon as he heard the voice.

"Mi. . . kan." He mumbled. He was shocked to see his daughter. He doesn't stop on worrying Mikan but his trust didn't fade too. His happiness to see Mikan is unbelievable. "Mikan." He said again.

"Dad." Mikan cried and went to his father's arms. "Dad, I miss you so much."

"So am I, my dear. I miss you so, so much." He hugged Mikan tightly. "I'm glad you are safe. Where have you been?" He asked while crying of joy.

"Don't worry anymore Dad. I'm in a friend's house."

"Who is this friend of yours?"

"Someday you'll meet this friend of mine." She smiled and wiped her Dad's tears. "Listen Dad, I just came by and to my luck Sumire and Serina is not here but I'll leave after a while. I just want to make sure you are doing fine."

"You could go back here anytime my dear. You don't have to worry them."

Mikan shook her head. "No, dad. I asked you to give me some time and this is it."

"Alright, I get it but please visit me more often it would make me happy."

"Of course." She smiled. "I should be going now. I'll visit you some time later Dad." Narumi nodded and smiled as he watched his Mikan growing up. He knows she just like to be independent and find herself for a while and he will give her that. It's a good thing that Mikan isn't angry on him and that made him happier than ever.

Mikan roamed around the mall for an hour but could not find what to buy maybe because she's still preoccupied by the recent meeting with her father. She's just too happy but was snapped into reality when she saw Natsume together with Haruka. Her instincts told her to follow them and she did but apparently stumbled into someone.

"Oh, I'm so sorry. I was just following someone."She apologized and helped the man stood up, still spying on the two.

"Mikan? What are you doing here?" A familiar voice asked.

She looked down to see that it was Koko. "Koko?" She greeted. "Perfect, come with me." She held Koko's arms and led him to run.

"Wait, why are we doing this?" He asked frantically.

"We are following Natsume." She informed. Koko was quite shocked.

"Why?" He asked his doubts.

Mikan seemed so busy but still answered her companion. "He's with Haruka, that's why."

"Oh, I see someone's jealous." Koko teased but Mikan punched him lightly on the stomach indidctaing that it's not funny.

"Of course not! I just want to see them together, you know, without me." Koko got confused but he thought that it would be fun so he just followed her. "They rode his car. Come on, we should ride a cab." She began to run.

"But I have my car with me."

Mikan cooled for a moment and grabbed Koko to. "Good, we should ride that on second thought." She said, running.

They followed Natsume and Haruka until they stopped at a fancy and well-known restaurant. The two seem happy and ready for this. Haruka Yuuki wore a short black dress, black stocking for some _fashion_, and gold shoes to end it all while Natsume is wearing a suit. It's like they're dating for real. Mikan suddenly felt something she never felt before and she wonders what it is.

"Aragawa, great taste huh. So Natsume-ish." Koko said all of a sudden.

The brunette got curious. "What do you mean?" She asked, wearing her shades.

"This is where Natsume and Haruka had their first and official date. You see, Natsume wants the best and gives only the best. She always takes Haruka to the greatest places because simply she doesn't care about how much he spends." He stated.

"Oh." Was all Mikan managed to say. _Natsume does care about money you idiot Koko!_

"Natsume really has a taste."

Mikan felt uncomfortable abruptly. "I think we should go." She suggested because she thinks there is no point in stalking them anymore. She knew that they're on a date and that was enough, if this goes far she can't handle it.

"Oh come on Mikan, this is it. I think I should treat you." Koko gave his goofy smile again. "I don't why they're on a date while you, his fiancée, is here but I really feel like eating there and I need someone to accompany me."

"Huh? No need for that, the restaurant looks so expensive and I don't want you to waste money on me. Besides, Natsume might know we're following them." She ignored Koko's doubt.

But Koko is really craving to eat at Aragawa so he insisted more. "No worries, I'll make our dinner private. We're friend s after all and add to that, I don't want to end our little adventure yet."

"Fine, if that's what you want." She said reluctantly.

They went inside the restaurant and as Mikan wished, Koko got a private dining room. On the other hand, Mikan Sakura was awed and could not speak. The restaurant is really classy and the foods were really expensive. Mikan gulped at seeing the prices. They were never poor and they aren't rich either. Yes, they do eat at restaurants but those are just the typical type while this is where rich people dine in.

After they ordered, Mikan asked Koko something. "Would you tell me the story of Natsume and Haruka?"

"Are you sure? Wouldn't you be hurt?" He asked with concerned eyes.

Mikan looked hesitantly. "I'm sure."

"To start with, they are childhood friends and lovers. They complement and complete each other. Like, there was no Haruka if there was no Natsume and there was no Natsume if there is no Haruka. Everybody knows that they will be a couple as soon as they grow and they are. No one could replace Haruka in our friend's heart, that was everybody's thought but us, being Natsume's best buds, don't think that Natsume will be happy."

"Why? I thought they were right for each other?" She interrupted.

"Natsume's been bored for the rest of his life and finding the same type of person as him wouldn't make any sense. It will always be boring for Natsume because there is no challenge, no excitement, no new but since Haruka is his first love he cannot let her go until you came." He smiled saying the last few words. "Tell me, when and where did you meet Natsume?"

Mikan can't talk. She doesn't know what to say. "I met him because of his grandpa." That was true, right?

"Really?" Koko is not satisfied with her answer.

Mikan smiled slyly. "Yeah, but you know we shouldn't be talking about that let's just enjoy the steak."

"Oh, right." Koko started eating his food so was Mikan. "Aren't you jealous?"

She stared at her food for a moment. "I don't know. All I know are they deserved to be together tonight and I should not blow it."

"That's really admirable."

"You think so?" Koko nodded. "I think it's stupid." She added and they both laughed.

* * *

Mikan walked her way home. It was cold outside but by the help of her baggy jeans, tank top and jacket she could bear it all. The Natsume-Haruka date is bugging her off. She thinks she was jealous but has no right to act or do something to it because she doesn't know the reason of her jealousness right now. It was easier for her to think when she's alone that is why she rejected Koko's offer.

"_I think I should go first."_

"_Don't you want me to ride you home?"Koko offered._

"_No. I feel like going home alone."_

"_Alright, if that's what you want." _

She could see the house clearly and she could see the couple clearly. Mikan ran in a speed to get inside the house to escape Natsume's _interrogation_. The house is dark and the maids are already asleep. She was about to head on her room when she saw the two,kissing. Natsume kisses Haruka like there was no tomorrow.

Her eyes widened in so much surprised but she can't move. She was glued on her position and could not help but watch her fiancé and her newest friend make out. She felt cheated and betrayed. How much she wished that she didn't suggested Natsume to talk to her ex. Her heart is throbbing with pain and could not stand it.

_Stupid Natsume. What a jerk. Why am I so angry anyway?_

**END OF CHAPTER**

**I'm really happy! Do you guys know why? Because this is the longest chapter I have made in my GAFFN life! With a smashing 5, 200plus words. At first I was so bored to write this and could not add anything but when you really love what you are doing, ideas automatically flow. Tell me your comments and of course via review. I'll wait. **

**V**

**V**

**v**


	5. Chapter 5

**The Bad and the Conceited**

**Chapter Five: Kiss**

**Written by: **_**keaRy anCe**_

Natsume went to Mikan's room as fast as he can. He recently received a call from the main house; he already expected it but not this early. The call stated the urgent need of the head of the Hyuuga clan, Natsume's grandfather, to visit the old and very first home of their family and to meet the future wife of the best candidate for inheriting the corporation and the empire they've established for a long time. It didn't surprise him much but he didn't get readied Mikan for this but he trusts her so he assured everything will be fine.

He opened the door without even knocking. "What are you doing?" He asked his eyebrows twitched when she saw her. He's surprised to know that she has talent.

Mikan, who is doing a single leg hamstring and afterwards a split, looked at Natsume. "Hey, you didn't knock." She greeted. She bent her lower body and reached her right toe, still in a split position. "Good morning though." She greeted emotionlessly.

"You're flexible?" He asked, quite amused, and ignoring Mikan's comment about knocking and her impassive 'good morning'.

"Yep." She answered shortly. "And good at sports too but no one knows about it so congratulations for discovering." She sounded teasingly.

Natsume stared at her in enjoyment and snapped back immediately to reality. He cleared his throat before talking. "Pack your things. Now." He commanded.

Mikan stood up and wiped her sweat off, she was exercising for forty five minutes when Natsume barged in and that is long enough to perspire. "Why? Are you kicking me out? In an early morning? Natsume, spare me." She was bluffing. Evidently she knew Natsume won't do that but the scenes from last night played in her mind whenever she sees him. It's ticking her off. She glanced away when she noticed she was going to be drowned with the boy's crimson eyes.

"No." His voice is edible. "We're going to meet my old man." He finally said.

Mikan registered Natsume's words for seconds and gave a sigh and suddenly shouted. "What!" She yelled, pretending to be very shocked. She quickly shook Natsume's shoulders in disbelief. "Is that a joke? Are you for real?" She fanned herself and she stared intently to the man before her. "Oh my God, oh my, oh my. What should I do? What should I do now? I'm so inappropriate. This is too early. Ugh, what to do? What to do? Tell me! I can't think properly here!" She jumped repeatedly and continued fanning herself. "That news surprised me! Oh my."

Natsume rolled her eyes and just left her. He knew she was just acting. When he started to walk he heard Mikan's hysterical laughs echoing from her room and he just smiled to himself. Who knew Mikan could be such a bad actress?

* * *

"We're meeting your grandfather and all of your friends tagged along? Natsume, I thought this is a private matter between three people namely you, me, and him. This is bullshit." She condemned, she's in a bad mood too. They are now on their way to the place where the man who started everything resides. Mikan's going to meet him finally, now her unanswered questions will be solved. She was looking forward to it and got herself prepared for this event.

"Why? You want me all by yourself?" He grinned. "You greedy little girl." He teased and pinched her nose.

Mikan cringed and adjusted herself on the car, distancing away from Natsume. "Shut up you pervert." She protested. "I just thought that -you know- since this engagement is a fraud, aren't you afraid that they might know?" But she really sounded like she wanted to solo Natsume.

"No." He answered confidently.

"Why?" She asked, curious.

"I have plans and I won't tell you."

Mikan scoffed. "What plans?"

"None of your business."

Mikan gritted her teeth and shut up. _Egoistic man! Darn him._

"Damn you." She gritted.

He smirked. "Same to you."

Mikan growled, gazed outside and started to think the scene she saw last night for the millionth time. Little did they know, she is affected because of it. Who wouldn't be? When you saw your fake fiancé kissing his ex-girlfriend passionately, wouldn't that confuse you? She placed her palm under her chin and sighed. What was she feeling? She seemed extra cheerful today, is this her way of hiding her unknown feeling? She glanced shortly at Natsume making her frown more. Is he really serious of her? She looked one last time at the window and gained bravery to ask him.

She turned to Natsume and asked him. "Where did you go yesterday?" She sounded unsure even though she knew what did Natsume did yesterday, she even followed him duh.

"None of your business." He replied nonchalantly.

"Can't you really tell me?" She persisted. She _needs_ to know.

"No." He, again, gave a cold reply.

Mikan frowned. "Really?" She placed her feet on Natsume's lap and made a sleeping position to annoy him.

Natsume gave her a glare; he knew she wouldn't stop so better answer her to prevent her squeaking voice from launching. "Fine. I went out with Haruka." He confessed. "Like you said." He looked at her.

"And then?" She smiled, wanting Natsume to tell her every detail.

"Then," Natsume stayed in his cold emotion. "we ate and talk."

"Aw, you're missing the details. After eating and talking, what did you do?"

"We went home, what else?" He suddenly looked irritated. "I kissed her." That's the sentence Mikan wanted to hear. It's a good thing he said it because he felt guilty for doing that since last night.

But even though she asked for it, Mikan felt a pang on her heart. She frowned and went back to her original position which surprises Natsume. "Thank you for being honest Natsume." She whispered and went to take a nap. She tried her best to sleep in order not to cry in front of him.

* * *

All cars stopped in front of an old Japanese styled house. It is constructed on a very large land area, the surroundings are quiet, and hot springs surrounded the house. The temperature is much colder here than in the city. Mikan chilled. She is not used to low temperatures but she like cold.

"It's cold." She breathed. "So cold. Damn."

"Bear with it, when we get inside it would decrease." Natsume said as he placed his warm scarf on her neck. She followed what he said and kept rubbing her hands for heat.

"Thanks dude." She breathed.

Ruka, Koko and Haruka waved their hands to them. Natsume signaled all of them to go inside and so they followed while Mikan is drowned on admiring the house. Well, it was her first time to see another house which is grander than the house they have in the city.

"It was the Hyuuga's first mansion." A voice said behind Mikan. The brunette glanced at her back and saw Ruka, they smiled at each other in greeting. "The most memorable and historic house for them. Natsume's grandfather treasures this home very much."

"This is where Natsume's grandfather lives? Really big time huh. Now I'm beginning to wonder where their wealth came." Mikan asked, pointing her index finger in the process.

Ruka nodded. "Yes, but he is not staying here for long and about their wealth, didn't Natsume told you a thing?"

"What d'ya mean?"

"Hitoshi Hyuuga is a busy man. He only asked Natsume to meet him here because he hasn't been here for ages. For the old man, if there is any family event or any important occasion which concerns their family it should be done here. Sir Hitoshi is sentimental and picky. Yes, you could see him smiling to you but that doesn't mean he likes you, he's a little plastic you know. He's a strictness made Natsume despised him, he always brag about his absence of trust to Natsume even though it's obvious that your fiancé has the brains, the tactics, the charm and everything."

"What about their wealth? You didn't answer that question." Mikan asked obliviously, ignoring Ruka's statement.

Ruka laughed. "I think we need to go inside. The temperature's getting lower." He suggested as he rubbed his hands together.

She nodded and stared at him questioningly but still agreed to leave the question. "I think so too."

* * *

"What are you saying he's in India!" Natsume yield at the caretaker of the house. "He told me to meet him here and now you are saying he is not coming? This is bullshit!"

The caretaker who seemed so afraid answered, stuttering. "Y-yes. Sir Hitoshi told me that it's in the last m-minute. He didn't e-explained the details but he told me you would understand anyway and you h-have no choice but to b-bear with it. S-sorry." He bowed.

"Of course not." He growled. "This is his entire plan. Damn old man." He clenched his fists. "He's playing shit with me. Shit." Natsume cursed.

Koko, in the middle of the tension, raised his hand. "Ah, does that mean we're going home?" He asked, his face looked worried because he doesn't want to go home abruptly but he knows Natsume and he knew that when his friend's angry, he can be the scariest man on Earth. "Aww, I was looking forward to it." He added in a whisper.

Haruka answered for Natsume- who is still aggravated with his grandfather. "Well, since we're here let's just enjoy ourselves." She suggested which earned her Ruka's approval and also Mikan's while Koko suddenly gave a big grin and repetitive nod. "I'm sure Grandfather Hitoshi wants Natsume to visit their old home so let's at least do what he wants. Besides, this is a good opportunity to relax and the weather is not something we could encounter on the city frequently. Imagine, we could have a short vacation in the process."

They didn't wait for Natsume's un-sincere 'Fine' and started to look for the rooms prepared for them. The caretaker, who hasn't recovered from fear yet and named as _Old_ Furui, did his best to point the rooms set for their visitors. Ruka told Furui to excused Natsume for his attitude and wild behavior, he immediately accepted Ruka's apology and stated that he understands the boy and he has no choice either to forgive him because Natsume is their young sir.

When everyone got out on the visitor's lounge and found their rooms, Mikan talked to her fiancé. "I agree. We should enjoy ourselves. And don't you dare say we're leaving coz this is my first time here and you interrupted my early morning exercise for this so we better stay." She said, jokingly. "See yah." She smiled and tapped his shoulder.

"Wait." He held her wrist. "We're sleeping on the same room."

Mikan looked flustered. "No, we're not." She smiled confusingly, afraid. She backed off a little and repeated her answer. "No one agreed about that."

"I thought you wanted me all by yourself?" He smirked, closing to Mikan.

"I thought I said no to that? So no!" She shouted.

"Yes." He persisted.

"No!" She defended once again. "That's it! I'm going to find a room and you go alone!" She stomped on her way to her room, her face is furious and irritated with Natsume's non-stop teasing. She opened the door strongly making it break, almost. She threw all her things, not caring where it will be placed and sat on the floor, Indian style. She studied the room she was in that was too big for her and since the house is like the ones you see in suspense movies she started to imagine daunting things.

To disregard the things she is beginning to visualize she started to arrange her things and made the bed. She crashed herself on the bunk bed which is on the floor and closed her eyes. She just slept on the car so her body is pretty much awake and it's still one in the afternoon, if she sleeps now she can't sleep later so she stood up and decided to tour the place. She wore the thickest cloth she had to fight the cold. Their rooms are aligned in a long hallway which scares her a little. Though the lights are not dim, it still terrified her.

_Shit. _

She started to picture frightening things again and she does not like any of it and to worsen the situation she heard a loud bang from the hallway's other end. She ran as fast as she can, determined to go anywhere but there. When the circumstances she was in reminded a very scary horror movie, she could not help but shriek. She closed her eyes to prevent her from seeing things until she stumbled down but that didn't stopped her instead she crawled on her way out but froze when she touched a foot. . . . a leg. Her sweat thickens and tried her best to look up and when she gathered all the bravery left in her, she slowly opened her eyes and saw an emotionless boy with red vampire-like eyes smirking at her. With no terrifying reason at all, she yelled.

"What are you yelling for ugly girl?" Natsume asked in a husky-witty manner.

Mikan familiarized the voice and immediately regained her composure and stood up. She dusted her clothes and faked a cough. _Damn! He saw me. _"N-nothing. I was just playing around." She said, pretending that nothing happened.

"Playing?" He asked in amusement. "You didn't tell me you wanted to play that much, we could do it on my room if you want to." He mocked.

Mikan, due to instincts, placed her hand on Natsume's mouth. "Stop talking you nasty pervert!" She yelled and moved her eyes in all directions seeing if someone except the both of them heard her, Natsume slapped her hand lightly. "Sorry." She apologize, she knew Natsume doesn't like people touching him. She went to Natsume's left side for her exit.

"Where are you going?" He asked boringly.

"Outside." She replied without looking back but at least she stopped.

"Idiot. It's raining."

She turned and gave a disappointed expression. "It is? That sucks." She heaved a deep sigh. "But I really want to tour around. See yah later dude." She made a soldier-styled farewell and started walking with her hands on her pockets.

"I'll tag along." He said.

Mikan stopped and turned to see Natsume clearly. "Huh? Why?"

"I can't sleep." He coldly replied.

"Me too." She rejoined. They have started walking already and the silence is deafening both of them. It wasn't an awkward situation for Mikan but for some reason she wants to talk. "So, I'm not meeting him yet huh." She said, sounding upset.

"Obviously." He pointed out. "He's playing with us."

"This trip is his decoy." She concluded. "A decoy for you to get home in your _real _home. But I'm sure we would meet him sooner or later and besides I really liked the idea of staying here, I've never been in the mountains before."

"Are you that unfortunate that you can't even afforded a trip as cheap as this?" He mocked once again.

"No! My dad has a great job but before we spend money on family trips he needed to pay my grandfather's debt first and now that he could take us anywhere but outside Japan is also the time I got tired of socializing with my sister and my mother. I mean, what's a trip if you have bunch of snobby people accompanying you?" She explained.

"You have a sister?"

"Yes, she is studying in Alice Academy too and we hate each other. Her name's Sumire Sakura. By any chance, do you know her?"

The name rang a bell. Natsume know her but he didn't give a damn to her or even looked at Sumire's face for a second. "Damn, she's the president of my fan club."

"Wait. . .you have a fan club? That's so unusual. You're too cold to girls and yet they made you a fan club? Wow, what charisma you have there dude." She poked his chest slightly and smiled at him.

_Yeah and you're the only one not affected by it, stupid. _"I hate it."

"You hate everything." She justified.

"I don't."

"If you say so."

"I don't hate you." He blurted.

"Oh, right." She managed to say. The truth was she is surprised to hear Natsume say that. Maybe he got his lesson from her crying yesterday. "I was actually flattered."

"Don't be. It's not what I meant?" Natsume is an honest person and because of that Mikan got upset. "I should be kind to you because you might overact and soon you'll be giving me money."

"Oh don't be so sure. What if after four months I didn't get your so-called expectations you've told me when we first met?" She asked, trying to prove something. "Then I won't be giving you money and I know you are aware of that so stop lying. We really just get along than before." She teased.

"You're beginning to meet my expectations."

Mikan blushed. Why is he suddenly complimenting her? She didn't do anything and yet he's saying that she's meeting his standards? Is he bluffing? She stared at Natsume secretly and found herself gazing at his lips. The lips eating Haruka last night. She frowned remembering that.

"Natsume, why did you kiss Haruka?" She asked all of a sudden, her voice is low and her head is down.

"Why, you jealous?"

Mikan made a _tsk_. "Just answer me straightly."

"Then answer me if you're jealous or not." He's playing with her.

"I asked you first."

"I won't answer if you won't answer."

"Damn! Why are you making this harder? I don't know what I'm feeling, okay! I'm so confused. Yes, I did tell you to talk to her but kiss her! Isn't that out of the line? You made me feel so _little_! I mean, yeah, we are faking this but there is this feeling inside me that is bursting when I see you with Haruka."

Natsume smirked. "You're jealous baby."

"Me? Gosh, when did this happen? Am I really jealous because I didn't get Haruka's kiss?"

Natsume suddenly gave a deadly glare. He is _really _disappointed with Mikan's answer not because she indicated that she liked Haruka but because he was hoping that Mikan would somewhat tell him that she likes him.

"You really thought that you're a boy?" He was still glaring at her and his voice has an angry tone.

"We're engaged but I was like this when you met me. In fact, we're both men. We can't get married." She smiled and slowly nodded in victory because of what she has discovered today, giving a relieve expression all of a sudden.

Natsume looked down. "Natsume? Are you freakin' alright?" She asked.

"No." He growled and grabbed her by the back with his right hand and kissed her. He had never met a girl who is jealous because of _him_, this is the very first, and his intuition told her to grab the girl and kiss her. He wanted to do this, he liked this but he doesn't like Mikan. Meanwhile, Mikan has one reaction: Widened eyes. She could only feel Natsume's lips on hers and now she knew why people are so desperate for their first kiss and for their love, now she knew it was a great feeling, the one that could make you smile despite all of the odds and ugly happenings.

He broke their contact. He saw Mikan looking so fragile and helpless.

"I don't want you to say things like that again or else I'll kiss you like there's no end."

She was scared at that warning. Before she could talk, Natsume got her wrist and forced her to walk with him. Their friendship will be affected and they both know it but they liked what just happened and there is no way they could hide their inward blushes. But still, that doesn't necessarily mean that they like each other for real.

_What's next? I don't know but I'll definitely give a damn onto it._

**END OF CHAPTER**

* * *

**I decided not to write the remaining ideas I have for this chapter and instead wrote it down for the next one. It's kinda short if you noticed. I'm beginning to be desperate in updating maybe for the reason that I only have less than a month to update or complete my stories, why? I'm going to college! And I'm not very sure if I could buy a laptop computer or even have the time to write so while I'm on my vacation, I'm trying my best to write. If you noticed some errors or mispelled wrongs, I'll get back to it when I finish revising my other stories but mispelled words are just a product of fast typing or in other words you could called it typographical errors. **

**I am also looking forward on reading your reviews no matter how short or long it is I'm sure I will have a good time receiving and reading those. Personal Messages also make me smile. I think it is really sweet for you to make an effort in order to say something.**

**BTW, are you familiar with the song **_**You First Believed**_**? I'm listening to it while writing this and I suggest you also listen to that. I also finished **_**1 Litre of Tears**_**, for those who haven't watched that please watch it, it will inspire you deeply just as it did to me. I am also the newest fan of Kazuma Yagami of Kaze no Stigma, I love his crimson eyes (just like Natsume's) and his attitude; also Kaze no Stigma is a good anime you should watch it.**

**That's all. Thanks for reading!**


	6. Chapter 6

**The Bad and The Conceited**

**Chapter Six: Divergence**

**Written by: **_**keaRy anCe**_

"Where is everybody?" Mikan asked to the only person seemed to be left in the house. She sat beside that person and sniffed the cold air. They are both sitting on the floor in one of the open corners of the house where you can see a live view of the beauty of nature. "Why aren't you answering? Natsume, I asked you a question." She persisted.

Natsume grunted. "Isn't it obvious? They went out."

"Oh," Mikan glared at him for being so rude, "sorry for asking!" She yelled sarcastically. "I just got curious because nobody is here except you and me in an early morning." She inhaled the fresh air again. "I'm glad I'm experiencing all of these." She said.

"Normally girls would be so damn awkward if they got kissed." Natsume said, amazed. He wants her to remember the kiss which she forgotten.

Mikan scoffed. "I am not normal, you know that." She said staring at nowhere. "And it's not like you did it because you like me." She added in a serious tone.

Natsume bent his upper body backwards having his two hands support him. He stared at her secretly. "I just don't want my future wife become my future embarrassment." Referring the thing she said as liking Haruka.

Mikan laughed loudly. "That won't happen. I mean I won't be your future wife because after four months you are going to kick me out probably."

The crimson-eyed lad remained silent. He is now planning to tell Mikan that he has no plans of letting her go. The deal between him and his old man is simple: Make Mikan his wife. Although they haven't reached the proper age yet, his grandfather wants this deal to happen so much for a _reason_. Natsume lied to Mikan from the very start and now he has no plans to continue deceiving the most interesting girl he had met in his boring life.

"Why aren't answering again? Is something wrong?" Mikan asked, trying to look worried.

"I have no reason to kick you out."

"What do you mean?" She interjected.

"Mikan," She froze hearing her name spoken by Natsume. "my old man wants us to get married."

She could not understand what Natsume saying was. Get married? She is sixteen for heavens sake! His grandfather might be crazy. Who in the right mind will set his grandson to a girl he never met? What is also bothering her is she is going to be Natsume Hyuuga's wife. She's a nobody. How come a girl like her gets something as precious as Natsume. She can't believe these rich people.

"You're joking." She just said.

"I don't joke."

"Natsume! Can you imagine a life with me? I am not special, my family isn't rich, I am not smart, I am not girly, I am not someone you could be proud of and tell the world that I am your wife! It's ridiculous. How amazing did my grandfather did to yours to come up with this kind of deal? Can you even say that you like me as your friend? I know deep inside that cold heart of yours you still love Haruka and making me your wife when the time comes, Natsume, it's impossible for us to like each other." She stated the facts in one breathing.

"We don't need to like each other. I just need to do this to inherit the company. Don't you forget that fact and after a year or so and we still didn't get along, let's divorce. Don't worry I will pay you and support you in every means. I will even support you in college just say yes. Everything will be settled if we marry."

Oh. Who is she kidding? Natsume is only doing this so much effort for his future.

"I can't answer you now." She could not look straightly at Natsume's eyes. "Excuse me." She ran away from him. She needs to decide. Why does she feel like crying? She is so confuse. She kept running until she reached her room and jumped onto her bed.

Natsume sighed in disappointment. He thought Mikan would agree as soon as she heard about her payment but as usual, she surprised him. But he is confident that she will agree. He will do every possible way even blackmailing her just to convince this very interesting girl.

* * *

The whole gang is complete and everyone is happily having their Italian cuisine lunch.

"We saw this amusement park downtown." Koko said, "Can we go there?" He pleaded.

Ruka laughed. "You're so childish." He sipped his juice. "But that's a good idea."

Mikan who seemed unaffected also agreed. She could easily forget things. "I want to go there too, dude." She said, excited.

"See? Even Mikan agrees with me." Koko chirped.

"What do you say Natsume?" Haruka asked.

"Whatever."

Ruka smiled wickedly. "We'll just take that as a 'yes'."

Mikan and Koko cheered and quickly finished their food. They stood up simultaneously and went to their designated rooms to take a bath. Haruka smiled seeing that Mikan is enjoying this trip with people she just met. Finally, a Mikan Sakura for Natsume Hyuuga. They became comfortable with each other in such a short time faster when Natsume opened himself to her. She wondered what does Mikan have for her to loosed Natsume? They all barely know her but with one glance you could tell that she's different and kind.

"I didn't know that your fiancée could be so childish." Ruka, who just finished his food, laughed as he patted Natsume's shoulder.

"She's not. She's just bluffing." He smirked.

"Bluffing?" He asked, clueless.

"Yeah." Natsume confirmed and stood up.

They went to the amusement park to see it was empty. The exciting smiles on Mikan and Koko were gone when they saw the vicinity vacant.

"Why the hell is it empty?" Mikan asked in annoyance. "Don't tell me this is abandoned."

"No, it's not." Koko answered quickly, looking at the promotional posters plastered on the entrance gate. "And look, the staffs are here."

"I booked it." Nastume answered all the questions running inside their heads.

"Huh?" They all questioned.

Natsume glared in irritation. "I just don't want people seeing me in a place where children hang out." He just said but they know it wasn't the real reason.

"Well, it can't be help then." Ruka smiled at everyone. "It's Natsume after all."

"Yah," Haruka rejoined, "now let's just enjoy." She smiled and went at Natsume's side. "Should we go?" She asked Natsume with such angelic voice, hoping she could have quality time with him.

"I'm going with my fiancée." Natsume declared and dragged Mikan from everyone.

Mikan was surprised by his actions. "Where are you taking me and why did you spend so much money just to solo this park?" She asked in a demanding tone.

"I just want to spend time with you." He truthfully replied.

Mikan didn't believe him. "What? So you could convince me to agree to your business proposition?"

"What else?" Natsume pointed out. "I'll give you everything just, agree." He is too desperate and Mikan is aware of it. Being one of the richest men in the future is his goal and since he showed her goodness in the worst way, she reconsidered her answer. Natsume helped her in many ways like giving her a house to live in, good food, some clothes, and the most important of all he enrolled her in the best school in Japan and now it's time for him to ask a favor.

Mikan stared at him. "Alright." She sighed. "But if nothing comes out, promised me the divorce." She agreed, looking away.

Natsume smirked. He was never wrong when it comes to Mikan. "Fine."

"So what's the real reason why you booked the amusement park?" She asked again. She won't stop until she finds out even though Natsuem won't give her the answer she wants to hear.

"None of your business." He, typically, replied.

"You jerk! You are wasting money for meaningless things." Mikan fumed.

"It is not meaningless. It made you happy."

The brunette got touched and gave a dreamy smile. "So this is all for me?"

"And it made you agree." That ruined it.

Mikan smacked him at the chest. "Can't you at least lie to me and say good things for once?"

"That's hard."

"Why will it be?"

"Because you have no good qualities."

"You're insulting me." Mikan glared at him.

"Good. You've figured it out."

Mikan smiled in annoyance and dragged Natsume to ride the attractions laid for the five of them. She enjoyed every second of it even though Natsume didn't stop on pestering and insulting her. She felt special for the first time in her life. She can't help but yell, scream and laugh all the way and feel excited every time. Natsume is fun to be with even if he was silent and just keep on staring on things; actually, that's his magic. He rarely talks so if you made him answer or speak you can be proud of yourself then. Natsume Hyuuga doesn't hate you.

An hour has passed and Mikan is already tired. "I'm hungry." She complained while rubbing her tummy. "Let's go eat." She begged.

"Come on." Natsume started to pull her to his car.

Excitement filled her eyes and can't help but to ask Natsume questions. "Where are we going?"

"Restaurant." He simply replied.

"For real?" She sounded ecstatic. "Very well, treat me to the nicest and most expensive restaurant you know. That should satisfy my oozing hunger." She's just half-joking but Natsuem took it seriously.

"You're greedy."

"No I'm not!" She yelled and looked at him. "I just want this once in a lifetime experience to be memorable."

Natsume sighed. "Sooner you will get to attend grand parties and dine at the finest restaurants. This is not the last." He told but Mikan didn't believe him.

She shook her head. "Oh yeah? But I have this feeling that this would be the last."

"You're crazy."

She shook her head again and stared at the window. "Trust me, Natsume. I have strong vibrations."

"Don't you dare curse me." He threatened because based on Mikan's tone, it seemed she is jinxing him.

"I am not cursing you." She chuckled.

"Yeah, but you sound one." Natsume stated, turning the wheels on the right direction.

"Sorry then."

Natsume did what she asked to. They went inside a five star hotel restaurant. Mikan felt underdressed. She was just wearing pants and a loose shirt not to mention her sneakers. She hooked her arm onto Natsume's. The stares given to them gave her pressure and made her feel heavy.

"I don't belong here." She whispered. "Let's just dine somewhere else."

"Are you kidding me? You asked for this."

Mikan slowly nodded. "I know but now I regret it."

"We're here now. Just shut your mouth and eat." Natsume ordered. They sat on the table farthest from the crowd to keep their privacy. The waiter asked for their orders and when Mikan can't seem to answer, Natsume ordered for her.

Mikan choked her saliva and calmed herself when the waiter is gone. "Is it okay to leave everyone in the park?"

Natsume nodded. "They're old enough to take care of themselves."

"That's not what I meant." Mikan pointed. Fast, the waiter delivered their orders and placed onto their table and left them.

Nastume stared at Mikan who seemed awed by the food. "I know what you meant now just eat."

Mikan had a hard time using her knife to slice the beef and when she exerted more pressure to the meat, it flew off to the ground. Due to embarrassment and her instincts, she grabbed the meat and placed it back on her plate hitting her glass of water in the process and dripping Natsume. "Oh my!" She screamed and wiped Natsume's shirt using the table cloth. "I'm sorry, I'm sorry. I'm so, so, so sorry. I didn't mean to! I swear, it wasn't me." She keep on saying her excuses and apologies which annoyed Natsume.

Natsume is distancing himself from Mikan's act and it is obvious that he is already pissed off. "Get away from me!" He yelled, Mikan stopped her frantic actions. "I told you I don't like people touching me especially if this person has no manners at all." He coldly said. Mikan looked hurt and offended. "What? You're gonna cry now? Stupid!" He yelled again before throwing the napkin on the table, leaving the place.

He walked angrily towards the car with Mikan trailing behind him. She just kept silent but inside she was so humiliated and she felt low.

"Are you angry?" She asked.

Natsume turned his body to face her. "Just shut the hell up."

"Okay." Mikan nodded and cried but wiped it immediately. "You are angry."

"You know what? Who cares? Just get in to the damn car." His voice is angry and his expression is bitter.

"No need. I'll just ride the taxi." She said and ran away from him, crying.

Natsume sighed but still rode the car instead of following Mikan. He is too angry. He has reasons to act like that though it's too childish, he has his reasons. Besides, he isn't the type of guy who would follow a girl just because she was crying even though she is the one who is at fault.

Meanwhile, Mikan walked to the place where her feet led her. It was a simple mistake and she never seen Natsume that angry. She continued crying and that was the first time she cried that much. She stopped on a bench where you could see the Mountain View. She stared into space, still crying. Right now, she has no reason to get back there because she is also angry at him.

_Why is he like that? Why does he hate people touching him? What is his stupid reason? Damn him. He didn't even care and followed me, he didn't even say sorry. What if we get married and we will fight over these things? Absolutely, we will get a divorce. I just made a simple mistake and he insulted me that much. So what if I don't have proper table manners? That doesn't mean I'm stupid and the way he said it. . .it's son cold and hurtful. I really hate him. Oh, how I hate him! I won't go back there until he begs for my forgiveness. I swear I won't forgive him that easily. He must experience hell first. _

* * *

Natsume stepped into the house to find that everyone is there. They were eating the food they bought while watching television with non-stop talking. Koko is the first one who noticed that Mikan isn't with Natsume. At first, he thought Mikan is just outside but when a couple of seconds passed ther is still no Mikan.

"Natsume, where is Mikan? You are with her, right?" Koko asked as he ate another maki.

Natsume didn't answer and looked away. He went away from them, his hands on his pockets. Where is Mikan? He doesn't give a damn. He is too angry to think properly, too angry to himself. He acted childish again. Guilt crept through his veins. What if something bad happened to her? Should he be the one to blame? His head hurts.

"Maybe they fought." Ruka concluded.

Koko frowned in doubt. "They are in good terms when we went in the park and when they left us. It's impossible for them to fight in such a short time."

Ruka shrugged his shoulders. "Knowing Mikan, anything could happen. Knowing Natsume, anything could also happen. Who cares. They could fix it."

Koko smiled. "Right. Let's just eat."

Haruka can't erase the worried look on her face. While the boys are fighting over the reason why Natsume went home alone, she stood up and followed her ex-boyfriend. She doesn't know if what she was doing is right or wrong but she needs to talk to Natsume. She stopped when she saw the guy sitting in the open balcony and looking so guilty and worried. She walked slowly and bent down to sit beside him.

She breathed. "What happened?"

Nastume didn't look at her. "It's none of your business."

"I'm worried." She said as she brushed her hands to his hair. "Please don't make me worry." She is the first girl who found the way to his cold heart. He can't be angry to her, he just can't. He loved the girl so much but they were not meant to be maybe someday but not now. Haruka is special to him and everybody knows that even Mikan. As he looked at Haruka he knew he could trust her.

"I yelled at her."

"What did she do?" She asked.

Natsume smirked remembering what Mikan had done. "She made the meat jumped and accidentally threw a glass of water to me. She wiped my shirt and it annoyed me." Now he sounds juvenile.

"That's childish." Haruka smiled. She remembered the time Natsume got immature also and after that little incident they laughed in the end.

"I know."

"You are childish." She teased.

"I am not."

"Say sorry to her." She suggested.

"When hell freezes." He said, stubbornness and pride is overcoming his guilt.

"Natsume, listen, Mikan is in the process of knowing you. She is not used to elegance and you should understand that but eventually she will learn and I believe in her. She can do it. Being harsh to her will lead you both no good. Go back and find her. Look, it's raining again." It is true, it began to rain. Natsume observed every drop that his crimson eyes caught. Haruka is right, he must follow Mikan. Knowing her, she might be crying now, dripping wet. "She might be out in the rain. Natsume, she could get sick if you don't come for her now."

Natsume stood up and went to his car, rushing. Haruka smiled inwardly knowing that Natsume has found someone now. But why is she so kind when inside she can't accept it? She should be parting them apart not bringing them closer to each other. She should be crying but why is she happy instead? Before, she was sure Natsume will be hers forever but when the end came, she knew, Natsume is doing this for so many reasons. All she could do now is wait. For him.

* * *

It's raining and it's cold. Mikan chilled and ran to the nearest shade she could find. Mountain rains were different to city rains. It is much colder and she is not immune to cold. She did everything just to keep her warm but the cold is too much for her and to go home is the best medicine, just call Ruka or Koko to fetch her and everything will be fine but her stubbornness says that she can't go back until Natsume say sorry. She will be as stubborn as him. Call her hardheaded but she won't nudge.

Meanwhile, Natsume is having a hard time searching for her. The fog is also one factor, he can't see clearly and the road is zigzag and slippery. The rain isn't stopping and even he, inside the car, is cold. He began to worry about Mikan's safety. Good thing it isn't traffic on this rush hour. He is spending too much time on the road and he still can't find her. Now, he is really worried when the rain becomes heavier. He continued driving until she saw her. Finally. He breathed in relief and exited the car.

He can see the girl freezing. "Come on." He invited.

Mikan didn't even glance at him. "Why are you here?" She coldly asked; her voice is chilling.

"Let's go home."

Mikan shoved him away. "Go alone. I don't want to see you."

"Don't be so damn stubborn and just get in to the car." He commanded with authority.

The girl smirked and considered herself that Natsume is just acting to be worried. "Don't talk as if you care for me." She replied harshly.

Natsume rolled her eyes. "Stop being stubborn and get into the car. I know you hate cold." He growled.

Mikan distanced herself away from him, jumping back. "Not as much I hate you. It's better to die freezing here than to be with a jerk like you."

Natsume rolled his eyes and grabbed Mikan by the arm and when she struggled violently he had no choice but to carry her. She still struggled but he has no choice. "Put me down! Put me down! Put me down. Shit! Put me down!" He opened the door and threw Mikan inside, he rush to start the engine because she might escape before he can do that but, boy, he was fast and before Mikan could open the door their tires screeched making her yelp.

"We can't go back now. The road is slippery and the rain is hard. We're checking in a hotel." He casually said. It brainstormed Mikan.

"I rather die." She whispered enough for Natsume to hear. "I object. I don't care if we die, I don't care if _I _die, just leave me alone."

Natsume didn't reply. He doesn't care if she yells at him; he would do what he wants. The car stopped in front of a hotel, Natsume went down but Mikan didn't and when she realized that he was serious, she also went down and ran after him. She kept her angry expression intact, her arms rolling over to each other.

"Fine." She growled. "But we're not sleeping in the same room." That gave Natsume an idea. He really has no plan to rent a single room but knowing she would explode if he did made him happy.

After paying, he already got the keycard and showed it to Mikan who is waiting impatiently at the lobby.

"Too bad, I don't have enough money with me." He lied.

"Meaning?"

"I can only afford a room."

Mikan gasped. "You're joking."

"I don't joke. How many times do I have to tell that?"

"Very well, I'll sleep in the car." She finalized and made her way towards the exit but Natsume dragged her towards their room. She struggled but he was strong for her. "You're lying. You can accommodate two rooms! You liar!" She repeated as he continually dragged her.

They reached the fifth floor, the top floor at the mini hotel and opened their rooms. "I thought you didn't have money with you?" She yelled in disbelief. "Then why did you accommodate a suite? It could be two single rooms instead. You planned this, didn't you? I knew it! You don't joke but you lie."

"Stop yelling and why do you hate to be with me so much?"

"I don't!" She shouted, Natsume was surprised.

"You don't?" He smirked.

"I'm just being careful not to touch you because you hate it." Natsume couldn't talk. So that's why.

"About before, I'm sorry." He finally said. Mikan whose back is facing Natsume smiled in victory.

"Good." She said, turning. "That's all I wanted to hear. You're forgiven." She didn't wait for him to beg because coming for her is already a big thing.

"You're joking." Natsume growled. "I went to effort this much just for you to hear me say sorry? How lame."

"Because I know that you are not saying sorry to everyone so to hear you apologizing makes me feel special." She said and took a seat on the couch. Natsume went beside him and kissed her forehead.

"I'm sorry." He repeated, this time more sincere.

"Stay away." She warned.

"Look, there's a reason for it."

"I thought you were just childish. So, what's it?" She chilled again.

Natsume removed her coat and replaced it with a blanket. "I'm used to being alone and people not caring about me. My mom has the sweetest touch of all but an incident made me lost them and I'm afraid to receive that kind of concern again and loose that person eventually."

"That's not a reason and it is such a short story." She complained.

"I'm being reasonable."

She nodded in understanding. "Natsume, I'm also sorry."

"No need." He said. "It's fine."

"Well, you can't blame me if I'm not a professional when it comes to slicing steaks and eating in a high class restaurant." Mikan started, she is going to tell Natsume her story. "I grew as a simple person. In school, I have no friends but that's until I met you so I'm a bit thankful. I eat the way I want to, I walk the way I like to and I speak the way I used to. My father is always sayings things about being myself and I followed him, in fact, I followed him because he is the only one who cares. People, my classmates, my teachers, they just don't care and to tell you what it is indeed sad but the fact that you have this person waiting for you when you get home made me bear it all." She smiled dreamily.

"What about you mother and your sister?"

"Oh that? That's a long story." She doesn't want to tell him. It is too personal.

"You have to learn proper manners and be a lady before you meet my old man."

"I've figured that out but honestly it might be a failure." Mikan worried.

"When Imai is in charged, failure is impossible." He said confidently.

"Who is this Imai?"

"A person."

"Obviously." Mikan breathed and rolled her eyes. She placed her head on Natsume's lap. "Do you mind? My dad always hushed me in this position."

"You did it before in the car but it's your feet then."

Mikan cheered. "Then that's a yes. I wonder what will be your grandpa's reaction when he sees me." She began to imagine funny things which made her laughed a little.

"Who knows."

"Maybe I will try to find his funny bone and get along with each other." That was her first plan. "I heard from Ruka that he is hard to deal with so I am listing the things I should do to make him like me." She is serious about this and Natsume could not help but smile. He could really trust Mikan.

"Good luck on that."

"It's hard, I know. But I will try. For you to inherit the company."

"Good. Because if we can't convince him, I have to kill you." He grinned.

"I know. That's why I'm going to do my best." She promised before going to sleep.

The lad carried her to the bed so that she could sleep in comfort. He looked at her and realized how much he is attached to her in such a short time. He is amazed and looking forward on the upcoming days with Mikan, it would be fun. He also rested his body besides her wondering what will be her reaction when morning comes. He can't wait.

**End of Chapter**

**I am doing my best to update as fast as I can because in less than two weeks I'm already going to college! Isn't that exciting? I am also doing my best to write long chapters so that the wait will be worth it. But ,yeah, there are flaws though. **

**Please don't get tired of supporting this story coz I have planned to add a super twist here. Please wait for that until the latter chapters. It would be big and it can make a big change on the story. Very well, that's all.**

**Hope you liked it. **

**Don't forget to review.**

**V**

**V**

**V**


	7. Chapter 7

**The Bad and The Conceited**

**Chapter Seven: **_**Again with the Same Problem**_

**Written by: **_**keaRy anCe**_

Mikan woke up before Natsume does. So his excitement to see her first reaction when she realized that they were sleeping in the same bed vanished. She kept on yawning even though she just took a bath. Mikan is the type of person who can't sleep well on a new environment, she needs to get used to it before she gets comfortable but she can't explain whys she didn't feel the same when she slept for the first time on Natsume Hyuuga's big house. Maybe she was just too tired then, she convinced herself.

She keep on staring at the newly awaken lad. "You're a heavy sleeper. I didn't know that." Mikan said from the small couch on the hotel room. She yawned once again. "You need to pay for the bottle of water I just _needed _and also the bottle of juice." She reminded.

"I'm not." He answered the first statement. He's really not a heavy sleeper but having a companion beside you while sleeping makes him feel relaxed than ever. "And pay for yourself." He hissed.

"Aww, whatever you say." She stood up. "I'll wait on the car." But she still has no plan to pay for the water and the juice; it's his responsibility after all. Dragging her to a hotel room looks and sounds disgusting so if people make a fuss out of it she would stay silent and let the guy handle it all.

Natsume shook his head to wake his senses. He stood up and took cleaned himself. He paid everything that he's little fiancée ate and drank. The temperature is colder than ever and with this kind of weather it is not impossible that you could fall asleep and that is what he saw in Mikan. She's sleeping in the car. He groaned privately.

He opened the car door and budged her. "Wake up." He called. The brunette rubbed her hair and opened her eyes. "You'll wake up so damn early just to sleep after. Now who's the heavy sleeper."

"Sorry." She muttered. Natsume went to the driver's seat and started the engine. "Because last night you seem so uncomfortable with a person sleeping beside you that's why I slept on the couch."

"You are imagining things. You don't need to sleep in the couch, no one told you to do so and clearly the bed is big, enough for the two of us." He scolded. Not only he lost his chance to tease her he also could not believe that this girl is not even excited on the fact that she slept in the same bed with Natsume Hyuuga. "When we get back, pack your things. We're going home." He said.

Mikan flinched. "Damn. It's school tomorrow. I almost forgot. I'm too drowned on our sudden vacation. I thought this would last forever. God, I'm enjoying this."

Natsume smirked. Dos that mean she enjoyed sleeping with him? "You'll have school to learn about proper manners with Imai." He cleared.

"She's the person you've been talking about right? Does that mean I will be homeschooling?" She asked with happiness evident in her voice. "For real?" She giggled. "Wow, I'm looking forward to it. Never in my life had I imagined that I can attend a home school. I guess there's a first time for everything." It is not hard to figure that she was looking forward on tomorrow's classes. It didn't escape Natsume's crimson eyes.

"Great job for figuring out, genius." He replied sarcastically.

She grunted before she changed her position into an Indian seat. "So what does this Imai like?" She asked as she observes the outside view which captivates her. Her thought were divided in half, one in the information about Imai and the other half in the surroundings.

"See it for yourself and sit properly." They passed a bridge. A very beautiful connector between the mountain and the flatlands. In this bridge you can see the culture of the people residing in the mountain by selling their own works out of their own materials and resources.

Mikan crinkled her nose. "I'm just suiting myself because tomorrow I might not be able to sit in this way." She answered seconds after Natsume's witty reply.

Natsume looked at Mikan to see what made her silent for a moment and now he discovered another fact: Mikan Sakura likes beautiful places. She values it, in fact."Good, you're aware of it." He smirked. "Imai is a pretty strict person not to mention violent. She dislikes idiots, loud, and persons like you." He added.

"Thanks for reminding. That's so thoughtful of you." Mikan hissed in sarcasm.

Mikan growled and rolled her arms. She focuses on the road and got surprised when they reached the Hyuuga's ancestral home. She ran as fast as she can and packed her things because everybody did and she's the only one they are waiting for. Natsume told her that they were leaving just this morning and her clothes and other things are all in disarray so she had a hard time packing. The caretaker of the house stared and watched at her as she made all those efforts to be done in no time. Once finished, she ran towards the car.

"I'm sorry." She panted. "Now I'm done." She breathed hard and went inside the auto. Ruka decided to join Koko and Haruka so that means Natsume and Mikan are the only ones left on the car together with the driver.

Mikan watched as the first car drove off away from them. "Why do I have the feeling that they are setting us up?" She asked Natsume who is reading a book.

He closed the book and set it aside. He rolled his eyes. How many times does he have to repeat this? "In their eyes you are my fiancée so it's normal for them to act that way. They all know that we love each other _because _that's what engaged couples should be feeling."

Love? Each other? Mikan coughed in disgust. "We're not yet engage, correction and they're overdoing it and please, love? We don't even have chemistry. They should notice it by now if they were really your friends and as far as I know rich people have different eyes that can tell things in a vast and grand way."

Natsume rolled his eyes. Ignoring the long statement he asked. "Chemistry?"

"Yup, chemistry." She repeated. "Is there a problem? You don't know the meaning of chemistry I am implying?"

"No. Because based on my view, we do have chemistry." He placed his face near hers. Now she feels awkward. Questions like, will he kiss her again and is he just teasing her ran through her mind. "You're blushing. Are you starting to like me?"

"No. As far as I know, no." Her cheeks are still heating up. "We don't have chemistry." She looked away. She scolded herself mentally. She is always drowned whenever Natsume does something romantic or tease her. Any girl would feel the same thing if such man like Natsume Hyuuag would do that to them.

Mikan stared at him for a while.

"Why are you staring at me now idiot?" She was taken aback. "I can see you even if I'm not looking at you." He told when he sensed that Mikan acted as if she wasn't doing anything.

She still can't believe how Natsume can see her. "I just think that you're kind because you even searched for me yesterday despite the fact that you are so angry to me hours before. So, what changed your mind?" She wants to know. She never seen Natsume that angry, of course, coz she barley know him.

"Haruka." He answered without a doubt.

"Oh." Upset is the perfect word to describe her feelings right now. She realized that if not for Haruka, Natsume probably didn't come back. That thought saddened her. "I should thank her later." She wondered, what is her place in his heart? A friend? A business partner? A fiancée? An excuse? She doesn't know. She don't know what to feel and what are his reason to do such things as kiss her and make her feel special and disregard her.

"Do what you want." He doesn't even care.

"Oh I will." She smirked. "By the way, when can we meet your grandpa for real?" She changed the subject.

"You are so eager to meet him." He implied.

"Just answer the question."

Natsume did what she told. "Maybe on the announcement that we are going to be engaged or it could be on the real engagement."

She was shocked for a moment. "There is? An announcement, I mean?" That means she have to wear dresses, high heels, jewelries, meet the most respectable and high-class people of the society. "Oh my gosh. Just imagining it makes my heart pound." Pressure is building and her nervous bone pumps out suddenly.

"It's included in our family tradition. Our family wants everything to be publicized. Privacy is not an issue; this is how the Hyuuga's are known. It's free publicity for the company and it's an opportunity to present the success our company attained in the past years to our investors and future business partners."

"Rich people are very sentimental." She said in a tone of disappointment and nervousness. "I'm guessing that the announcement is going to be a party."

"You got it right and once you are ready to face the people, we will announce our fake engagement."

Mikan sighed. "Now I'm pressured." She exclaimed.

"You don't have to. Everybody will help you out." He assured. "Haruka is assigned on your fashion because clearly it sucks. Imai, as I have said, on your etiquette, Ruka and Koko's assignment is to familiarize you on our guests meaning you should know them before you meet them. Listen, you have to be good with everything."

"Even so, when I step there I'm going to be alone." Mikan sighed. "I can't do this. All your efforts will be gone to waste. I haven't done anything successful since I was a child so I'm sure it will be a failure. I will be a disaster. I assure you that."

"You're such an idiot."

"I can't help it! Facing the richest and probably the most influential and powerful people in Japan is hard especially for an ordinary girl like me who haven't met any high class people before I met you guys and so it gives me the creeps." She yelled. She's hysterical and began to doubt even her own strengths. "What if I fall? They will laugh at me. If I speak in the wrong way, they will judge me. If I'm not beautiful or presentable enough for them then I'm dead."

"Stop whining." Natsume hushed. "You will do fine."

"I'm nervous." She repeated.

"We're going to teach you." He reminded. "We are not going to expose you if you're not ready."

Mikan shook her head. "But that's not the point."

Natsume held her hand. "_That's _the point. We are going to prepare you and polish your every single move and thinking, that is how we can get my old and sneaky grandfather and the people. To make you the best, that's the purpose of our training. Everyone is excited for it so think positive."

"What if I failed to impress them especially your grandfather?" She asked, oblivious that Natsume is holding her hand.

"Don't worry, I'm sure you won't." She felt relaxed when she heard that.

Mikan smiled and felt relieved. He trusts her. "If I succeed you will treat me ice cream. Lots of it! Unlimited! You will treat me the best and the most delicious of all. No complains."

"That's so piggish."

"No it isn't. It's called reward." She emphasized the word 'reward'.

"Very well then."

Mikan crossed her arms making their hand contact break. She didn't even feel it, Natsume thought. "I always wonder why you are such a small talker when you can emphasize things. You are a businessman, you talk to people –lots of people!- and yet you always say the words obviously, very well then, you're such an idiot and many more. I mean, can't you praise me for once?"

He shrugged his shoulders. "That's me. Bear with it." He said.

"You're testing my patience, Natsume Hyuuga."

"You're testing mine too so you better shut up."

She crinkled her lips. "What's your favorite place?" She asked.

"Shut up." He glared.

"Darn you. I'm trying to know you better so that when your Grandpa asks questions regarding you I wouldn't be an idiot and couldn't say anything. He might doubt on our relationship. In fact, I can't believe I agreed in this kind of deal. I'm not this type of person."

"What? You're backing out?" A threatening question was given by him.

"Not really." Mikan assured.

"Don't you dare back out." He hissed, threatening her.

"Don't worry. I won't do that since my future depends on this. I just have so many questions running inside my head that you won't answer maybe if I'll meet your grandfather all this will be answered." She shifted into another position. "What's you favorite song?"

"None." A quick reply.

Mikan growled. "Pathetic _and _bull. I'm sure you have, at least one, but you don't want to say it to me. Natsume, I'm not a psychic reader. You are also the type of person who is hard to read and I am the type of person who can't read people. "

"It's the truth. It doesn't mean just because I don't talk too much my hobby is listening to some music. I have no time to relax my mind. I have a company to serve in the future." It is all about the company and nothing else. Although Natsume himself knew that it wasn't a valid reason, he still says that excuse. In some ways, he is a loner. He is cold and only a few people can see right through him and Mikan, she isn't in that stage yet.

"But you need to relax. You need it, dope. Life isn't all about money and fame. There are lots of things beyond and above that." She smiled. "Did you get me?"

"I don't need advices from an idiot like you. You talk like you know everything."

She giggled. "Dude, even if I'm the smartest or the most idiotic human on the planet there is no doubt that what I'm saying is correct. Can I suggest something?" She smiled wickedly. It means she is planning something.

"Go on." Natsume told. He is interested also.

"Let's have a vacation. One week maybe? After my so called classes on protocols and many more. We all need it and I want it, badly. I thought a little vacation wouldn't hurt. All this shit will be gone even for a few days, all you stresses will be temporarily blew away, and everything will be fine." She stated dreamily. "I know it's just for a short while but I'm sure it will help and since money is not an issue to you we can have it at any place you like."

"Sounds gay." He broke Mikan's fluffy daydream.

She glared at him. "It's a break, Natsume."

"Fine."

It took seconds before she realized that he just agreed. "What? Yey! I am so looking forward to it. You have no idea how happy I am that you approved my idea for the very first time. So when and where? Tell me all the details and I'll happily listen to it. As long as it's a vacation I don't care wherever we will go. I am really, really, _really _excited!"

Natsume was amazed at her reaction. Just before she was so worried about facing the people in his life and now here she was happily cheering because of a vacation. "Shut your mouth or I'll change my mind."

Mikan silenced herself but smiled inwardly and continued cheering inside. In the middle of her happiness, the car stopped. Worried, she asked Natsume immediately.

"What happened?" Mikan asked.

"Ruka's car went to a different direction."

"Let's follow them."

Natsume added speed to reach the other car and after minutes they stopped on a hospital. Ruka and Koko exited the car carrying a hyperventilating Haruka. As soon as Natsume saw this, he went down to help and personally carried Haruka to the emergency room. Everything has been shocking to Mikan. She approached Ruka and Koko to ask what exactly is happening. She's clueless. She doesn't even know what to do. Why is Natsume so worried? She's not even dying and in fact she was in perfect condition when she saw her this morning.

"Guys! What happened to Haruka?" Mikan asked with a demanding tone.

"She has that since we were little." Koko explained, panting. "Asthma."

"But she's not tired or something."

Still panting, Koko continued. "Lack of sun. The weather here is not appropriate for her and unfortunately we don't know how to take actions with this kind of situation. Another reason is stress. She told us that she was not feeling well so we urge to find the nearest hospital but it took us so long so the attack has severed."

"I see. I hope she'll get soon well. I really hope so."

Ruka came into the picture. "But there's no doubt that Natsume is the most worried person in the world right now." He told. His purpose: To make Mikan jealous.

* * *

"What are you feeling right now?" Ruka asked as he took a seat beside Mikan who is sitting in the hospital lobby, waiting for the medical results.

"Huh?"

Ruka gave a questioning look. "Aren't you affected the way Natsume reacted earlier?"

Her eyebrows twitched and _dang _she almost forgot that she is his fiancée. "Confused?" She sadly smiled. "I don't know. Maybe she still has this effect on him and he has still feelings for her." She needs to act affected in front of them. "Seeing him so worried makes me feel, ahhmm, jealous?"

"Sakura, are you forgetting the fact that he is your fiancé? That he chose you?" Ruka quickly asked.

_If only you knew Ruka, if only you knew. _"For a bit there."

"I suggest that you stop worrying. Haruka and Natsume have a past and had a deep relationship before and it's not that long since they broke up so probably the small percentage of their feelings for each other still remained but the fact that he chose you to be his, definitely for forever, that's enough for you to trust him."

His words made her realized. "You're right. Thanks for reminding me Ruka." She gave another smile. "I really thought that he's changing his mind but you made me realized that Natsume is one faithful man." _Faithful my ass. _

"No problem . As long as it's for my friend." He patted her shoulder. "I'll go outside."

Mikan nodded and rode an elevator to get to Haruka's room. She saw Natsume waiting outside looking so weary. The worried look on his face, she never seen it before. Everyday she is discovering something new about Natsume. He also cares and listens especially to the person he loves. "How was her?" She asked, sitting beside him.

Natsume looked up. "Doctor said she was fine but needs some rest. Asthma could be fatal so she needs to be careful at all times. I should not have invited her here in the first place."

"It is not your fault."

"If my stupid grandfather didn't come up with the deal between us, this won't happen."

Mikan could not help but feel offended. He really didn't want this and if he has a choice or other ways to inherit that company he's been talking about he would probably ignore this contract and keep Haruka forever. "Don't tell me that you're backing out." She joked.

"No way." That's right. This is the only way to reach his ambitions. He is valuing wealth more than love.

"Good because my college life depends on this." She hit another joke. "I wish her full recovery as soon as possible so I could thank her about yesterday and don't worry too much, it also worries us."

The nurse went out. "Are you the patient's friends?" Mikan nodded. "She's requesting for Natsume Hyuuga." She told.

Nastume didn't talk anymore and went quickly into Haruka. Mikan was surprised and couldn't explain why she was feeling hurt. What was she feeling? This occurred before.

"Is he her boyfriend?" The nurse asked to Mikan, interrupting her thoughts.

"You could say that." She smiled, hurt.

The nurse laughed lowly. "What a nice pair. Miss Yuri is a beautiful woman and Mr. Hyuuga is such a handsome lad. They're perfect for each other, aren't they?"

"I guess so." Mikan agreed.

* * *

Natsume's worried look didn't vanish even when she saw Haruka in a fine condition.

"I'm sorry for making everyone worry." Haruka started. She knew that Natsume is worried so to stop him from blaming himself she is the one who talked first. "It's not your fault."

Natsume breathed and held her hands. "I'm sure it's nothing."

"Yeah, you are right." She closed her eyes and smiled. "They are the best friends you could find."

"How are you? What happened?" He asked.

Haruka opened her eyes and stared at the ceiling. "Do you want the truth?"

"Nothing else."

"I'm stressed because I keep thinking of you. I can't move on yet. Natsume, I'm having a hard time especially when I see you with her. Although I don't have any grudges with her or whatsoever but, I'm jealous. Everything came so fast. It's not so long since we broke up and now you have a new girlfriend. It confuses. Am I that fast to forget? We've been together for so long."

"There is nothing we could do about that now. We're over. But that doesn't mean that I have forgotten about you." He confessed. This made Haruka's heart relieved.

"I don't know what to do anymore." She cried. Her tears softened his heart. "But Mikan, she will make you happy so I'm happy. When the time comes that fate brought us together back, I won't let you go and I'm hoping you would too." She wiped her tears. "But when that time didn't come, I will wish for your happiness and I'm being honest."

"Thanks." He said and kissed her forehead. "You never failed to understand me." Now he kissed her cheek and wiped the remaining salty tears in her porcelain face.

Mikan heard all of these. Now she knows what Haruka feels whenever she is with Natsume. "I feel bad." She whispered. She cried and secretly wiping it behind people. "I feel horrible." She feels guilty to break a lasting relationship reckoning that this was Natsume's idea, her guilt didn't lessen. She ran towards the car and there exploded her tears. If she didn't run away, this won't happen. If she knew sooner, Haruka and Natsume are having fun right now.

"No, Mikan. He told you not to feel guilty. After the marriage, divorce. And give him back to the girl he really loves." She told in determination to herself. "But I'm afraid that I can't give you back because that will be the time I will also need you, stupid Natsume." She made one last cry and composed herself. She did everything to hide her puffy eyes.

It was late in the evening when Haruka was released and everyone continued their journey to home.

"You should be with Natsume. He knows all about your condition so if something happened he's right there." Mikan said to Haruka.

"Mikan, you don't have to do this."

"No." She smiled. "It's for the best and thanks a lot for yesterday. I appreciate it. See yah later." She waved a goodbye. She is doing the right thing. It's the only thing she could do right now.

Mikan rode with Koko and Ruka.

"You fine?" Koko asked. He, with Ruka, is surprised with Mikan's actions. That is a very heroic thing to do, they both thought.

"Of course!" She replied. Koko and Ruka gave her an inquisitive look. "I'm being honest." She assured. "Shall we go? We have classes tomorrow, remember?"

"Ah, of course." Ruka whispered and started the engine.

_But I'm not. I'm a liar. _

**End of Chapter**

* * *

**Don't hate Haruka for acting like that because even if it was you, you would still feel the same. I mean, your boyfriend broke up with you for some girl you and your friends barely knew is definitely heartbreaking.**

**College! Is definitely an **_**experience**_. **It's a good thing** **we had a holiday that is why I'm able to write this chapter and reveal as soon as possible my super twists.**

**Stay tune for the next chapters. Every chapter will be interesting so I suggest you read it. **

**By the way, care to leave a review?**


	8. Chapter 8

**The Bad and The Conceited**

**Chapter Eight: **_**A hint, a lesson, a bet, a moment**_

**Written by: **_**keaRy anCe**_

Mikan opened her eyes in nervousness. It was nine in the morning and her lesson starts at eight. She's late. She quickly removed her blanket and rushed into the bathroom. She took a short, quick but clean bath. She chose her clothes without thinking. What, she needs to hurry. She just wore a plain flip flops and rapidly went down to the stairs. While combing her hair she can see Natsume waiting in the living room looking so annoyed with a violet-haired woman sitting opposite of him.

She slowed down. "I'm sorry. I woke up late." She knew it was an unacceptable excuse but it's true so she didn't bother on lying anymore.

"As expected from a girl who don't know any manners." He said with a raspy voice.

Mikan was hurt but she shrugged the feeling off. "Anyways, where's my teacher?"

The figure who is still sitting suddenly stood up. It revealed a stoic-faced, violet-haired woman. She is about the same age as Natsume's and she is indeed a wealthy person basing from her moves and face.

"So she's your fiancée." She observed Mikan from front to back. "What can I say? She is not your type?" Mikan frowned at her comment. Her teacher is so frank.

"I knew you would say that." Natsume said. "To tell you the truth, she's not my type also. I'm just forced to find her because of old man." He didn't even know that he is hurting her by saying those things. He doesn't know how much she likes to be wanted by him.

"You'll grow to like her. I'm sure." Hotaru grinned.

Natsume smirked. "Just do your work and stop meddling with our relationship."

"I know what I'm doing Hyuuga." She pointed out.

"Good. Then start now." Natsume left.

Mikan glared at him as he is making his exit. She's being so kind and considerate yesterday and now he's insulting her. Impossible. _I bet he is going to see Haruka and have a lovey dovey chat with her. Ha! He's really stupid. Stupid, stupid, stupid. Damn him. Darn him. _

"Nice to finally see you Mikan Sakura." Her teacher cut her thoughts. Hotaru offered her hand. "Just call me Hotaru since we are going to interact with each other for long."

Mikan smiled and accept her hand. They made a handshake. "Same here. So you're Imai?"

"Hotaru Imai, to be exact. The personal secretary of Hyuuga's grandfather." Mikan's jaw dropped a bit. She is close to the Hyuugas so that means she can answer her questions.

"Oh. So you know about the deal?" Instead, Mikan asked.

"I know everything." Hotaru replied. There is something in her tone that made Mikan believed her although it's impossible for a person to know everything even so when she said that it feels like it's true.

_Creepy. _"Are we going to start?" She asked with a hint of excitement.

"Not yet. I need to know you first."

A sudden loud pump in Mikan's heart occurred. _She was going to interrogate me! _She thought in nervousness. "Is that really necessary? I mean, Natsume didn't ask me any questions when we first met." She tried to come up with an excuse but it seems like Hotaru didn't even budge.

"That's why I'm here." She replied casually.

They sat at the couch. Mikan could not help but feel nervous on Hotaru's stare. She never thought that this time would come that even her blackest secrets will be revealed. If Hotaru doesn't like her will they break the deal? She cannot let that happen. She must do her best in answering her unpredictable questions. Mikan can feel her sweat in her face. She cannot move until Hotaru talked.

"How old are you?" She asked. Mikan scolded herself mentally. She was overreacting again.

"Sixteen."

Hotaru nodded. "Favorite food?"

"Anything."

"Diagnosed with any sickness?"

"I'm perfectly healthy."

"Good. Any academic accomplishments?"

"None. But I can say that I'm a good student."

"Let's see about that." She observed Mikan. "Now let's get serious. Hyuuga told me that he found you on the streets. Why?" Now, it's personal.

Mikan bit her lip. Should she tell her? It's her secret. But she looks trustable. "Before I tell you please promise me to keep this from everyone."

Hotaru sensed that her reason is big. "Sure."

The brunette heaved a deep sigh and looked at the ceiling before starting. "I ran away. I ran away from my Dad, our house, my mother and my sister whom I discovered are not my real mom and sister. You see, I'm an illegitimate child. I don't know the story but soon I'll investigate about it. The woman I called mother for my whole sixteen years of existence is not my real mother. That explains her cold treatment on me; the same goes with my so called sister. My mind is so messed up and I know that the only thing I can do to find myself is to be alone for a while but unfortunately Natsume found me."

Hotaru was surprised. No way. "So you mean that your sister is the only child of Narumi and Serina?"

"Yes. So technically, I really don't belong to that family. It's just my Dad that keeps me on going to bear everything." Mikan stated. "Everything shocked me. I accidentally heard them and after that it changed my life. Everything is not the same as before anymore and I feel that I don't belong in the house for the very first time in my life."

There is really no way right? "So the day Hyuuga found you is the same day you knew about that certain truth?"

"Wow, how did you know? Yes, it is. That is why I'm in the outskirts of Tokyo that night." Mikan explained. "I was walking to go to who-knows-where and then some men followed me and shit, Natsume came into my life. So can you keep this from Natsume's friends?"

Hotaru swallowed her saliva. "Alright. I'll keep this a secret. Make sure not to tell everyone but me. Promise me that."

Mikan felt that something is odd. "Why? I'm actually planning to say this to Natsume."

"No. Don't do that." Hotaru quickly retorted.

"Why?"

Hotaru didn't answer for a while. "Someday you'll know." She just said.

Mikan just followed what Hotaru said. She can't complain or protest right? She's just an employee with a different work to do. "O-kay. So are we going to start the lesson?"

"Yes. I think we should. Please go to the vacant room after the guest room here in the ground floor."

Mikan smiled and happily stood up. Hotaru wasn't bad after all, that is her observation. She is not scary. She liked to be friends with her. Since she met Natsume, opportunities for friendship are opening up to her and she cannot let those passed without even trying. She didn't have friends before and now is the right time to have one or more.

Meanwhile, Hotaru could not believe it. Sometimes even the most prominent and intelligent person in the world could go wrong. Someday there will be things or happenings that can change their lives. But what if that day is when everything is fine, will it be too late? She thought deeply.

"Everything is happening for a reason." She whispered to herself. "I can't wait."

Mikan opened the entrance to this vacant room Hotaru was saying. She was gleefully awed by how the room is designed. Everything looks perfect and when she turned to another direction she saw Natsume. Her smile vanished. She thought he left for Haruka and now he's here? What was he trying to imply?

"What are you doing here?" She asked with so much disappointment.

Natsume raked his hands on his soft-raven hair. "I'm here to observe. I got bored outside."

"You don't have to." She glared at faced Natsume back. She rolled her arms over to each other. "I'm gonna be great anyways." She declared with confidence evident in her voice.

She heard footsteps nearing her current position. "Very well then. Shall we make a bet?"

Mikan instantly turned around to meet Natsume's gaze. "What kind of bet?" She inquired.

"If Imai managed to say that you did well today, I'll treat you." Mikan suddenly got interested. "But if you aren't able to complete the lesson tasked for this day then I guess you'll have to do anything I want. And we will have that bet everyday that you have a lesson."

Mikan's eyebrows twitched. "Isn't that a bit unfair? If I win I only get a treat and if you win you will make do whatever you want? I propose that if I win, I will also make you do anything that I desire."

_Good. _He will enjoy this one. She is challenging him and he is actually amused on how her mind works. If he loose, what will he do? Nah, he's not thinking of that yet because at the end of the day he will make sure that he wins. "Fine. No problem with that."

"Good." She yelped. She offered her hand. Natsume didn't take it. "Dude, it's a handshake. We have a deal, remember?"

"That's so classic."

She widened her eyes. "It's not. Is there anything that can seal a minor deal like this? Only a handshake right?"

"A kiss would be appropriate." He smirked.

"Oh, shut up." She glared at him and forcefully shook his hand. "There. Now let's wait 'till this day end."

"Oh I can't wait." He smirked again.

Mikan growled at him just in time where Hotaru entered the room.

"Let's start." Hotaru eyed her. "Table manners will be our first subject." She informed.

Mikan gulped. She suddenly remembered the incident at the restaurant that resulted complication to her and Natsume. She's gonna do fine, she knows that but he will be observing. Natsume smirked upon hearing that. "Shall we begin?" She confidently and officially started her etiquette lessons.

They walked towards the long dining table located at the room. There, utensils were placed. "First, I'll teach you how to behave properly when important guests are present. Number one, when a dish is offered from a serving dish the food may be passed around or served by a host or staff. Don't make any unnecessary noise." Mikan nodded. Hotaru is good with details and she has this effect that can really make you listen to her.

Hotaru went on. "If passed, you should pass on the serving dish to the next person in the same direction as the other dishes are being passed. Place the serving dish on your left, take some, and pass to the person next to you. You should consider how much is on the serving dish and not take more than a proportional amount so that everyone may have some. If you do not care for any of the dish, pass it to the next person without comment. If being served by a single person, the server should request if the guest would like any of the dish. The guest may say "Yes, please," or "No, thank you.", Do you understand?"

"Now get a spoon and imagine that there is a soup in your bowl. Dip your soup spoon away from you into the soup." Mikan did what she told and she did it with ease. Of course, it was such a basic thing to do. "If you are having difficulty getting food onto your fork, use a small piece of bread or your knife to assist. Never use your fingers or thumb."

Mikan stared at the utensils laid in front of her. "Well, I never used it before so there's no problem."

"Now, imagine that you are eating. Chew the food with your mouth close." They did it simultaneously. Hotaru is watching Mikan's every move so as Natsume. "Excuse yourself when leaving. Hold your utensils with grace and make sure that you don't insult the food."

"Don't worry. I'm not picky on food."

"Never slouch and do not play with your food. Do your best to look happy and interested with your visitor's chatters. Remember, the Hyuugas are one of the business societies' respected companies. If you get embarrassed, it will be an embarrassment embarked on their whole lineage." Hotaru reminded.

Now she was beginning to feel pressure. "But I'm clumsy. I can't promise to be perfect." She exasperated. "So when I did something wrong I will carry it until I die? I mean, that is so unfair. I'm just dragged into this!"

Hotaru looked at her with emotionless but scary eyes. "Shut up. You chose to be here so the only thing that you could do now is to do your very best. Hyuuga is doing something in return for this right? Listen, there is no free in this world anymore. Everything needs sacrifices and risks."

Mikan just growled. "Fine. I'll do my best."

"Good. Now let's move on to the actual."

They did everything Hotaru has told. Mikan had a rough time on eating and consuming all the food that are possible to be included in their pre-engagement party. Though everything has an expensive ingredient on it, some foods really don't taste good. She almost choked and vomit but Hotaru is strict when it comes to food consumption. If she can't do it now what more on the very day that they will show into the business world that she and Natsume has finally found each other.

She also needs to identify every food served on the table. She doesn't know why but Hotaru insisted it is needed in case a visitor or a member of the press asked. She didn't came from a prominent or known family so press people who wants a story will probably ask her anything and her opinions. Every detail of her will be dug and they cannot let Mikan blew it all. Natsume won't tolerate any fault also. Everything depends on her.

Break.

Mikan took a short break. Her head feels heavy already and there is more to come. She excused herself from Natsume and Hotaru.

"What do you think of her?" Hotaru asked seriously.

Natsume gave a threatening look that didn't affect Hotaru. "She's someone I need."

"For your plans or for your life?"

"My plans are for my life." He cleared.

"Based on movies, situations like these develop a feeling called love. Tell me and I'll ask you again, what do you think of her?" Hotaru examined his reaction carefully. "Don't tell me that you still love Haruka."

"Why do you care so much?"

Hotaru stood up and examined Mikan's small artwork using the linens they used in their lesson. She admitted that Mikan has some talent. "Hyuuga, what do you think your fiancée will say to this?"

"I am not thinking about that yet."

Hotaru shrugged. "I just want you to know that _you finally found her_."

"Yes, I do."

Hotaru shook her head. She knew that Natsume got her point but he chose to ignore it.

Meanwhile, Mikan entered the room with a cheery expression. This time Natsume exited the room.

Mikan stared at him as he retreated. "He could have talk with his grandfather and say how much he loved Haruka. I'm sure they can both agree to a certain talk."

Hotaru looked at her with concern. What was Natsume doing? She, too, is confused. Hotatu knew from Ruka and Koko that Natsume is showing the side of him that they have never seen before. The two was sure that it was because of Mikan because every time her name I brought he always, always smirk. He is always amazed when she done something like it was the very first time he see a girl like that act. But why is he so concerned to his ex-girlfriend also and even showing it to his fiancée.

"Mikan." She called out with her soft-monotonous voice. "Shall we resume?"

"Oh. Yes. "

* * *

"So how did she do for today?" Natsume asked while sitting lazily on the living room's couch.

"She did-" Hotaru glanced at Mikan who is silently praying that she would say an answer that is favorable to her, "good. I could day that she can pick up well, Hyuuga." They all heard a loud cheer coming from Mikan.

She jumped in surprise and quickly went to Natsume. "Oh my! I won! I won! I won! I actually did it Natsume! Imagine, I did well. I can't believe it."

"Yeah, yeah, shut up." Natsume rolled his eyes, trying to hide his amusement.

"Bitter!" Mikan yelled in a mocking way.

"Very well, I shall see you all tomorrow." And with that Hotaru left in a blink.

While Natsume is still staring at Hotaru's receding car he can hear Mikan's small cheers. He paid all his attention to her. "Why are you giggling?"

She giggled one last time and looked at him with her brown and big hazel eyes. "Because I won! And you know what that means." She gave an exciting look.

"No, I don't." He replied sarcastically.

She stomped her foot. "Oh whatever. Don't worry coz I will spend my night thinking what I should do with you. Goodnight Natsume." She waved her hand and yawned a little.

"Wait." Natsume grabbed her wrist before she got away.

"Hmm?"

"About Haruka." He started.

_Oh. _Her smile faded. "What about her?" Natsume didn't answer. Mikan got what he meant. "Natsume, I learned to accept the very fact that your heart still belongs to her. Don't worry. I won't intervene with you relationship with her." She said but why does she sounded like lying? "I can't replace her and I know I'm not enough and besides I'm just here to help you so don't back out just because of me. Natsume, I believe that you could fight for her and if you need my help, I'll help." She gave a reassuring smile. "I promise. Even though I don't have any manners or your type of girl, I will do that because you helped me when I need one."

_I'm still lying. Can you sense it? _

_Can you feel it? But I really want to help. _

Natsume didn't let her say what she wanted to say and instead stopped her by a soft hug. He encircled his arm onto her waist and placed his chin into her head. "You always surprise me." He said in a gentle manner but his voice is still hoarse. "You always do simple things in a different way."

"Natsume-" She breathed.

"I'm sorry."

"Why?"

"Because I can't be myself when I'm with you."

"It's okay. We just knew each other."

"You are making me crazy, Mikan Sakura."

"You are also making me crazy Natsume Hyuuga for suddenly saying those things in the middle of the night." She laughed. "Tell me, what happened to you?"

"You." And he left her with a kiss in her forehead.

Mikan couldn't talk. But she's happy.

**End of Chapter**

* * *

**The table manners I indicated in this chapter came from Wikipedia. Thanks a lot Wiki. **

**It's the arrival of Hotaru, and the arrival of a hint. What hint? What's the hint for? Secret. Haha! But if you have your ideas, kindly tell me. I would love to read about that. **

**Review? **


	9. Chapter 9

**The Bad and The Conceited**

**Chapter Nine: **_**What's Inside Her Weird Personality**_

**Written by: **_**keaRy anCe**_

"I just want to know your plans regarding to this, uncle." A monotonous voice said over the phone.

"_You know, Hotaru, my only aim is to make my grandchild realize the importance of things around him and teach him indirectly to value these things."_

"As you wish."

* * *

"School in school and school in home. Seriously Natsume, can't you spare me for once?" Mikan complained as she kept swinging her bag back and forth with her hand, purposely hitting Natsume. School is over and she could not help but feel ecstatic on going to Natsume's house.

Natsume adjusted his bag and groaned at her childish act again. "I don't want to hear your complaints. It's harder on my part. I have to watch you every single second." They were on their way home. Students are also excited to go home since the week is almost over and exams are still far. No problems so far.

"I am not troublesome!" She yelled in defense and started bragging how good she is on handling situations. "Besides I never asked you to watch over me and come on, every second? How admirable, as if." She snorted in the last sentence. "By the way where are the others?" She asked as she flipped her head to her sides trying to search for their friends.

"They have lives, Mikan." He pointed out. "Let's stop at the office before going home."

Her expression changed. Her eyes widened and hit Natsume's shoulder lightly. "We're actually going to this company you're talking about? Finally! I am dying to see how big it is according to stories I've been hearing." She exclaimed. "You don't know how long I waited to witness this once in a lifetime opportunity. I mean come on, it's not every day you can tour the biggest corporation in Japan with its future owner."

Natsume watched her in amusement. She's childish, he's convinced. "Stories? From where exactly?"

Mikan thought for a while. "Oh you know that it's no secret that you're quite popular in this school for the reason which I can't configure so every time I pass giggling girls the topic is always you. They always say you're handsome and hot and a genius which is normal to other guys out there so I don't find anything unusual on that and imagine it's just a bother fantasizing you coz you're just a jerk."

The crimson-eyed boy glared at his companion. She is insulting him and his ego. "Maybe they are talking about how unfortunate I am to have such an ugly fiancée." He backfired.

"Oh, shut up."

He smirked. She is insulted too. "After your lessons on manners ended, we will have this vacation you've been longing for." He changed the topic.

Mikan smiled. "It's for you and not for me." She cleared. "I can't wait. We will have so much fun."

"Yes, we will." He said slyly.

It's nice to know that Mikan cares. He is seventeen and yet he experienced numerous stressful moments and pressuring moments which is not normal for a guy in the same age as him. Her arrival introduced him to a new chapter of his life that is not aligned with the others. Everything suddenly became different. Since when did he want a vacation? Only when she asked for it. Now he is confused if he is only doing this for his purpose or for another reason.

"Can I ask?"

"What?"

"Do rich people know how to value for money?"

What a question. He thought it was something related to their vacation. "Money is their goal. They value it coz they put so much effort to gain it but sometimes they want to satisfy themselves by spending so much or having extravagant activities to experience and know why they are doing that in the first place."

"But I have a different definition for rich people, my dear dude." Her facial emotion is something he has never seen before. It was dreamy and sad. "As long as your family is complete and you are living your life in harmony then you are considered rich in both happiness and fulfillment."

"That's out of the line." Natsume persisted. "We are talking about money, material things, stupid girl."

Mikan stared at him. She was about to talk when the car stopped and Natsume interrupted.

"We're here." He declared.

She went down from the car and took a look at the building in front of her. She was awed on how tall and large the structure in front of her was. In a horizontal pattern, the name 'Hyuuga Corporation' was built from the 32nd up to the 16th floor. Nature is not absent considering that there are many plants and trees living inside the area. She could see that the building is fancier than a five star hotel. It's just the external but it already caught her off guard. When Natsume started to walk she followed but her mind is still focused on her surroundings. They entered the lobby where everyone greeted them with so much respect. They rode the elevator and stopped at the highest floor which is the 33rd.

"Ahm, Natsume. I suddenly became hesitant in acting as your fiancée." It was a joke but it was also true. She continued talking. "Gosh, I know you are rich but not his rich. Everyone talks to you as if you are so mighty and here I am talking to you in such an informal way."

Natsume placed his hands inside his pockets. "They are employees. It's natural for them to act that way."

"Well, I'm your employee too. Remember?" She said.

She was correct but Natsume didn't want to treat her that way cause she is not really an employee, more like a "No, you're not."

"What's your purpose for being here anyways?"

"I have to sign my leave." He answered.

She touched the leaves of the plant they just passed and asked. "Leave? For what?"

"Now, I'm literally going to watch you every second."

Mikan stopped from walking. "Are you serious? You are doing all of that just to make your grandfather realize that you are worth for all of these. I told you to relax. I am not a child. I'm sixteen. I don't need your supervision."

"I am." He icily replied. "Don't worry about it, you are my relaxation after all."

"How can I be your relaxation when-" Mikan stopped when she realized what he just said. She blushed at the statement. "A-are we there yet?" She asked instead.

Natsume didn't answer and opened a door instead. "This is my office."

It's all white. It's clean. It is so not Natsume-ish. She went to take a look at the view of the city through the window and heck it was breathtaking. Her spirit, all of a sudden, became hyper. She started examining the room more by touching things. Some furniture and figurines almost broke due of her clumsiness. She can't believe that the man she met that night is this big.

"I can't believe that you can just look from here and see everything." She slumped herself onto the couch and closed her eyes. "I'll just sleep here. I know you will be taking long so I'll sleep here and don't worry I'm sure I will have a lovely sleep." She switched her position. "This couch is softer than my bed way back home." She exclaimed.

Natsume smiled. "Fine. If that's what you want."

He has to sign so many papers and finish all his work because he has been spending so much of his time with his friends and Mikan but he is enjoying every part of it so he has no regrets. He wished that his old man is here to spend more time with his fiancée rather than worrying the tons of works bulking in his office. He is all doing this to reside at the office across his and that's his grandfather's.

Mikan kept on moving on the couch not that she's uncomfortable but she is not sleepy. "I want to know more about you." Mikan declared and got up. "I told you that before, didn't I?" She questioned him.

"What do you mean?" Natsume made a smirk. "Are you actually. . . . falling in love with me?" As soon as he delivered that sentence, the brunette's expression changed from' tired to hysterical.

"What? No! How dare you think of that and who would want to fall in love with you?" She yelled in defense. "I just want to know your problems, your happiness, you, everything about you. Because you might not be the person I imagined you are. I thought you were just a jerk who wants money but considering that fact, you might also want your parents or grandfather to be proud of you."

"What makes you say that?"

Mikan closed her eyes and yawned. "Because you are deeper than that. Goodnight Natsume dude. "

He made a quick laugh and continued his work. Sometimes he really can't understand how her mind works. She was getting in to him deeper than he expected. Then after making his heart pound in happiness she will yawn and bid goodnight. It was always like this. She isn't affected by his charm in any way. He has to do something.

* * *

It was almost three in the morning when Natsume finished his work. It was always like this. He would get tired and get nothing from his old man. Not even a single appreciation or assurance that he will be the one who will own the corporation they had for so many decades. He pondered his thoughts and diverted it to Mikan. He is starting to feel something. Something he didn't experienced for so long. For some reason, he was glad that his grandfather made this decision up because if it weren't for this he wouldn't meet the worst girl he had ever encountered.

He got up from his seat and went to Mikan who is sleeping soundly. Just as he about to touch her she opened her eyes which surprised him a little but didn't show it. Why is she always like that? When he is about to does something sweet like carrying her towards the car she will suddenly wake up. He could not help but curse her for being such a light sleeper.

Wait, light sleeper?

Has she any problems? Then he started to worry.

"I was about to wake you up." He said. "But it seems there's no need."

"How will you wake me up?" She asked, interested.

Natsume stared at her and gave a smirk. "By pushing you off to the floor."

"Damn you." She cursed with a weak smile. She stood up. "Let's go?"

When they exited the building the cold wind welcomed them. Its' three in the morning after all. There are lesser cars and the road is free. Miakn stared at Natsume as they walked and she can easily tell that he is tired.

"Are you sure that you can go to school later?" She asked. She is worried for his health.

"I'm not weak." Natsume answered. Answering directly what's exactly on Mikan's mind.

"That's not what I meant Natsume." She lied but sighed in defeat. "Okay. That's what I meant because I mean, come on, it's three in the morning and classes are on seven. We need to wake up at five or six and you still haven't got any sleep. Now do you think its fine? I hope my lessons were done so we can get our vacation sooner. The more we stay is her is the more you need it."

She's worried and he likes it. "I'm gonna be fine." He ruffled her hair. "Are you sure you're not in love with me?" He asked with a teasing mile.

Mikan glared at him. "Not in a million years."

_He still can't be vocal to me. Diverting the topic like that. Tsk. Moronic Natsume. _

Mikan paused from walking and grabbed Natsume's shoulders. "I wonder when." She paused when she saw his emotionless façade. "When will you say things to me truthfully?" And then she walked ahead of him but Natsume just grabbed her and encircled his arms into her body.

"Did I make you worry?" He asked while his eyes are closed. "I'm fine. It's not common for you to blurt those things up so stop worrying already."

Mikan sighed. He still can't get it. All she wanted is for him to live like other seventeen year-old guys out there live. "Because you always stress yourself out and go to school and watch over me and repeat the same tiring things all over again. I won't be surprise of tomorrow you'll feel like shit." They broke the hug. "Natsume. I can't imagine how hard you will work when you get into the right age. Have fun." She smiled. "Sometimes breaking the rule is fun. Try it."

Her voice, for him, is soothing and angelic. She says things like it was proven and makes him want to try it. He is beginning to accept the fact that a girl like her will be his wife, if ever, because she's the perfect choice.

"Have you tried it, bad girl?" He sounded accusing but also teasing.

"Many times! Dude, you do not know how much cutting classes I have done just to break out from those boring classes I have way back in my old school." She narrated, almost yelling. "I can also remember when I get so disrespectful to teachers because they can't understand my nonsense point. It was the funniest days in my life."

"Lazy ass." He commented.

But Mikan's expression changed. "But I apprehended that it was not the happiest days of my life. There are more than meets the eye. Everything is dynamic." She faced him. "I won't be surprise if one day you will treat me so coldly." Then she made a giggle. "I hope that day won't come." And then she sprinted towards the car before Natsume had the chance to react to her words. Natsume was left there, shaking his head in disbelief.

_Does this girl know how to avoid topics? Damn her for being so stupid. _He smirked. She was just making him crazy. Just like the first day he met her.

* * *

Saturday. No classes. Mikan woke up and realized that it's been a while since she saw her father and also her mother and sister. Though Serina doesn't treat her properly, she still considers her as her mother and the same goes for Sumire. She and Sumire had good times when they were still children but things really do change. When they became teenagers Sumire became a member of the popular clique and that's when everything goes haywire. They become distant with each other and have developed different likes and dislikes. Mikan started to become uncaring while Sumire became more conscious of her appearance as the days go by.

"Stand up straight." Mikan did what Hotaru said while demonstrating what she Mikan has to do. Proper walking is their lesson. "Gain your confidence and think tall. Chin up." Hotaru held Mikan's chin and pushed it upwards. "Dummy, you are looking so pathetic. Remember that you are Natsume Hyuuga's fiancée. Stop thinking of other things. Those won't do you any good."

She blinked. "Shit." Mikan muttered. All she can think about is her father. "How did you know I was thinking about other things?"

Hotaru rolled her eyes. "Gazing at the wall since we started."

Mikan looked at the wall and agreed to what Hotaru said. "I'm sorry. I just woke up badly." She reasoned. "I have so many things in my mind that I can't understand but I can't seem to find how to put it into words."

"Did Hyuuga have something to do with this?" Hotaru asked while sipping her tea.

"No." Mikan quickly replied. "It's not him."

The raven-haired girl heaved a deep sigh after being silent for seconds. "Very well then, let's call this day off. You have lots of things in your mind and I can't teach a student who is mentally absent. It will just make my work longer and besides we have lots of time before the pre-engagement so you should be fine and I know you have the resolve to help Hyuuga in the best way you can so Mikan, remember this." Mikan paid attention. "We do trust you."

The brunette smiled. "I can feel that." She said with a laugh. "You are really letting me off?" Mikan asked, hoping what she heard is correct.

"I just said it, didn't I?"

"Thanks Hotaru! Well, I'll be going now."

She easily sprinted her way out of the mansion in just a minute. She is so excited to see her father and wanted to ask an important question that is why she is looking forward on seeing him again. She also misses her bed, her home, her family. Her childhood is not the greatest but it is hers so she will treasure it. She rode a train to get into their house. This is the first time she rode the train since she ran away and she misses also it dearly. Mikan remembered the days that everything is so perfect but it's too late when she realized that it was not. It was all a lie.

When she came into her house she found no one but she found a note stating that they will be back on Sunday evening. She wondered what's the purpose of the note is and when she flipped it over she found her Dad's handwriting.

_My dear,_

_In case you came. We're out. Hope you can come with us. I miss you._

_ -Dad _

She smiled knowing that her father is waiting for her. "Maybe they are on a trip. It's Saturday after all." She coolly whispered. It's a good thing that she has keys in order for her to go inside. When she's inside she quickly went to her room and glad that it was clean. The appearance when she left is the same. She jumped to her bed and felt its covers. She felt like she's in heaven in an instant. The Hyuugas may have the best beds in the world but nothing can defeat the bed where you lay for so many years.

"I miss sleeping here." She stood up and searched for her things which are there, unmoved. "I miss living here. But I can't still accept that I'm not a legitimate child. It hurts. It really hurts." She cried unknowingly. "It hurts coz I love them very much." Tears are flowing from her eyes and she could not help but lie on her bed and clutch its covers to release the pain. Her sobs are loud but no one can hear her. She wiped her tears continuously but it also didn't stop from falling. "I really, really, really love them. So much."

She felt so sad and still crying until she fell asleep. At least for a couple of hours, she escaped the sadness. But that didn't last. It all came back when she woke up.

After she heard that she is not Serina's daughter, her world crashed. Because in all those sixteen years she is her mother. She may be smiling and talk like nothing's really happening but inside her she don't want to even talk about it because it will only hurt her more. Good thing someone adopted her for a while and that is Natsume. Although her life changed drastically and now she is obliged to do things she hated like wearing gowns and having relationship with boys but she have to. Before she was afraid if this but now, it doesn't seem very bad.

* * *

"Where the hell did you go?" Natsume asked, fuming. He is worried about her since last night and was not satisfied when Hotaru told him that Mikan is fine.

Mikan answered while her head is down. "I'm sorry, dude. I didn't know I will spend so much time there." She gasped. She actually put herself into anger.

"Where?" He demanded.

"Huh?" She played innocent.

He is getting impatient. She didn't know how much he worried for her last night. She worries for his health but she's the one giving him stress. "Stupid girl. Where did you go? Are you seeing someone other than me?" He jumped into conclusions.

Mikan gawked at him. "No! I just went out to visit my father." She defended. "I won't do that especially when my future is on the line."

Natsume ignored her last sentence. "Father? Speaking of him, I should speak to him."

"You can't do that!"

"Why not?" He asked. "Are you hiding something from me?"

Mikan shook her head. "It'll be embarrassing and he will be shock. He can't take it, I'm telling you."

"Why aren't you with your father?"

"It's because I ran away from all the problems." Mikan explained. "But don't ask me what problem is that because I can't still accept it."

"I've made up my mind. It might be very entertaining."

Mikan gasped but no sound came out. Natsume is about to leave her but she stopped him. "Don't' you think there is no need for that? In the end, the one who will decide is you and grandfather so it will be pointless."

He can feel that she is avoiding it and that makes him want to push the idea more. "There is need for that. We're minors, we need their consent."

Mikan gasped for the second time. "Oh my gosh. This isn't happening."

"Too bad. It is happening." He smirked and left her.

"Jerk." She spat.

**End of Chapter**

* * *

**I'm so sorry about Hotaru's hair. I forgot that it is raven. Sorry for that, I am so sleepy when I'm typing that part.**

**Thank you for the great reviews. Thank you, thank you, thank you. **

**School is ughhh! It's not so good! To think that I have to maintain a grade for my scholarship. But I'll try harder, you should too.**

**Any problems? Message me. **

**Review?**


	10. Chapter 10

**The Bad and The Conceited**

**Chapter Ten: **_**Almost there. . .Almost near**_

**Written by: **_**keaRy anCe**_

* * *

"_If he only sees me the way I see him."_

* * *

Sprinklers automatically showered the landscape surroundings of the Hyuuga's mansion and Mikan Sakura watched in pleasure. The whole place looks so green and natural. She went outside to see the phenomenon closely. She giggled because she can imagine that she look so childish now. She shifted her gaze in the grand entrance towards the mansion and saw an old man examining the house. Interested, she went over to the man. Surprisingly, Mikan has respect for the elders though his grandfather on Serina's side is a bastard, according to her. She thinks they are vulnerable and she is being empathic. She always imagined that if she is on their shoes, she will be extremely happy when someone younger is concerned for older people.

"Excuse me?" She asked with a smile. "Can I help you?" She offered politely. She was surprise on how polite can she be. Is it the effect of her lessons? Maybe. Good thing she is actually learning _something_. She never thought she can apply those lessons even before the pre-engagement.

The old man shifted his watch to the young woman beside him. He examined her features and smiled shortly and said. "Dear, I got lost on my way here and I can't seem to find the right road. Can you be so kind and help me get home?"

Grandpa is old but his moves indicate that he is just like Natsume and the others, wealthy.

Mikan can help him and the old man is asking for help also and she's not that bad. "Where are you living grandpa?" She asked.

"On the hill down here, I think. But cars are passing by so fast even if it's still early; I can't seem to run through them first." The old man looked healthy but he can barely work properly. "I am scared to take risk my dear since I'm old and cannot even stand straight or walk properly."

Mikan rubbed her chin. "Hill down here? Hmmm, I never went there before since I'm a new resident here but I can still accompany you. It will be interesting since I will get to stroll around." She explained and hooked her arm around the old man's. "Let's go grandpa?"

The old man stared at her for a while. "Of course, my dear. Lead the way." He replied with a smile.

They started walking slowly. It's refreshing since they get to visit nature and Mikan realizes that she is spending so much time with her lessons and forgot to entertain herself for a while. There are a lot of beautiful houses in her new neighborhood and she was quite proud that the place where she is staying right now is one of the finest. The subdivision is busier than any subdivisions out there since it has its own high-class mall and entertainment establishments inside. Rich kids always hang out in those.

While Mikan is escorting the old man, the stranger spoke. "You said that you're a new resident here and you're living with the Hyuugas?"

Mikan shrugged her shoulders. "You could say that, grandpa." The wind met her face making his hair sway. They crossed a road and the display of beautiful houses has never stopped.

"As what? You don't look like a maid."

Mikan laughed when she heard the word 'maid'. Good thing he didn't suspect her as a maid or else she will feel _so_ insulted. "Long story grandpa. If I tell you everything maybe we already reached your house and we're still not yet done. Or maybe we have eaten lunch and I'm still blabbing."

"Dear, I'm old and have listened to a lot of stories. I am willing to listen. I am actually curious and asking you a little favor, please give me that." The man said softly. Mikan noticed that the old man is interested with the Hyuugas or not, maybe because he's just like that. They were neighbors after all and she wouldn't be surprised if they are business partners or rivals in the industry but she doesn't care. It wasn't her business after all.

She took a long sigh. "Well, if you want to." She casually stated.

After minutes of walking they reached a white bungalow house. It's simple but captivating. It's smaller than the other houses around. It's like the house you see in fairytale books. There's a garden in the left side and the fences and the gate are all made of wood. Everything is white. The area is overpowered by the garden; it is larger than the main house itself.

"Wow, did you know grandpa that this is actually the dream house I drew way back in elementary but this is more beautiful and when I say more, it's more." She laughed and also the old man. "I'm excited to see what's inside. Can we go in now?" Excitement is evident in her voice; it also made the old man excited in showing her around.

The old man laughed more. "Alright fine. No problem my dear."

They went inside and the atmosphere the interior was giving is light and relaxing. The maid served them a tea. "You know what grandpa; Natsume should live in here because he is stressed and grumpy. This house can lessen his grumpiness. Their house, it's so big but he is the only one living on it with all their maids. Good thing his friends are coming over most of the time but if not, maybe he feels so lonely."

The old man looked at her with amusement. There is some kindness hidden inside this girl's clothes. Sure she was wearing those baggy clothes, the old man judges her as a rude girl with a _punky_ language before but surprisingly she was not, _not that much_. Good thing. "Natsume? Is that Natsume Hyuuga? Based on your language, you seem so close with him."

"Oh, not really. We just met months ago when he kidnapped me." She exclaimed.

The man gawked. "What? A Hyuuga is actually a kidnapper?"

Mikan shook her head. "No, no, no grandpa. I mean it's because he needs me to be his fiancée. It's the only way we could meet." She explained though her explanation is somewhat blurry.

The old man spilled his tea. "Fiancee? But you are so young! Nonsense!"

Mikan smiled nervously at the old man's reaction and tapped his back. "Actually, it's neither his choice nor mine. His grandfather made that deal up with my grandfather and even after so many months that is the only thing I know about the deal."

"So what was Hyuuga Natsume like?"

"Rude!" She quickly answered. "He is cocky and is always smirking. The first time we met, he scared the hell out of me by giving me daggers of glares and not to mention that he broke up with his longtime girlfriend just to get that stupid inheritance. Can you imagine that grandpa? He is so materialistic and revengeful."

The old man got confused. "Wait, wait. Then why are you still in his house?"

"Because I was wrong." Mikan said calmly.

"What, dear?"

Mikan smiled into space. "I am wrong. He is deeper than that."

"How can you say? You just knew him."

She looked at the old man's eyes. "Natsume is just like any other only the difference is he matured earlier than them because of his ambitions and he didn't even protested when I said that he was doing all of these to make his grandfather and parents proud of him." Mikan explained with complete honesty. "Before I forgot grandpa, what's your name?"

Grandpa laughed. The girl talked as if she likes Natsume Hyuuga. "It's Hishi, my dear."

"Hishi? Grandpa Hishi, your name is weird." She's trying to remember where did she hear that name.

The old man laughed hysterically. "And your name my dear?"

"Mikan Sakura."

Hishi placed his cup on the glass table and smiled widely. "Nice to meet you, Mikan-chan. Thank you also for bringing me home. If not for you, maybe I'm still wandering right now. I hope my grandson will see you one day also. He will learn a lot from you, I'm sure."

"Oh, that can't be. Natsume will kill me." She joked.

He laughed again. "Speaking of him, I'd like to comment on how you described him to me."

Mikan didn't know what he is saying. "What is that, grandfather Hishi?"

"It's dreamy. You like him my dear child?"

"No!" She instantly yelled but that doesn't feel right on her though. Mikan gazed at the clock and remembered that Natsume is waiting for her in breakfast. "I should go now grandfather Hishi. It's nice to meet you."

"Same here, Mikan-chan."

"Please don't go anywhere alone again, okay? It could lead you to trouble." She reminded while walking away. She opened the gate and waved a goodbye. "See yah soon grandpa."

The old man also waved a goodbye. "See yah soon Mikan-chan." He whispered. "And good luck to the both of you."

* * *

"Where have you been? You're out so early." Those words were Natsume's greeting to her. He is already in the breakfast table looking as handsome and serious as ever. Mikan pulled the chair and took a seat. She took the bread and bit a little and drank the orange juice just beside the plate. Natsume is getting annoyed of her for ignoring his question. "Speak or I'll make you suffer."

Mikan quickly drank her juice until the last drop. "I just need to help someone." She answered.

Natsume raised his eyebrow. "Someone?" Sometimes he can be so suspicious.

She took a seat on the dining table. "An old man. To be precise. He lives near here. So what are we doing today?" She asked, trying to derive the topic into something she and Natsume will both benefit and that is the deal.

"Nothing."

Mikan was surprised. "Why? Am I hearing right? We are doing nothing today?"

"Yes, you heard it right. You are doing nothing today but I've got something else to do." That made Mikan frowned. She was expecting like spending the time with him, annoying him all day. At that instant, she loses the energy to eat more.

"Like going out on a date?" Mikan asked boringly. "With who?" She added in a sour way.

Natsume find her sudden change of reaction interesting. "You don't want me to go?"

"I don't have the right to stop you, right?" She dropped the fork. Why is she acting like this? She was really disappointed hearing that from Natsume. _He doesn't care about my feelings. _She thought sadly.

"Yes you have." Natsume said. She was about to say something when Haruka entered the scene.

"Good morning guys!" Haruka interrupted their little fight. "Breakfast smells so good."

"You are extremely in a good mood, Haruka." Mikan said bitterly. She didn't mean to be rude or whatever but it was Natsume's fault. Alright, it wasn't Natsume's fault but she wants to believe that it was his fault though not.

Haruka took a seat. "I am? Oh well, I just predicted that this day will be awesome. Don't you think so, Mikan-chan?" She inquired with a wider smile.

"Yeah, maybe." Mikan stood up. "I'm finish."

When she left, Haruka closed her eyes for a second and sighed. "Natsume, please don't let her get the wrong idea."

"She can understand it. I pretty much don't care also what she thinks." He replied as he finished his coffee.

"Yeah right." Haruka rolled her eyes. She really wanted Natsume to stop on being so secretive and yet obvious. "I'll be getting ready. I don't want to be late on this special day, kinda, and I know you are not that patient."

"Be fast."

"Yes, sir." Haruka joked.

* * *

Natsume and Haruka went to a beach. The one they used to go before when they are still a couple. Haruka invited Natsume to sit beside her and so he did. The beach is not somewhere where people go often. It's a beach by the highway and since it not summer there are really not many people present. Strong winds kept on teasing them and the two find this place a part of the past. It's history.

"A week from now I'm leaving." Haruka started. "When I was on my way here, there is only one thing in my mind and that is to get you back. I was so determined because my feelings for you are still there. I am expecting your fiancée as a bitch or a slut we will all hate but then it was a total opposite. She is not your type Natsume, I know that but despite all of that you came to like her." Natsume's eyes narrowed when Haruka just said he likes Mikan. "I know you and you know what I am not scared on leaving you here because I know she will take good care of you."

Natsume smiled. "You make assumptions accurately."

Haruka shrugged her shoulders indicating she is aware that that is a compliment. "Before I leave, I want to ask you a question."

"What about?"

"Mikan, of course."

"What about her?"

"I don't want to hear your lies. Tell me honestly, have you fallen for her? I mean love and not like."

Natsume gazed at the shore quietly and tried to think. "I don't know."

Haruka smiled and giggled. "I think you have answered the question exactly. You are confused because you still tied yourself with the past. Don't."

"But. . . "

She interrupted him. "If you really loved me, then you shouldn't be answering the words you said just now. I want you to tell Mikan when you are finally sure."

"Why are you doing this?"

"I don't know. Why do you ask?"

"It is so typical of you."

"That's why you loved me." Haruka teased but realized it was an awkward thing to say. "Sorry."

* * *

Ruka visited Natsume to find that he wasn't there and so was Haruka, it's only Mikan that is present there, lying on the couch while watching some drama show. Her aura is dark and she was weirdly quiet. From that moment on, Ruka knew something happened.

"Why are you left alone?" He asked, not having the purpose to offend her.

Mikan changed the channel. "I don't know. I don't care."

Ruka shrugged and sat beside her. "Tell me Mikan. What do you think of Natsume?"

"He is stupid." She groaned.

"How much do you like him?**"**

Mikan stared at Ruka, trying to process what he just said. "I don't want to know."

Now it surprised Ruka. Mikan likes Natsume. Big problem because Natsume is still doing all of these because of the deal. The deal he knew via Hotaru, the deal which Natsume and Mikan promised not to tell a soul to everyone. Ruka has uncertainties right from the very start. Since when did Nastume knew her? Since when did Natsume like the idea of being engaged? Since when did Natsume love her? Since when did she exist?

"Why? What's stopping you?"

Mikan could not help it. Her tears flowed. "Because he doesn't." Saying the truth makes Mikan cry more. "I hate every part of this feeling. If he only sees me the way I see him."

For the first time Ruka knew that Mikan is true to his best friend.

"I'm sorry." She wiped her tears and Ruka just looked at her with concern. "I want to sleep. It's already evening so they'll probably be back any minute now. Is it fine to leave you here?"

Ruka, of course, will be fine. It's Mikan he's worried about. "But, are you sure you are fine alone?"

"Yes. I'm quite used to it you know."

Still worried, he called. "Mikan. . ."

"See yah."

* * *

Ruka didn't wait that long. After thirty minutes, Natsume and Haruka came.

"Ruka." Natsume greeted, quite surprised. "What are you doing here?"

Ruka slightly bowed seeing Haruka's presence. "I'm gonna go. It seems like you two needs to talk privately." Then she went on.

"Why are you here again?" Natsume asked one more time. He jumped onto the couch and rested his head on it. He was tired considering he drove hours.

Ruka followed his best pal by his eyes. "I just thought we can talk but you're not here when I came. I decided to wait, actually Mikan told me to wait."

"Is it important?" Natsume asked, his tired it was obvious.

"Yes, it is. Look, I talked to Hotaru. You know when money is being offered she has no second thoughts, I asked her about what's really between you and Mikan and gladly she answered, truthfully." He sounded so serious.

"What are you implying Ruka? Spill it now."

"I know about the deal."

That made Natsume paid all of his attention to Ruka.

"And I don't like you kept if from me."

**End of Chapter**

* * *

**This is the best I can do for now. It took me three weeks to finish this short and rush chapter. Because I'm busy and my mind is not working properly. Our midterm exams are next week and please wish me luck. **

**By the way, I have to make this chapter a little dramatic because it needs to have conflicts. I have planned what to write on the upcoming chapters and I predicted that this story will last until chapter 21. To think this is only the 10****th**** chapter and it will be one year old this coming September. This is my advance birthday present to you guys since mine is also coming next month. **

**Review? **


	11. Chapter 11

**The Bad and The Conceited**

**Chapter Eleven: **_**Complicated**_

_**Written by: keaRy anCe**_

"What, Natsume?" Ruka delivered with mock and anger. "You think we won't know? Isn't it obvious that we are _dying _to know where the hell did Mikan Sakura come? Now, is it not true? That you're engaged." The blondie wanted to be straightforward as he can because he has this feeling that Natsume owes Mikan an explanation tonight. He needs to be as fast as he can.

"Not yet." Natsume didn't see this coming. He didn't know that his friends care about whatever he does to his personal life. He should have prepared for this because now he has no choice but to say the truth. No lies can escape his mouth right now. Given, since Ruka is his best friend, it's only normal that he does not want to lie to him.

Ruka grinned. "What do you mean?"

"Look, it's an agreement my old man started."

"Don't make me laugh Natsume. We do know that your grandfather isn't the type of person who would want to engage his grandson to a no one." Ruka wanted to sound cruel. He wanted to see Natsume's reaction, that's why.

"I'm not finish." Natsume cleared. He didn't like the way Ruka called Mikan a no one. She's better than that. Of course, he will make her better than that. "Mikan's grandfather did something for my old man which made him so grateful and they made an agreement and that led Mikan and I into this situation. Old man said that I won't get the company if I won't marry this girl who I have no idea who she was. Naturally, at first I protested but you know him Ruka, he is a man with one word. He is always sure of everything."

"I need details, Natsume." Ruka demanded. He is leaving out all the important details like what did Mikan's grandfather did that made Hitoshi Hyuuga that thankful knowing he is strict and has high standards with everything.

Natsume shook his head. "Only my old man knows it completely. All he said was for me to find Mikan. What I just told you was a result of my interrogation to Imai."

"Is Mikan aware of this?" Ruka asked with a tone of sympathy.

Natsume nodded. "Yes. I told her the whole truth. Probably everything what I just told you."

"You are using her, Natsume. Is that even fine with her?"

"I will get her into college." Natsume answered. "In exchange and since she is really dreaming of getting into a college, she gladly accepted it."

Ruka could not believe it. He stared into space and chuckled. "I'm guessing that is also the reason why you and Haruka broke up?" Of course it is! His best friend is such a jerk for breaking up with Haruka just for money.

The conversation is getting more personal but Natsume is willing to answer it. "Not really. Ruka, our relationship is not perfect. I'm planning on ending it that time sooner or later and this whole engagement and marry thing just made me more accurate that I should broke up with her. I realized that she and I will just bring each other down."

"I have one last question to ask Natsume."

"Spill."

"Are you doing all of these because you wanted your business so much or have you already developed feelings for Mikan?"

Natsume chuckled. "Come on Ruka, be real. I don't like her right from the very start. I don't hate her either but the only reason why I am this determined is because of the first reason. I wanted to inherit the company desperately. She is not my type and I doubt if she even likes boys."

"Oh." Ruka doesn't know what to answer and that single and pathetic reply was the only word that he managed to blurt. He is so disappointed because he is a hundred percent sure that his best friend likes Mikan and now that he discovered it wasn't all real. He cannot imagine how heartbroken Mikan will be when she hears this. Natsume is such a good actor. Talk about how desperation brings the acting potential of a person.

Natsume eyes his best pal and gave a slight grin. "What? You think I like her?"

"Yes, I did." Ruka said with a hard expression. "We all think so."

"I don't know why everybody thinks that. Sometimes I just play along with that question. For example, Haruka also asked me that just today and I gave her an answer that I think I like her but there is no way."

His friend is a jerk!

Ruka almost forgot. Natsume Hyuuga is not your kind-hearted dream man. He is an ass, he doesn't care about other's feelings unless he will get something for doing so. Since he can remember, Natsume only cares about his closest friend and Haruka. He thought he changed. He thought wrong. So wrong that right now he could not believe that Natsume is laughing.

Ruka breathed. "Before I forgot, please check on Mikan."

* * *

An hour has passed since Natsume and Haruka came and she still hasn't stopped crying. She closed her eyes and sobbed. This kind of situation only happens in movies and novels so why is it happening to her? Is she in a movie? Nah. She is on the stage of realization.

"Mikan." She talked to herself. "He told you that he is doing all of these because of the deal. He didn't say he likes you. He didn't even say that he already has forgotten about Haruka." She continued. "And that makes me wanna cry more." More tears came out. Problems are coming and getting heavier as days pass. She is a wreck. A girl with big issues with her family and who is also crying for a boy for the very first time in her life.

"It's going to be alright Mikan. Hush now. Stop crying." She wished for Natsume to come. She wishes that he will come and hug her though she knew in her heart that he won't come, ever. She wishes to see her mother and enlighten her with all the truth. She wished for a happy life. Her wishes, it's impossible, she thought. That made her cries more. "Stop crying." She lectured to herself.

To say Natsume was affected is an understatement because he is worried as hell. He cannot forget the tone Ruka used when he said he should check up on Mikan. He ran towards the stairs up to her room. He opened her door in an instant and is welcomed by sobs. She is crying; he knew it in a second.

But wait, why is he worried again? _Ah, _because she might back out and he doesn't need that to happen.

He didn't wait for her to stop him for getting near. He wouldn't listen either. He quickly removed the blanket covering her body and much to his surprise, Mikan look like a mess. Her face is wet with tears and her eyes are swollen, red and puffy, her hair is also in complete disarray. Right at that moment, he is worried for her, honestly.

Mikan was astonished by the sudden figure that entered her room and quickly removed the blanket hiding her from seeing everything. She saw Natsume. Her eyes widened and she could not talk. All the boy was doing is staring at her. He must be shocked. Well, she really did look like a crazy person right now. The next thing she knew is that she was hugging Natsume and he hugged her gently too. His arms encircled her securely and it eased the pain she is suffering from.

"Listen to me. Hush." Natsume's husky voice echoed inside her head. "Mikan, it's alright. You don't need to cry." Mikan disagreed mentally. If she won't cry now, her problems will eat her. Natsume's grip tightened and it made Mikan comfortable. Only Natsume has this kind of effect on her.

"I'm a mess." She said, her throat is dry but she will use all the energy remaining in her to talk to him.

"You are not." Natsume conflicted. "You are fine."

Mikan shook her head. "I am. . . dude." She stubbornly stated.

He brushed her hair and tightened his embrace. "No, you are not. Stop crying now. How long have you been crying? I want to know."

"An hour." She replied instantly.

Questions flooded Natsume's brain. "Why?" She seems fine yesterday and today so why is she now crying this hard? Maybe he did something wrong but he can't think what is that wrong.

Mikan sniffed for air. "Because my father lied to me and I realized something today."

"What's that?" He is so curious. It's the first time Mikan mentioned her problems about her family so he will really do his best to know what it is. He realized that this is the first time she will _really _open up to him. Summing it, they didn't have any mature talk since they met. It was all about each other and nothing more.

"I just realized that I am in the wrong way."

"What are you saying Mikan?"

She closed her eyes, gaining some confidence because the next sentence she will say is something else. She is going to confess indirectly. "I'm jealous of Haruka. I hated the fact that you asked her out."

"Wait, you are jealous?" He smirked. "Did I hear that right?" He made sure, feeling ecstatic. _No one can really resist my charms, _he thought proudly. Women, they are all the same. Be it she is wearing boy's clothes like Mikan's or the revealing ones.

"Yes!"

He was surprised. He never saw her this honest. "To make everything clear for you, she's leaving in a week. I just did that for old time's sake."

Mikan wanted to scream, 'But you kissed her!' but she won't because that would be out of the line. "You are being unfair. You all have the freedom to go out with your ex-girlfriend."

Natsume raised a brow and his eyes narrowed. "What's your point?"

When Mikan realized what she just blurted, her eyes widened. "Nothing." She lied.

"What's your point?" Natsume didn't let go of the topic.

This always annoys Mikan, when Natsume makes fun of her. "Nothing! I just said nothing, didn't I?"

"Evidently, you wanted to say something."

"Evidently, it was nothing." She retorted in a yelling way. "As if I have this ex-boyfriend whom I can date but unfortunately none." She added in a mocking-regretting tone. She lectured herself mentally. She never asked for a boyfriend ever but the way she said that it's like she asked for it but never came.

"Well, you know, I'd be more surprise if you had a boyfriend."

Mikan glared at him as scary as she can. "Well, sorry for not being beautiful. As if I wanted to be one and tried to be one! So stop telling me that I am not beautiful. It's not important you know. Sure, we notice physical appearances first but so what? What's the point? Sooner or later it will all fade!"

"Why are we talking about this? And stop being so defensive, okay?"

Mikan rolled her eyes and wiped the remaining tears. "Ahhmm, because you brought that up? I am being defensive coz you are being offensive, dude."

"Let's stop talking about it." He ordered.

It was about to end but she asked more of it. "Why? For you, am I really that ugly?" When you have someone you like it is natural for you to be curious on what they think about you and that led her to ask.

He wanted to tease her more and so he will. "What? You care about how you look now?"

"Natsume." She breathed. She realized it was pointless. "Nothing."

"You are not ugly." He suddenly said which made the brunette gape.

Mikan stopped for a while. "You always do that."

"What?"

Mikan distanced herself from Natsume. "Making me feel terrible then the next second you'll praise me again. Seriously dude, what is real?"

_Real? Nothing's real. _"I like teasing you, that's for sure."

"Dude, you are not helping. Sometimes I'm wondering if that moment that you are complimenting me is the moment that you realized that you have to be nice to me because of the deal." She exhaled. "What am I saying? Of course it is about the deal."

"What else."

"Oh." She managed to say. "Get out of here and good night." She shooed him away. She covered herself inside the blanket again. _That's it?_, she yelled mentally. After having this kind of feeling for the first time in her life and after everything he had done to her they came back with the deal. It was all about it. Nothing's true.

Things happened so fast, the next thing Natsume knew is that she was driving him away. "What the hell? You won't even thank me for comforting you?"

"No. My night worsen." She replied under the sheets. "Go away and lock the door when you leave."

"Why are you acting like a bitch now?"

Mikan immediately removed the blanket just to yell at Natsume. "The hell with your foul mouth! I am not a bitch!"

* * *

Breakfast has never been this silent. All they can hear is the clatters of the utensils. No one dared to talk, not even Haruka who just finished and stood up and went to her room straightly. Mikan didn't even bother talking and instead she also finished her food as quickly as she can and retreated. She is not in the mood to fake a smile and talk to them like nothing happened yesterday. For her, it makes her feel like a looser every time she sees them together having those sparks around them.

He followed her outside, wanting to end the rift between them. "Ugly, what's with the silent treatment?" He asked before Mikan will be able to leave the dining room.

"If I answer you, it's like I admitted myself that I am ugly." She replied wittily.

"Fine, lil' girl. Why are you ignoring us?" Based on his question, it's like he is affected that she is also not talking to Haruka. _What a concerned jerk. _She thought and began to wonder if he thought of her for real once in a while.

Mikan looked at him sharply. "Because you're a jerk. You are such a jerk."

"How did I become a jerk this time now huh?" He asked, stopping himself from getting angry. "What did I ever do to you?"

Mikan chuckled and began mocking. "Don't act like you are so good Mr. I'm-doing-this-because-of-the-deal-what-else." She has all the courage to get back to him. If it would not result to any ruckus, she would call the deal off right now but she can't. Natsume invested too much for her.

The boy gave an unbelievable expression. "Oh, so it's about that. Are you disappointed that that is still my reason? What do you expect? That I like you, like everyone else thinks?" He doesn't need to add that but he is so angry that he doesn't care if he will regret saying it sooner or later.

Mikan fumed. "Yes!" She screamed. "What's wrong with liking me as a buddy? I'm sure it wouldn't hurt your upsized ego. What I'm just asking you is to be real to me because I'm being real to you since the day we met. What if I fell in love with you? That will really hurt you know. I'm just asking you a favor since I think I'm trying my best for this stupid deal. "

"So now this deal is stupid? May I remind you that I'm going to pay for your college?"

"Do you have to?" Mikan yelled. "What you will get after this is so much more than my college fees." She turned back but Natsume grabbed her wrists facing him. His crimson eyes were not pleased, that should describe it.

He shot her a disbelieving look and shook her shoulders. "Now, are you also interested with the money?" He asked, gritting his teeth. If Mikan will say yes, damn, he is so wrong for believing that she is different but if it is a no, good.

Mikan pushed his hand away. "How could you say that? I don't want your money and besides I am correct. All I hear about you is the deal, the deal, the deal, the deal, the deal. Natsume, I'm tired."

"I seriously don't know what your damn problem is."

"Am I not your friend?"

"Is that it?" He laughed. "God Mikan, you are so dramatic."

"And you are such an insensitive jerk."

Getting impatient, Natsume decided that if it is necessary he will _force _her to say what's bothering her. They always fight but after those fights they are back to being close again which is surprising because in such a short time an attachment has been established between them. "Why are you acting like this now? You don't care before."

"Well, I do now."

"Why? Is it because of Haruka? Are you jealous? You don't have the right to."

"You are unbelievable." She said with a mocking giggle.

"Well, you are the one who is complicated."

She inhaled and closed her eyes. Arguing is not her forte so she will let Natsume win. She opened it again and sent him a clod demeanor. "Fine. From now on I won't say anything. Do it your way and I'll just follow. I won't argue with you anymore. I don't care what you and Haruka will do, I don't care what you think about. From now on it will all be benefits. Damn you, dude. I should have never hope. Think of me as a crazy person but you are the one who isn't being real here. I can't deal with fake people you know. It irritates me. Be honest. Be honest with your feelings for Haruka. Be honest to me because it's making me confused! Goodnight!"

What a way to end their big fight.

Natsume did nothing but put his anger on the poor couch. Oh, kicking that won't be necessary.

**End of Chapter**

**

* * *

**

**Thank you. **


	12. Chapter 12

**The Bad and The Conceited**

**Chapter Twelve: **_**Armistice**_

**Written by: **_**keaRy anCe**_

Hotaru's eyebrows were raised. She could not help but gape and shake her head in disbelief whenever Mikan and Natsume is trying to avoid each other. Ruka told her that the couple might be experiencing some conflicts and with that cue she made her way to the mansion as soon as she can to see teenagers in their very own cold war. It was not a pleasant scene, it was not entertaining, and it's bugging the hell out of her.

_Childish. _She thought. _What a damn childish scene to witness._

"I didn't call for you. What are you doing here?" Natsume snarled, looking so irritated. He didn't have any eye contact with Mikan since they met at the stairs and inside him, he is not planning on having any contact with her. He is a stubborn kid. The expression on his face made Hotaru scowled more.

"Shut up Hyuuga. You are not the purpose of my coming here." Hotaru can be a commander. It's in her nature to have that aura which can make people just agree with her not because she is correct but because she is the kind of woman you should be scared of. But it is different in Mikan's case. She finds Hotaru admirable and someone to look up to.

Natsume snarled again. Hotaru rolled her eyes and ignored him completely. She then paid all her attention to Mikan. "Mikan, come with me?" She offered. At first the brunette was doubtful. It's rare for Hotaru to invite and it is not in her nature.

Mikan immediately snapped at her thoughts and asked. "Really? Where?" She wanted to go with her. She cannot stand Natsume and every time she sees him it's like she is going to explode. Well, she can't help it. She likes him.

"She's not coming with you." Natsume hissed in an instant.

Hotaru closed her eyes, trying not to lose her patience. She dragged Natsume away from Mikan, who was surprised at her action. "Can't you see that I'm doing you a favor?" She shushed lowly. Since she can take the scene anymore, she made her move. Mikan and Natsume's fight should not last long or it will bring a big rift to their good relationship and at Hitoshi Hyuuga's plans also known as Hotaru Imai's plans.

"Right, a favor." Natsume said in sarcasm.

The girl glared at his sarcasm but still explained her plan. "While I'm taking Mikan away, do your job. Make up to her. Get her out to dinner. Prepare something that will lift her spirits. Be a romantic dude for once and make her happy. I don't care what you do or how much money you wills spend, just do it! Remember this Natsume. Do not do this because of the goddamn deal. Do this because deep inside that heart of yours you really wanted to."

"She's the one at fault." He replied stubbornly.

Hotaru sighed and left Natsume. She knew he already know what to do. Knowing Natsume, he will exaggerate it. Natsume Hyuuga apologized once in his entire lifetime and that historical apology belonged to Mikan. He always mean everything he says except for the teasing because of course that is why it is called teasing but in every rule there is an exception, because sometimes his teasing is real.

"Come now." Hotaru ordered and didn't wait for Mikan and just went straight to her car.

"Oh, okay." Mikan said, trying to catch up. "Where are we going?" She added.

"Anywhere but here." Hotaru answered.

"Finally." Mikan sighed and that made Hotaru looked back at her.

* * *

They're having their snack. Hotaru asked Mikan if she would like to buy new clothes but she declined the offer. All she asked was for Hotaru to listen to her problem and she will be okay. Hotaru agreed so and thus the cause of why they are having a snack right now.

Mikan gripped her glass of pineapple before she started. "Natsume's presence is killing me. Hotaru, I can't do this anymore."

"You'll give up just because of a one big fight?" Hotaru's tone was monotonous

"I never knew that one day I will feel this kind of feeling. I like him." She paused and played with the straw of her juice. "But he loves Haruka."

Hotaru suddenly felt like punishing Natsume more through this deal. "How did you know?" She asked.

Mikan shrugged and smiled dreamily and at the same time sadly. "I can see it. I can feel it."

"Mikan, I'm sure Hyuuga has something to say." Hotaru seems so sure of what she is saying. "When he made the effort to talk to you, give the same effort on listening to him. He has a lot to explain. When this night ends, I'm sure everything will be clear."

"I don't wanna hear it. I've had enough of his lies."

Hotaru shushed at her friend's doggedness. "Listen to him. You are both helping each other. Hyuuga isn't the kind of person who'll go overboard."

"Gosh. We act like a married couple." Mikan flinched. "Now that thought made me shivered."

Hotaru smiled at Mikan's action. Suddenly her telephone rang. "Excuse me." Mikan nodded in understanding. Meanwhile Hotaru went inside the women's powder room and her irritation blew.

"Hyuuga, your time is running out." She reminded as she checked her dazzling watch.

"_Send her to our hotel branch at Tokyo. Now."_

"Fine." Hotaru quickly answered.

She immediately went back to Mikan who just finished her meal. "What's the problem?" The brunette asked the moment she saw Hotaru.

"We need to go somewhere." It was her short answer. She then started to drag Mikan.

"Where?"

"Just come with me."

* * *

"What are we doing here? This is a hotel." Mikan asked in a bad mood tone. "Hotaru, I don't want to be here. Get me out of here." She has a bad feeling about this. She has a strong feeling that something unusual will happen tonight.

Hotaru didn't stop on dragging her. "Why are you complaining?"

"Because the Hyuugas owned this dashing hotel." Mikan is aware of that fact. She is aware that she just got a wealthy fiancé that probably own all the buildings in Japan.

"Good. You know. But I will still add that to your next lesson."

"Huh?"

Hotaru thought that mandating Mikan will make everything faster. "Whatever. Go to the poolside. Now. Don't you dare defy me." She said in a deadly tone.

Mikan gulped. "Y-yes. Right away." Then she dashed her way towards the poolside where the view mesmerized her.

No doubt it was a five-star hotel or its star rating could be higher than that. Pleasing lights greeted Mikan as she followed the pathway that can lead to somewhere or someone. Waiters, both left and right side, give her roses whenever she passed through them, smiling at her while she accepted the flowers with questions in her mind. She can clearly see the pool lights dancing their glow out and the romantic music from the violin and piano made her heart pumped loud. There's only one person who can do this and who will do this. She closed her eyes and prayed that all of these were true. A voice snapped her out of her thoughts.

A smiling man who is wearing formal attire greeted her. "Finally you came, Ms. Sakura. The master is waiting for you."

"Waiting? Oh really? Who knew this person could actually wait?" She replied in sarcasm and disbelief.

The butler looked at her, confused. She just laughed. "Please Ma'am. Come with me." The butler assisted her.

"Right." She answered, embarrassed. "So this master of yours is who?"

The butler simply laughed. "Ma'am," he gave her a kind smiled "he's your fiancé."

"My what?" The word fiancé is still foreign to her ears. She almost chokes the moment she heard that.

"Your fiancé." A husky voice replied behind her. "Me. Who else?"

Mikan turned around to see a gorgeous Natsume more than ever. She gasped and stepped back to see him wearing such a formal attire namely tux while she is in her pants and loose shirt. _Way to go to intimidate me_, she thought.

"Oh, it's you." She greeted unenthusiastically.

"So now I'm not your dude?" Natsume said in a mocking tone.

Mikan hated the way he mocked her. "Quit acting like everything's fine between us."

"Let's have dinner first."

"I'm not hungry." She answered in a feisty tone.

So it left Natsume no choice. He signaled the staff to leave them alone and something more. "Mikan." His voice was pleading but not very obvious. "Please at least listen to me." She suddenly remembered Hotaru's reminder, to listen to whatever Natsume will say.

Mikan hushed and readied herself. "Alright, I will listen to you."'

"First of all, I'm sorry for not being real. I thought about it overnight and you were correct. I should not do all of these because of the deal. You've shown me honesty and from now on I will do the same thing. Though I don't want you to forget that these all started because of the deal. Tonight and onwards let's forget about that but in the end we should not forget that fact that these is all about it."

"How can I be so sure that you are not lying? You've been dishonest with me all these months. It's ahrd to trust you."

"I am anything but a liar. Sometimes I act."

"You're a jerk."

"About Haruka." Natsume started.

Mikan scowled. "What about her?"

"The truth is, she's the first person who understands me. We've known each other since childhood, we know everything about each other and she will always be my first in everything. I can't just simply throw away everything. I broke up with her because we can't be happy anymore and the other reason is the deal. Don't blame yourself every time you see her coz basically you are not the reason. I kissed her, we're seeing each other but those were the times that I still can't accept you."

"Why?"

"Because suddenly I have to search for you. Suddenly I have to be with you, suddenly I have to have you, suddenly I need you to be my fiancée, and suddenly I met someone as unpredictable as you. We are opposites. You are not my type and I'm not even sure if you like girls or boys back then. Time passed and we are starting to know each other. You're different." Natsume explained his heart out.

He watched Mikan who is still not making eye contact with him. She is understanding and her brain is not narrow but she is still angry about it. "Please keep up with me until the wedding. I know that's two years from now but keep up with me." Natsume continued.

"Of course." Mikan answered weakly. "But the idea of marriage at the age of 18 makes my knees shake."

"Maybe two years from now I can like you."

Finally, she looked at Natsume. "Like me?"

"Yeah, who knows." He shrugged his shoulders as he said that.

"You don't have to. Feelings like that come out voluntarily." Natsume eyed her, surprised. Mikan quickly defended herself. "What? I always see that on television dramas since I could remember."

"Am I forgiven?" Natsume asked all of a sudden.

She is also the kind of girl who is hardheaded. She wanted to play a little longer with Natsume. "Before that, I don't mean to bad mouth you. I know I'm hard to handle and thanks for bearing with me, dude. That's a lot to handle. All I can do for you is to give you my thanks and my part."

"I can survive. So ready for the surprise?"

Mikan blinked. "Wait, there's more?"

He simply smirked. "Of course. I exaggerate things you know. Since you don't want to have dinner here, let's have it after our ride."

"Ride? What ride?" She asked, naïve.

"The ride I used the night I saw you."

She gasped. "Oh my gosh."

* * *

So they rode via helicopter to get to the rooftop of another hotel, also owned by the Hyuugas. Natsume carefully escorted Mikan from riding the chopper until they landed their foot at the rooftop. He led her to the dining table which is illuminated by hundreds or maybe thousands of candles. The food has already been served. The sumptuous dinner and definitely delicious, made Mikan feel that she is indeed a lucky girl tonight.

"How long have you been planning all of these?" Mikan asked in awe.

"Since Imai offered you out."

Her amazement increased. "You're great. That's not a very long preparation but you did well."

"Money can do anything." Natsume arrogantly said.

Mikan almost wanted to believe that. All Natsume did and was doing tonight is magical. She can't find the right words to explain her amazement. "Natsume, if your grandpa will let you choose the one you wanted to marry, anyone will be fine with him, who will you choose?"

"Is that a trick question?"

"No. "

That question made the boy think. Truth was, Natsume has never seen himself waiting for the woman of her life in the aisle of their union. Marriage was not on his plan. "I don't know. Anything can happen every day just like I'm bound to meet you." But things change and it changed.

"Do you think we can be friends even if I'm not your fiancée?" The talk was getting serious and personal the longer it took.

"Why not?" Natsume said, looking at her.

Mikan urged to ask more. She is abusing Natsume who is answering every single question she is throwing in a decent way, not to mention honest. "What if I'm not supposed to be here and it should be someone else, what will you feel? What will you do?"

"Don't even think about it." He replied, not liking the idea.

She did not expect that reaction coming from him. "Oh, okay. Well as if you'll be mistaken, right?"

"Right." Natsume continued on watching Mikan as she finished her meal. "So am I forgiven? Since you're talking civil to me again."

"Being civil doesn't mean you're forgiven." She cleared, her eyes were narrowing. She got lost from all the lights and surprises she's been experiencing today, she almost forgot that she's angry at him.

"What do you want me to do?"

"Nothing actually. In fact all of these are plenty, so plenty."

Natsume was glad to hear that from her. "What's the problem?"

She shook her head and smiled. "I'm speechless. You are the first person who has done something like this to me." Mikan stared at Natsume intently. "I wanna thank you for finding me, dude. For introducing me to such good friend even though they are rich. You know, I always believed that all rich people were snotty but that's only until I met all of you guys. You introduced me to a very different world that amazed me, surprisingly. Sorry for putting so much effort just to make me presentable. So I promise you this: I will do my best."

Si9nce it's honesty night tonight, Natsume didn't hesitate to share his thoughts about the same topic. "You don't have to be sorry. It's actually fun. You have done the same thing to me. I always thought that middle class people are abusive especially the poor ones but I thought wrong, so wrong. You also introduced me into a complicated world. You always make me smile."

Mikan blushed at the last statement. "Dude, haven't you notice it? It's mushy already."

"I know. Truthfully, it is making me itchy." He agreed. The itchy part is just a joke.

"So what are the violins for?"

He giggled a little. "Do you want to dance with me that bad?"

"Sorry for asking!"

Natsume stood up and placed his hand forward. "Can I have this dance?"

"Do I have a choice?" Mikan accepted his hand. Natsume put his arms around his waist and pushed his head towards his shoulder. "You're my first dance."

"Haven't heard of high school promenade?" It was supposed to be a joke but the look on Mikan's face when Natsume delivered that changed.

"No one asked me." Mikan stated in an unhurt tone.

"Knowing you, you don't want to go."

"Shockingly, I do."

"I guess I have to dance with you all night then huh."

"Don't be silly."

"What else do you want to experience?"

"I can't count. There's too many of them."

"Name it."

"I'm happy to where I am now."

"Then that means I won't stop huh."

"You might get tired."

"I won't."

**End of Chapter**

**

* * *

**

**I don't know if this is important but to get the latest updates about my stories, just add me on Facebook. **

**Review? **


	13. Chapter 13

**The Bad and The Conceited**

**Chapter Thirteen: **_**November **_

**Written by: **_**keaRy anCe **_

It was a busy day in the mansion. The maids are cleaning the house and every corner of the whole area which is unusual. They all looked busy. As Mikan went down the stairs, she asked the maids what is going on but they just giggled. She found this reaction annoying. Natsume passed through her and he gave a 'good morning' to her but she didn't reply back because she was preoccupied by the giggling maids.

_Great. Even his maids like him. Just great._

She can't just ignore this. She also cannot believe herself being jealous with them. She placed her hands on her waist and sighed.

Luckily, Hotaru already called for her or else she will be drowned with her immature thoughts.

So Mikan was back at her lessons again. Hotaru was stricter than usual. Mikan was memorizing the faces and names of the important guests that might appear to their pre-engagement party while thinking what was going on with everyone.

She closed the list and recited to Hotaru the last person on it.

"So this is Mami Hibiko. She once tried to date with Natsume but the boy pushed him before she can do so. It is clear that she has a huge crush on him but Natsume doesn't give a damn. Her family is famous for their clothing line and anything that concerns beauty. The _Hibiko Fragrances _is one example. Warning: Mami Hibiko can be a bitch," Mikan sighed as she ended reciting Hotaru's description on the beautiful lady with black hair and expressive eyes. "Hotaru, I don't really care if she has a big crush on Natsume. In fact, I don't really care who she is. If she's bitch, why would she even be considered important?"

Hotaru sighed in defeat. Hotaru once told Mikan the purpose of what she is doing right now and she can't still get it. She always doesn't get it.

"Don't you get it? You will meet this kind of people and I won' be there to introduce them to you one by one. Also, it's assuring to know their background especially the bitchy ones. The Hibikos are close with the Hyuugas. There is no escaping. That Mami will come even if daggers stop her."

The truth is Hotaru wanted to protect Mikan from the likes of Mami Hibiko. Mikan didn't come from a famous nor wealthy family and people will use this fact to embarrass her, offend her, make fun of her and she doesn't want that to happen. She has missions to fulfill and that includes to make Mikan Sakura the best she can be.

Mikan glanced at the list one more time. "She's scary. I should be prepared," she agreed in defeat.

"Finally, you realized it," Hotaru mocked. "By the way, maybe you'll meet some of these people in sooner than you thought."

Mikan's expression changed into an annoyed one. She isn't ready to mingle with such people. In fact, she isn't ready to perform the greatest acting she will display in her entire life. "What are you talking about?"

"It's your fiancé's birthday."

Mikan gaped. Its Natsume's birthday and she didn't even know it, as if she asked, but still she should have known. "Today? Tomorrow. November 26? It's tomorrow? Or is it today?" she repeated. "Oh my gosh. That twit didn't tell me! I am so gonna twist his neck," she almost tore Hotaru's list.

Hotaru rolled her eyes for Mikan's exaggerated reaction. "No," Mikan shot a confused look. "Originally, his birthday is on the 27th but he insisted to celebrate it tomorrow for an unknown reason," Hotaru eyed her carefully. "I see Natsume haven't told you anything, right?"

Mikan nodded. "I bet he doesn't plan to tell me at all," she didn't like the idea. Last night, she thought she made a step closer to Natsume's life but it seems not.

"Just talk to him about that," Hotaru suggested.

"Oh, I will."

"Change of topic. Give me the juicy details of last night."

Mikan smiled. "We're okay now. Excuse me, Hotaru."

Then she exited. Hotaru was surprised on why Mikan want to keep that a secret. It's not like something intimate happened. All they did was dance and hugged each other like there's no tomorrow. Now she's ranting on her brain. Maybe the reason why Mikan didn't tell her coz she already knew. She's Hotaru Imai after all.

* * *

"You are awfully in a pretty mood today, Natsume," Koko blurted. He's been observing his friend since they stepped their foot on his house. Koko and Ruka's hobby is to bug their friend Natsume the day before his birthday celebration. Normally, Natsume will ignore all their remarks about him, good or bad, but today was a miracle since he is _almost _smiling.

Ruka and Koko are waiting for his answer but all Natsume did is grin wider.

"He's crazy. Over that girl," Ruka looked at Koko and chuckled.

Natsume's ears are sharp. Even if Ruka said that in a mumble, he still heard it. "What the hell did you just say, Ruka?"

Ruka perspired. "Nothing. Really."

"That better be true," Natsume replied in a dark tone.

Koko and Ruka laughed. What's true? Him being crazy over Mikan or Ruka lying? Making fun of Natsume is definitely the best therapeutic idea for them. He may be the coldest, the toughest, and the most quiet guy they have ever known but these qualities made him the most entertaining to make fun of.

"Aren't you excited for your birthday bash?" Ruka asked.

Natsume watched everyone being busy. It's always been like this but he still dislikes it. "You know I hate this kind of stuff."

Ruka frowned at this. Some things never change. "It's surprising until now you do. We thought you're used to it."

"Never."

"Don't be stubborn, Natsume. Besides, don't you think it's too early to celebrate your birthday? Usually, it's either on the 26th or 27th," Ruka said.

This time, Natsume's grin came back. "Maybe because I don't want to spend that day with you."

"He's still mean," Koko pouted.

"Shut up."

"Hyuuga," a monotonous voice interfered.

Ruka and Koko turned to see the owner of the voice while Natsume remained in his posture. "What do you want, Imai?"

"Hello Hotaru," Koko greeted with a smile.

"Nice to see you again, Imai," Ruka acknowledged.

"Likewise. But I'm not here to be greeted. I just want to report Mikan's progress."

"She's doing fine, hasn't she?" Natsume fronted.

Hotaru felt annoyed by this. She's supposed to say that. "Yes. I know your bash is tomorrow and please keep her away from snobs. I may be there but it's awkward for me to do such thing and besides, it is your job."

"I won't forget," he assured.

"You better not to," she icily said. "I'll be going now."

Natsume accepted the challenge. "Well, you know the way out."

"Goodbye Hotaru!" Koko chirped.

When Hotaru already left, Ruka cannot help the need to ask.

"Mikan is fine as she is. Why does she need to take these lessons on manners and etiquette?"

"It's better to be prepared. This is the world she is not used to," Natsume answered.

"Seems like you really want to protect her."

"I don't see why not."

Ruka and Koko looked for the second time at each other when Natsume said that. This is the first time Natsume actually admitted wanting to protect a girl moreover on a boyish girl. They wanted to thank the Heaven above for letting their friend change. Meanwhile, their crazy thoughts vanished when Haruka appeared.

"Hello boys! Hey, I'm surprised. What are you doing here?" she greeted happily.

"Free food," Koko replied.

She nodded. "Right. Food. I brought some pastries, hope you like it."

Koko's spirits lifted. "Pastries! Yey!"

"They're on the kitchen. Please help yourself," she informed.

"Come on, Koko." Ruka grabbed him into the kitchen. He wants the two to have some solo time.

Haruka smiled at Ruka in appreciation. "How are you, Natsume?" she started.

"How's the hotel life?" Natsume could not help to mock.

Haruka chuckled. "Good. Since I will leave after a few days, I think it's the best option. It will also give you and Mikan some space. Are you two on good terms now?"

"Yes."

"That's good to hear," she smiled. "I also came here to be the first person to give you a gift," she pulled the box from the paper bag and gave it to Natsume. "When I saw that, I automatically thought of you."

Natsume opened the small box and it revealed a seashell. It looks old but that is the reason why it is amazing. He had second thoughts of accepting it but for old time's sake he won't do something as disappointing like that. Haruka also likes Mikan so he really has no reason to be offensive to her.

"When we were in the beach, I always want you to remember that," he heard her say. He looked at her eyes directly not knowing what he should say. For the past years, he will kiss her after receiving her wonderful gift but that is not appropriate now.

"Thanks."

Meanwhile, Haruka watched him stare at her gift. Usually, he would hug her so tight and smile at her like she's the most wonderful gift he received in his birthday. The past few years Natsume will celebrate his birthday on the 27th and the rest of the evening was for the both of them. This year he is celebrating it earlier and there is no time for both of them anymore. She is saddened by the idea but brushed it off anyway. It's not like she can do anything about it at this rate.

"Happy birthday."

She just said.

* * *

The door suddenly opened revealing Mikan. Natsume who is sitting on his bed, reading, anticipated the purpose of her coming. "Tomorrow's your birthday. I mean, the advance celebration of your birthday." she scowled. She slumped herself onto Natsume's bed and crossed her arms. "And you didn't even tell me. That's not cool. You'll turn 18!"

Natsume knew that Mikan would react this way. "Really? Who knows?" he tried to humor.

She threw a pillow on him which he caught and threw back to her. "Don't play dumb with me, Natsume. You'll be of legal age now and it is very obvious that you'll have a big party."

"I hate parties," he said. "I don't like to be with such bratty and flirty girls so as those show off boys."

She lay comfortably on her fiancé's bed and pulls the blanket. "Then why are you having one?"

"Old man. Parents," he answered shortly.

"Oh," there was a pause. Mikan instantly understood it. "Why do you hate parties? Don't rich people love it? Like, a way to show their wealth?"

His eyes still on the book, he replied. "I'm not much of a bragger. My old man kinda is."

_Not a bragger huh. Pfft. _

"Will your parents be there?_" _she doesn't want to make him upset but she thought that since it his birthday, maybe they will be there.

"Apparently, no."

"It's no surprise," she shook her head. "Hey, what do you want for a birthday gift?" she asked in a low voice, hoping it could cheer him up.

"I got everything," he replied with no interest at all. "What's to give?"

"No, you don't," she quickly added. She wants to give him a gift.

"Yes, I do."

"No, you don't."

Natsume closed his book and continued to argue with her. "What is your problem? I said, yes I do."

"I swear dude, I'm going to make you eat your words on your birthday," she said with so much determination. Then she hit him again with a pillow.

"Really then? Well, surprise me, ugly," Natsume smirked and trapped her with the blanket.

"Oh I will," she said under the blanket.

"Besides, I don't want a gift."

Mikan pulled the blanket from her. "But I want to give you a gift. You know to make your birthday different. Imagine receiving a gift from a middle-class girl. It is something new," she bragged as she hit his shoulder.

He scowled at her. "Say that when you figure out what gift you will give me."

"I can think of something you know," she said in confidence. "Why are you celebrating your birthday tomorrow? Birthdays are so much better celebrated on its real date."

Mikan unconsciously placed her head to his shoulder. Natsume didn't mind though. He actually liked it. He then spread his right arm for her to be in comfort and enclosed her with it.

"Why are you so _in_ to this?"

She shrugged. "Dunno. Maybe because it's _your _birthday."

"You're like a child."

"I don't know what you are talking about," she laughed.

"How were your lessons keeping?"

"Good, I guess. I've been memorizing the appearance, names and background of people I don't know if I would like to meet. But don't get me wrong coz I'm enjoyin' it and believe it or not, I am enjoying Hotaru's company. She's been good to me ever since."

"Now that's new. Usually she's scary."

Mikan ignored his comment. "I love your room. You know that?" she complimented as her eyes travel to his bookcase. She saw a box covered in a fancy gift wrapper.

"I don't need to know."

"What a way to keep up a conversation," she rolled her eyes. "Was that from Haruka?" she asked as she pointed at the box. At that moment, Mikan felt she was aced again by Haruka. She also felt bad for competing with her when in fact she is so kind.

Natsume followed her gaze. "She gave that to me this morning."

"And you said you don't want a gift."

"It's rude to reject her."

Mikan just nodded. Although she was feeling jealous, she couldn't help it. Still, she has no right to interfere with them. "Are you feeling hungry now? I just saw lots of delectable food downstairs and I so wanted to grab a bite but the maids told me it is not time yet so I thought if you will come with me then maybe they will let me eat some."

Hearing her say this makes him want to chuckle. She is too adorable for him, effortless. "Honestly, I think you are just here to annoy me."

She smirked. "Well, do I succeed?"

"Never."

"Bastard."

"Why do you love my room?"

She bit her lip, glad that Natsume is interested. "You got the most comfortable bed, dude. You got the best view. You got a large room, may I add. You have your books here. Your gadgets. You clothes. Your own living room. It's like you got everything," Mikan stopped. "No way. You don't have everything."

Natsume chuckled at her actions.

"What an amazing answer," she said in sarcasm.

"Tomorrow's gonna be a pool party," he informed.

Mikan crinkled her nose when she heard that. "How I hate pools. You know bad memories."

"You've been drowned," he concluded.

Mikan's grip at his shirt tightened. "A lot. At first, I ignored the fact that I was once almost got killed in the water but the second and third time are scary. Now, just even thinking about it makes me feel scared."

He sniffed her hair. "You should stay away from the pool tomorrow."

Mikan smiled. "Suddenly concerned, are we?"

"Saving you is the last thing I want."

She hit him playfully in the head. "Shut up. As if I'm stupid enough to drown myself."

"Yeah, you're stupid enough," he deadpanned.

"I should be going now," she stood up and threw another pillow at Natsume.

"It's still early. You don't have to go."

"Missing me already?" he glared when she said that. "I'm just kidding. See yah around, dude."

She turned one more time and said. "Goodnight."

How he finds it so adorable.

"Goodnight, Mikan."

* * *

The whole mansion was jam-packed. Visitors just jumped onto the pool and eat their food everywhere. It was a not so clean scene. Girls are trying to flirt at Natsume who just keeps on scowling. Ruka and Koko are having fun and Hotaru is taking picture nonstop.

_So much for manners. _Mikan rolled her eyes as she watched Natsume's visitors secretly.

She turned around, hoping to get to her room and sleep despite of the noises but a familiar girl with her groupies stopped her. She swears she saw her before or not but she looks so familiar and then she remembered her lesson yesterday with Hotaru.

The girl was Mami Hibiko. Mami laughed the moment she saw Mikan. "I don't know why Haruka lost to a maid-looking girl like this! You're the fiancée, right?"

Mikan instantly felt offended. "So what if I am?"

The girls insulted her with their laugh.

"Good gracious! The fact that you are proud of it makes me want to vomit." Mami was overreacting and Mikan knew it. Her words have not much effect on Mikan though because for the brunette she is just a rich girl who wants Natsume but can't get him, nothing more, nothing less.

"Jealous?" Mikan sneered.

Mami gave a disgusting look. "Not in a million year."

"Right! Not in a million year," the girls chorused.

Mikan growled at their stupid actions. "Why are you insulting me? I did nothing to you."

"You stole Natsume from me," she said in a threatening tone.

"He is not even yours," Mikan retorted. Sometimes she cannot understand why other girl would be so possessive to a boy that doesn't even notice them.

"Dear, you don't suit him," she said in a scornful manner. "I heard your family is not even rich so I can't really find the reason why the heck he paid attention to an -er- _thing _like you. Tell me, can you even afford to buy him a gift?"

Mikan clenched her fist. "You are crossing the line, Hibiko." Of course she can! What in the world does this woman thinking? That she's from a family that eats once a day?

"I really don't care."

Mikan walked away and tried to go to Natsume. All she can see were Ruka and Koko, having a good time. She ignored all the stares the crowd was giving her. She can still feel that Mami is following her, raging in anger.

"You bitch! No one walks out on me!" Mami Hibiko can do crazy things and the proof of that is now. She pushed Mikan into the water. The water splashed and she can see clearly Mikan trying to get her own body up, out in the water but she is not successful in doing so.

Ruka saw the whole scene and warned Koko. "Shiiiiit! Koko, call Natsume! Fast!"

Before Ruka could save Mikan, he can already see Natsume in the water, saving Mikan.

_How the hell did he get there so fast?_

He gave a sigh of relief and looked at Mami.

"Way to go, Mami."

Natsume could also not talk. All he can hear was Mikan's silent cry. When he saw her drowning like that, his breathing stopped. He was so damn scared that he wasn't aware of what he was doing at the moment.

Mami tried to apologize. "Natsume...I didn't mean to. I didn't know she can't swim."

"Save it," he replied in the coldest approach he can.

* * *

They were on his room, again. Mikan shivered so Natsume immediately covered her in towel.

"I…ruined you birthday, right?" she sounded sorry.

"That's not important," he replied with a cold shoulder.

Mikan sensed that he is not in a good mood. "This is the first time it happened, I assume. I am now convinced that I'm a walking disaster. I swear I'm going back to my room to sleep but then things change and I suddenly saw her in front of me-"

"I told you it is not important."

"If you say so."

"Clean yourself. Take a rest. I want you fully revived tomorrow," he threw her another towel.

She caught the towel before it hit her face. "You're letting me sleep in your room?"

"Consider yourself lucky."

"Where are we going tomorrow?"

He shrugged his shoulders. "No idea. All I know is that you are going to show me what your gift is."

"I'll pray for you to like it. How do you know if it is a _what_?"

"Whatever it is, I will."

"Natsume, why did you celebrate you birthday today? Hotaru told me that you never did celebrate it earlier, always on the 27th," she asked.

He looked at her with tired eyes. "Because tomorrow is our day. Now go and clean."

"Okay," she turned her back but Natsume grabbed her wrist and hugged her tightly.

"I told you to stay away from the pool," he sounded so scared and caring. "You scared the hell out of me. What if you drowned there? What if no one cared? What if you are not here in front of me? Do you realize what I'm saying?"

"Yes," she replied after a short while.

"Then why are you not saying anything?" he lowered his head.

"I don't know. Right now all I want is to hug you too."

And they did.

* * *

Natsume woke up with no Mikan beside him. He instantly got worried and exited his room. He went downstairs and saw her. She was wearing tight jeans and some fitting shirt. Her hair is down and she wore a cap. It's a rare sight for Natsume.

"Happy birthday," she smiled like nothing happened last night.

"So it is not a what," he said, noticing she hasn't anything on her hand.

She puffed her cheeks. "You got it dude. It's a where. Now go clean yourself up. I'll be waiting."

He can't believe he is actually following what she said. After forty-five minutes, he finally went down. Mikan immediately stood up and frown at him playfully.

"What took you so long? I thought boys dress up quickly."

"Well, you need to know more about me."

When they are already outside the mansion, Natsume made his way towards the garage but Mikan pulled him.

"We're walking today," she informed excitedly.

"What the hell are you talking about?"

"Actually, we are not walking. We are taking a bus."

"A bus? Me? Yeah right."

"You see, that's a part of my gift. You said you'll like it, whatever it is or you jut said that because you felt guilty for what happened last night?"

Natsume doesn't like it when she's like this. "Come on. We're taking the bus."

"I thought I was too exposed to your world, Natsume. You said you got everything. Now I'm going to show you my world and be exposed to people who will be working hard for the rest of their lives just to get everything."

They waited for a few minutes until a bus arrived at the stop. Natsume felt awkward. It was his first time riding a public transportation not to mention a bus.

"Where will this bus lead to?"

"Close to home."

"What does that suppose to mean?"

"It's your birthday. Why would I tell you?"

Natsume just smiled in defeat.

"I thought of this carefully. I want you to eat the food I grew up with, to experience the place I am fond with, and to see what life for me is all about. Even though I will just be your fiancée for a couple of years, I still want to leave a memory."

He stopped walking and pulled her a bit, making her stop also. "What if I don't want to let you go? After those couple of years?"

"Would you really want that?" Mikan inquired.

_Please say yes. Say yes. _

"Maybe," he answered instead.

She's a bit disappointed. "Then, maybe."

"What?" it is not the answer he wants to hear.

"At least I didn't say no."

"You better mean that."

Mikan cannot get what game Natsume is trying to play. "Silly Natsume, how can you be with Haruka then?"

"I don't want to be with her," he said in a firm tone.

She was a little shocked when he said that. "Be careful with your words, birthday boy. Change is the only thing permanent in this world. What you are saying now, you might not mean it tomorrow."

"I'm not like that."

Natsume's actions surprised Mikan. She doesn't want Natsume to promise anything to her, not right now. "Let's continue the trip, shall we?"

"Promise me now."

"You are still not letting it go, aren't you?" she stated in an irritated tone.

"Can't you see it? I want to be with you," he said with affection and sincerity. "Do you want to be with me also?"

Mikan had been silent for a while. "What if I say no?"

"Then we will stick to the first plan."

"If yes?"

"Then we shall make this fake relationship official. No contract, no money involve, and no deal. Just real," he sounded so serious.

Mikan bit her lip before answering, ready to take the risks. "I want to be with you also."

**End of Chapter**

**

* * *

**

**Don't you think it's mushy?**

**Guys, I'll try to update all of my stories again when Christmas vacation starts. It's my only free time. Why? I go to school six days a week. We have three major subjects. Maintaining my grades is kinda harder than I thought. But you know I love to update as much as I can. When I finally have a week with nothing to do, there's no reason for not to update, right? My grammar is also getting out of hand. I publish chapters that are rush and I don't want it to be forever like that. I want to improve. **

**Mikan's gift will continue in the next chapter. **

**Now, **

**Review?**


	14. Chapter 14

**The Bad and The Conceited**

**Chapter Fourteen: **_**Like a Trash**_

**Written by: **_**keaRy anCe**_

Mikan laughed as she tried to explain the places they've been to. She loved seeing Natsume's confused expressions all throughout the tour. Still, Mikan was not telling Natsume where they are but the boy has a clue: They are at Mikan's neigborhood. After a few hours of nonstop walk and teasing, they stopped to eat in her favorite diner. Normal foods for average people were served their like burger, French fries, soda, sandwiches, and many more.

It is also not a secret that the girls entering and exiting the diner were eyeing Natsume since they arrived. The boy noticed this but Mikan seemed so oblivious but that's a charming fact about her that he like so much.

"This is the nearest playground to our house. I like to go there a lot. From here you can clearly see Japan's mountains. Wonderful, isn't it?" she explained while chewing her burger.

Natsume seeing this thought for a while if she is really learning some manners at Hotaru's lessons. He later on shrugged the thought and listened to her. "Maybe," he answered.

Mikan sensed lack of interest in his answer. "Oh, you're not that interested in nature?"

"I don't want to answer your gay question."

"It's not gay!"

Natsume sipped his Coke and snatched Mikan's burger. "Good-looking guys like me are not bound to be hidden in nature, we should be exposed."

"My god, you are arrogant," she growled. She shook her head and snatched back her food. "Do you like the taste?"

"A bit," he said and Mikan gave him a look. "Well, it's not bad."

She lifted her brows and showed a challenging smile. "I guess that means a lot especially coming from a boy as rich as you."

He stuck some fries to his mouth and enjoyed its taste. "Why do you always give meaning to whatever I say?"

"I'm not," she denies quickly.

Natsume sighed because he doesn't want to start a pointless argument so he just said, "No benefit for talking you with this." Mikan smirked. She won. She grabbed her Coke and sipped happily. "By the way, the announcement of our engagement will be two weeks from now." She almost spit her drink when she heard that. Natsume could not help but roll his eyes.

Mikan wiped the liquid around her face. "Two weeks? I'm not ready!" her astonishment was priceless.

Natsume stopped eating. He was annoyed by her reaction. It has been always like this. She is not ready blah blah blah. The point of paying Hotaru is to stop her from reacting like this and yet it seems like she learned some manners and etiquette but her reaction to things was not yet polished.

"You've been preparing for more than a month now so don't give me the I'm-not-ready crap."

"Natsume, I'm serious."

"So am I."

She slammed the table lightly with her two fists. "Shit. So I only have two weeks to prepare myself?"

"You'll be fine."

She glared at him. "You're just saying that because you are not in my place."

"I'm saying so because I trust you."

Mikan leaned her face closer to his. "I'll hold your word to it."

"Besides, I'm there. See? You've got nothing to worry about," he assured as he caressed her cheek.

"Surprising. I never thought we will even reach the announcement."

"What are you saying?"

She drank her soda one last time before talking. "Well, I mean, when we left from your ancestral home and Haruka's sickness attacked, I swear the look on your face convinced me that you will fight for her."

Natsume is sensitive when it comes to Haruka's sickness and Mikan didn't know about this. "Let's not talk about that."

"Sure."

They finished their food and Mikan proposed that they better go home since it's a little late. While walking towards the bus stop, Mikan saw an antique-souvenir shop on the way.

"So I have to keep myself from being surprise that you like these kind of things," Natsume laughed. "You have a thing for antiques, huh."

Mikan held a keychain made of wood. "I don't know why but it makes me smile whenever I see one."

"Do you like that?" he asked in a casual way.

She released the chain and shook her head. "No. It's just good to look at."

But Natsume didn't listen to her. "We're getting this," he said to the saleslady.

* * *

"I told yah we don't need to buy it. I don't like it. . . .that much."

She was done for. It's very obvious that the chain captivated her and it is perfect for her soon-to-be-started collection of antique items.

"You can't fool me," he stated smugly.

Mikan looked outside. It's dark and the bus driver is driving in low speed so their travel is going to be two times longer. She simply growled in annoyance.

"I had fun," Mikan heard Natsume say. It instantly made her annoyance all gone.

She smiled inwardly. "It's your birthday. You deserve it."

"Thanks."

"You're welcome."

The day began wonderfully and so it ended well. After a couple of hours, they reached home. A maid informed Natsume something but she didn't even bother to ask. Mikan straightly jumped into her bed after Natsume gave her a kiss on the cheek. She was pondering about the decision she made today. Because even Natsume looked so serious earlier she still has doubts and it is clear to her that he is not yet over with Haruka.

Oh, how dare her ruin her day.

Meanwhile, Natsume went to his visitor. He though she was not going to show but it turns out she has not moved on yet.

"Hey," he welcomed.

_Remember, if he did I still have a chance. _Haruka smiled the moment she saw him. "Hi."

Natsume placed his hands on his pockets. "It's late. Why are you here?"

"I've been waiting for you all day. I didn't know you were going out but I chose to stay so here I am," she explained in a hopeful tone.

Natsume knows what Haruka's purpose is. He is a genius after all. "You should get use to it. We can never bring back the past."

"I know. But," she stepped closer "I really want to see you today."

The lights were dim and those bright lights were already turned off so it gave the two a more private atmosphere. Haruka made another step and was about to kiss Natsume but he turned his head away. He lectured himself mentally; usually it was a girl's role to reject a kiss.

"You're a kind-hearted person. You are not yourself tonight."

Haruka sobbed. "I know what I'm going to do now is something very terrible but I can't help myself. I love you. Every time I see you with Mikan, I can't help but to think that I should be the one in her place. At first I thought I was going to be fine but Natsume months passed and I feel worse. Like today, I should be the one who is with you all day. We've always been together for your birthday since childhood and then now it also changed. I miss you so much. Even if I'm seeing you now, I still miss you."

Tears spread to her beautiful face.

Although they were not together anymore, Haruka will always be a special girl for Natsume. She will always be his first love and all-time childhood friend. Seeing her crying makes him soft. They have been through a lot and he knew she was a tough girl and whenever she cries it means that she is really upset about something.

"We should not," he cleared. The girl was provoking him.

"Happy birthday," she greeted but it was just her excuse. Right after that she finally kissed Natsume.

This is the moment she's been waiting for and finally it had come. She readied herself that Natsume won't respond to her kiss but to her surprise he did. Suddenly, Natsume was holding her like he was doing before and she can feel that he was enjoying every minute of it. She gripped his hair lightly, pulling him closer to her. The kiss was so passionate that they didn't realize they were already leaning onto the wall, well Haruka is.

Natsume broke this kiss, gasping for air. "I miss you."

"Me too," she replied, also out of breath. And then she kissed him again.

Natsume slowly pushed her. "But it's all different now."

* * *

School was hyper as usual.

Mikan was lively as usual and Natsuem is being his usual.

"Good morning, birthday boy. Don't you hide on us tonight," Koko said with a smile.

"What's happening tonight? Did I miss something?" Mikan asked.

Koko placed his arm into her shoulders. "Well, we always do this every year. We will have our own 'boys night' to celebrate Natsume's birthday."

She nodded and replied with the same tone as Koko's. "I assume that includes drinking."

"You assumed right. Nice job." They were fooling around.

Mikan worried a bit about these boys drinking but who is she to disagree. "Very well then, have fun."

"Get your hand off her now." Natsume said in a threatening tone.

Koko slowly pulled his arm off her and smiled nervously. "Sorry. My bad. See you tonight, Natsume. See you around, Mikan."

When Koko was nearly out of sight, she turned to Natsume. "I swear you have the longest birthday celebration ever."

Natsume looked spaced out for a bit. "It's my only chance to celebrate with my friends."

"Then make the best out of it. You are lucky to have them," Mikan just said.

"Indeed."

"Have fun tonight."

"I will."

She sensed something wrong. She hopes Natsume is fine. She also sensed something bad will happen. Oh, damn her senses.

* * *

Ruka lifted his glass. "I've heard the news from Imai. She said that you and Mikan disregarded the deal and decided to make everything real," Natsume gave him a look but he just shrugged his shoulders, "Trust me. I don't know how she found it too. Aside from that, you're 18. You're of legal age. You're Natsume Hyuuga. You are one lucky man. Happy birthday," he said and made a toast with the celebrant.

"Thanks, Ruka. I guess."

"You forgot the fact that he's in love!" Koko yelled, receiving a smack from Natsume. "Why? You aren't? Never mind. All I expected from you is to be faithful to her."

Natsume's face darkened. "I think I just messed up with that."

The two stopped from drinking their cocktails and waited for Natsume's explanation. Ruka swallowed, he felt it's bad news.

"I kissed Haruka. Last night."

Koko gaped. "The day you also said you wanted to be with her? How could you?"

"I lost control. I don't know, okay?"

Ruka butted into the heating conversation. "Mikan has no clue about this, I presume."

Natsume nodded.

Ruka doesn't know what to do with his best pal. Natsume is good at ruining everything. "Just a friendly advice, say it to her before somebody else does," he said.

Koko chuckled. "Natsume, dude, it's so rare for us to see you worry like this. Now, I didn't know why you did it but as Mikan's friend I will not tolerate this. You should be sorry."

"I am."

Koko's face hardened. "Prove it."

* * *

Mikan heard two gossiping maid who were cleaning her room. Topic? Their boss.

"_I swear they kissed."_

"_Are you sure of it? Coz you know, Mister Hyuuga will never cheat on Miss Sakura. He is not the type."_

"_Are you kidding me? He did it before and he did it again, last night."_

"_Before?"_

"_Yes! When Miss Yuuki was newly arrived here, she has a date with Mister Hyuuga, right? They kissed passionately for real and last night's kiss was three times better than that!"_

"_Lower down your voice. Miss Sakura might hear you."_

"_I know. I know. I feel sorry for her, you know."_

"_They might hear you. Let's just continue our job."_

"_Alright."_

She breathed. She was sweating and she didn't know what to do. If the gossip is right then that means in less than a day Natsume already lied to her. She fanned herself, wiping her sweat. She practically jumped when she heard a loud bang from downstairs. She quickly checked who it was.

Hotaru slammed the door when she entered the mansion. A maid asked her what she can do for her.

"I need to see Hyuuga." Her tone was more than displeased. The maid almost ran because of fear.

"Hotaru?" Mikan's voice reached her ears and she saw her going down the stairs. "Natsume's not here. You know 'boys night'."

Hotaru closed her eyes and nodded in disappointment. "I forgot."

"Well, is it important?" Mikan inquired.

Hotaru gripped the envelope she's been holding all this time. "I just want to clear something to him."

Mikan decided not to be an idiot for once. "Sounds like a private talk but as far as I know you wouldn't talk unless it's about the deal. So what about it, Hotaru?"

"He thought I was not guarding him. I know you two made a cheesy promise yesterday about wanting to be with each other but I didn't expect him to be this bastard."

"What are you talking about?"

"Ask him," Hotaru replied coldly.

Mikan shook her head. "No, tell me." She can't wait anymore.

"It's better if it comes from him."

Mikan got annoyed. "Hotaru, you are making me furious. Is Haruka involved?"

"I guess you have a clue."

"Don't worry. I'll talk to him."

"He's not going to get away from this."

Mikan was about to interrogate Hotaru even more but she already left. It left Mikan curious than ever. The gossip she just heard must have been true. Even Hotaru knew about it. While her, the person who turns out to be the victim has no clue. Good thing, she was a good listener.

Haruka suddenly entered the door carrying a medium-sized box. "I saw Hotaru rushing outside. Did something happen? She didn't even notice me. No, she glared at me that's for sure."

"I have no idea."

Haruka just shrugged and acted casually. "By the way, I came here to give this to Natsume but I'm sure he's not here so can you give these for me?"

Mikan hesitated to take the box wrapped beautifully. "Sure. Anything else?"

"That's all. Thanks."

"Haruka? Can I ask you a question?"

Haruka looked unsure but still agreed. "Sure."

"Last night, you're here, right? What did you and Natsume do?"

Haruka nodded in understanding. She didn't know her last prerogative with Natsume would be leaked. _Must be the maids_, she thought warily. "You want me to be honest with you?" She may sound bad but hurting Mikan's feeling didn't even cross her mind, she really just want to be with Natsume.

"Yes."

If Mikan wants the truth, she will give her the truth. "We kissed. To make it clear, I tried to kiss him but he rejected me and then I tried again and it was a good thing he didn't reject me for the second time. I'm sorry if I sound like a bitch but I'm just being honest with you. Mikan, don't you think that means something?"

She was implying something and she wanted Mikan to get it straight through her head. "You are his fiancée and I am the ex-girlfriend. I don't have anything against you but I disagree with all these unreasonable excuses of Natsume to be engaged to the girl his grandfather _assigned_. It is unforgivable for me. You may think of me now as a good for nothing biatch but I'm telling you I love him. How about you? Do you love him?"

It came as a challenge. Mikan was not obliged to answer. Inside her heart she knows that she really do like Natsume or maybe even love him but Haruka doesn't need to know. Mikan chose to play the hard-headed girl.

"Haruka, what are the contents of this box?" she asked instead.

The beautiful girl was dumbfounded. "Our memories." It was meant to insult Mikan.

"I see. Very well then, I assure you it will reach him. Goodnight."

Mikan turned away and ran upstairs. When she was already in front of Natsume's door she violently dropped the box and punched his door. When the pain hits her, her legs trembled until it couldn't support her standing anymore. She cried her heart out.

Once again, she trusted him and he just threw that trust away like it was a meaningless trash.

So much for wanting to be with each other.

**End of Chapter**

**

* * *

**

**Happy 2011, everyone! Have all had a great new year? Mine was merrier than Christmas, that's for sure. **

**Hey, I have updated the day before classes will resume. Thank you for all the reviews you have given me for the past chapter. For those who put me on their list of favorite authors and this story for the favorite stories list, thank you so much with a smiling face. **

**By the way, I love Koko in this chapter. Do you also feel the same way?**

**Review?**


	15. Chapter 15

**The Bad and The Conceited**

**Chapter Fifteen: **_**Start to Middle**_

**Wriiten by: **_**keaRy anCe**_

_**

* * *

**_

"_Broken trust and broken hearts. . . . . "_

_-Impossible, Shontelle_

_

* * *

_

That day was supposed to be a perfect day. The start. The start of their real relationship after they admitted that they want to share the future together. They were supposed to be the happiest girl and boy on Earth. She was supposed to be happy. He was supposed to be happy. Their friends were supposed to be happy. It was a fairytale come true. She almost could not ask for more.

But it was almost gone now.

She realized that he does not love her. If he does, then why would he kiss Haruka? She realized that she cannot beat Haruka. Imagine, after all she did, still it wasn't enough. Not only she felt betrayed but she also felt meaningless. It was always like this. The person she values the most slips away from her very grasp. The same thing can be applied with Sumire and Serina.

Since she was a child, her known mother, Serina, has been always cold to her. She thought it was normal but when she reached seven and trashed the gift she personally made for her due to Mother's Day, she knew since then that her mother doesn't like her. The realization got even worse when Serina disagreed strongly to transfer her in Sumire's school, Alice Academy. That day, when her mother begged her father to make her stay in her horrible school, she knew that her mother she loves purely never loved her.

Sumire was another story. They were so close. Sumire was always on Mikan's side. Sumire was there when she was crying, when she was hurting, when she was feeling alone. She was very thankful to have a sister like her. Slowly, they grew up. Sumire parted ways with her. Suddenly, she wants to study in a prestigious school, she was buying the most expensive clothes, she became Mikan didn't imagine she would become. Suddenly, Sumire hates her and calls her ugly.

It was hard for Mikan's part to accept these but they left her no choice. Very good thing, she has a loving father. Narumi Sakura is the best daddy in the world and will always be, for her.

He is her family.

She prayed in her whole life for people to accept her as she is. She almost lost hope when she discovered she was an illegitimate child. That answered all of her questions and that brought her to the turning point of her life. She met Natsume Hyuuga.

She admits she used to be scared of him. His look on his eyes was threatening. His words were frightening. He was untouchable. Natsume offered her to be his fiancée and marry him in exchange for her college. She agreed but back then she doesn't like him. Weeks passed and they've become closer. She finally entered to his life. But he threw her away.

"Mikan?" A concerned voice called her.

She snapped out of her thoughts and paid attention to the person. "Hello to you Koko," she said naturally. Worrying her friends is the last thing she wants now so as long as she can, she will act natural. But she is not a born actress.

Koko sat beside her. "Everyone's having lunch. Everyone except you. It's so unlike you, you know, to ignore food."

She may eat a lot but the good thing is she doesn't gain weight that fast.

Mikan knew what Koko has observed. She gave a nod and grinned. "Oh yeah? Maybe today, all of a sudden, I want to be away from everyone."

"What's wrong?"

"As cliché as it sounds, nothing s wrong," she said with a giggle. "Hey, how was your small party at night?" She changed the topic already before Koko suspected more.

Koko answered casually. "It's the same. We drank a few drinks, we talked, and we reminisced."

"I have a question to ask," she started.

Koko liked the offer. "Anything."

"Would you rather be with the people who accepted you or your own family?"

This is the question occupying her mind since last night. She wanted to ask Hotaru about it but as she is Hotaru, Mikan will be busted and right now Koko is in front of her. He can answer truthfully.

Koko expected that she will ask something about school but no. Mikan just asked a weird and personal question. "Friends are cool. But family is the best. They can give you the warmth that no friend in the world can give."

"Even if your family has issues?" she queried.

Koko smiled with assurance. "You can always make it right."

Still disheartened, she asked, "What if it is too broken?"

"Mikan, if you really want to change that, it will," he explained. "It may look hard in the start but in the middle you'll be surprise, because you've done such a great job in arranging all the mess. In the end, you can finally say that it was all worth it."

Mikan looked enlightened and hopeful. "Do you really think I can do that?"

"Look, a person is capable of anything. You'll be fine."

She punched in a friendly manner Koko's shoulder. "Thanks a lot, Koko."

"Anything for you. Now, can _I _ask you a question?"

"Shoot."

"Why are you asking me these?"

Mikan bit her lip and thought for a while. "Soon, it won't be an important matter."

* * *

Natsume didn't see Mikan for the whole morning. How many times had this happened before again? Sure that Alice Academy was big but they were on the same year so it's very impossible to not even have the slightest sight of her. Alice Academy was divided into six large areas which are distant from each other. These four areas represent the four levels in high school and the other one is for the faculty building, gymnasium, and library. Well, the parking lot is also separated and that is the last area.

Only when an occasion was held the higher levels meet those in the lower levels. That's how big this academy is. It's almost impossible for each year to interact with one another.

Natsume tapped the spoon repeatedly. Ruka was annoyed by this.

"Stop it, okay? I know you're looking for her ever since this morning but Natsume, you live in one house. It's only natural for you to see her there. You should have made a move."

"I'm not dumb. Of course I know that. She went to school early. Now I'm here, I can't find her."

"Do you think she knows?"

Natsume don't want to think about the mistake he did. "How can she?"

Ruka shrugged. "She's not usually like this."

"You're right."

"Hello!" Koko chirped and took a seat in front of Ruka. He instantly grabbed some foods and eat it straightly.

"Have you seen Mikan?" Natsume asked immediately. He just had the feeling that the person Mikan would like to meet right now is Koko. He kinda hated the feeling.

"Yeah, we just talked."

Ruka got interested. "What did you talk about?"

Koko continued munching his delectable food. "I have no idea but one thing's for sure, it is a serious matter."

"What exactly is it Koko?" Ruka requested for more.

"Family," he answered quickly.

"Family?" Rukas repeated in disbelief.

Koko nodded repeatedly. "Yes, family."

"Family? Are you sure?"

"Yes, I'm sure!"

Natsume was not certain why would Mikan want to talk about family when it the topic she wanted to avoid the most but he'll ask her later and there is no way she will get away this time. He then heard his phone ringing.

"_It's Hotaru._"

No doubt it was her. Only Hotaru Imai could have that cold voice and greeting.

"What's it this time, Imai?" Natsume said, annoyed.

"_Mikan. She knows."_

"What?"

"_Don't play stupid with me, Hyuuga. I got you under cover. I'm Hotaru Imai, if you have forgotten. I'm monitoring your every single move especially when you're with Mikan and there is no way your little kiss with Yuuki slipped my surveillance._"

_Shit. _"You told her?"

"_No. I don't know how she knew it too. May I tell you, Yuuki came to your house last night, I bet she confirmed everything to Mikan."_

Natsume didn't reply. He was too worried to.

"_Big shit, right? What are you going to do now, Hyuuga? You just messed up. Grande size. "_

_

* * *

_

There is only one place where Mikan could be right now and that place is her room. He barged in, panting. He wanted to see her as soon as possible. He made her cry again, that's for sure. After their last big fight and reconciliation, he has nothing in mind on how to win her again.

"I want out." It was the cold voice that greeted his entrance. Mikan was sitting on her bed, gazing at the outside through her glass door towards the veranda.

"What- - -"

She stood up and turned to his direction. "I want out of your house. I want out of your scheme. I want out of your life."

Natsume walked towards her, wishing inside that he was not hearing what he is hearing. "If this is about Haruka- - - "

"It is not just about that," she looked down as she said that. "I've had enough. I don't think I can trust you again."

"No, Mikan. Listen to me please," he pleaded.

"What happened huh Natsume?" her tone changed and small amount of tears escaped her eyes. "One morning you'll tell me that you want to be with me and then the night of that same day you kissed another girl and not to mention your ex-girlfriend? What do you expect me to feel? What do you expect me to think of you? How can you do that to me?"

Natsume wanted to hurt himself because Mikan's expression is really sad. It was his first time to see her miserable. "I don't know, okay? I don't know. Maybe because we had a past. I don't know, Mikan. I really don't know."

She cannot accept that explanation. He wanted it. It's impossible for him to not know.

"What is it that you know now, Natsume?"

He caressed her cheeks. "I know I made a huge mistake. I'm a jerk. I know that I can't lose you. I know that I can't take it once you go. I know that it's you that I really want."

Mikan pushed him. "Are you kidding me? You practically threw me away! I'm sick of us always fighting. Besides, I grasped something today."

He held her wrist.

"I need my time. I can't always live for you."

"Mikan."

Thick tears flowed again. "I just. . . need my space."

Mikan left Natsume's grand house that night. The moment she stepped out of her room was the moment Natsume felt such pain. He placed his anger to non-living things surrounding him.

What was he thinking?

What was he doing?

More important question is what should he do now?

* * *

The maid placed the tea the old man requested at the table. He said thank you and stared at Mikan.

He frowned when Mikan's mind was somewhere far. "Dear, you seemed very upset."

Mikan drank the tea quickly when she heard the voice. "I am, Grandpa Hishi. I don't know what to do and where to go and suddenly this place popped into my mind. I hope you don't mind me staying here for the night."

The old man waved his hands as a sign of 'no'. "Don't say that, Mikan-chan. You will always be welcome here. Besides, it's been a long time since the guest room was used so you can own it entirely."

Mikan smiled at the kindness of the old man. "Thank you so much, Grandpa."

"You are very welcome," he replied in sincerity. "Now, I want you to clean yourself and go to a nice and warms sleep. Please whatever problem you are currently experiencing, forget it as of the moment."

"That's hard," she replied honestly.

"I know, dear. But it won't hurt to try."

She smiled absentmindedly. "Silly. I've heard that encouraging advice twice today."

"I take that as a sign that you should not stop trying."

She frowned even more. "Grandpa, it hurts if you're always trying but not winning anything."

"It's just the start but in the middle it will all be alright. Come on, trust me."

"If you say so."

He patted her back slightly and asked one of the maids to direct her room. When Mikan was out of sight, he asked for the telephone and dialed. He waited after a few rings before someone answered.

"Hello, Hotaru. What did my grandchild do this time?"

**End of Chapter**

**

* * *

**

**I typed some words on the fourth of January and boom! I did update fast, right?**

**So what can you say with this chapter? It's getting a little dramatic and more dramas will come soon. In this chapter, I also explained some details that you might want to know. There's also this revelation about Grandfather Hishi that maybe you already knew. **

_**By the way:**_

**I based the education system on the system here in the Philippines. Here, we only have four years in high school. **

**So, **

**Review? **


	16. Chapter 16

_This chapter is dedicated to __**Meteor Showers**__. Hello, Christine. Thank you for supporting me always and giving me such beautiful compliments. This chapter is for you. _

_

* * *

_

**The Bad and The Conceited**

**Chapter Sixteen: **_**Taking Chances**_

**Written by: **_**keaRy anCe**_

_**

* * *

**_

_"I desperately need you. . . ." _

_Meteor Shower, Owl City_

_

* * *

_

It was a surprise for every worker of the Hyuugas when Hitoshi Hyuuga, Japan's richest man, entered the lobby of his company. He was supposed to be touring the world and having the time of his life while his grandson was taking over the whole place but no, he was actually walking in the cold floor of the building. Everyone greeted him with surprise. He instantly called for Hotaru and based on his facial expression, he is unhappy.

Hotaru quickly went to his side, walking in the same speed as him.

"Bring Natsume to me. Now." He ordered in a serious tone.

Hotaru nodded immediately. "I will."

Natsume opened the door and smirked in amusement and disbelief. His grandfather was in perfect timing. Real perfect in a sarcastic way. Now that Mikan is gone, he will show up his face. His grandfather was just in time to add to his problems. Natsume watched him as he sit on his chair, ever since, that he wanted badly.

"Wow, you finally made an appearance," he greeted unenthusiastically. Natsume noticed that his grandfather looked a little younger now. Maybe that's what a vacation does to a person. He suddenly remembered his promise vacation to Mikan. It made him miss her more.

"What? Still not 'I miss you grandpa'?" he mocked. He was a different person when he is in front of Natsume. More bossy, stricter, and more untouchable.

"Why are you here?" Natsume went straight to the point. His grandfather won't talk to him unless it's about business, there's a gathering that he needs to attend, or to make a sermon about his mistakes.

"This is my company. I'm sure I'm more than welcome here."

Natsume was irritated by that. When he is in front of his old man, he could not help but to feel insecure and a child. "Soon it will be mine," he replied with confidence.

"Oh yeah?" he grinned. "Have you found the girl?" he suddenly asked.

Natsume felt angry by this. Everything his grandfather asks is like a cliff to him. Just one wrong single word and you're done. "You were supposed to meet her months ago."

The elder laughed. "Good. Then meeting her now won't be a problem." His tone was mischievous. It's like he knows something that Natsume will never know how he knew.

"You won't see her."

Hitoshi's eyebrows wrinkled and he stared at Natsume with a disbelief expression. "I won't . . .see. . .her? Why is that? That's ridiculous."

Sometimes Natsuem doesn't get it why old folks need to pretend like they don't know nothing when the truth is they know _everything_. It's a scheme of them to confuse the young ones and although most of the times it never works, they still do it.

"Don't play dumb. The reason you came back because Imai told you that she left." Natsume glared at him.

The old man stood up and neared to his grandson. "Leave her out of this. I have sources other than her. Sources that is more reliable."

Natsume just gave a mocking short gasp and shook his head. He cannot believe his old man. Is he that desperate to interfere with his personal affairs that he will hire more people just to know what was going on when they both knew Hotaru is the best when it comes to problems like this?

The old man continued. "I'm here to tell you that I am very upset," he sighed. "She is your future wife. You know very well that you cannot get this company until you marry the girl we arranged for you. Now, you let her slipped away. What will you do? How about your precious fortune?"

Though it was a little insult on Mikan's part, Natsume let it go but managed to say, "First of all, I'm getting her back and second, I'm getting her back because I want her and not because of your damn fortune."

He is so not getting Mikan back for the inheritance although that is the other reason but that is not his priority as for the moment.

Hitoshi Hyuuga was surprised by this. He didn't expect Natsume to say that. "Can you really stand with that decision until the end, Natsume?"

"I'm far better than you think."

Natsume's long-term dream is to prove to his grandfather that he deserves their praise, appreciation, and trust. The reason why he is doing all of these is to gain all those three in the first place but he didn't expect the girl to be Mikan and now it is all messed up.

"Natsume, you know I only want the best for you. I also know that this company is in good hands when the time has come for you to manage everything but while you are making wrong decisions, I don't think I can put my complete trust to you."

"I know. And believe me, I will win your trust."

Hitoshi Hyuuga could not help but smile inwardly. His grandson is finally growing up.

* * *

"How many times do I have to remind you that I work for your grandfather and not for you?" Hotaru said in an annoyed tone. She just wanted to tell that Natsume cannot call her whenever he wants to.

"I'm paying," Natsume cleared.

Hotaru's ears perked up. When money is involved, she just couldn't say no. Also the fact that Natsume can pay any amount that she will demand will make her day. "Look, I don't know where Mikan is. . . yet."

"I will pay big time when you tell her location this afternoon," he ordered. Natsume was rushing.

Hotaru smirked at this. "That's not easy but I think I can manage the pressure."

Natsume nodded. "Good to know. Just send me the details."

Before Natsume can leave, she stopped him. "Hyuuga, this time when you find her don't you let her go. Or else, you will never see her again."

Natsume understood what she meant. Mikan has grown into his heart and he knew she did the same with his friends and especially to Hotaru. He never saw Hotaru this serious. "Got it."

* * *

She did not need an appointment to see her dad. She went straightly to his office and was entertained because some of the workers in the building where Narumi works know her but unfortunately he was in a meeting so the receptionist told her that she will just inform Narumi.

She gained all of her confidence for this day. Today can change her whole life.

She looked up when her hurrying father entered the restaurant.

"Mikan," he said in effort as he hugged his daughter, his daughter that was out for months.

"Dad, we need to talk."

Her dad hugged her tighter. Oh how much he missed his daughter. "I miss you so much."

"Me too," she replied and broke the hug. "Have a seat. I already ordered food so while we eat we will discuss some matters."

The waiter placed their food. Mikan inhaled and was about to say something when her father talked.

"Alright, dear, what is it?" he asked as he started getting some of the food.

Mikan closed her eyes, thanking her father for initiating the talk but that doesn't change the fact that it's still hard to ask the question she will ask. "I want to see my mother."

Narumi looked up to her. "Mikan, maybe Serina doesn't show it but- - - - "

She interrupted. "No. Not her. My _real _mother. Her name's Yuka, right? I want to see her."

"Mikan," Narumi managed to say.

Mikan shook her head and looked down. If her dad would lie to her right at this very day, her heart can't take it. "Don't give me that, dad. Sixteen years. I've been hoping for sixteen years for Serina to love me. I want a real mother's love. I want to see her. I want to hug her. I want her to be there for me when I feel so down. Before, I was not ready to ask this but now, I know, I'm ready to face her. I have never been this hopeful in my whole life."

Narumi gave her a thinking-worrying look.

"She's not yet dead. Right?" Mikan inquired, worry is in her voice.

Narumi knew that this day will come and he knew that he has no choice but to tell her the truth. "It's been a long time since I had my last contact with her. There's a big possibility that you can see her at Saitama."

Mikan's hope lifted. The moment she heard the possible location of her mother, her sadness subsided in an instant. "Can I. . . really see her there?"

"I think."

She cannot talk and she can't help to smile. Suddenly, she was imagining what her mother would be like. She started to think if her mother will recognize her and if they resemble each other. "Thanks, Daddy."

Her dad gave her a sweet smile. The smile every daughter in the world would want their father to give. "I know you have the right to know. I guess, Mikan, you are really growing up. You are not that small girl now."

"I was never small," she said in defense.

"Yes, you were."

Her dad said in an endearing manner. He didn't even notice it. That Mikan is already grown up. She resembles her mom strongly. Narumi was sure Yuka can recognize her because they were alike in so many aspects. But the Yuka he knew was the one he said goodbye to 15 years ago. Who knows, she might have change. Fifteen years is a very long time. And a perfect opportunity to change. So when she is going to meet her mother, he wants to be there. In case.

They both laughed. They missed this, their own father-daughter bonding.

"Dad, can I have another request?" Mikan asked in between the laughter.

His own laughter died. "What's it?"

"I want to see her alone. I wanna go there alone. Can you let me?"

Narumi frowned. Why his daughter does always wanted to do things alone? He wanted to be there for her in case she got disappointed. "Of. . .of course." He doesn't want Mikan to be disappointed but there's a big possibility that she will.

"Thank you," she said with a smile.

"Always, for you."

* * *

Her lunch with her father was ended and she was currently walking alone when Hotaru came in front of her. She wanted to shout out of extreme surprise but it is a good thing she learned to refrain herself from unnecessary reactions.

"Hotaru."

"Come with me," she said in her cold voice.

"No." Mikan quickly replied.

"Hyuuga wants to talk to you," Hotaru still said.

"I don't want to see him. Tell him to piss off and jump to his precious Haruka," she stated in irritation.

Hotaru sighed and rolled her eyes. Why does she always bridge two people? "I knew it."

Mikan's crinkled her nose. "Huh?"

"I knew you would say that."

"Whatever, Hotaru. Now if you'll excuse me."

"Too bad," she interrupted.

Mikan wondered what Hotaru was talking about. "What are you saying?"

"Coz he's right behind you."

Mikan instantly turned around to find Hotaru was telling the truth. Just a millisecond of seeing him and she was almost out of breath. Natsume is there, standing like the way used to. He still looks handsome although he looks so stressed. Mikan looked at her ruby eyes and instantly felt her heart beating faster so what she did to ignore the feeling is looked away. _Unfair, _she thought. _He can make me experience this way while whatever I do, I cannot make him feel this feeling. _

"Mikan," he called.

Mikan rolled her eyes. She heard too much 'Mikan' these days.

She tried to run away but Natsume didn't let her. "What do you want? I'm sure I told you that I need my space, alone."

"Please let me talk first," he asked in a desperate manner.

Mikan looked at Hotaru who mouthed the word, "_Go._"

She looked back at Natsume. "Fine."

Natsume nodded first at Hotaru who knew that she needs to leave them alone first and started to talk. "I don't know what I should do to make you come back but even if I kneel in front of you, I'll do. I kissed Haruka, yes, but I regretted it the moment I saw your face in my mind. I kissed her because after all we've shared both of our entire pasts together. Because even though you are more important now, I still have this little concern for her. She looked so sad that night and I know why. I don't want her to be sad and I know I'm the reason for her sadness. I just let my past controlled me that night."

"I'm a jerk. I didn't think about you. You left the house and that moment was most painful moment I experienced in my whole life. You made me learn new things. You made myself realized that I am deeper than I thought. I cannot imagine living my life without you. Please go back. Go back now."

The words are from his heart. He means every single of it. Natsume never wanted anything like this before. He was almost in the edge of crying.

Mikan looked at her with sadness. "Natsume, I know I can never erase your special bond with her. But that doesn't change the fact that you don't care about me. If you do, you won't do that. If you do, you will give me my space. If you do, you will leave me alone. I'm sorry but now is not yet the right time."

Natsume looked like he's been rejected for the hundredth time. "You can go back anytime."

"I'm really sorry."

"Please go back. I desperately need you." He added in a whisper but was too late for her to hear coz she already walked away.

* * *

It's already ten in the evening but she still there, sitting at the balcony in front of the house. A low-pitched creep was heard when the door opened. She saw her Grandpa Hishi.

"It's late, Grandpa. You should be asleep now."

The old man ignored her sentence. "I don't mean to pry but, dear, I am not used to seeing you like that."

"Like what, Grandpa?" she asked innocently

Grandpa Hishi stared at the direction she was gazing before. "You stare blankly at things, your mind is out of nowhere, you can't laugh, and you can't even smile."

"Rough times," she answered.

"Is it about Natsume Hyuuga?" he suddenly asked.

Mikan didn't reply so the old man continued. "You know what, you are just making it hard for the both of you. I have a very strong feeling that he wishes he never did what he did and you should accept that."

"I like him. He doesn't," she said in defense.

The old man smiled and closed his eyes, like he is dreaming. "If he doesn't like you too, he will never make an effort to reach you. That kid, as far as I know, has been the coldest one in this neighborhood."

Mikan suddenly got interest what Natsume was like when he was still a child. "Why do you think so?"

"His parents and grandfather are always strict when it comes to him. They always want more than best for him. That causes him to be isolated of other people, he was too busy developing his skills and gain more knowledge. You know Haruka Yuuki? She supported him all the way and because she supported him, he made friends. Can you imagine? You can't even make a conversation with Natsume if she didn't show him what the real world is. In short, you won't even meet him. Can you imagine that?"

Mikan frowned at this. "In other words, I should be thankful to Haruka?"

"Not really. But forgive both of them. You may not know, you and Natsume, will live happily together forever. Don't put a barrier. A person can make a mistake twice but that doesn't imply that they don't care for you at all. Give him a chance and see. If he makes another mistake, then you will really have to decide about that."

"Do you really think so?" she sounded unsure.

The old man nodded and looked at her. "You may expect, it may be painful, and it may be wonderful. I tell you, the latter is most probably will happen."

Mikan absorbed his words for a couple of seconds and smiled. "Thanks, Grandpa. It's really nice to hear some wise words from elders."

"Don't mention it." He returned back with a smile.

"But wait, how did you know? It's like I told you every single detail of it. I didn't, right?"

The old man gave a confusing grin. "Well, have a good night sleep, dear. Let's meet at the breakfast table tomorrow."

**End of Chapter**

* * *

**Our battery exam just ended and boy it's hard. So to drive all my stress away, I finished this chapter but have not uploaded asap because my internet connection was jammed. **

**About the last line of the last chapter, I'm confused too. I don't know which verb is appropriate, if it is do, did, or does. But the subject is singular and does is singular so I chose 'does'. But apparently I am wrong and I apologize. **

**I sensed there will be a lot of grammatical errors for this chapter but please bear with it for a while.**

**Review? **


	17. Chapter 17

**The Bad and The Conceited**

**Chapter Seventeen: **_**Promise Me**_

**Written by: **_**keaRy anCe**_

Mikan took a seat on the breakfast table and gave a curt nod to Hishi. "Good morning." She rubbed her eyes and stared at the food unenthusiastically. Given that the food was delicious but the fact that she only slept for an hour affected her stomach.

"Morning. Did you have a good sleep?" Grandpa Hishi never failed to smile when having a conversation with Mikan. It's like he's been with the girl for forever and considers her as his own granddaughter. But when Mikan came to him with disarray hair and a crinkled forehead, he cannot help to think if the girl was okay.

"Hell no." She covered her mouth when she realized how disrespectful her words were. "I mean, honestly no. _Yeah_, no. I thought about what you said last night and it made my head ached," she confessed. Mikan took an adequate amount of rice and two pieces of bread and started munching.

"What decision have you made?"

Mikan finished her bread before answering. "I'll. . . .I'll talk to dude."

"Dude?" It took a moment before Hishi understood who is this 'dude'. "Ah, Natsume Hyuuga! That's really good news. Do you plan on doing that today?"

"Well, yeah," she replied coolly.

"Good luck on that."

She forced a smile. "Thanks."

The old man stood up and placed some unfamiliar dishes, well to Mikan at least, to her plate. "And to start that luck, enjoy your breakfast first. Eat well. Trust me. You'll need that more than anything."

Mikan appreciated his kind words. She could not help but give a true smile in response. Grandpa Hishi has been nothing but an angel to her. He didn't think twice in accommodating her in his fancy house and he didn't even complain about her stay, not even once.

"Thanks, Grandpa. Oh, if today everything will be settled, I think I will go back to his house. I wanna thank you with all my heart. If it weren't for you, I don't know where I will go." Those kind words are the words that she doesn't usually say. It felt foreign on her tongue but yet in fact, she doesn't regret saying those.

"You are always welcome here, Mikan. Now, enjoy your breakfast."

She nodded and took a bite. "I've been meaning to ask. Where is your grandson that you've talked about before? He doesn't like to visit you?"

Hishi smiled inwardly. "Actually, I visited him yesterday."

"Oh? Was it random?" she asked before she drank her glass of juice.

The old man shook his head. "Knowing my grandson, nothing surprises him. And it always happen," he pointed out.

"Gosh, he must be tough." She cannot help to comment. Suddenly, Mikan started to imagine that Grandpa Hishi's grandson might have a similarity with Natsume.

"Yes, he was."

Her eyebrows perked up. "Was?"

The old man was excited to explain, indicating that he is proud of his grandson. "Yesterday, he said something I didn't imagine he will say."

"What is it?" Mikan was curious. Surprisingly, his grandson is an interesting topic.

"All I know is he is taking responsibility of his actions because he does not want to lose this special someone," he said in a dreamy tone.

"He's lovesick," Mikan concluded.

"No doubt."

Mikan didn't expect him to agree. "The girl is lucky indeed."

Hishi looked at Mikan who is busy eating again. "Yes, she is. She really is," he replied while looking intently at Mikan.

* * *

Mikan took a deep breath as she stood in front of Alice Academy's big gates. She adjusted her backpack and started walking briskly. It may be awkward for her to still go to that prestigious school but she doesn't care anymore. She does not want to lose Natsume. At the peak of her bravery, she suddenly saw a glance of Sumire. She shivered and took a path less travelled by to hide herself from her sister, well, stepsister.

She looked down so if ever Sumire caught a sight of her, she will not identify her immediately; she will have the time to run. Since she was not looking on her way but on the ground, it's only possible that someone noticed her weird action.

"Hiding from me?" a husky voice was heard out of the blue.

Her eyes widened and she looked up. "Natsume." His hands were on his pockets and his hair was messy as ever.

"I forgot. You don't want to see me," he said with expressionless face. He was about to go when Mikan grabbed his wrist. He was startled by her actions and he hoped it was a good sign.

"I asked for some advices," Mikan started and eyed him. "I asked them what should I do and fortunately they have given me answers. Those answers are the reason why I am here. Natsume, you are the reason why I'm here today."

She glanced at her side and took a deep breath. She let go of his wrist and tucked the hair left untied behind her ear. Natsume adored this action.

She bit her lip and talked. "Natsume, I want to give you another chance. I really want to be with you and I would not waste this opportunity. You regretted what you've done. You made lots of effort just to see me and explain. I appreciate that and I want to forgive you. Natsume, I forgive you." She has thought of the words last night and so far she was doing well.

Natsume can't seem to comprehend the words he just heard. Mikan is letting him enter once again to her life. The second it registered to his mind he automatically smiled. His crimson eyes glittered and his spirits lifted.

"For real?"

Mikan nodded, refraining herself to smile. "Why? You've changed your mind? You don't want me anymore?"

He shook his head shortly and encircled her into a hug.

"Do you know how much I need and want to hear that?" His hug tightened. "Mikan, you don't know how sad I am when you told me you're leaving. It's like my world shattered. Not seeing you for a second is killing me already, what if for forever?" he then placed his forehead to hers. They can feel each others' breathing. Mikan's eyes were closed and Natsume could not help but kiss them. "You're making me crazy."

"I do?" she chuckled.

Natsume gave a satisfied smile and then kissed her left cheek and then on the right. Mikan knew that Natsume's next kiss would be on her lips and she prepared for that. Well, she always wanted to be kissed by him.

"Yes," he replied before giving him a kiss on the lips.

Mikan savored the feeling. _To be finally kissed by the person you like_, she thought absentmindedly. He kissed her before but that was done only to prove a point and add to that, it was stolen.

She felt him getting closer as their kiss became passionate as the seconds grew. Her hand travelled in his raven hair, gripping it, while his kept on caging her body. Then her hands reached his nape, her face went closer to feel his kiss. She is sixteen years old and within those years she never imagined getting kissed as hot as this. After so many months, they finally shared their true kiss.

Now, that sounds so cheesy.

In Natsume's point of view, he never knew that reconciliation would be this wonderful. He thought of kissing her the night they both went to his future company. He thought of kissing her when she accidentally slept beside him. He thought of kissing her the night he apologized. He thought of kissing her the night of his birthday celebration. He thought of kissing her on his actual birthday. Now, he finally kissed her but he is thinking of kissing her forever.

"I like you, Natsume. More than anything. And I am sure of that. Do you feel the same way?"

Like will eventually lead to love.

Does he love her? Does he like her? All he knows is that he can't stand not seeing her. It's like she is the sunshine he's been waiting for so long. He cannot imagine Mikan in the arms of another, now that thought angers him.

He gave her a quick peck on the lips. "Good to know."

It was all he said because he can't find the perfect words. . .yet.

Mikan was confused on the other hand. Does that mean he likes her too?

Maybe. Or else he would not kiss her.

* * *

"Hotaru," Mikan said the moment she stepped inside the mansion.

Hotaru engulfed Mikan in a hug. "Good to see you again."

Mikan broke the hug. "Hotaru, did I make the right decision?"

"Do you feel any regrets?" Mikan shook her head. "Then you made the right decision." Hotaru said.

"But- - - " _But he didn't even say he likes me too! _Hotaru gave her a look. "Nothing," she smiled. "It's nothing."

"Are you sure?"

"I am."

Hotaru's instincts were never wrong. When she feels something is up, something is up. "I'll ask agai- - - "

"You two seem to talk a lot recently." Natsume stood just behind Mikan.

Hotaru glared at him instantly. "How dare you interrupt, Hyuuga."

"Sorry, I just want to have her." Hotaru was surprised by Natsume's straightforwardness.

She let go a defeated sigh. "Fine. You're the fiancé after all."

Natsume nodded at her in appreciation. He then dragged Mikan towards the garden.

"Natsume, what are you scheming this time?" Mikan asked as she was being dragged.

Natsume fidgeted a little as he placed his right arm behind him and returned it with a red rose. He gave this to the shocked Mikan. "I've been searching for the right words to tell you how much I want to be with you. A single flower may not be enough but someone told me it could make a girl's heart flutter. I may have not said it earlier but I will say it now." He took a deep breath. "I like you, Mikan."

Mikan stared for him for a while, silent. She looked at him with a cold façade for a little longer before blurting, "Thank God! You almost got me worried there. You know, for not replying."

Natsume gave her a sneer. "You should have known better."

"So where did you learn those cheesy lines, huh, Natsume?" she asked as she played with his hair.

"Says the one who first got mushy," he retorted.

Mikan laughed. "Fine, we're both mushy."

He then hugged her from behind, sniffing her hair. They were so romantic to watch that even the maids of the house cannot resist watching them. Meanwhile, Hotaru is watching from afar reporting every single move the two are doing.

"I suggest you should always wear your hair down," he requested, the approach was sweet.

Mikan disliked the idea. "Not a chance again. It's making me uncomfortable."

"Haruka's leaving tomorrow. We should be there," he informed out of the blue.

When she heard Haruka's name, she could not help but feel a little weird. So she's leaving tomorrow, what should she do? Will Haruka talk to her? Will Haruka finally stop on getting Natsume? Will she and Natsume finally live in peace?

"Sure," Mikan managed to reply. Whatever the answers are, her mind is open for settlement.

"I hope you two will make it up." Natsume is concerned with the topic but inserting Haruka as a topic in the middle of a funny and blushing conversation is not a good idea.

"I'm accepting that idea."

He buried his nose once again into her hair and sniffed. "That's really good to know."

Mikan stopped herself from doubting Natsume again so she diverted the topic. "So what's up lately?"

Natsume thought immediately and remembered the not so incident of meeting his grandpa in the times he was desperate to find Mikan. "My old man came back."

Mikan turned. "What? Is he here? Will I finally meet him? Where is he?"

Natsume hushed Mikan. "_Chill_. Imai said he resumed his around the world tour already but will come back after the announcement of our engagement."

"He really doesn't want to see me?" she frowned. It's like Natsume's grandfather's absence when she was about to see him is an indication that he doesn't like her very much.

"No, not that. Actually, he asked me to see you but unfortunately I have no idea where you were," Natsume quickly explained. "Speaking of which, where did you go?"

Mikan gulped. Though she had not promised to Grandpa that she will not tell anyone where she satyed, she still wanted to keep it private because if she revealed this to Natsune, the boy may bother the old man when they have a fight again. "It's a secret, dude. No way in hell I will tell you."

He was annoyed by this. "Since when did you become secretive?"

"Uh, since birth?"

Natsume growled. "Yeah right."

Mikan pinched his cheeks and played with it while laughing. "Come on. Don't be such a Grumpy."

"I'm no dwarf, stupid." Mikan was laughing as he struggled to talk.

"Are you sure?"

He removed Mikan's hand but not in a rude manner. "You are pissing me off."

Mikan sneered. "Good! Coz that is my goal for tonight."

"You are extra silly tonight," he commented as he looked at her with admiration.

"Of course! Because I missed you!" She quickly covered her mouth. She wasn't supposed to say that. She was about to take it back but Natsume smiled suddenly.

"Me too," he said.

Mikan blushed but it was not that visible. "I remembered the vacation you promised me."

"I have not forgotten either."

Mikan took a minute before asking again because she doesn't want Natsume to notice that she is excited for that trip.

"So where do you plan on going?" she finally asked.

Natsume didn't answer immediately. He then cupped her chin, making her looked up to him.

"I can go anywhere. . . with you."

**End of Chapter**

**

* * *

**

**How was it? Was everything fast? They finally shared their true kiss! What can you say? **

**Wanna know why I've been updating this story lately? Well, just navigate on my profile. Hope I don't get you disappointed. **

**The last line was inspired by S.A. That scene on the anime made me laughed all day. Hahahaha!**

**Have you seen Bleach's 26****th**** Ending Song? Oh my God! "Song for . . . " is EPIC! I love it with all my heart! I'm thinking of marrying the boy who'll sing it to me. Hahahaha! (I am overreacting). But seriously, if you haven't heard it yet, go to Youtube now and search for it. You'll love it! When you like it, tell me, when it doesn't suit your taste very much, tell me also. **

**Review?**


	18. Chapter 18

**The Bad and the Conceited**

**Chapter Eighteen: **_**More Promises**_

**Written by: **_**keaRy anCe**_

Natsume cancelled all his plans for today. He doesn't want anything to disturb them or ruin the mood of today's beautiful atmosphere. The announcement of the engagement is coming soon and Hotaru has prepared all the things needed. All was left was them. The fitting of the dresses and suits that Mikan, Natsume, and the rest are going to wear on the announcement was scheduled today.

Anyway, so they're heading towards the shop which is located in a not-so-crowded place in Tokyo. It is where nature meets city. The weather was nice, it seems like the weather's agreeing with their mood. Mikan's playing with her hair that was tied in bun with a yellow shoestring while Natsume stayed silently as the ride started.

Mikan twirled her hair for the last time before she took a glance at Natsume. For her, he was a boring picture to look at the moment so her mind processed quickly and it ordered her to annoy the hell out of him. "What do you think? Will I look good in dress?" her voice was innocent and soft, so vulnerable.

Natsume faced Mikan and though that was rather a childish question and rolled his eyes. He didn't expect that to hear from Mikan. Who knew she was having doubts toward silly little things. Natsume pulled her a little towards him making their distance little. "That doesn't really matter to me. As long as you are the one whom I'll be engaged with."

Mikan pouted and put a hand on Natsume's mouth. "Enough with the charming talk. You didn't really answer my question. I want your opinion. I want to know it straight from you or you're just avoiding the question because you knew I would look bad?" she said with an accusing tone.

He gave Mikan the 'you're-hopeless look'. "We'll see when we get there."

She hit him in the shoulder for still not answering her question. "What kind of answer is that? I want you to say something definite." She hit him again when after a couple second he still didn't reply. "I said, say something."

Natsume frowned. "What the hell? What do you want me to say?"

Mikan gasped in disbelief. Natsume was being insensitive and she doesn't like a bit of it. "I don't know! Am I the guy here? You should at least assure me that I'll look good on whatever I wear. That's your job!"

Natsume equaled her annoyed expression. "Why do you always start a childish fight?"

Mikan hit her lap and started ranting. "This is important to me and you call this _childish_? Ha! You hopeless jerk!" She was examining Natsume's expression as she continued blabbing. She was laughing nonstop in her mind, seeing that even the driver is getting irritated by her high pitch voice.

"Fine," Natsume groaned. "You'll look good." The way he said it seems like he was _forced _to say it.

"Good? Is that all you've got? Natsume, you are indeed boring me." She crossed her arms and started kicking his legs.

Natsume made a loud growl. "What is it that you want to hear? That you are going to be beautiful? Coz Mikan, you and I both know that you're beautiful." Natsume stopped and messed Mikan's hair. "Now, shut up," he said with authority.

She touched the part he messed dearly. "Hey! I have put effort tying my hair," she said while trying to tie her hair back.

He smirked and pulled the shoestring completely. "Then I guess you have just to let it down." Ntausme gave an incredulous look on the shoestring. _Girls and their crazy fashion sense. _

She smiled and her eyes narrowed. "You want that, wouldn't you? That's the reason why you messed with my hair."

He threw the shoestring in her face. "Why are you so annoying today? In everything I said and do, you have this accusing reaction _and _words."

Mikan went back to her original position and crossed her arms, a wicked smile creeping to her face. "Don't blame me. I love to mess with you."

"Then don't be surprised if I start messing with you too."

"Oh I won't. Probably I wouldn't notice it coz it will be too lame," she mocked.

Natsume, with an amused expression, took the statement as a challenge. "Let's just see about that."

* * *

"White with a touch of light green is a perfect motif for engagements." The designer, which goes by the a.k.a Rei, informed cheerfully. "It's rare and suiting for youngsters like you. The colors blend and cool in the eyes. I like it."

Mikan faked a cough and said. "Correction. It'll just be an announcement."

The lady was offended but brushed it away. "Right. As I was saying, white is a perfect choice. Now, I need Miss Sakura to go there for the measurement."

"Right," she deadpanned and followed Rei.

Natsume quickly grabbed her and kissed her in the forehead which caught her off guard. "Good luck, pig."

She smacked him in the head which made him wince. "Shut up, Natsume. I am not a pig and it's not like I'm going through some examination."

Natsume was about to answer but he was interrupted by Rei's call.

"As for Mr. Hyuuga, please go that way."

The designer led Mikan to a white room sculpted with mirrors. Rei pulled the drapes to provide privacy.

"Mr. Hyuuga asked to make you a one of a kind gown. He wants it to be unique. I have not yet to finalize the design but I'll show you the draft after we get your measurements. I'm open for suggestions, Miss Sakura. I will be glad if I hear some."

Rei started measuring the diameter of Mikan's shoulders.

Mikan was grateful that Natsume is paying extra concern for this announcement but she is not yet a hundred percent confident to face them. "But you see. . .I have never worn a single dress in my entire life."

That was Mikan's innocent confession that caught Rei's heart. For her, as a designer, she found this not normal but adorable. Mikan's a girl. At least she has worn a single dress in her entire life. There are promenades and parties but she did not want to press the topic more.

"That won't be a problem. Just state your opinion."

Mikan relaxed a bit. "I'll try my best."

"How old are you, Miss Sakura?" she asked as she measured her waistline.

"I'm sixteen." She replied, slightly embarrassed.

Rei smiled. "For an average person, you are too young to be engaged but since you are going to be part of the Hyuuga family, I guess you are just in the right age."

Mikan crinkled her nose. "Well, what else would you expect from these rich people? They always make the weirdest choices."

"I guess you're right. So, how long you and Mr. Hyuuga know each other?"

Mikan thought for a while. "Maybe half a year."

The designer absentmindedly placed her hand on her chin in surprise. "_My_. And you're going to be engaged to him?"

Mikan just laughed and wanted to tell her that six months was enough for her to see Natsume's best and worst. "It surprised me too. Why I love that idiot." The last sentence was just a thought; she gape when she realized she said it aloud.

Rei smiled at Mikan. She adored how these two young lads seem to be so sure of each other even if they are so young. "I can say you two are very lucky."

"Thank you."

"Alright. We're done." Rei grabbed her sketchpad. "This is the initial design. So, what do you want to add or remove?"

Mikan examined the sketch for a moment and imagined wearing it. "Please just make it knee-length. I'll be more comfortable that way. Also, I want a certain design that will match Natsume's suit too. Like an embroidery of a unique flower or a ribbon, whatever. You can decide on that."

Rei nodded, accepting the idea. "Anything else?"

Mikan gave back the sketchpad. "The dress is really beautiful. I can already imagine it. No wonder Hotaru picked you. I have no more things to add anymore."

"Thank you for the compliments, Miss Sakura."

"You deserve it."

Natsume's shadow became visible behind the drapes. "Done already?"

"Just right in time." Mikan replied, exiting the room.

Rei scribbled a few letters on her notepad before looking at the couple again. "Thank you for choosing us. Have a nice life ahead."

Mikan and Natsume thanked the designer and left the shop. The direction they were walking into now was different to the direction they came from and it all confused Mikan.

"I like her. She's nice." She tried to start a conversation.

Mikan noticed that Natsume was paying so much attention to his phone and was not listening to her.

"Is there any problem?" she asked, worried that there is.

Natsume shook his head, still looking at his phone. "Nothing. Come." He grabbed her hand and led her somewhere.

"My map says it's just right here," he said, one hand on Mikan's and one hand on his phone.

Mikan followed him with lots of question running through her mind. "GPS? Where are we going?"

Natsume didn't answer and continued walking. They have passed a few trees and the road seems to be ending until a paradise-like area greeted them. Her heart fluttered and she was so sure that Natsume will be doing something out of this world again that can make her blush nonstop.

"I've always wanted to bring you here."

"Huh?"

They walked a little more before they entered the gates of a small chapel. The chapel is painted white and the area is covered with lots of flowers, tress, and plants. The place is located in the quiet part of Tokyo. He led her to the door of the chapel.

"Do you like the place?" Natsume asked in a hopeful tone.

Mikan nodded. "It's peaceful in here. How did you find this place?"

Natsume was glad to see and hear she was happy. "This is where my father proposed to Mom."

"Wow. You've been talking about that with your Mom? Nice. I didn't know you had it in you."

"I'm being serious here."

"So am I. But that can't be the reason why we're here, right? Why are we here?" Mikan can really be naïve sometimes and this is an example of those 'sometimes'.

The wind blew strongly making the trees sway and the flower's smell scattered, their clothes also followed the wind's rhythm. He held her hand. "I believe I told you that I need you. So here I am, proving that I really want and need you in my life.

He brought the ring out. It was a simple silver ring with small diamonds surrounding the whole jewelry.

"Mikan Sakura, will you be my fiancée?"

Mikan could faint anytime now. Nobody could blame her. She was expecting some romantic lunch and more sweet words from Natsume but not _this_. He's giving her a ring for goodness' sake! He's propsosing for heaven's will!

"Yes! Jerk."

He slipped it into her finger. She quickly hugged him.

"I thought this can make you smile and I'm glad I succeeded."

"Natsume, you should know by now that you are the best thing that has ever happened and happening to me."

Suddenly his phone rang, ruining the romantic moment. Natsume could not help but groan. He did cancel all his plans for today for this but _damn _he forgot to put his phone on silent mode. He hastily pulled his phone and glared at it when he saw who the caller was. He then pressed the 'Answer' button.

"Yow Koko." He answered with a grim voice.

The background was messy but enough to hear Koko' annoying voice._"Natsume you idiot! Today's Haruka's flight. Where are you? We're already in the airport."_

Natsume's expression loosened. "Damn. I forgot. How many minutes have I got?"

"_40 minutes. That's enough for you to be here."_

"Good. We're going there now."

"What's happening?" Mikan asked because suddenly Natsume was dragging her towards the car.

"Haruka's leaving today." He answered shortly. "Come on. We need to get there before she goes."

"Oh, okay." Mikan answered despite the uncomfortable feeling towering her.

The ride to the airport was short since Natsume asked the driver to take all the shortcuts and pumped into high speed. The couple was panting when they reached Haruka and the others.

"Finally! We thought you won't make it," Koko said in a mocking manner. "Oh hi Mikan!"

Mikan smiled back at Koko but didn't say any word.

"I'm glad you made it." Haruka said as she neared herself to Natsume.

"I always do."

She smiled bitterly. "Yeah, but before you were with me even before I get here."

"Well, Mikan and I had something to do."

"I see. Hello Mikan, I'm glad you came."

Mikan didn't know why she was feeling intimidated by her but she still tried her best to look and act normal. "We should have been here earlier. I'm sorry."

"It's okay. What's important is that you guys are here." Haruka said with a giggle as she stared at Natsume.

"So you two are still planning to be fake friends until the end?" Hotaru interrupted the tension between the three. She was getting irritated by Mikan and Haruka's actions. "Face it. We all knew here that you two are pretending."

"Hotaru." The blonde cutie Ruka Nogi said.

Hotaru silenced him immediately. "No, shut up Ruka. This kind of situation irks me so don't stop me from being frank. At least, be true to yourselves. What you are showing to us right now is very immature."

Mikan and Haruka both understood what Hotaru meant and even for the last time, yes, they wanted to be honest with each other.

Mikan breathed. "I just want to wish you a happy trip."

Haruka smiled, showing her dimples. "Thanks, I guess."

Natsume was quiet during the whole situation.

The beautiful lady glanced at her watch and listened carefully to the airport's announcement. She needs to go now. "I'll be going now. I hope to see you all really soon." Haruka said with a hint of sadness in her tone. It was so obvious that she didn't want to leave.

"_You could have stayed until Natsume's engagement."_

"_What? So I can watch him being happy with another girl? You know me very well, Hotaru. You know I can't take that. I love him so much that I cannot bear to watch."_

"_Are you really okay with this?"_

"_I'm sure. This is the better thing to do."_

"_What about Mikan?"_

"_What about her?"_

"_You know what I mean."_

_Haruka gave Hotaru a mischievous smile and then a real smile. "Natsume likes her already so apparently I don't have any right or reason to change Natsume's mind and heart."_

Haruka got her luggage and waved her goodbyes to everyone. Everyone in the gang was wishing her a happy trip and be back soon. The girl is kind, no doubt. Her kindness is the main reason why she has many friends and why Natsume was by her side all this time until Mikan came.

Mikan's stomach fidgeted. She suddenly felt the urge to do something.

"Natsume." Mikan mumbled but enough for Natsume to hear.

"Hn."

"She's your childhood friend, best friend, and first love so I guess it's alright."

"What are you saying?"

Mikan pushed him. "A hug won't hurt, right? Besides, it's the least thing that I can do."

Natsume looked at her with questioning eyes but Mikan mouthed "Go" and the next thing he knew was that he grabbed Haruka's arm and encircled her in a friendly hug. Haruka, who was surprised at the moment, looked at Mikan with a thankful expression and hugged Natsume back. One hug won't hurt. So Haruka savored the moment, not wanting to let go of Natsume though she knew sooner or later, she will have to.

* * *

"Natsume?"

"Hn."

Mikan huffed a little. "Are you sad?"

"What kind of question is that?"

"A _normal _one," Mikan pointed out. "You've been silent since we left the airport."

"I'm just tired," he replied thought it was not convincing enough.

Mikan let Natsume passed this time. She just needs to understand him. "I see. Then, have a good rest." She already turned her back when Natsume held her hand.

"Wait."

Mikan turned around. "Do you need anything?"

He snorted and chuckled. "You sound like my maid."

Mikan snorted. "Alright jerk, what is it you want?" This time her tone was her usual, kinda yelling and annoyed.

"Thanks."

"For what, jerk?"

"For trusting me."

Mikan snorted. "You know I do."

Natsume kissed her in the cheek and smiled. "Have a good rest too."

**End of Chapter**

**

* * *

**

**What do you think? Did the airport scene ruin the moment?**

**Review?**


	19. Chapter 19

**The Bad and the Conceited**

**Chapter Nineteen: **_**It's Here**_

**Written by: **_**keaRy anCe**_

Her breathing hitched when she saw how grand the preparations were. She could not almost recognize the long, wide, spiral staircases of the Hyuuga Mansion when it triggered her sight. The chandeliers were replaced with new ones and this time, more enchanting. Her trip continued as she went down to reach the reception area. Tables with silver and gold covers were being assembled. Each table has a lantern on it. It's like she was watching some movie, she was ecstatic.

Everyone in the mansion congratulated her with a smile. They've been telling how lucky for her to have Natsume and how lucky Natsume to find her. So far, everything was perfect.

She cannot wait to show Hotaru how happy she is for seeing such preparation. She was about to turn left to see the garden when someone called her.

"Miss Mikan," a maid called out, "Your dress has arrived."

Mikan squealed and ran for it. She pulled stop to her running when she saw Natsume holding a big box. She immediately thought it was the dress. Natsume seeing her reaction like that could not help but laugh.

"Aren't you excited?" he teased and placed the box on the table nearby.

Mikan stood straight and faked a cough. "I do not know what you are talking about."

Natsume grinned. "Don't worry. I'm excited as you are." He eased her.

It was not a hard thing to admit because, really, he also could not wait for tonight. He can finally do it. He can finally show to the world especially to his old man that he can actually care for a person.

"I told you I am not excited," she said plainly as she walked near Natsume. She touched the box for a moment, feeling its texture. She growled when she realized she was acting like a kid and a stupid person.

"Yes, you are." She heard Natsume say making her head up.

She cut the contact on the box to retort. "No, I'm not."

Natsume's lips formed a thin line. "Whatever. Here's the dress. Hope it fits you. You've been eating a lot recently, eh?"

She smiled and hit him in the shoulder. "That's because you are taking me everywhere. How am I supposed to say "no" to free food?"

Yes, they were going out. Like a normal couple would do. Since there is nothing big on school recently, Natsume was asking Mikan out on a date, nonstop. They went to dine on different high profile restaurants and judge which one has served the best dessert, kinda funny but true. He was taking Mikan to his favorite places; for example, Tokyo Tower. Mikan got owned that evening. Imagine your fiancé giving you a new phone the same as his with both matching identical antique chains, wouldn't you faint? Well, she didn't actually faint but almost.

That's just one of all the sweet things Natsume had done to her. Now, she was just waiting for the sweet things that Natsume will do _for _her.

"So you just agreed to those numerous dates because of free food?" he asked with slight disappointment.

Mikan crossed her arms and grinned. "You got that right."

"_Wow_. What can I say? I'm hurt," Natsume said in a dramatic manner.

Mikan jumped into the couch and with this Natsume followed her. "Stop being so out of character. As if that will wound your pride."

"You ready for tonight?" he changed the subject.

Mikan held his wrists and started caressing it. "_Weeell_, are you?"

"I'm not too worried for myself," he replied with confidence and looked worriedly at her.

She frowned with his lack of trust on her. "Natsume, I can do this. I've been studying, okay? And I've been studying hard despite the trials that came, the almost end, and everything so I am pretty much confident for tonight. Can't you have a little faith on me?"

He kissed her near on the lips. "I have faith on you, idiot. I know you'll do great."

"You better mean that." She finally smiled when an idea struck her, "Natsume, will I be seeing your parents tonight?"

"Not sure but old man will," he groaned.

"Come on, at least sound happy," she encouraged as she cupped his chin. "He is coming, at least."

"That's out of character." He pointed out.

Mikan laughed. "Enough on the out of character stuff."

Natsume grabbed her hand away from his chin and placed it onto his lips. "Tell that to yourself. I didn't start it. "

She pulled her hand away when Natsume was about to sniff its smell. "You're blaming me? Well, you are the one who started saying things that's uncharacteristic of you."

Natsume groaned at the interrupted action. "Are we going back to this again? Coz I prefer a hot make out session rather than fighting."

Natsume saw Mikan crinkled her nose. She must have been surprised with that statement. "You are such a pervert. How can you say that in the middle of a decent conversation?"

"Yeah, yeah. Whatever you say," he muttered as he cupped her chin and placed a peck on her lips.

"Stop doing that."

Natsume stopped to meet her gaze. "Well, I remember clearly you allowed me to do that just yesterday," he said in a teasing manner.

"If I remember clearly, you forced me to say yes!"

He didn't talk anymore and kissed her on the neck now. "Why do you smell sweeter today, huh?"

"Must be the water," she answered and backed a little. "Natsume, it's eight in the morning. Stop acting like you are so in love with me." She teased.

Natsume grabbed her by the waist. "I just can't wait."

Mikan thought for a while. She doesn't get Natsume when he said that. "What are you waiting for? I'm yours."

"Yeah, I know but I want the whole world to know that you're mine."

Natsume was surprised that he can actually say those words. His mouth was just telling what he has been thinking for the past few weeks and he was glad that he was following Mikan's advice to be honest with himself.

"Then I guess there is nothing you can do but wait, after all good things come to those who wait."

He was happy to hear that. He was about to give her another kiss when interruption came up.

"Before you two attract ants on that spot, I suggest you fit the clothes you'll wear for tonight. We don't want to compensate or compromise on that, clear?" A cold voice filled the room.

The couple turned their heads to see it was Hotaru. Natsume could not help but think on why does Hotaru always interrupts whenever he was having his moments with Mikan.

"Yes, Hotaru. We're separating now." Mikan mouthed a 'see yah' to Natsume and grabbed the box. She quickly went upstairs towards her room.

"You two seem inseparable." She commented in an bile manner.

"We are." Natsume answered rudely.

Hotaru rolled her eyes and crossed her arms. She was just protecting Mikan that is why she interrupted. It sounded weird to protect Mikan but she knows. She knows.

"I just hope that will last even after the announcement and before the engagement."

Natsume was beginning to get annoyed with Hotaru's suspicions to him. What was up with her telling always about if he could last to be with Mikan before the engagement? Was she that doubtful to him? Natsume suddenly had an epiphany. Maybe Hotaru knows something that she doesn't want to tell to anybody because of his grandfather's orders? If that may be true, the next question is. . . what is it?

"Trust me, Imai. I'm sure with my feelings for Mikan."

"You better be, Hyuuga."

"She's the girl my old man is looking for. Why would I be worried?"

Hotaru looked at him intently as she rubbed her forehead. Her stare was intimidating and mysterious; it's rare for her to send that kind of stare. There was a long silence before she talked. "Sometimes Hyuuga, you have to ask."

"Ask what?"

She replied faster this time. "Questions, maybe. What else is there to ask, stupid? But since you have said it yourself that you are sure about her then I guess I just have to trust you."

Natsume placed his hands on his pockets and turned around. "You should be." He said before leaving Hotaru alone, cussing himself for not knowing what is going on.

* * *

Arms rolled over with each other, Hotaru walked in authority before her crew.

"Check the guests list again. Double check the food, the cake, the drinks, the tables, the power supply, the stairs, the crew, everything. I want everything in order. If anything begins to get wrong when the event starts, I will make sure to punish the one who did the wrongdoing."

"Understood, Ma'am!" The crew replied.

She nodded in contentment. "Very well then, you may all leave and do your jobs."

She walked to the nearest private area she can be when she heard her phone rang. She glanced at the name of the caller and breathed before answering it.

"Hello? Yes, Uncle, everything's in place."

"_That's very nice to hear. I'm excited to see Mikan-chan."_

She placed her free hand on her forehead and started massaging it. "Uncle, are you still going to do it? I mean, can we not leave it this way? Everything is perfect for the two."

"_You cannot call that perfect, Hotaru."_

"But. . .Mikan has been so trusting."

"_We just have to trust him on this. Mikan-chan is a great girl. I'm sure she pierced through him."_

Again, she was defeated. "Alright, Uncle. See you tonight."

"_See you too."_

She closed her phone and sighed. Her head aches already and it was just the start of the day, there's more to come. Hotaru knew by Natsume's last reaction towards her earlier, she already got into his nerves but she doesn't care about that, what she cares about is Mikan. She smiled to herself when she realized she was too possessive of Mikan in a friendly way. Mikan's like her best friend and she's protective when it comes to her closest friends. This time she massaged her temple, shutting her eyes.

"Looks like I really need to take some medicine," she mumbled to herself.

"Who's that?"

Hotaru opened her eyes to see who it was. Just as she thought, it was Ruka. Surprisingly, his voice was already familiar to her.

"That's Uncle."

Ruka walked closer, putting his hands on his pocket. "Natsume's grandfather?"

"Yes." She answered and closed her eyes. She was starting to sweat and not because of the heat but because of the pain.

Ruka noticed Hotaru's discomfort. "Is he coming tonight?"

"Positive." She managed to say.

Ruka leaned on the wall. "Then what's up with the expressions?"

Hotaru looked up to meet his gaze. "What expressions?"

Ruka thought hard to find the suitable word for what he was trying to say. "Uhhmm, your facial expressions when you're talking to him. Something serious?"

"Something like that."

"Care to tell?"

Hotaru looked far. "It's better if I keep it hidden."

She's always been secretive. So far, it's only Natsume's grandfather and her who knew. She liked to keep it that way in order to minimize the trouble. Mikan may be hurt in the end but Natsume's development was considered more important because this will be the deciding factor for the couple. She always worries. Because since they were kids, she knew Natsume's attitude. And that attitude scares her for Mikan.

"Is it something about Natsume and Mikan?" Ruka asked making Hotaru's eye wide. He just hit the spot.

To stop Ruka's _leading _interrogation, she spat at him, "Why do you care?"

He simply shrugged and released his back from the wall. "I think I have the right. I'm Natsume's best friend and Mikan's friend."

"It goes beyond that."

"Hotaru," Ruka called. She turned to face him. "It's not something bad, right?"

She smiled at him faintly. "Why don't you relax? We're way too young to be over thinking things."

Ruka looked at her in defeat befroe he broke into a smile. "Yeah, you're probably right. Now come with me." Ruka grabbed her hand and started dragging her to reenter at the mansion.

She struggled. "Where are you taking me?"

Ruka gave her a "We have a big event tonight and we don't want you fainting. Come on, I'll just get you some medicine for your aching head."

"I do not faint."

"Well then, my bad."

"You're stupid."

Ruka just smiled at her. _Typical Hotaru._

**End of Chapter**

* * *

**Yes, I'm gonna end it here. The announcement will be on the next chapter. I think it is better this way. I know this is a short chapter but you don't have to wait a month before the next one, maybe a week. **

**Another, I have estimated the lifespan this story still has and I have 33 (My calculation before was just 23, if I remember clearly). If my planning was correct, well, yeah, this story will end in the 33****rd**** chapter. So my sweet readers, you can still read a lot from this story and I hope I will have you rooting for this story until the end. Thank you very much. **

**Review?**


	20. Chapter 20

**The Bad and the Conceited**

**Chapter Twenty: **_**The Announcement**_

**Written by: **_**keaRy anCe**_

Her hair was a bit wavy before and now the artist emphasized that waviness by making it curlier than before. The make-up artist sprayed a brown smoke to her hair making its natural color more brunette. It also looked like it added some volume. Mikan carefully touched it and flipped it backward. She then focused on her eyes. The dark eyeliner made her eyes gothic but in an attractive way. Her lips were painted in faintly in red. Her make-up was not heavy as it is not appropriate for a night event; it was not light also, just balanced.

"We're done now," the make-up artist informed, "You can now wear the dress."

Mikan swallowed. "Thanks for doing a great job."

"I didn't do anything actually, honey. You're just naturally beautiful." The artist gave her a heartwarming smile. "Now go and make them known that the Natsume Hyuuga chose you."

The compliment made her nervousness gone for a second. Even the make-up artist was confident on her. She could remember clearly that her confidence was boosting earlier this morning so what the hell happened that she was trembling now? Was it when she first fitted the dress and she could not help but think that the dress was too beautiful for her? Or was it she kept thinking that people in Natsume's world would endlessly criticize her?

She reopened the box where her dress laid and dragged it upward. It was a glittery combination of light green and cream white. The dress will probably stop before her knees. Its top has a ribbon, it was also surrounded by a little amount of silver sequence and the lower part was sewed in sections giving the dress a cocktail effect. There were embroideries in the lower part also.

Mikan quickly removed her robe, went to the fitting room and started putting the dress on. Slowly, she can see herself completely with the dress on though she needed a little help in putting the zipper up.

Hotaru's timing was perfect. She checked on Mikan just as the girl needed some help.

"Great that I'm here, let me help," Hotaru offered and zipped it up. "You look dashing, Mikan. I'm so proud. The dress is perfect."

Mikan turned around and flashed a forced smile. "You are? God, that made me more nervous."

"You are one heck of an idiot. Why are you feeling nervous at the first place? You got this, I know it."

"It's really nice to know how many people believe in me especially you. But Hotaru. . . I was expecting Natsume, of all people, to believe in me the same way you guys do. That is what making me damn nervous."

"Look, Hyuuga is worried but not in the way you think. He worries about you in a way that he wants to protect you. Do not mind it, Mikan. I'm sure Natsume trusts you, the very same way you trusts him."

Mikan bit her lip. "I hope you're right."

"Of course, I am. Before I forgot, I have something for you."

Hotaru gave her a pink box which Mikan quickly opened and gasped when she got the gift out. It was a camera.

She loved the reaction she got from Mikan. "I just want you to savor every moment. Very well, I'll leave you now. Come out after five."

"Thank you so much, Hotaru." Her eyes still on the gift.

"No need. Remember, come out after five."

Mikan nodded and escorted Hotaru to the door. She turned around and took a look at herself. Her let her head fell slightly at her side and sighed. Right now, she was unsure of herself and when she stepped out later on that spotlight no one will guide her, only herself. Only her. If she will make any mistake tonight, they will blame her. Only her.

When it seems that she was about to carry the world's burden, her phone rang, the one Natsume gave her.

"Hello?" She answered.

"_Imai told me you're upset."_

She held on the phone tight. "Natsume?"

"_Who else? Were you expecting somebody else? I told you already that these phones were for private use only. Exclusively for us."_

"Right, I remember clearly."

"_So, are you still upset with what I said about this morning?"_

"Kinda. I feel bad, you know."

"_I'm sorry."_

"No! You don't have to. This is just a meaningless and stupid reaction."

"_Mikan, whatever happens out there, I just want you to know that you'll still be the one that I want and need. I care so much for you, Mikan. I'm so excited to see you tonight. . .in a dress."_

She chuckled. "For the first time, right?"

"_That's what made it more special. I could not help but feel lucky to be the very first man you'll wear dress for."_

"Natsume."

"_Hmm?"_

"This may sound crazy but I kinda. . .kinda miss you."

She heard him chuckle. _"I miss you, too. Can't wait to see you."_

The call ended and that call was Mikan's lifesaver. Hearing Natsume's voice made her calm and composed. She glanced at the clock and noticed that five minutes have gone. It was time. She placed her phone at her bag together with her camera and lip gloss. She exited her room to see Natsume standing before her door.

"How long have you been there?"

"Before the call," he answered nonchalantly.

She snorted at the respond. "Such a wasteful man, you could have at least knocked on my door and talk to me personally."

He brushed the stray hair away from her eyes and held her arm. "I just want to check if you have your phone with you."

"Of course it's with me. Since you're here, why don't we take a picture?"

"Since when did you acquire a camera?"

"Hotaru just gave it to me," she answered and turned it on, "Now. . .smile."

But he didn't because he kissed her instead.

* * *

The famous and the popular people of the business industry all gathered up at tonight's event. The mansion's setting was breathtaking and no one has the right to say that Hotaru had done a good job because good was not a suitable word, it was excellent; marvelous; fabulous; grandest; perfect. From the floor up to the ceiling, everything was perfect. Even though the actual program was not yet starting, the visitors were still having a great time.

"This is Natsume's big night, right? Everything didn't come close to what I imagined," Koko said beside Ruka.

Ruka acknowledged the compliment though it was not directed to him. "Me either. Guess Natsume's grandfather really wants this to be the night to remember."

Koko nodded as his hold on his glass tightened. "In the end, Natsume still got Mikan. He's one lucky guy."

"Lucky indeed."

Now, everything was greater. Because the head of the Hyuuga Corporation, the man who started it all, the Hitoshi Hyuuga just arrived at the hall with his men right at his back.

All eyes bored at him except one. Ruka, who was currently sipping his drink, was looking at Hotaru who was beside him instead.

"Ahh, Hotaru. You've made a great job, once again," he said as he examined the whole room.

"I'm just doing my work, Uncle."

"But may I tell you, it isn't perfect yet," he added. Hotaru looked at him with questioning eyes until he laughed. "Well, my grandson and Mikan-chan are not here yet. But seriously, you've done great."

Hotaru felt happy with the compliment. "Thanks, Uncle."

The old man made his way to the front to give his speech. Everyone was clapping until he signaled them to stop. His eyes travelled around the whole room before he started his speech.

Mikan was watching the whole thing and came to one conclusion: Hitoshi Hyuuga resembles her Grandpa Hishi. Then she gasped and quickly covered her mouth.

"I'm glad that everyone seems to be here tonight, at this very special gathering. Not only for my grandson and soon to be granddaughter but also for me. We all know how we make it through this business, there are tough times and I'm very thankful to each and everyone who took the effort just to be here tonight, thank you for all your support. This announcement might have shocked you all but it was something made out of a big debt."

Everybody gasped and started talking about this debt of the Hyuugas. Meanwhile, Hitoshi Hyuuga just laughed.

"I am in debt not financially though, sorry to my critics," he laughed again, "The story behind this engagement is not typical and I like to keep it that way. These two may be young of age but I wanted to do something so valuable for my grandson. Maybe that could be the best reason for tonight's gathering. We all know how remarkable job he had done for the company while I was away and I want to recognize him for that. Natsume, I know you can hear this, and I want you to know that I am so proud of you."

Natsume could not help but feel light inside. This is what it is all about: To make him proud. He must be the luckiest person on Earth now, not only he got Mikan, he also heard straight from his grandfather that he is proud of him. His lips automatically formed a smile.

"Do I see a smile?" Mikan teased.

He could not find the words to say, he just broke into a wider smile.

The old man continued. "Now, I won't keep you all waiting longer. With honor, I am proud to announce my grandson, Natsume Hyuuga and his engagement to a very beautiful lady inside and out, Mikan Sakura."

The spotlight now focused on the couple. Natsume, with his hand encircled on Mikan's waist, carefully escorted the girl toward the microphone. Everyone was clapping and smiling when they took a glimpse of the couple for the very first time. Indeed there was no questioning when it comes to Natsume's handsomeness. He was wearing a tux with green flower embroidery sewed at the left side of his tux. His hair was messy as ever. Teenage girls inside the hall could not help but giggle.

If Natsume was dashing, Mikan was exquisite as well.

Natsume held the microphone and made eye contact with the audience. "Good evening, everyone. Thank you for coming despite your busy schedules. You all may have wondered for a while what this night is all about and, yes, as you heard from my Grandfather, I'm being engaged with Mikan Sakura. We're engaged not because of a merger or anything. Surprisingly, we're engaged because we both want this to happen. Soon, we're entering a new stage of our lives and I know it will not be always pretty but I hope everybody will support us. Thank you and have a good night."

Everyone gave Natsume a big hand and was now waiting for Mikan's speech.

Mikan stepped on the platform and adjusted the microphone to her height. She eyed the whole room and clenched her fist.

"All of you might be thinking what I am doing here, standing in front of you, trying my best to talk. The truth? I wanna know that too and luckily I already have the answer. I'm here because of what I feel for Natsume and I do think that is enough reason for me to be here. I didn't come from a lineage of wealthy people, I don't deserve Natsume, I don't deserve the kindness of his friends; those were my doubts. Thankfully, after all these months, I have finally answered my own questions. I believe that everyone deserves happiness. . .that is why I'm here," Mikan smiled at the crowd who were still silent, "I hope you'll enjoy the rest of the night. Thank you."

Mikan was welcomed by Hitoshis Hyuuga's arms.

"Please tell me you're my Grandpa Hishi." She quickly said.

The old man chuckled. "I thought you wouldn't notice, Mikan-chan."

"Please also tell me that you're still the Grandpa Hishi I know."

"I am what I am."

Mikan cracked a smile. "Oh, thank God. You don't have any idea how I wanted to meet you and to think I have no idea that I have met you already a long time ago."

The old man wanted to end Mikan's nervousness for tonight. "Thank you, Mikan-chan."

"For what?"

"For not being angry."

Mikan pouted. "How could I? You are so kind to me, Grandpa."

He gladly accepted the comment. He escorted Mikan towards the people. "Now, I suggest you go and amaze them more in close-up."

She nodded in full confidence. "I will."

Mikan bid her goodbye and made her way to Natsume. She was welcomed by Natsume's smile as he took her hand. He pulled her closer to her as they talk in whispers.

"Everyone's staring at me. They must be thinking I'm weird," Mikan said, looking at the people.

Natsume kept his eyes on her. "They don't. Surprisingly, you've done great."

"I just could not mess up," she said coolly.

He kissed her head. "No one can take your place even if you did."

Mikan savored the quick moment. "I dunno. I find that unbelievable."

"Idiot," he said. Mikan just glared at him.

"Hello to you two. Finally, I'm meeting Mikan Sakura up close and personal. Darling, you're more dazzling in a short-range distance." A lady in her mid-30s greeted them.

Mikan knew her. She can remember her from the profiles Hotaru made her memorize. If her memory was right, the woman in front of her should be Miuri, just Miuri. She owns a clothing line that will venture overseas next year.

"She is, right?" Natsume quickly agreed.

Mikan pulled away from Natsume. "Thank you for the compliments, Miss Miuri."

The lady placed her hand on her chest in astonish. "What a surprise. She knows me."

Mikan just beamed a smile. Meanwhile, someone excused Natsume for a moment because he was being called by his grandfather so that left Mikan with Miss Miuri.

"How does it feel, Miss Sakura? To be with a Hyuuga, I mean."

Mikan knew that this question was going to be thrown on her sooner _and _later. "Actually, I'm not really concerned with Natsume's surname. Being with Natsume, I won't deny, is like a fairytale. Right now, I'm very happy."

Miuri's left hand was on her jaw, her right was placed on the left side of her body supporting her other hand. "That is very nice to hear. I think they have groomed you well."

Mikan's not a dog.

"No offense to you, Miss Miuri, but believe it or not, I'm just being myself tonight. I see friends over there, would you excuse me for a moment?"

"Of course, Miss Sakura."

Mikan sighed as soon as she left the lady. Miuri was too close in insulting her but she also learned on how to avoid that in Hotaru's lessons.

"Hey, Mikan!"

Mikan turned her heels. "Koko!"

"Wow Mikan, you look beautiful tonight," he complimented as he stared at her more and more.

She blushed at the praise. "As they said but you're the first person I believed in."

"Really?" Koko seemed happy hearing that.

"What do you think?" she teased.

They both laughed and silence followed.

Koko looked down and placed his hands on her pocket before talking. He was striving to ask anything to Mikan so that they could talk about something. "Have you eaten?"

"Not yet. In a moment, I think. We're eating all together, right?"

Koko nervously smiled. "Right. Then let me at least escort you to the dining table. Natsume looks busy at the moment."

"Why not." Mikan accepted the offer.

"You've done great tonight, Mikan," he said in between their walk.

She shrugged her shoulders. "Maybe. People in this hall look at me with judging eyes and surprisingly, I don't mind. I have been thinking of reasons why I am feeling like this and just came up with one."

"And what's that?" Koko inquired with curiosity.

"I should not be afraid. Because all of these are real. The party, the people, you guys, me. . . Natsume. Koko, this is not a dream or a fantasy. Now, how cool is that?"

Koko admired the way she said that. She sounded cheerful now than the last time he talked to her. He cannot help to feel happy for her.

"Koko."

"Natsume!"

Natsume walked near Koko and Mikan. "Where's Ruka?"

"He's with Hotaru. No lie, he' been eyeing her since this morning."

Natsume smirked. "That dope."

"Yome! Glad to see you again." Hitoshi Hyuuga entered the conversation.

"Hello, Uncle. I'm excited for the food, can we eat already?" he asked playfully as he rubbed his stomach.

The old man gave a chuckle. "Me too," he whispered to him, "Let's eat everybody!"

Mikan leaned closer to Natsume and made a whisper. "Grandpa seems enjoying."

"I am certain that with this sea of people, he's the happiest."

"I like his laugh. You should laugh like that."

Natsume sighed, thinking it would not suit him. "Not in a million years."

Everyone took a seat in the long dining table. Hitoshi Hyuuga on the center, to his left side was the boys: Natsume, Ruka, Koko and his close business partners; to his right were the girls: Mikan, Hotaru, and more important people.

"Let's have a toast first," Hitoshi Hyuuga announced. He lifted his wine glass and the others followed. "To my grandson Natsume and my Mikan-chan, I wish you all the best and for everyone's prosperity. Cheers!"

"Cheers!"

_You can do this Mikan_, she reminded herself.

The food was eternally good and so far, no problem. Everyone wanted to ask Mikan a question but nothing personal about her family, it's more about her relationship with Natsume and how it started. She's been receiving praises from people she newly met since the event started and she extended her thanks to them.

Natsume was beside Mikan whole night. He didn't miss anything from her movements because he just could not take his eyes off her. The way she looked tonight dazzled him. If others regarded her as beautiful, he could have said a lot more than that. She made him speechless, breathless, possessive, and whipped tonight. There are hundreds of people in the room and all he could see was her.

Every guest was pleased with the food and the preparation. High-class people didn't stop praising the Hyuugas for always doing the job superiorly well done. The night was coming to an end. Slowly, the guests were bidding their goodbyes and blessings for the couple. No one has heard anything bad about the event even when the night was going to be over.

When everyone has left, Natsume and Mikan were called by Hitoshi Hyuuga. Mikan didn't know what to think while Natsume has a bad feeling about this.

"I heard you are planning to go on vacation soon." His words were cold but not to the point it didn't leave a trace of his early cheerfulness.

"We are," Natsume answered, matching his tone.

"Cancel it." The old man ordered.

Natsume frowned at his grandpa's words. "You can't tell us that. It's Mikan's request."

The old man sighed and looked at Mikan. "Very well, Mikan-chan. Please do me a favor and cancel it."

"Why are you doing this?" Natsume interrupted.

"I'm talking to Mikan, Natsume." The older Hyuuga's voice was firm and authoritative.

"It's fine," Mikan finally said and met Natsume's gaze, "We can always reschedule it, Natsume. Grandpa must have a special request for asking to cancel it." She rapidly agreed to avoid conflict.

"Correct. I just want both of you to stay here. We'll talk tomorrow. You two can go now."

Natsume and Mikan exited the room. She looked at him and saw disappointment. She, too, was disappointed because she looked forward to it. But it was a sudden request from her Grandpa Hishi and she just couldn't say no.

"He's up to something. I knew it," Natsume said as soon as they started walking.

"You can't say that, yet." Mikan tried to convince Natsume otherwise.

He quickly shook his head. "Listen, the old man knows something. There is something that he is not telling us."

She put a hand to Natsume's shoulder. "We'll find out that tomorrow. We should take a rest now since we've been up all day."

"Yeah, we should." Weariness was evident on his voice already.

"Goodnight." Mikan bid,

Mikan turned to the direction toward her room when Natsume grabbed her hand and pulled her into a kiss. At first, she was astonished by the action but when she heard Natsume's words, she just could not stop herself from doing what he wanted.

"I wanted to do this to you since I saw you with that gorgeous dress that could not almost keep up with your beauty," he whispered just between the kiss and returned to kissing her again.

His hand travelled from her cheeks to her back and finally hugged her waist. He pulled her closer and closer as he savored Mikan's sweet respond to his kiss. He left her mouth and started kissing her jaw and went lower and now placing sweet kisses to her neck. He felt Mikan's hand ran through his hair and pulled him closer to her. He liked every part of this kiss that turned out into a make out.

Natsume made a step to make Mikan's back rested on the wall and there he caged her. Their lips didn't leave each other and as seconds passed, the more heated the kiss was turning.

"You are such a pervert," Mikan managed to teased when they parted for a moment to gain some air.

Natsume smirked at the comment. "Admit it, you like me when I'm acting like this."

"Kinda." She smiled teasingly as she twirled his hair.

Natsume tightened his hold on her. "Thought so."

And he went back to kissing her again.

Mikan pulled for a moment, surprised that her hands were now on his chest. "Damn, you're good."

"Save the praises later and let's continue this."

"Yah, that's better- - - "

He did not let her finished because he kissed her again. She clenched his cloth to pull him into her. Mikan was trying her best to catch up with Natsume's marvelous tongue. Their tongues battled with each other for a couple of minutes before they decided to end the passionate kiss.

"Goodnight, Mikan," he bid and placed a kiss on her forehead. "See you in the morning."

"G'night."

Mikan watched him go to his room and smiled as she turned around.

_I love you, Natsume. Please tell me you feel it too._

Though he has not said that yet and so was she, she expected that they will confess their love tonight but no confession happened but it didn't disappoint her. _With that fiery kiss_.

* * *

_Old man sent me out to do something. Be back before dinner. Can't wait to see you._

_Must be tough for you. I'll wait. Surprisingly, dude, I cannot wait to see you too._

_I'll be good. Just take a rest today._

_Just my plan. Text you later._

_Later._

The sun was already high when Mikan woke up. She excitedly went downstairs, humming to herself. She made her way to the living room and saw two heads and as she was nearing, she saw four. Her heart started to beat faster because they are familiar. She made a quick ran towards them.

"Just in time, Mikan-chan," Hitoshi Hyuuga said.

Her eyes widened. Right in front of her was her family. Her father, Serina and Sumire. She could feel her heartbeat rising and palms sweating. Half a year she has not seen her mother and her sister and right now they were in front of her. Her fear was getting to its maximum. She should be happy right now but she can't and she doesn't know why.

"What's this all about?" she managed to ask, her voice cracking.

"Please take a seat first, Mikan." Hishi offered.

With trembling knees, she did. She examined the expressions her family was displaying to her. They all looked serious. She gazed at her father who, when their eyes met, turned his head to the side and sadly smiled.

_What is happening?_

At the moment, she hated not knowing anything.

**End of Chapter**

* * *

**Yeah, it is near. **

**What can you say about this chapter? I had fun writing this and I hope you had fun reading this too. I am also glad that I was able to update this week as I have promised on the last short chapter. Whatever expectations you had for this chapter, I hope I met them. **

**I would like to say my thanks for those who messaged me and waiting patiently for my updates. You don't know how much I appreciate them and makes me more **_**in **_**to writing. For all of your reviews, thank you. Reviews are such awesome notes. The payment of our effort. **

**Thank you very much, everyone. **


	21. Chapter 21

**The Bad and the Conceited**

**Chapter Twenty One: **_**Improper Ending**_

**Written by: **_**keaRy anCe **_

"What is happening?" Mikan asked, nervousness was hinted in her voice, "Dad, what is happening? How do you know I'm here?" she sounded like she was going to break any second.

Narumi didn't answer again. Mikan can clearly see the amused expression of Serina and Sumire. At the moment, she felt helpless and wished Natsume would come. She imagined him grabbing her in the middle of this dark conversation and will say something that will make everything alright. She silently prayed for it and she waited and waited and waited.

"They didn't know, Mikan." Hitoshi explained. "I sent them here."

Mikan was surprised with that fact. Questions flooded her brain and fear was overcoming her. "For what?"

"There is something you aren't telling us," Hitoshi started. "What you didn't tell us, it's really important to us, Mikan. I can't believe Natsume didn't know anything about this and I'm sorry for putting it out when everything seems so perfect."

With the tone Grandpa used to her, she knew in an instant what it is. She told everything to Natsume except for one thing. "Is it about me running away?" she asked for confirmation.

The senior nodded. "It is."

"You never asked," she defended quickly, her voice was firm. "So I didn't. . . I didn't know it would be a big deal."

Hitoshi shook his head, showing his disappointment. Those actions made Mikan wanted to cry. "That is never a good reason, you know that. Telling that very important thing should be the first thing you told Natsume."

The brunette placed an apologetic expression, she felt losing. "Grandpa, please don't hate me for that."

Hitoshi sighed. "I don't. It's just that. . . "

"Just what?" she inquired.

"The deal." Those are the two words which brought flashbacks to Mikan. Slowly, she was having an idea what the deal is in with this deal. The more she was realizing what this is all about, the more she hated herself for being such a coward and not telling the real reason why she was out that night.

She decided to play dumb. "Why? What does it matter to the deal?"

"Why did you run away?" Hitoshi asked.

Mikan was getting irritated on how slow the pace is becoming. "I bet you know. I am an illegitimate child," she spat.

"That's right. I want to tell you about the root of this deal I've made." He started. Truthfully, Mikan didn't want to hear it because she already knew in the end, nothing was going to be left for her.

The old man continued, "Your grandfather and I became really good friends when he saved me from these bad guys while I was dressed like the first time you saw me. He thought I was a commoner and treated me food. We talked about so many things and found out that we have such a lot in common. He told me he might not be the greatest grandfather and father around but he will always do everything to make his family's standing better. An idea struck me at that moment and to help him this time, I made an arrangement. The deal is to wed my grandson with Serina and Narumi's first child. You are the eldest and I thought you are what we are looking for but I found out that Serina is not your mother."

Serina had this joyous look but kept it low profile. She paid attention again to the old man.

"When Natsume found you, it was all too late. He thought you are the one. I guess timing was really awful because it was the same night you just known you are an illegitimate child. If you are asking out of all our connections, why didn't we learn about this, here's the answer: I tricked Natsume. I protected your real identity."

Mikan gaped, "For what?"

"Natsume didn't know how to value things in his life especially persons. He is afraid of doing mistakes that is why he become such a perfectionist but that is not the point. I ordered him to broke up with Haruka just to see if he will fight for her but he didn't so that proves he's still looking at things so simple. I made you met him and you changed him. All of a sudden, he talked about going to you and doesn't give a thing about the deal anymore. That lesson is still on the process now Mikan. When Natsume gets home, let's see what he will say. I am also not sure but one thing and that is you."

It was a pretty long explanation. Hitoshi Hyuuga made no alternative routes and went directly to the point.

Mikan smirked on how brief the story was. "What does that imply now?"

She was waiting for him to say it; all she needed was for Hitoshi to confirm it. "Mikan, you are not what Natsume is looking for. It was all a mistake."

"You mean. . ." she trailed.

"I'm afraid that Sumire is the one we are looking for." Finally, Hiotshi said it.

She saw the small smile plastered on Sumire's face, especially on Serina's. But unlike before, she knew what to do now. She will say something because the difference now was that she is fighting for someone and something and those are Natsume and her love for him. She won't get anything from backing out but if she will try, at least she can say to herself that she tried.

"Just like that? After all the pressure and pain and hardships I took, you'll tag me as a mistake? Is that my only role in this stupid lifetime?"

"Mikan," Narumi called, "Calm down."

"No. Never. I'll say what I want to say and I will say it now," Mikan stood up and looked at Serina, "You might not be my biological mother but believe me, I honestly love you with all my heart despite all the heartaches you've caused me. I am nothing but a mistake to you and when I ran, I thought it might change something, like you will go after me but nothing happened- - - -"

"Mikan-chan, please stop talking for a while." Hitoshi interrupted.

Mikan hitched a breath and gulped because she was so near to crying. "I don't understand. Why are you being harsh to me, Grandpa?"

"Someday you'll understand," he said softly.

"Don't tell me that!" Mikan yelled.

"Shut up, Mikan!" Sumire interrupted, "Can't you see it? You are not the fiancée? It was all just a mistake."

"A mistake, huh." Mikan repeated. The words started to sink on her but they can't affect her, not that much, but if Natsume was the one who said it, she'll be hurt for sure.

"Mikan," Narumi called.

She raised her head, determination was vivid in her brown eyes, and she clenched her fists and started to say, "In the end, Natsume will decide. I believe in him."

Sumire stood up and with arms crossed, she stepped forward to Mikan. "You better have your faith on its top, Mikan. From what I've heard, Natsume really cares about the inheritance and if you will go back to the deal, he'll only get that wealth if he will marry Dad and Mom's eldest daughter. Which is obviously, me."

"Let's see about that." Mikan challenged.

She gave Sumire a testing smile before stepping out of the living room. On the other hand, Sumire looked at her mother, aggravated.

Hitoshi felt sad because the conversation ended like that. "My grandson will arrive late so I think we will wait a little longer. I have prepared two guest rooms for you. Feel at home, everyone."

* * *

"Mikan?" Ruka called out when he saw her sitting in the garden, head on knees.

"They called you too." Mikan said, head still buried on knees.

Ruka sat beside her. He stared at Mikan for a moment wondering what was wrong again. He remembered how magical last night for both Mikan and Natsume and now he's witnessing another conflict again. When he received a call from his Uncle Hitoshi, he instantly knew there is something wrong. This happened before. When Natsume was about to split with Haruka.

"What's happening? Why are you looking so gloomy?" he asked.

Mikan tilted her head, good thing she was not crying. "Ruka, I have something to ask you and please answer it honestly."

The boy agreed. "Okay, what is it?"

Mikan bit her lip and closed her eyes for a moment. "Did Natsume change? I mean, I know he was doing all of this in the first place because of the inheritance but do you think that changed?"

"It changed, Mikan. Believe me." Ruka said frankly.

She placed a hopeful smile. "I hope you are correct."

Ruka didn't know what else to say. "Why are you saying that? I thought this is not about the inheritance anymore. Mikan, there is nothing to worry about. You are the one he's looking for, he likes you, you are destined to meet."

The brunette cried, shaking her head repeatedly as Ruka was saying those words. "Ruka. . .I'm not. I'm not the one Natsume is looking for." Mikan said desperately.

The boy was taken aback. "No. That's impossible."

Mikan clasped her hand onto each other and continued. "The night he found me is the night I ran away from home."

"You ran away," Ruka repeated, finding what Mikan was saying hard to believe. "Why?"

"I'm an illegitimate child."

Ruka was surprised to hear that. He suspected that this conflict was about Haruka again but hearing it from Mikan herself, he still couldn't believe it. Mikan is an illegitimate child. She never is the right girl from the very start.

"I. . .Mikan. . . I don't know what to say. Why didn't you tell him?"

"I was about too! But with all the good things that kept on happening, I forgot about it. Natsume will be disappointed, I can see it and with that I got scared." She answered.

Ruka was out of words. If his reaction was like this, what could Natsume's reaction will be? He knew that Natsume likes Mikan but he also knew that Natsume was an unpredictable person so even Ruka didn't know what is going to happen. "Listen, Mikan, I know you believe in him and don't lose that trust."

"I don't know. I trust him but at the same time I'm scared." Mikan confessed.

"He needs you, Mikan. That's for sure." Ruka was not lying. Even Natsume is not an easy to read person, he knew that his best friend needs Mikan.

* * *

Natsume arrived early in the evening that day and he was quickly called by his grandfather. He greeted Mikan with a hug which the girl savored. She almost didn't want to release Natsume because whatever happens, even if Natsume will fight for her or not, she knew that something will change.

"No matter what happens, always remember that I will be here for you even when you don't want me to. I will come for you even if you will just brush me off. I will never leave you even if you don't want me to stay. Natsume," she paused "I will never be selfish and whatever makes you happy will also make me happy."

Natsume smiled at her words. It was music to his ears. "What's with the words? Grandpa will probably just talk about business."

Mikan tightened the hug and her expression became sad but he couldn't see it. "Nothing. I just thought I should say it before it's too late."

"Late? Mikan, we'll always be together."

She just smiled at how sweet Natsume's words were, like they'll be there for eternity. Natsume entered the room where his grandfather was waiting for him. He didn't like the atmosphere enveloping the room but whatever his old man will say, he is ready for it. Or so he thought.

"For the first time in my life, I don't know how to start," he started dramatically.

"Just spill it." Natsume said impatiently.

The old man took a deep breath and turned, his back facing Natsume. "Natsume, you know I want you to learn, right? And I witnessed your progress through the years and I'm glad how you became the man that I will always be proud of. I remember how much you hated the deal I set and now I can see what it gave you."

"The deal is fine with me." He answered. Hitoshi didn't feel so guilty than ever. "You didn't see me complaining, do you?"

"You see, you can only get the inheritance if you will marry Narumi and Serina's first daughter," he reminded.

"What's up with this? That is why Mikan is here."

"Mikan is not the eldest." Hitoshi started.

"Are you kidding me?" Natsume asked in disbelief. "I'm sure she is."

"Mikan's father is Narumi but Serina is not her mother." The old man can clearly see the confused expression on his grandson. He was torn between telling him and not telling him because he knew the next sentence he will throw will totally make his grandson miserable. "She is an illegitimate child, Natsume."

The raven haired boy opened his mouth but said nothing, he stepped back finding for a solid object to hold on until he got the right words from his system. "You mean I got the wrong girl?"

"Sumire Sakura is your real fiancée." It was more bombarding for Natsume.

He placed a hand on his forehead and chuckled slightly. "Stupid. This is stupid. What do you mean it's not Mikan? After all these months, after all the sacrifices and efforts, you will tell me that I've found the wrong girl. We freakin' announced our engagement last night and now you are telling me that she is not the right girl!"

"Calm down, Natsume."

Natsume didn't listen to him and instead slammed the nearest table to him. "How can I calm down? You knew about this since the start, I bet. You didn't tell us because you wanted to play and what? What the hell is your plan?"

"I just want you to learn."

He chuckled, this time louder. "Stop repeating that all the time! That is the stupidest thing you ever said to me."

The old man didn't get affected with his words. "Why do you react like that? Don't you love her?"

Natsume scoffed, "How can I answer that when you just told me that she is the wrong girl? If I will fight for her, what will you do?"

"I want you to inherit the company and I can only give you that if you marry Sumire. If you will fight for Mikan, then say goodbye to your precious inheritance. If you will fight for her, I won't think twice, I will instantly make your life unpleasant. If these threats are scaring you, then think. You are still young, Natsume. You are smart so figure this out now. You know I just want you to learn a lesson. You must remember what it is that I want you to learn the most," he paused and turned to face Natsume, "I'll ask you again. Do you or do you not love her?"

"Love is stupid." Natsume answered with no hesitation.

"I hope you won't regret saying that."

"You have no right to say that to me."

* * *

"Natsume." Mikan said and ran for him as soon as he got out of Hitoshi's office.

"Don't talk to me," he said coldly.

Mikan almost cried when she heard that. "Please talk to me."

He resumed his walking. "Why would I? It's not like I'm getting anything from talking to you."

She started crying when he said that. She felt like a trash. He just implied that he was just using her all this time.

"Don't be like that," she choked.

Natsume's expression was dark as ever, in her ruby eyes you can clearly see the regret, guilt, and sadness. "I've made a mistake. It's you who I found and not the right one."

"I thought you don't care about the deal anymore."

"It's the reason why we found each other. Do you think I let it go just like that?"

"I thought you love me." Mikan covered her mouth due to intense crying.

Natsume didn't answer quickly. "I never said that."

"I love you." She confessed, hoping it will change everything.

It was not the confession she dreamed of. She envisioned it in a romantic place, in front of a romantic dinner, in the middle of a romantic dance, and with their faces both smiling. She should have said it last night, no, that will just make everything more regrettable.

He looked away. If Natsume knew one thing now, he knew he would regret the next thing he will say. He wanted to hug Mikan at the moment and tell her that everything is going to be alright but he can't. "Just give it to somebody else."

"You said you need me."

Natsume's heart clenched. "I said that because I thought you are my fiancée."

She held his face. "Please look at me. What about the ring, the kiss, the things you did for me?"

Natsume pushed her away. "I can always do that to any girl," he said to her face.

She shook her head, stepping back, and not believing Natsume's words. "I can't believe you are saying that. I cannot believe you. This isn't you. I don't want to believe."

"Well, believe it now."

Mikan nodded in defeat. "I'll give you time. I know your mind is a bit hazy now so I will give you space to think about the things that are happening."

"Suit yourself," he said before walking away.

* * *

It's been three days since the revelation and Natsume hadn't said any single word to Mikan. Worse, Sumire and Serina were giving her accusing glances. She couldn't eat, she couldn't sleep, and she couldn't think straightly. Her hangout nowadays was the garden at the back of the house; not only was it the most isolated place in the area but also it became her favorite place since then.

She was currently sitting in the garden, crying her heart out. She was weeping for an hour now and she could not tell when she will stop. She sniffed again until she heard footsteps and felt a person sat beside her.

"Dad," she acknowledged, "I'm sorry you have to see me like this."

Narumi patted his daughter's head and gave a smile. He wiped the tears falling from her eyes. "Can you still endure it?"

"I made a promise to Natsume that I will never leave him no matter what."

Narumi closed his eyes for a second, trying to be strong for Mikan. "You are hurting."

"I know."

"If I can just do something. . . " Narumi said sadly.

"Dad, do you know who are you in my life?" When Narumi didn't answer, she continued, "You are the first person who believed in me, the person who continues believing in me, and the person that will believe me. All my life it's you and I am really happy that you never left my side."

He was touched by Mikan's words to the point it made him cry. "Mikan, my daughter, I will always believe in you."

Mikan cried more in his father's words. "Now, you are the only person who believes in me. Even though I only caused you trouble and complication between Serina and you and yet you never left me. You are such a good father and I 'm really sorry for everything but I promise to make it up to you, to everyone."

"Mikan? What are you trying to say?"

"In the end, the people I cared most, they always vanish. Natsume. I told Natsume that I love him."

Narumi was shocked. It was the first time he knew Mikan did something that needs a lot of courage. His boyish daughter had turned into a teenage girl facing the same issues a typical high schooler was experiencing. He felt bad for her because everything turned out to be like this.

"What did he say?"

She bit her lip. "He said that I should give it to somebody else. The moment he said that I realized that I was fooling myself all along. I believed in him."

"Mikan."

"I don't belong here," she said.

Her father wanted to prove otherwise. "Of course you belong here. You have always been a part of our family."

"I want to see my real mother."

Narumi refused. "You can't leave now. You should talk with everyone."

"I want to stay with her. After the school year ends."

Narumi didn't know if he can take these happenings anymore. The more it takes longer, the more Mikan was saying things that would make things more complicated. He wanted to stop her but another part of him wanted to let her because he knew his daughters needs space.

"Mikan."

"Dad. I'll be fine." Her reassurance didn't make Narumi comfortable at the least.

Narumi was desperate with not letting her daughter go. She's been with him for sixteen years and letting her go, he can't bear with that. "How can I not worry? You always ask about your mother when you have problems with Natsume."

"This is for the best. I don't want to ruin their lives anymore."

"Please don't think that way."

"Please let me do this," Mikan insisted.

"Why do you always run away in the middle of the problem? Talk to Natsume. You love him, don't you? Mikan, you should at least do that."

Mikan gulped before answering.

"I will, Dad. I want that too."

* * *

Rumors about the broken relationship of Mikan and Natsume already spread the school. It's the school's hottest topic now and what made the talks more viral was Mikan's absence and Natsume's silence. Sumire became a superstar in just one day and she was enjoying every bit of it.

"They say that Mikan is not a student here anymore," Ruka said in the middle of their quiet lunch break.

Hotaru frowned. "Hyuuga ordered it."

Ruka felt sad and stressed out with all that's happening between his friends. "He's going overboard. I can't believe he can do that to Mikan and it's almost near graduation."

Koko placed a sad and upset emotion. "With all the things they've been through," he muttered.

"How is Mikan doing now?" Ruka asked.

Hotaru's expression didn't seem to change but deep inside her, she also felt bad for Mikan. "It is still silent in the mansion. The other Sakura daughter and the wife are happy about it. Hyuuga is grumpy as ever. Uncle is watching as always. Mikan's father wants to get out of the mansion and Mikan. . . "

"How is Mikan?" Koko asked again.

Hotaru looked at the two boys and crossed her arms. "She wants to leave. To find her mother."

It was certainly not good news for everyone. For them, Mikan was just doing this to escape all the sadness and to give Natsume what she thought he wants.

"It's not her fault that she's an illegitimate child," Koko said.

Hotaru diverted her attention to him. "Say that to them Koko and let's see if they will listen."

In Koko's mind, he was currently worrying what will happen to Mikan when she's gone. He doesn't want her to go but he also doesn't have the right to stop her or support her. He wanted to knock out some sense to Natsume so that he can finally open his eyes and will never make Mikan cry anymore. But due to certain stupid and nonsense reason, he can't.

"Mikan is a tough girl. She cries when she's really upset and I can tell that she is crying now." Koko stated in a casual manner.

Hotaru had an idea and raised her eyebrows. "You wanna see her, Yome?"

Ruka liked the idea as much as Koko.

* * *

"You look like shit," Hotaru commented with a disgusting look in her face.

Hotaru was correct. Mikan looked like she didn't take a bath for three days, her hair was a mess, her clothes had no symmetry with each other, her eyes were swollen, and her actions had no grace at all. On top of that, her room's a mess too and Hotaru was almost disgusted to enter in it.

Mikan slammed her bed. "I'm aware, okay? Gosh, why are you all here? I look so miserable and so is my room."

"Yome wants to see you and Nogi and me," informed Hotaru. Koko blushed at this.

Mikan flattened her hair a bit and put powder on her face. "Does he know you're here?"

Hotaru watched her as she moved around the room. "If you are talking about Hyuuga, then no. He's in the office making himself busy when there is nothing actually needs to do."

"How are you, Mikan?" Koko asked softly.

Mikan relaxed herself a bit and slumped back to the bed. "I'm surviving. Thanks for your concern, Koko."

"Is it true that you are leaving?" he trailed.

The brunette nodded. "It is but not now. I want to see my Mom, I should have decided on this a long time ago but with the preparations for the engagement I am not able to."

"What are you doing?" Hotaru asked in an accusing tone.

Mikan quickly defended herself. "I want a new life. This is not the right place to start."

"And you think this will solve everything?" Hotaru added.

The brunette stood up and started explaining. "Listen, I ran from our house. It was wrong from the beginning and I want to fix my life starting with finding my real mother. Believe me, I really want to do that a long time ago."

"Do you know where to find her?" this time, Ruka asked.

"Yes, I do."

"Are you sure about this?" Hotaru asked with a hint of worry.

Mikan's chocolate eyes became serious; she took a deep breath, and smiled sadly. "He should learn his lesson."

Hotaru fidgeted with this. At this point, the two were going to play stubborn and hardheaded. It was harder than she thought.

"Mikan, I will support you always." Koko declared.

Mikan smiled at him. "Thank you, Koko. Thank you all for coming but I'm going to be back at school tomorrow so I don't see why you still came here."

The three was speechless.

"You mean, you don't know?" Ruka asked in confusion.

Mikan shrugged her shoulders. "What?"

"Damn you, Hyuuga." Hotaru muttered.

Mikan became confused too. "What are you guys talking about?"

"Mikan," Koko said, "Natsume pulled you out of the school. You are not an Alice Academy student anymore."

Mikan was so surprise that she could not even react with that. He pulled her out. She could not think straightly and she almost lost her balance. She cannot believe that Natsume did that to her. She didn't know that he could be that harsh and mad.

"Thanks for telling me. At least now, I know." She tried to smile but tears began to drop again. "He's mad. It is almost graduation."

"I'm sorry. We thought you know that is why you've been absent." Ruka said apologetically.

Mikan waved her hand as a sign of 'don't think about it'. "It's okay. He is the one who made me a student there so he has the right."

"Hyuuga's a jerk. Admit it." Hotaru stated.

"I can handle this," Mikan assured. "I'm leaving anyways."

"Don't leave just because he did something so mean," Koko said.

Mikan did not acknowledge the support. "I can't stay here any longer. It's becoming more painful everyday."

Hotaru wiped the tears on Mikan's face. "I hope you will find happiness there, Mikan. Also, always remember that we are your friends."

Mikan smiled, thankful for having them even in this stressful situation. "Thank you, Hotaru. Thank you everyone. I am really grateful."

* * *

She didn't eat lunch and dinner that day so late that night she sneaked into the kitchen and saw some desserts to enjoy. At first look, she stared bitterly at the sweets, remembering her dates with Natsume. Lastly, she brushed the thought off and paid attention to munching the food. She sat on the counter, silently eating.

"I heard you're leaving." A voice said that made Mikan jumped a little.

The figured near and she was not surprised to see it was Natsume. She automatically rolled her eyes and felt nervous when she saw him looking so handsome and at the same time, cold. Mikan knew she will never hear the concern in his voice ever again and she needed to say goodbye to his charming words.

"You heard right," she answered.

Natsume opened the fridge and got some apple. "So is this you, always leaving in the middle of a problem."

It was an insult that Mikan took with elegance and stupidity. "Yes, that's me."

"Don't use sarcasm on me," he warned.

Mikan laughed and made a dramatic pose. "Oh, I'm sorry. I thought I was being serious."

He glared at her. "Where are you planning to go this time?"

She shrugged her shoulders. "Do you really need to know? Don't get me wrong if I sound harsh but what I really wanna say is, you don't care about me, right? You pulled me out of the school. I don't have a reason to stay in this house anymore, more like, I don't have a reason to mingle with your life. And talking to you like this, I don't know how you can act like nothing happened."

"We're talking just like before." Natsume was pointing about the first time they met. "It's pointless to keep you in that school. They will just hurt you."

Mikan growled at his statement. "They aren't doing anything to me. Just because I am not the legitimate daughter, you are doing this to me? You are such a jerk!"

"If you think so."

Mikan didn't want the conversation to end yet so she continued. "Listen, I know you won't care about everything I say but I just want to remind you of something."

"What's that?" he asked, uninterested.

Mikan sighed and stared at Natsume's crimson eyes. "Don't hurt Sumire. She's still my sister and I care for her."

"I don't do promises."

Mikan was taken aback and tried her hardest not to cry.

"Figures. With what you did to me."

Natsume rolled his eyes. "Don't make me look like a bad person here. You didn't say you were an illegitimate child."

"I was about to but everything was like a fairy tale and I don't want to ruin it. You know what? I think you'll be calling me a mistake even if I said it."

"All my efforts are wasted because of you," he said harshly.

"Then I'm sorry! If that's how you see me, I can't do something about it but at least I thought you liked me and you wouldn't turn your back on me. I though you'll stick with me until the end. I trusted you. We've announced our engagement. Do you know how miserable I am now? I love you!" She yelled, losing her composure.

Natsume didn't get affected with her outburst. "I told you to give it to someone else and don't go acting like you are the only who is miserable."

"Stop saying that. Of all the things you've said to me, it's what's hurting me the most."

"Mikan," he breathed.

She ignored him. "This is not the ending I've imagined but I guess I have no choice but to live with it."

"I also didn't imagine this," he said coolly.

"You could have just defended me. If you only did that, things would never be like this. If I just told you right from the very start, we'll never reach this. In the end, it's still my fault."

"We are both victims."

"Maybe."

"You don't have to leave. You are part of their family also."

Mikan shook her head. That was the very thing she could not feel at the moment. "Sorry but I can't feel like I belong at the moment. I have to go."

Just like that, she disappeared in the moonlight.

**End of Chapter**

* * *

**I think this is the climax of the story. It was a pretty long chapter consisting of 5,400+ words to make up with the month and a half of not updating. Please point out the wrong use of grammars if you spot ne and I will quickly edit it. It's just that I am so excited to upload this chapter.**

**Expect more and faster updates since my vacation started a week ago. **

**How was it?**

**Review?**


	22. Chapter 22

**The Bad and the Conceited**

**Chapter Twenty two: **_**Rebuff **_

**Written by: **_**keaRy anCe**_

A usual breakfast may not be as lively as lunch and dinner but it should not also be quiet. As quiet as the breakfast the people in the mansion was having. Mikan arrived late and she lectured herself for that. The two Hyuugas were already there and so was the Sakura family; she apologized quickly. She was still in her pajamas; Natsume and Sumire in their uniforms; Serina and Narumi were ready for work; Hitoshi Hyuuga in his casual clothing. This Friday was like no other.

She felt sudden pain when she remembered that she no longer has a school to go to.

"It's nice to see you eating again, Mikan-chan," the old man acknowledged. He made sure that Mikan will join today's breakfast because he noticed that the girl was not eating well and he could not just leave it like that.

Mikan gave a fake smile and said lowly, "I miss food."

Narumi was glad that Mikan looked happier than the last few days and as a father, he wished that Mikan will be back to her usual self as soon as possible.

"Why aren't you eating, Narumi?" his wife asked.

Narumi snapped out of his thoughts and glanced at Serina, "I'm eating now. Sorry if I spaced out."

Serina smiled at him, "No worries. Just finish your food."

Natsume was successful in looking at the brunette secretly. He was worried as hell when Mikan was just imprisoning herself in her room and was rejecting every food offered to her. Inside him, he was a little disappointed with the truth that he found the wrong girl but he couldn't avoid being worried to her. His mind was on its breaking point due to confusion and stress. He was torn between his feelings and his future.

"I wonder," Sumire said, " -if when can Natsume and I go out. You know, Grandpa, like in a date."

Natsume stopped chewing his food while Mikan rolled her eyes. Serina liked the idea very much and immediately supported her daughter's idea by giving her a grin. Narumi stayed quiet as always, not because he wants it to happen but because right at the moment he cannot do anything about it that is why he was just working on other things. He was currently trying to communicate with Mikan's mother after so many years. A thing he never thought would appear in this situation.

"That's a great idea," Serina added, "In this way, they can know each other better and get used to be with each other. I suggest they go out as soon as possible."

"I have many things to work on in the office," Natsume answered.

Sumire pouted, "Come on, let's just have dinner. What do you think, Grandpa? Natsume can take a break even for a day, right?" she asked, hopeful.

Hitoshi gave a sigh of defeat. "Well, that's possible. . . "

"Great!" Sumire cheered instantly.

"But let's talk about that when every tension subsided," the old man added.

"What tension? I can guarantee you that it is entirely fine with Mikan," Serina said with a mischievous smile and she then eyed Mikan, "Right, Mikan?"

Mikan stared at her for a moment before replying, "Don't mind me."

"See?" Serina smirked.

"Yey!" Sumire cheered again.

Narumi felt horrible because his wife and daughter were joining forces to make Mikan sadder. "Sumire, just eat your food," he ordered.

Sumire nodded and smiled wider. "Of course, Dad. Now that our date is almost there, I cannot wait. I'm so excited."

"Anyways, Mikan-chan, I hope you're not mad about your pull out from school. It was urgent and I needed to do it. I don't want you clashing in school."

Mikan stopped from eating and rested her arms on the table, "Honestly, I'm glad you asked. I have dignity and pride so the clash you are talking about is most unlikely to happen. We've got only three months before graduation and you almost ruined my future if I don't get into a new school. Actually, that's another problem if they will let me in considering the school year's going to end. Lastly, I'm mad and I'm done eating."

Everybody in the table was shocked especially Hitoshi. He gripped the utensil he was currently using due to severe guilt. He really didn't want to pull out Mikan on Alice Academy but he had to; to see if Natsume will stop him or not but unfortunately his grandson didn't.

"I'm sorry, Narumi. I'll just arrange everything for her new school." The old man compromised.

Narumi was attracted to the offer. "Just please do so."

"I'm done," Natsume announced, standing up.

He walked to follow Mikan. He didn't know what pushed him to follow her especially that he was convinced that he did not want to see her. He felt pain to see Mikan's sad expression; she had the same expression when they fought about Haruka. He wanted to hug her and tell her that everything is alright and he will always be there. He wanted her to know that everything is happening for a reason. He wanted to but he can't. Because the moment he would remember that she is the wrong girl, everything was becoming blurry.

"Do you usually come here?" Natsume asked casually. "I mean, nowadays?"

Mikan, for the first time, was irritated when she heard his voice. "Are you going to forbid me to come here also?"

"I'm not that mean. I just want to talk to you now that my mind is clear," he informed.

"About what?" Mikan asked with interest.

Natsume stared at her carefully. She was sitting comfortably in the grass, her hands on her knees, and her gaze at the bushes of flowers in front of them. He never saw her in such peaceful state, like she was just enjoying the cold wind and the swaying of the flowers. He knew that the next thing he will say will break her wonderful expression.

"You feelings for me, I'm sorry about that." He finally said.

Mikan smiled bitterly at that and stood up. She was thinking that Natsume has no right to feel sorry because it is her feeling not his. She clenched her fist, restraining herself from hitting the man. "No, don't be. It is something that made my life special and you're feeling sorry for it? How much pain do you want me to feel? Stop being such an insensitive jerk. It is mine and I am the only one who can meddle with it, got that? This is my feelings and I have the right with it. I am telling you to stop being so sorry!"

"Add to that, I want us to stop talking."

She flinched at the scene before her. Natsume didn't care and didn't even react to her speech and defense. With him being so cold like that, Mikan doubted if she ever got to know the real Natsume. Her heart pained when she thought about that because she foolishly, actually, fearlessly thought that they were actually 'together' though unofficial.

"Can you do that?" Mikan asked, trying to hide her tears.

"I'm the one who requested it," Natsume pointed out. "Surely, I can do that," he added.

Disbelief ran through Mikan's mind as her expression proved that. The sadness she was feeling now could not be compared to the sadness she experienced her entire life. It was the first she fell in love, a thing she never thought she would feel, and it hurts like hell. As she looked at Natsume now, she began to be curious on what is going on his mind.

_Is he hurting too like I am but chose to hide it?_, she thought warily.

She stood up and tidied her clothes. Her hands were shaking and she was totally aware of it that is why she flipped her hair around three times in just one standing. "Natsume, I have something to ask to you and please answer it truthfully."

Natsume eyed her, his crimson eyes were lifeless. "What's it?"

Mikan opened her mouth to ask the question but when she saw the lack of interest in her eyes, she changed her mind. "Nothing."

"You are really unpredictable," Natsume said in confusion. Honestly, he wanted to know what was it that she was going to say.

Mikan started to walk and smiled in nervousness. "I just had the feeling that you would lie to me like always. Like how you lie to me about your feelings, like how you lie to me before, and like how you are lying to me now."

She was already meters away when Natsume said, "I'm not a liar."

She turned around to see Natsume looking right through her. His handsomeness awed her and made her want to faint. If he could only know how much she wanted to run her finger through his hair, to stare at his eternally beautiful crimson eyes, to feel his face, to touch his lips, to embrace his body, and to hear his sweet words again. If he could also know how hurt she was, how much tears she cried, how much she loved him, and how little her hope is for herself was.

"Being an illegitimate child doesn't make me less of a person but with the way everything is going now, I can feel that I am slowly fading and the fake smiles I'm showing is just a sign of denial. Soon, I will be out of your lives. It may look like I am scared and just running away but I am not that strong or tough, I also am not that gutsy, I don't want to pity myself. Natsume, all I am trying to say is that when we meet again, I want you to see me differently."

"Give up. You are stubborn and hardheaded and considering your situation right now, no one can help you to be yourself but yourself."

"That's why I am doing this."

"I won't get anything from you," he said harshly.

Mikan smirked, like she knew something he doesn't, and said, "Yes, you will. I'm giving you up. You hear that? I won't interfere in your life anymore. You can forget about me and you can forget about everything. I am the one who is making it harder for all you, right? Go marry my sister for hell's sake and live as happy as you can be. I give up. I can't do this anymore. I have no one. It's hard to fight all the odds like this, like the only one believing is me."

Natsume was surprised by her course of action. It broke him to pieces as he heard her words. He knew that after this, he will lose Mikan and worst he will lose Mikan forever. He wanted to grab her, to pull her, to touch her hand, to feel her but it was too late now. He cannot take back everything he said.

He opened his mouth but no words came out at first, he was struggling for words. "Mikan, I-"

Mikan shook her head and said, "Goodbye, Natsume."

When Mikan was already out of his sight, Natsume muttered, "I need you."

* * *

"Rumors said that you're engaged with the Natsume Hyuuga. Is that true?" a friend of Sumire called Wakako said. They had been hanging outside the classroom for fifteen minutes since the teacher was out of sight yet.

Sumire laughed at this. She flipped her hair and smiled confidently. "It's not just a rumor. It's news. Now, spread that."

Wakako rolled her eyes at her friend's proud attitude. "How does that happen?"

The perm-haired girl smiled at her with twinkling eyes and encouraging expression, "It's a family secret."

Wakako gave a disbelieved expression, "You're wicked. And how about your sister?"

Sumire pretended like she was thinking until she said, "She's fine. I heard she's hunting for her real mother. It's not like I care and it's not like we're talking but I think she chose the right decision: to vanish. Again, that's what I heard."

"You heard? Don't you even talk to her?" Wakako asked in surprised.

Sumire growled, "And our topic will be what? You're crazy. You know I'm avoiding her ever since."

Wakako felt pity over Mikan and irate over her friend, "I bet she's sad now. Imagine, she and Natsume got engaged and just like that. . . .woooopz! Gone."

Sumire was unaffected by this. She didn't feel the least bit sadness to her sister, "At least, she had him. She should be thankful enough considering that I am the one who should be in her place from the beginning. Let's not talk about her, okay? I really don't give a damn to her and besides she's leaving."

"Sumire, dear, don't you even feel bad?"

"No," she answered, looking far away, "I don't."

Wakako shrugged her shoulders and crossed her arms, "The whole school is saying that she is nothing but a bitch that seduced Natsume Hyuuga to get his wealth. Is that even true? I thought your sister is a loner and unsociable so it's pretty impossible that she can do something like that."

"Wakako," Sumire called, "I thought we are going to stop talking about her. She is not a healthy topic."

"Sorry," she apologized.

"Let's just talk about on how lucky I am to have the Natsume Hyuuga on my hands. . . . "

* * *

Three o'clock in the afternoon, the clock registered. Narumi was sitting in the farthest corner of the restaurant, away from the people. He looked nervous and kept looking at his watch for the past seven minutes. The ice on his drink was melting way too slowly and everything around him for him was in slow motion. He was waiting for someone. Someone he didn't see for years but someone important. He was hoping that this meeting will finally put an end to all the melancholy.

Two more minutes had passed until his companion came. A woman with short brunette hair entered the restaurant and searched for him. They had found each other easily. They greeted each other with awkward smiles and handshakes. They took their respected seats, Narumi looking at her, the woman breaking the eye contact.

"I'm glad you came," Narumi acknowledged. "This is a bit sudden and I hope you understand."

The woman nodded and smiled, "I came here for her."

"You will meet her soon."

"I can't wait. How is she?"

Narumi swallowed at this, "She's going through heartbreak."

The woman raised an eyebrow, "Narumi, what do you mean?" she asked, her tone was serious.

"She almost got engaged," he said quickly.

The woman was confused than ever, "What are you talking about? She is just sixteen."

"It was a deal set by my father and the boy's grandfather. The boy will only get his inheritance if he will marry our first daughter and they thought it was Mikan until they discovered she is not Serina's. Yuka, she loves the boy but I think he is so confused right now that is why he is pushing Mikan away. Our daughter is suffering and this is the first time I saw her that gloomy. She wants to be with you badly, that is why I'm here. She wants to run away from everything."

Yuka cannot believe Narumi's words. She expected that her daughter was doing fine and not like this. Gloomy? Suffering? Pushing her daughter away? Those words were unacceptable words for her. She felt her blood boiling. "Oh my God. How can you let that happen?"

Narumi gave a guilty look and apologetically said, "I didn't know, okay? I'm sorry. I know I promised you that I will take care of her but Mikan is growing up and making her own decisions; it is her freedom and I don't want to take that away. She fell in love out of my grasp."

"Even so!" Yuka yelled.

"That is why I am here. I think she really needs you right now. She desperately wants to see you."

"Who is this boy?" she asked dangerously.

"Natsume Hyuuga."

Yuka was astonished, "You're involved with the Hyuugas? They're one of the richest families here in Japan and you didn't know?"

"I cannot answer your questions. Even I have little knowledge about this. You should ask Mikan instead."

"Fine."

"Thank you."

Yuka will accept her daughter no matter what. "I've been longing for our child for sixteen years now. Knowing that she can finally stay with me is a dream came true. I will give her everything that she wants and needed. I promise I will be a good mother to her."

Narumi felt relieved, he felt lighter and unburdened, "All Mikan wants is a mother's love and I don't doubt your love for her."

"How is your family?"

"Let's not talk about them, please."

She understood why Narumi didn't want to talk about them because it will be awkward and rude and hard. "It's heartbreaking to know that our daughter is the one experiencing all the misery," she said lowly.

Narumi shook his head, "I don't regret it and I know Mikan is not blaming us."

"Narumi, it is sad that we aren't meant to be."

"Right but you will always be a part my life."

"I feel the same way too."

The meeting flowed peacefully. The two talked like friends and decided to stay as friends. Narumi told her everything about Mikan starting from her likes and dislikes to her dreams, skills, and talents. Yuka learned that Mikan liked antiques and it was a very good thing since she had antique shops. She learned about her daughter's sad stories and felt horrible for not being there for her. Narumi told her about Mikan's escapade which raged Yuka, Narumi quickly explained this to her and told her this is how Mikan met Natsume.

Yuka was engaged into several businesses and it was just an understatement.

"You own Alice Academy," Narumi said.

Yuka could not help but laugh, "Not entirely. My brother is just the headmaster and we have our shares."

"Mikan studied there."

"I see. She is closer than I thought. I should have made the effort to see her."

"She was pulled out by the Hyuugas."

Yuka was, again, enraged by this, "Narumi, are you really taking good care of her?"

"Yuka, we are not rich. Alice Academy is a private school with high tuition and miscellaneous fees that I can barely afford," Narumi explained. "I hope you understand, please."

"I guess I'll have to talk to my brother then. But her schooling won't take place in the academy. I want it to be at home away from Natsume Hyuuga and your daughter. I bet they are studying there, too."

"You're the boss."

* * *

Hitoshi Hyuuga was wandering around the house, thinking of the events that had happened inside the walls of his haven. He thought about the joy, tears, and dramas that occurred in the mansion in just a week. Everyone was trying to cope with the change of events; everyone was having a hard time, everyone including him.

He saw his grandson entered the house which surprised him.

"Natsume? I thought you were in school."

Natsume looked at him with a serious expression, "We need to talk, Old man."

"About what?"

"About the engagement."

* * *

Natsume ditched his remaining classes that day. He was bored and uninterested to learn the things he already knew. He was way better doing nothing in the house than to listen all day to the rumors about him. He didn't answer any of the questions thrown to him, he remained quiet. He avoided Sumire all day which made him tired. He didn't want to deal with her.

He just talked with his old man and after that he tried his luck to stumble on Mikan but she was nowhere to be seen. Minutes had passed and Ruka came. The blondie specifically asked for Natsume.

"What are you doing here, Ruka?"

Ruka barely looks serious and when he looks serious it means that he really is serious just like now. "I just thought we can have those talks where you can be honest and I can be your best friend."

"Is this about Mikan?" Natsume predicted.

"No, not just her. It's about Mikan and you."

Natsume groaned, "I don't want to talk about this."

"Mikan is hurting," Ruka said before Natsume got away.

Natsume finally faced him, "Why? Do you think she is the only one?" hurt was evident in his tone.

Ruka smirked at this, "I always knew you are miserable just as she. You love her."

"I never said that," he denied quickly.

Natsume's stubbornness was killing Ruka's patience. Being so hardheaded was the most irritating thing that he has to deal whenever it comes to Natsume. Sometimes, Ruka wanted to get inside Natsume's head so that he could see how it works and to know why it works miserably.

"Yes but we can see it. So why?"

Natsume looked away, "I don't know what to do. I've been working for that inheritance all my life and I have an issue with mistakes."

"Fight for her, Natsume." Ruka wanted to say that a long time ago.

Natsume was already pissed off to listen to him, "I can't be with her. I don't want to."

"Stop being a jerk."

"I don't think I love her, Ruka."

Ruka wanted to punch him and wound him badly.

"Can you live with that? She's the girl you've been looking for all your life. Who cares about the inheritance? Your grandfather just wants to test you. He wants to see how you will fight for Mikan, he wants you to learn in this way and not the way you are thinking. He wants you to love without anythibg in return. He wants you to love Mikan not because of the inheritance, Natsume. Open your eyes!"

Natsume refused to listen to him. He didn't want to fight Ruka just because they could not understand each other at the moment.

"I don't need this. You will never make me change my mind about the inheritance. He will never give me that unless I marry Sumire. I've dealt with that already and trust me on this Ruka. I just don't think that this is the right time."

"What do you mean by that?"

Natsume gave a hard expression, eyes piercing, "Trust me, Ruka."

Ruka was nervous whenever Natsume is like this.

* * *

Sumire waited for Mikan to come back home. She pulled Mikan for their faces to meet. With the grasp on Mikan's wrist, Sumire pushed her lightly and began to rant. Sumire was not the kind of person who will quarrel to someone in a public place that is why when she spotted Mikan on the kitchen, she took the chance and ambushed her.

"Let's talk."

Mikan played innocent, "About what?"

Sumire didn't care if Mikan is older than her or about the fact that they were still half sisters. She will show the brunette what she is made of. "Let me get straight to the point. I don't want you roaming in this house anymore."

"Whoa! What gives you the right to be bossy?" Mikan mocked.

"I'm Natsume's fiancée."

Mikan slightly chuckled, "Not yet. You aren't engaged."

Sumire crossed her arms, "We'll soon be and besides it is already planned."

"But that doesn't give you the right to kick me out of here."

Sumire could not believe in her half-sister's embarrassing attitude. If she could not kick her out in mere words, then she would have to attack her pride, her heart, her life.

"Don't you have any pride left? Natsume must be hurting to see you every day because he almost lost his inheritance because of you. You obviously don't belong here. We are all a family here and you are just an outsider. Because Natsume is unable to move on, maybe the worst thing that has ever happened to him, he can't see me. Mikan, when you ran away, I thought heaven answered my prayer for you to be out of my life but I can clearly see you again now and I am not happy. Your mother almost destroyed Dad and Mom's relationship. It was a mistake and a waste that Natsume thought you are his fiancée. Why don't you just vanish?"

She didn't stop there, "You get Daddy's trust and even though you're a loner, you still lived. What's with you that made everyone in this big house including Natsume's friends become your ally? The maids like you, I saw how Ruka Nogi, Hotaru Imai, and Kokor Yome talked to you and I can't help but to imagine that that should be me! You are not supposed to enter their lives. You are a thief, an illegitimate child, a sin, a mistake!"

Mikan stared at her with heartrending eyes. Sumire wanted to take back the words she said because she just realized she went overboard. She didn't mean most of them and she just brought out those words because of jealousy. Sumire could see Mikan shaking, she wanted to hug her but that is not her so she chose not to.

"I didn't know you hate me that much," Mikan managed to say.

Sumire's pride acted again, "Isn't it obvious?"

Mikan looked up with a piercing gaze, "Don't worry, my dear sister. You can have all of him, soon."

Sumire was taken aback by this and said, "Good. That's what you are supposed to do and I'm glad my words enlightened you." She felt stupid.

The brunette smiled at her and silently walked away.

* * *

Mikan held the camera given by Hotaru. She scanned through the pictures on the night of the announcement and it was all good shots. Good shots because the backgrounds were enchanting and the guests were all smiling. She stumbled on the picture when Natsume kissed her; she cried at the photo. She just realized that she was crying when the LCD had droplets of water. The memory was so fresh in her mind, as if she could still feel the tingling sensation when that happened. Unlike what other heartbroken girls do, she will never delete that image. It was a reminder that she lived in a fairytale-like situation thought it didn't last.

She took photos of her room; she wanted to remember the look of it before she goes. In her bed, her luggage lies. She was already packed and all she was preparing for is her goodbye speech to everyone. She will leave them for goof so might as well say wonderful farewell words. She studied her reflection on the mirror. They changed her way of eating, a little bit on her attitude but they didn't change her style of clothing although she has confidence in wearing dresses now.

"I want my hairstyle to change and my clothing style. I bet my Mom knows a lot about fashion, she's a woman after all. I want a browner shade for my hair and I must think of a college course soon. But before that, I have to think a way on how will I continue my schooling. I want to be fitter. I act like a crazy woman now, talking to myself."

She will bid farewell tomorrow. Will they cry? Will they stop her? Will they support her? Will they finally be happy? She didn't know. Her Dad will be surprised once he knows she was already packed. She could see him ranting and lecturing about her sudden decisions.

"This is for the best," she said to herself.

She picked her phone and dialed.

"Hello? Koko? This is Mikan. Can you please visit here tomorrow? Bring Ruka and Hotaru. Byiiiee!"

She didn't give him the chance to answer back.

Mikan continued pondering thoughts that night starting the night she met Natsume and how husky his voice was when he told her she is ugly. She met friends and felt belonged for the very first time. Despite being away from her family for a very long time, she didn't feel homesick in the slightest; maybe because Koko, Ruka, Natsume and Hotaru welcomed her in their lives in different ways but still made her feel at home.

They will see each other again, Mikan is sure. One day, they will meet, maybe in the most impossible way but they will meet again. When that time comes, she expected that every wound is healed already. No hard feelings, no bitterness, no lies. Along with that, maybe she can finally have a bonding time with her _real _family. Her mother and Dad and her, like she dreamt of.

It may be hard at first but she will eventually cope with it. She had so many things to thank for.

_You told me to give it someone else. You hate my love. You are my sweetest downfall. One day, I hope to see you and I hope you will _see _me too in the way I want you to see me. It is you who made me the happiest girl alive and yet you hurt me the most through your harsh words and countless callings of me as a mistake. If you could just be honest to me then maybe everything is worth fighting for. I will never forget you. Goodbye. _

The last thought of her before she went to dreamland was _Goodbye, everyone._

**End of Chapter**

* * *

**The solo piano instrumental in the song Samson by Regina Spektor never failed to make me feel sad and I used it as an inspiration for this chapter.**

**Thank you, thank you, thank you, thank you, thank you for all those who reviewed in the last chapter. You guys are awesome! I am so happy that you liked the climax, the twist, and the sad moments. I hope you will be with me until the end of this story. I hope you like this update too.**

**So, how was it? Review?**


	23. Chapter 23

**The Bad and the Conceited**

**Chapter Twenty three: **_**In Time**_

**Written by: **_**keaRy anCe**_

* * *

_Watch your step, love is broken. . . .- __**The Beauty and the Tragedy, Trading Yesterday**_

* * *

Mikan was having a quiet morning. She felt the cold breeze of wind along and the warm feeling when she touched her mug of hot chocolate. She observed the graceful swaying of the trees before diverting her gaze into the mansion. It was just a gigantic house; there was no sense of home in it since the permanent resident of it was only Natsume. The people inside the mansion except for her father wouldn't care much about if she leaves so she will do it as casual as possible. She glanced at her watch and immediately got up from the chair because it's already time to see her father. Today, she must meet him in the hallway.

At every step she made, she put thought of it. The Hyuuga Mansion became her house for half a year now and it brought her the most beautiful memories of all. She would miss every part of it even the gossiping maids. She couldn't bear to be bitter toward the house. That was plain odd. Right now, her whole family was residing in this house just because Sumire was going to be engaged to Natsume. They could freely do what they want. Just like that. She should be happy for them.

She ran as fast as she can to get upstairs and almost stumbled when Narumi came in front of her.

"Dad!" she chirped.

Narumi rubbed his eyes, yawning. He just got up to grab some breakfast. "It's so early, Mikan. Why are you up already?"

"I have to ask for your permission," Mikan said shyly.

Narumi started to travel downstairs as Mikan followed him. "For what? Are you going somewhere?"

Mikan swallowed and said, "I'm leaving."

_It wasn't that hard to say_, she thought.

Narumi looked disoriented and said, "Oh, well, you usually leave without my permission," he eyed her, "so I don't see why you need my approval."

Mikan laughed and scratched her head. "No, what I mean on leaving is I am finally going to see my Mom. You see, I already packed my things last night and I am super ready to leave. I'm so sorry if I didn't tell you yesterday that is why I woke up so early to talk to you."

Her dad was speechless for a moment. He felt weak and worn out not because he just got up from the bed but from the thought that his daughter was finally going to be away from him. _His daughter was leaving him today_. She was going to leave him. "Today? Why so sudden, Mikan? You should have had me readied," the ever-smiling man said as his shock made him sit in one of the steps of the staircase.

"Dad," Mikan muttered, "I don't mean to surprise you."

Narumi looked upset. "You should have informed everyone yesterday or day before yesterday."

Mikan defended her decision by saying, "I don't think that is necessary. I'm talking to Grandpa now, Sumire and Mom don't give a damn, and I already had my farewell to Natsume."

Narumi found this statement of hers off and wrong. He wanted Mikan to bid a formal goodbye to everyone despite of everything that had happened. He wanted her to do that not because it was the right thing to do but for the sake of family.

"Please talk to your sister and to your Mom too," Narumi asked of her.

"I'm done with Sumire. I'll just talk to Grandpa and Mom." Mikan said, assuming that her conversation with Sumire yesterday was her farewell already.

Narumi looked at his daughter with teary eyes and said, "I will miss you, my daughter."

Mikan bit her lip in order to stop herself from crying. "Don't make me cry, Dad. We can still see each other, some other time."

Narumi saw Mikan as a child. She was just a little girl before and now she could decide for herself, she didn't need him anymore, and she could take care of herself now. "Why it seems like you are always running away from me?" he asked in a sad tone.

Mikan simply smiled at his father. "I'm not. I'm just growing up."

"I wish I could keep you forever."

She shut her eyes for seconds and shrugged her shoulders. "Fathers always say that. I wonder why."

"When you become a parent, you'll understand."

"Which is so far from now," she said with a humorous laugh.

Narumi's eyes narrowed and in a warning manner he said, "It better be. Before I forgot, I talked to your Mom yesterday."

Mikan was ecstatic to hear that. She felt her heart skipped a beat. "You did? How did it go? Will she accept me?"

"She's excited to see you," he informed happily.

"Me too!" she exclaimed in excitement. "Did you say that to her?"

She may be sixteen years old not but she also acted like child just now. "Don't worry. I did."

* * *

She closed her eyes before she knocked three times. She imagined that the moment she stepped in the room a disaster will happen. She breathed in and out until a voice was heard.

"Come in."

Mikan entered Hitoshi's room with unease. She didn't know why because before she was comfortable talking with her Grandpa and Hishi but now after not defending her in front of her family and Natsume, she started seeing her Grandpa as a man like Natsume. He planned to meet her that day so that he could study her. He and Natsume were the same. They used people. They had the charm to make you trust them when the truth was they were just being kind to you to know your weaknesses and when you were already useless, they will leave you.

Looking at her Grandpa Hishi now who was flipping a page on the book in his hands, Mikan couldn't believe what she just thought. It was hard for her to trust the Hyuugas now and she knew it was a bad thing but it was their faults for making her think like this.

"Hey," she greeted casually.

The old man looked up, adjusted his glasses, and placed the book on the table beside him. "Hello, Mikan-chan. What brings you here?"

"Are you busy?" she asked, hoping she didn't disturb him.

The old man shook his head and signaled Mikan to sit in the couch across him. "No, just reading my favorite book for the fourth time."

_Rich people and their crazy habits. _

"I see. Grandpa, I want to tell you something. It's about my departure."

"What about it?" he asked, tearing his gaze from the book.

She took a deep breath and said, "I'm leaving today."

Just like Narumi, the old man looked surprised. "Today? Aren't you rushing, Mikan?"

She was definitely not rushing it. There was no more reason left for her to stay here. "No. Since I've been pulled out in school, apparently, I have no reason to stay here 'till graduation."

"Are you sure about that? I wouldn't mind you to stay here forever." The old man looked sincere when he said that. It brought hope to Mikan and at the same time doubt on the old man. She remembered clearly when the old man said that he will only let Sumire and Natsume date when the tension subsided and by tension, it meant her.

Mikan put a fake smile and a humorous laugh to cover her distrust on Hitoshi. "I'm sure and besides, I am excited to see my Mom," she replied in full honesty.

Hitoshi nodded in understanding and said, "If that is your decision, I guess I'll just have to support you. I will miss you."

It didn't surprise her on how fast the old man changed from letting her stay there forever to supporting her decision. Slowly, she was learning on how he works. She was learning on how to read people now.

"Same here, Grandpa. I will miss you and your wise words. I am not mad at you or to anyone. I am leaving as peaceful as I can be."

It was true that she was not mad at him; she just couldn't trust him anymore like before. At least, she could have that prerogative. She was hurt big time. She just wanted to protect herself for many reasons like before she met Natsume, she was not a crybaby but now she cried for days because of him, she loved food but because of Natsume she skipped her meals, she hated fashion but because of Natsume she wore a dress, and many more things. Enumerating them wouldn't help her in _moving on_ from a bitter happening to a better person.

"I wish things didn't turn out as they are now." Hitoshi said it with much compassion. He considered Mikan his granddaughter and accepted her no matter what her family background was and he was ready to accept her if Natsume fought for her. If only Natsume fought for her.

For Mikan, it was the words she didn't want to hear from Hitoshi. It was only making her look like a loser, a thing she always felt and didn't want to feel anymore. There was no point to feel sorry for her now. Everything was pointless now. "Don't say something like that," she said.

The old man understood Mikan and showed it by a node. "Let's see each other again."

She liked the idea. She definitely wanted to see them all one day. "Someday, Grandpa."

"I'm looking forward to it."

They both smiled at each other. The two shared a grandfather-granddaughter relationship for months and that was enough for them to feel sad in this farewell. Hitoshi grew fond of Mikan and liked her for Natsume. Mikan found a grandfather she never had. Her real grandfather she hadn't seen in years treated her like Serina did. He was inapproachable when it comes to her but when Sumire asked for something, he will quickly give it. But she lived through it. Mikan, without a doubt, was a strong girl.

"I just have one question." All of a sudden she asked because all of a sudden she was curious.

"What is it?"

"How come you became friends with my grandfather when his attitude stinks?" She didn't care if she will be noticed for her lack of affection for her grandfather.

"Mikan, every people has a kind side. Your grandfather may lie sometimes or may be boastful most of the times but that's what made his personality. Despite all of that, he still is an honest person."

Mikan agreed with him, after all, they didn't know how mean he was to her. "He really is one lucky bastard and excused me for my language."

"Worry not. Just keep being yourself." He reminded.

She stood up and made one last sign of respect to the old man. "Well, then. I guess that's all. See you later, Grandpa."

_Thank you._

* * *

After Mikan's farewell to her Grandpa Hishi, she went back straightly to her room to get her luggage. She planned to just say goodbye to Serina when she will accidentally see her. Honestly, she didn't want to bid farewell to Serina at all. So she opened the door with a flat smile and turned into a frown when she saw her Serina in her room, gazing at her things. Mikan made sure to slam the door for Serina to hear.

"You're packed."

Mikan placed a stioic expression. "I am. Are you here to say goodbye?"

Serina turned around to face Mikan. She was looking at the brunette with an unexplainable expression; it looked somewhat sad, victorious, and mysterious. "Isn't that what you are supposed to do?" she asked with a grin.

Mikan slapped her forehead lightly and shortly. "Right. Serina, I know how much you want me out of here and I came here to say goodbye. You've been my mother for sixteen years and I know there isn't much to thank about that but at least, I get to have a mother. I am still lucky compared to others."

"I'm sorry I can't love you as my own," Serina said apologetically.

It was enough for Mikan to know that she was sorry. Serina did many wrong things to her and she never said sorry before, only now. "Don't worry about that. I love you not because I want you to love me back. You are my Mom for so long and I think that is enough. It must be really hard for you to see me in your everyday life."

Serina half-smiled and said, "I hope you'll be happy, Mikan. This is the best decision you ever made. With you finally gone, my daughter can freely interact with Natsume Hyuuga."

Mikan was disappointed to hear that. In the end, her known mother still saw her as a hindrance for her daughter's fairytale story. She still couldn't change Serina's view of her and she still couldn't make her like her for the least.

"Oh, yah, I think so too. Send Sumire my regards."

"I will and I know she will be happy."

"Can you please leave my room now? I'm going to arrange things for the last time." Mikan said in the rudest way possible.

Serina nodded and gave a wide smile, "Gladly."

* * *

"I'm sending you to the train station. Wait for me." Narumi said.

She nodded and said, "Thanks, Dad. I'll just be here."

Mikan took one last look at the mansion, her left arm resting on the luggage's handle. She could easily see her room from where she was standing and also Natsume's room. She wondered if he was watching her leave from up there but he didn't know today was her departure so there were no chances. She took her phone and typed in a message to be sent to Hotaru, Ruka, and Koko.

At least, she was leaving with a strong hope that she could finally get over with the hurt. She rode her Dad's car in a little while, feeling weak and sad. This was it. She was finally leaving them and seeing her real mother yet she still felt sadness overcoming her, maybe because everything was still messy. She just chose to ignore all the wrong things for today but it was already hunting her before she could leave completely. She ran away from the problems and that was the truth. Her meeting with her Mom was just an excuse for her to forget Natsume. In the end, she was just another coward but the fact that it also symbolized how strong she was still on the back of her mind.

The reality that the greatest person she met in her life wanted her out would hunt her forever. Others called her weak but she called herself strong in a different way. Courage could be seen in many forms and this was one of those forms. It may look like a wrong move at first but in the end, they will all see its benefits.

"We're here, Mikan." Narumi announced.

Her trail of thoughts ended and glanced at the window. They're really at the station. "That was fast."

Narumi laughed and said, "Because you were thinking so deep that you didn't notice the time." He got off the car and so was Mikan. He handed her the paper. "Here's the address. You are very welcome there so don't be timid. When you reached Saitama, someone will fetch you there. In the address is the contact number, make sure to communicate with her before the train arrives at the station."

"Got it." She nodded and read the paper. "Yukihara Yuka," she read and her eyes widened, "Mom."

It was the first time she knew her real mother's full name and it sounded so angelic for her. Narumi was glad too since it was the first time he heard Mikan said Yuka's name. He saw how happy Mikan was when she read her name and the guilt struck him again for not letting Mikan know about the truth but Mikan smiled to him again and that smile was telling that there was nothing to be guilty for. For the millionth time, Narumi thanked the heavens for giving Mikan to him. She was one of the greatest gifts for him along with Sumire. His two great daughters. He loved them equally and yet they still grown to be apart.

Narumi couldn't call his family a great one and as the head of the household, he found himself irresponsible. He thought he fixed it sixteen years ago when Yuka and him decided to make Mikan stay in the Sakura family. He understood why up to now Serina couldn't accept Mikan. It only seemed that he loved Mikan more because he was protecting Mikan more when indeed he was doing that because he was his daughter's only person to run to. Sumire couldn't understand that.

"She volunteered to fetch you. I hope its fine."

Mikan's jaw dropped and later on chuckled. "Are you kidding? It's more than fine!"

"I'm glad you're happy. Look, the train's here." Narumi said as the train was stopping. "Goodbye, Mikan. Please contact me always."

Mikan stared as the train was arriving. It was her means of transportation to finally be with her mother. Right now, this train holds her fate. Everyday people travelled through train with different purposes. Some rode it to get into another place, others travelled through for experience, but Mikan had two reasons why she was riding the train now. One, to see her mother and second to start again. She smiled at herself for thinking too much about things this day. She was never like this before.

"Bye, Dad and I will. Wish me luck."

Her Dad wanted to cry at that moment. "Good luck," he choked out. "We will see each other again, my dear daughter."

They hugged each other one last time.

"In time, Dad. I promise that we will see each other again." Mikan whispered.

"You are right. In time."

As Narumi saw his daughter leaving, he hoped she would finally live in happiness now.

Mikan carried with her the hope to make a new beginning again.

One day, they will meet again.

* * *

Natsume let go of the curtain and clenched his fist. He was angry at himself. He wanted to hurt himself. He was a jerk especially to her. If only she was the right girl, he would have fought for her until the end. If only she was the right girl, but she wasn't.

"She left already." A voice echoed in his room. Natsume knew it was his old man.

"I know. I saw her outside." He answered in a grim tone.

Hitoshi went inside and sat at the couch. "How does it feel?" he asked.

"I don't need her."

The old man shook his head, laughing at Natsume. "I am asking about how you feel not if you need her or not because obviously you do."

Natsume approached his old man with an irritated expression and asked, "Why do you have to make things complicated?"

Hitoshi simply shrugged his shoulders, mentally asking himself the same question. "Despite of everything, you still made one good choice."

Natsume knew what he was talking about.

"I want to see her again." He said it. It was the first truth that escaped his mouth since the revelation that Mikan was the wrong girl and it felt real to him.

Hitoshi patted his grandson's shoulder and said. "In time, Natsume. In time."

* * *

Hotaru threw her phone somewhere the moment she finished reading Mikan's text message.

"That stupid girl."

She couldn't bear the fact that after everything they had been through, Mikan couldn't still say goodbye to them in person. They were friends and they helped each other in many ways and yet she still didn't show up in front of them and say goodbye properly.

"One text can never suffice everything."

"Hotaru!" Ruka called out.

She was irritated to see Ruka and Koko and barging into her house just like that. She hadn't given them the right to.

"I know why the two of you are here and I don't want to talk about it," she already said.

Koko understood why Hotaru was upset, he felt the same too. He brought up his phone and reread Mikan's text message with a burning heart.

_Thank you, everyone. See you soon. I didn't want you to know because my departure might be postponed if ever I get to see you all. I don't want to leave seeing you because it will be painful for me and I don't want you guys to see me leaving, too, and see all the lies beneath me. I will keep in touch with you in time and hopefully we'll meet in college. Hotaru, please forgive me for not saying goodbye personally. You will always be my best friend. Ruka, you are such a great friend. Koko, please don't change. You are one of the greatest people I've ever met. _

_We'll meet again. Goodbye. _

Ruka was just as upset as the two but he found enlightenment in it. "I do understand her for not showing herself to us. It's hard for us but it is harder for Mikan."

Hotaru process what Ruka just said. "You got a point there, Nogi. But it doesn't change the fact that she is stupid and a coward."

"No worries. We can ask her 'why', one day and I know she will answer it truthfully," Koko said, "We will all meet again. In time."

* * *

The train arrived four minutes ago in Saitama station. It was colder and fresher in Saitama, those were the first observations of the brunette. Mikan hesitated to send the message to her mother but she had no choice or else she would be a stray cat in Saitama. Not long ago, a car stopped in front of her and the lady opened her window.

"Are you Mikan Sakura?" the lady asked.

Mikan hesitated to answer at first but found the woman trustworthy just by looking at her. "Yes, that's me."

The lady went down from the car and removed her shades. She quickly gave Mikan a hug. Mikan heard a sniff already and she wondered who the woman was and why was she being emotional.

"Finally. I get to hug you. This is my longtime dream. You are so big now and you've grown beautifully." The woman said with tears.

Mikan broke the hug and finally got to look at the crying lady. "Wait, are you my Mom?"

The woman sniffed and said, "The one and only."

Mikan was speechless and just managed to stare at her mother. She had also brunette hair but they had different shades of color. They also had the same color of eyes. If her calculation was right, her Mom's age was close to her Dad's but she didn't look like it. She looked like a celebrity. She looked rich and elegant. Mikan never imagined that she had such a good-looking person for a mother. Even her clothing was amazing. Her Mom was beautiful. No wonder her Dad came to like her mother.

After those thoughts, a tear escaped her eye. "It's you. It's really you. I can't believe it." She hugged her tightly.

"Starting now, we will always be together." Yuka promised.

Mikan's cry of happiness continued. Finally, she met her mother. Finally, she hugged her. They could be together at last.

"You have a beautiful voice. You are so beautiful, Mom. Heaven knows how much I want to see you and finally you're here. Oh my gosh, I'm crying."

Yuka was also happy to see her daughter. Words couldn't describe the feeling she was experiencing at the moment. Her wait was over and after sixteen awful years, her daughter was finally in her arms. It was the best gift of all. This was her time now. She will give Mikan everything. She will be a mother to her, a thing she always dreamed of.

Yuka kissed Mikan's head. "I am also happy to finally be with you, Mikan."

"Me too, Mom. Me too."

This was just the beginning of their stories.

**End of Chapter**

* * *

**Thank you for the reviews, personal messages, Facebook messages, wall posts, chats and for everything! **

**Review?**


	24. Chapter 24

**The Bad and the Conceited**

**Chapter Twenty-four: **_**Family**_

**Written by: **_**keaRy anCe**_

Narumi didn't go to work that day and he didn't go straight ahead to the Hyuuga Mansion, their residence as for now, instead he went to his own house, their original house. He couldn't bear to burst his emotions in that big house, in front of his family, and especially in front of those wealthy lads. Somehow, he needed to be and look strong for them. The moment Mikan rode the train he went inside the car and let all his sadness flow. It was hard seeing his daughter leaving in front of him while everything wasn't in order behind their backs. No matter how much Mikan said about not to feel guilty, still, the feeling haunted him because he knew to himself that he did something wrong in the past that was making its way now.

The father figure was expected to lead the family with authority, genuinely, supportively, and openly. Having an affair with another woman was never in the list. Serina could have left him a long time but she never did because she loved him. He loved his wife, too, enough for them to survive for almost two decades. Serina allowed Mikan to be raised in their side; he thought it was a good sign that his wife could accept Mikan even if she didn't have to. He was the one who did wrong and yet Mikan was suffering it all.

In other words, it was his fault.

The people surrounding him were full of kindness. No one blamed him for having Mikan, no one did. It added to the sorrow he felt for his daughter. He started asking himself what Mikan felt when she heard that she was an illegitimate child. Being an outcast in her entire life, his daughter must be lonelier than he thought.

He witnessed the whole engagement; he was the only one informed to it. They were called by Hitoshi Hyuuga the day before the engagement. Knowing her daughter getting engage without his consents is disrespectful for him. Oh, how much he wanted to stop it but then again he saw how Mikan inherited Yuka's beauty that night and it was the very first time he saw his daughter that happy. He saw how Natsume looked at her like she was the only person he could see that night and how she was the only person that brought him that smile. At that moment, his anger vanished and simply wished for Mikan's happiness.

And in less than a day, that happiness was blown away again.

Because Mikan was the illegitimate child. His sin came into the picture again.

Yet, Mikan didn't hold the tiniest grudge on him.

* * *

"She really is gone." Sumire murmured, staring at Mikan's empty room.

Somewhere in her heart, she felt guilty and responsible for all the gloomy looks she observed this morning. She never felt guilty over her wrongdoings on Mikan but now was completely different. She told her mean things, over the line things, and even yelled at her to vanish. They lost a family member. Without even a proper goodbye to suffice everything. Sumire felt crying.

"No, Mikan. I'm so sorry."

She kept repeating _I'm so sorry _for a long time in Mikan's room even if no one heard her, even if Mikan could not hear her. Seeing her half-sister as a rival, what was she thinking? Mikan had been good to her since they were little children and yet this was what she gave to her? She went overboard because of a boy she was not sure will like her. Things became hazy for Sumire.

"What are you doing here?" a voice behind her asked.

Sumire's head turned to see the owner of the voice. "Mikan's gone, Mom. It is my entire fault."

Serina quickly went to her daughter and hugged her. Her daughter was in tears. This was not happening. "No, please don't think that way. Listen, Mikan made a good choice. She wanted to be with her mother a long time ago and she just chose this time to fulfill that. There isn't something you should feel guilty about."

"But I triggered her departure!"

"You are the girl the Hyuugas were looking for! You deserved to be here. You are steps away to your dream boy. Sumire, my dear, grab this opportunity. This is your first and last chance, I'm telling you. Grab it."

Serina's words echoed in Sumire's head. Being with Natsume Hyuuga sounded tempting and she almost didn't care about Mikan again. Almost. Close. _Almost. _

"I am sure Mikan wants you to be happy that is why she left." Serina said it like it was the only truth on Earth. When she saw the changing expression of Sumire, from guilt to nothing, she knew she was successful again at making her daughter believe.

"You think so?" Sumire asked innocently.

Serina gave a smile and patted Sumire's head lightly. "I know so."

The conversation ended just like that. Sumire's mind didn't change. It showed how much of an influence to her life her mother was and it also showed that Sumire could not still decide for herself. She was blinded by some teenage fantasy. Because of that fantasy, her mother could easily get into her and make her do things that she was not comfortable doing. But what could she do, Serina was her mother. Sumire could not bear the pain of losing a family member again.

* * *

"Whose house is this?" Mikan asked as she tried to see the full view of the area through the car.

"It's ours," Yuka answered flatly.

Mikan gaped. "What?"

Half an hour after their emotional meeting, the car stopped in front of a huge gate and entered into this huge property. Mikan could tell that it was almost as the size of the Hyuuga Mansion. The site surrounding her was breathtaking and she could not almost fit its descriptions in words. She could see the garage at the left side of the giant house which looked like a parking lot because of its numerous cars. To her right was the large pavilion of flowers. The trees surrounding the place were also breathtaking. It seemed like her mother liked nature very much.

The mansion in front of her was covered in white. She automatically thought that her mother must be one neat person for choosing such a pure color for a house. She didn't think that the property in front of her was also hers, actually, she didn't care. Money had caused her bitter things anyway.

"You're rich?" she exclaimed, gaping at her mother. "No way! Then why did Dad left you?"

Yuka knew that this was the Mikan with protocol like no other just like Narumi written in one of his letters. "Money and love are different things. There is no way I will let Narumi choose me because I'm wealthy."

Mikan puffed her cheeks as she stared at her mom. Contrary to her Mom's belief, Natsume showed her that money and love were the best of friends. Love could automatically be erased just like that and it was all because of money. "If you say so, Mom. Can I call you that? 'Mom', I mean."

Yuka gave a small smile but showed a lot of sincerity and joyfulness. "Please call me 'Mom'."

"Mom. Mom. Mom." She repeated with a giggle. "Mom! Finally I can call someone 'Mom'."

Mikan was delighted and leaped forward to Yuka to give a hug.

"I am so happy." Mikan said with a shaky voice. She was crying. If Mikan was crying out of grief the past few days, today was different because it was purely tears of joy. "Really, really, really, really happy." She added.

"I am happy, too, Mikan."

Yuka hugged her daughter tighter and caressed her hair. Seconds later, she broke the hug and wiped Mikan's tears with her delicate hands. "You have a lot to tell me and I do, too. Narumi told me you are heartbroken. Tell me everything, Mikan."

Mikan nodded. "Sure thing."

Yuka's motherly caress didn't leave Mikan's sense of touch. No one held Mikan this careful since she was a little girl. Her mother's hands were soft and free of calluses. Serina never did touch her like this because most of the time she looked disgustingly at Mikan but forget about that. She was in her mother's arms and haven now.

"Telling me everything is the only way I can help you. As your mother, I want you to be open to me and I will do the same. Sixteen years is a long time and it is hard to catch up. You will, at some point, will be act timid to me and as much as possible, I want to avoid that. I promise to be the best for you."

"I'll do my best, too, Mom."

"I'm glad. Now, let's continue this talk inside."

The house was grander inside. Mikan had not seen such shiny granite tiles in her life. There was a waterfall-glass in the corridor leading to the leaving room. The interior design of the house was giving the spa-like feeling. Its ambience was relaxing and fresh, nothing she had seen before. It was weird to see how white the house was outside and how natural it was in the inside. There was a fireplace surrounded by bricks with unique design. But that was just the living room. The dining room's design was entirely different. It was very modern.

"What's with the alterations of design?" Mikan asked.

Yuka smiled, showing her excitement to explain the reason why. "I have weird tastes. I get bored easily so that explain why this house is inspired of different cultures and has different ambiances. I have this unexplainable joy for uniqueness. I like my things to be unique. Maybe that's why I love antique."

Mikan celebrated. "Oh, you do? I'm fond of old things, too."

"That's good. I guess you can visit of our antique shops these coming days."

Mikan didn't know what to say on this. It came as another surprise for her. Her mother owned an antique shop. How ironic.

"Why not?" Mikan managed to say.

They rested in another room which Mikan supposed to be the second living room.

"You will be re-entered in Alice Academy." Yuka started.

Hearing Alice Academy was like hearing _death _for Mikan. If she was younger now, maybe she would see it as amazing. How could she move on if she will be entering in that school again?

"Sorry, Mom, but for the meantime, I will be happier if I don't get to see my friends there."

Yuka grinned at this and quickly cleared herself. "You see, I'm enrolling you into a private class. You will have your private tutor and it will be a teacher from the academy. No need to worry about the troubles or the news that will spread that you become a student of that school again because your uncle is willing to shut his mouth."

"Uncle?"

Yuka nodded. "Yes, uncle. He is the headmaster of Alice Academy and I own practically half of that school."

"Huh?" Mikan was speechless. "You almost own Alice Academy. Am I dreaming? How did I get such a wealthy mother?"

"Believe it, hun." Her mother said teasingly.

A pregnant pause had occurred. Mikan stared blankly into space, her mind was drifting somewhere, and suddenly her mouth opened asking, "Why didn't you show up? Sixteen years of not knowing who you are. What is the reason for that?"

It was one of those questions that were hard to ask because her mother might feel guilty for abandoning her like that but Mikan felt the need to. It was her right to ask sensitive topic like that one. She may look like the girl who had no questions but the truth was inside her, they were just waiting to be asked.

Yuka wanted to answer without lies. She could at least give Mikan that.

"It was an agreement between Narumi and I, really. I was busy at business that time and I don't want you to grow up as a child who have a mother but is not really there. Besides, we planned to tell you on your 18th birthday, when you're of legal age."

"My life really is mess up, right?"

Yuka shook her head and smiled. "Not mess up, just complicated. Now that we're together and we are not hiding any secrets from you, I guess this is the perfect time to start a new life."

Mikan had second thoughts whether she would say the next sentence or not because it may sound selfish and desperate. "I wanted to be an Alice Academy student since I was a child. But we have limited means that is why Sumire was the one who entered because Serina insisted to. It was one of those many decisions Dad made that I couldn't analyze."

"What do you mean?"

"It is just fair not to enroll any of us there but Sumire did. Now, I know why. Maybe Dad did that to compensate with Serina in the most possible way." Now she really sounded selfish.

"Before Narumi and I parted ways, I told him to reach me whenever you need something. He didn't do it. Must be his pride."

With all the words her mother was telling her now, Mikan could slowly understand the circumstances that occurred in her life. Her mother was the answer to all of her questions, no, her mother had all the answers to her questions, to her doubts, to her anxiety, to her hopelessness. She could see that Yuka had not the tiniest ill will on her Dad, on Serina, or to anyone. Whatever happened to her Mom and Dad's love story, she didn't want to know as to respect the legality and rights of Serina.

"Maybe he just doesn't want to upset Serina more. I understand."

Yuka agreed to her daughter's thinking.

"Now, tell me about this Natsume Hyuuga."

It was a saddening topic but she promised to tell her Mom everything and she would like to keep that.

"Okay, but first, do you personally know the Hyuugas?"

"They are one of the stockholders of Alice Academy. They planned to own almost the entire school but that is ours. They cannot change the fact that it was ours from the very beginning. I don't personally know them and we barely meet but we know each other's existence."

"So, there's still a chance that I will meet Natsume." Mikan murmured.

Yuka frowned at this reaction. She knew that they shouldn't be talking about negative things right now but since she asked already, she would continue it. "Don't make your world small. Next time you see him, show him that you are capable of moving one and making friends with him. Do you love him that much?"

Mikan's lips were chapped, she felt it suddenly despite not noticing it all the way, and her mouth seemed dry. A question if she loved Natsume when she loved him without question; that was a bit funny in her part.

"It's crazy, right? I do and I'm just sixteen years old. But I do and I'm sure." Her answer was full of confidence and was oozing with honesty. There was no trace of regret or sadness. Maybe if there was one thing Mikan's sure in this lifetime, it was her love for Natsume. It may be incomparable to others but she knew it was love.

"Did he say something along the lines of 'I like you' or 'I think I love you'?"

It was unlikely for a mother of a teenager to be fine with things like this but Yuka was different. She grew into the world where arranged marriages were the step in falling in love, where merging happens to save one's company, where little children had too much burden in their shoulders.

"He didn't. I don't think he ever did." Mikan answered.

"It is not easy to forget the feeling of being in love. So, Mikan, take your time. And remember to keep still as you move on. Be strong and show them that you are."

Miakn laughed at herself. She was definitely doing that and she'll show them. "I considered Natsume my whole life at one point. I saw and felt the sincerity in him when he said that he needs me."

"He said he needs you?" Yuka asked while Mikan nodded. "I think that boy has some issues. He can't be true to himself."

Mikan considered the idea. "He also looked honest when he said he doesn't need me anymore."

The expression on Yuka's face changed into a pitying one. Her daughter had experienced so much, so much pain, so much sadness, so much happiness and now Mikan fell hard from the top.

"Oh, Mikan. It must have hurt you when you heard those words. But don't hate Natsume."

Mikan scoffed, "Why? He practically hates to see me."

"He has his invalid reasons but still reasons." Yuka simply said.

The brunette's curiousness perked up. "How do you know?"

"Connections," Yuka said quickly and continued, "But never mind that. It is not a secret to the business industry on how much Hitoshi Hyuuga trained Natsume Hyuuga to be his successor. The kid started working at a really young age. I never talked to him but when he attended this party where everybody is in the same age as me and above, he was there. He is just a teenager with tons of responsibilities carrying since he was born. His grandfather made an absurd decision for making him marry first before he gets the old man's wealth. That must be devastating for the boy."

"It made me realize something, Mom. But that doesn't give him the right to throw me like a trash. I am not an illegitimate child. Yes, maybe, in people's eyes, in law's eyes, in the church's eyes but I am yours and Dad's daughter. I belong to a family. But Natsume made me think that this status of mine meant the end of the world to him." Finally, the words Mikan wanted to say for a very long time was getting out of her system.

"Don't hold any anger in your heart."

Mikan grimaced and said, "How can you say that?"

"I was angry at your father for a very long time," Yuka confessed, giggling as she reminded herself of that. It was one of the moments in her life that she did not want to repeat or regretted doing.

"You do?"

Yuka nodded and said, "He hid me from you. It was the most demoralizing feeling I have ever felt. Thinking of you made and how you will grow without me made me cry like all hope is gone. Narumi was selfish. But I saw the brighter side and realized that Narumi wasn't selfish at all. He has a family to protect. I never did forget about you. I think of you every day. When will we meet? Will it be soon or never? Will it be full of tears of joy or tears of regret?"

"Mom."

"Maybe if we met when you were younger, you will not like me. I don't know how to explain everything to you but now, I know. Now is the right time. I don't regret anything because in the end I got my wish. To be with you." Yuka ended the sentence with a reassuring smile.

Was Mikan in a movie? She knew that nothing was right now except for her Mom. Yuka was kind, affectionate, caring, and open-minded. They were just together for a couple of hours and yet they talk without any unease. No doubt their mother-daughter relationship evolved quickly.

"Letting go of the sadness. It's the start of having a new life, huh."

* * *

"You push her away then you work yourself to death. Really, Natsume."

Ruka's tone was full of sarcasm as always. It was one factor that Natsume hated about his best pal; sometimes Ruka could just get through his skin. Ruka knew him too well, too well that it was most of the times sickening.

"Shut up."

Ruka waved his hands on mid-air and placing an innocent expression, forcing himself not to laugh. "Don't blame me. Because the more you work, the more convinced I am that you are in-"

"Don't say it. Say it then say goodbye to your future."

Ruka hated it when Natsume threats. Because he knew Natsume would definitely do it. By future, Natsume meant the business of the Nogis. "Whoa, alright, alright, alright. I won't say it."

"Natsumeee!" Sumire Sakura's voice echoed from the hallway to Natsume's working area.

"Oh, you're fiancée is here." This time Ruka started laughing.

"Tell her to get lo—"

Ruka interrupted him by saying, "She is your inheritance, Natsume. I cannot possibly tell her to get lost. You trade Mikan for her so bear with her."

"Do you have to insert her name in everything you say?" Natsume asked, annoyed. If Ruka wasn't his friend since child, he would have kicked him.

"Now her name's a taboo? What do you want?"

Natsume lifted his hand making a 'go now' gesture to shoo Ruka away, "Go away. I have works to do."

The blondie hottie rolled his eyes and made his way to the door. "Sure, right. You have papers to sign and deals to close. Right."

Natsume looked up and glared at him. "Don't mock me."

"See you around, Natsume."

Ruka passed Sumire Sakura. The girl glanced at him, extremely happy to take a peek to his charm. Ruka frowned the moment she passed the girl. He had seen her in school before and because of this deal they were meeting lots of people who weren't from their world meaning the world of pure money.

"Natsume!" Sumire yelled once more.

"What do you want?" he asked, not looking at her.

Sumire slammed the table, making the papers flew. Natsume grunted at this. Her voice boomed and said, "What do I want? You canceled our date tonight for the third time. What _is _wrong with you? I thought you wanted your inheritance."

The crimson-eyes lad gave a sinister laugh. That was one of the lowest things he heard in his life. "Are you saying that you are more than willing to go on a date with me just because you think I need you? Don't you have any pride?"

Sumire looked caught off-guard and rolled her arms over each other. "If this is the only reason that I can get you, then why not?" She said that to defend herself.

A smirk was formed in Natsume's lips. "You're creepy. Go away."

Sumire refused to and walked closer to him, making sure that Natsume would listen to her no matter what by yelling. "My sister is not here anymore! Look at me, Natsume!"

It made him stop whatever he was doing. His eyes narrowed focusing its sight into the girl in front of him. He saw Sumire fidgeted a little, maybe scared at his glare right now. "It's not about her."

The girl scoffed at this. For her, Natsume was oblivious. Now she will tell him. "Do you know? We made her leave."

"What?"

As expected, he was attentive when it comes to Mikan. "You said mean things to her and I took the liberty to do the same."

"Really? To your own sister?"

She grimaced at his sentence and quickly cleared it by saying, "Half-sister. Why? You hate her. Imagine if you completely fell in love with that freak, you could say goodbye to your future wealth but here I am, shoving myself to you, in this win-win situation. You get your inheritance and I get you."

He could not help to feel creepy to this girl. He had never seen a girl this straightforward and admiring a person she barely knows. What did she see in him? They were never friends or acquaintances at the least and yet she felt strongly for him? Who was she kidding? "You are full of crap. Get out of my sight."

"Says you. You threw my half-sister for the sake of money. Can you see yourself? You are just as low as me. Just because you are Natsume Hyuuga doesn't make a difference that you valued worthless shit of money over the boyish girl who loves you."

"Shut up," he said, gritting his teeth.

Sumire raised an eyebrow and smirked. "Truth hurts, right?"

"It must be sucking you right now," Natsume retorted.

Sumire shrugged her shoulders, still rolling over each other, and walked around the room. "Your life depends on me."

"You've got nothing to do with me."

With her hands on sides now, Sumire touched the books on the self, she could feel Natsume's intent stare on her. "Say that when Grandpa Hitoshi is around," she threatened.

"He wouldn't care."

"He will."

"You don't even know him," Natsume said.

She turned around to face him and yelled, "That is why I'm trying!"

The boy walked toward her and grabbed her by the wrist, dragging her afterwards. "Get lost, Sakura. I don't want to see you."

Sumire struggled freeing herself and started ranting. "What is this? You chose me over Mikan and now you don't want to see me? Telling me to get lost because I'm full of crap? What is the truth, dammit? You made her cry! Mikan never cries! She only cries because of you. How dare you play with all of our feelings?"

Natsume was about to open the glass door when he stopped and muttered, "You. . ."

Sumire freed herself from his grasp and went face to face to Natsume. "What? Surprised that I actually care? We've been with each other for sixteen years. She is my half-sister. She is my rival. Rival to my Dad's attention. Now that she's gone, it felt pretty gruesome because I think I just lost a limb. She is not the obstruction to my fairytale. It just happened that you met her first. I admire you since the day I set foot in Alice Academy that is why even when Mikan's gone, I won't let this chance pass."

Sumire left the room without a trace but her words got stuck on Natsume's mind.

* * *

"I want you to meet your relatives here." Yuka announced.

There were two boys standing in front of them. The person on the left was a boy with raven hair that had a star tattoo on his left face just under the eye and looking goofy. Mikan could tell the way he was smiling to her right now. The other one was a little boy with gray hair. He was grumpy-looking but Mikan adored him immediately because he was so cute.

"This is Tsubasa Andou, your Uncle Kazu's son and Youichi Yukihara."

So the tall one was Tsubasa and the little one was Youichi.

Mikan stopped identifying the two and asked, "Wait, you have a son? I have a brother?"

"He's adopted," Yuka said quickly.

Mikan glanced at Youichi who had no reaction. "He's aware?"

"Obviously." Youcihi said.

"He's rude." Mikan pointed out.

The young lad smirked and laughed at her, examining her from head to toe. "And you're ugly."

Mikan almost launched herself at the kid but Yuka stopped her. She felt embarrassed suddenly at her rude actions. "What the! Are you testing me?"

"What for, moron?" the child said.

"Mom! I don't care if he lives here longer than I do but he's a kid and he's. . he's-"

Yuka silenced her with a smile. Somehow, that smile was mysterious. Her mother could not be that kind. But what was she thinking. "You'll like him when you get to know each other."

"But-!"

Her mother gave her the look and escorted Youichi outside the garden. "Trust me. Come on now, Youichi. "

Mikan could still feel the irritation all over her body and it grew when she realized that Tsubasa Andou was staring at her. Right, they're cousins. Her family seemed to be blessed by good-looking men and women basing from her mother and to her cousin.

"What are you looking at?" she asked in annoyance.

Tsubasa scratched his head and laughed. "Nothing. It's just that you really looked like Aunt Yuka. You're cute! And loud, too!"

"I'm what?"

Tsubasa looked incredulously to her, laughing mentally. He didn't know that his long lost cousin could be this funny. "Haven't you heard the words cute and loud before?"

"Of course, I did. That's not what I meant."

Her cousin nodded repeatedly and walked closer to her. He smiled at her again and said, "I know what you're saying. So you don't like being called cute and loud even if you are. Now, I want to know more about my dear little cousin. You're graduating, right? What course will you take in college?"

"Haven't thought about that yet," Mikan answered frankly.

Tsubasa almost lost his balance. "You mean, you have no idea what you want to pursue in the future?"

"Why are you asking me this?"

Mikan had been busy for the past months. She cared about college but because of everything she forgot about it and now her cousin was making her feel guilty about it. How could she decide for her future when her present was a mess? That would not go well. Mikan could easily tell that since she had not anything in her mind right now, her mother will decide for her.

Tsubasa's voice echoed in her mind again. "Because we'll be schoolmates in the span of six months. Come on, tell me. What is this person you want to be like?"

"Someone like my Mom," she answered with undertainty.

He looked at her with a questioning expression. "You're into business?"

No. She was not definitely into the field of business. "I like wonderful things. My friend gave me this camera that I like to use so much. Can that lead to something?"

"Sure. It does."

"Can I take an extra photography class even when I take up a course in line with business?" Mikan asked. It seemed like she was so sure that she will be taking up a course regarding business soon.

"With your money, possible."

It gave Mikan hope. She immediately smiled hearing that and hearing that made her convinced again that money could do anything.

"Nice." Mikan said.

* * *

It was four in the afternoon and Mikan was arranging her things to her new room. It was larger than what she had in the Hyuugas and she could not help but feel isolated with its size. Rich people werewasting money and space for building big rooms when in fact there was only one person residing in it. Her mother seemed to have everything prepared for her. Her room was pink although she didn't like the color very much and was full of girly stuffs. She saw a laptop resting in her table and another table was present to serve as her study table.

She opened her closet and found clothes in it. Some fitted her, some were not. Maybe her mom wasn't sure about her size but she couldn't blame her, in fact, it made her happy to know that her mom was trying. There were also racks of shoes, stilettos, and slippers just after her closet. She then went to the bathroom and just as she expected it was elegant and large. She didn't imagine living like a princess when she was on her way here but now everything was like a fairytale. Again.

Mikan was still inside the bathroom, examining it, when she heard a knock. She told the visitor _Come in _as it echoed from the bathroom. Mikan saw her mom.

"Tsubasa told me you're into art."

Mikan was surprised on how fast her cousin of hers transmitted the news to her mom. Mikan sat in her bed and said, "Not really. I was just playing with him."

Her bed. It was a familiar feeling. It was soft and large like Natsume's. She remembered telling him how much she loved his bed. Even in the most little things, Mikan was reminded of Natsume.

"So you have nothing in mind?" Yuka asked with a little disappointment in her tone.

"I have four months to think about it," Mikan paused, "I'll decide on something, Mom. As soon as possible." She assured.

Yuka sighed in relief. "Remember, whatever you do, I'll support you."

Mikan smiled at her mother and teased, "But I'm quite serious about the extra photography class."

Her mother giggled and sat beside her. "Sure, honey. Anything you want."

**End of Chapter**

* * *

**I'm thinking of joining this organization at my school where we can write short stories. Do you think I can get accepted? **

**If you have spotted an error please tell me, I didn't reread it. I was listening to Adele's Rolling In The Deep while finishing this. I love the song. **

**I scanned my notes for this story and got everything pretty planned but unwritten. Classes started again and updates will be slower, I think. There are so many things to read from this story in the future and from the original 25 to 33 chapters and I'm thinking instead of adding so many chapters, I'll just write long chapters so that I can minimize the number. What do you think?**

**Youichi is on the scene now and so as Tsubasa and on the upcoming chapters characters will be added. I think I granted some of your requests. **

**What can you say about this chapter? Review?**


	25. Chapter 25

**The Bad and the Conceited**

**Chapter Twenty-five: **_**Days Turn to Months**_

**Written by: **_**keaRy anCe**_

January passed like fireworks in the sky. The Hyuugas and Sakuras celebrated New Year together. It was the first time Natsume and Hitsohi celebrated New Year together and also the first time they celebrated it with another family. At first, Narumi disapproved of their longer stay in the household because he thought it was unnecessary for them since they'd got their own house but Serina disagreed to him greatly. Serina quarreled Narumi with reasons that went by 'This is Sumire's chance to get closer to Natsume' and 'You love Sumire, don't you? If you love her, we will stay here'.

Narumi didn't want Sumire to think that he loved Mikan more so he agreed with a silence.

They were not talking about Mikan but she was still in their minds even in Serina's.

Especially on his.

Natsume hated himself for thinking of her when probably she was not thinking about him. He also could not understand why he was feeling annoyed when he was the one who pushed her away. He was not happy with his decision but there was no regret because he thought that if he stayed with Mikan, life wouldn't be easier. Hitoshi would do everything to test them. He was not sure if he will be completely happy with their feelings for each other. Besides, he was not sure if he loved her. He was not ready for that kind of commitment because they never had a good start. It was just a business deal at the start. Definitely not a good start.

Paper works was where Natsume focused his attention and not on Sumire. Why would he? The girl was bothering him every day of his life and with that he couldn't help to think about her but not romantically. Sumire caught his attention with the words she said before and he knew that the girl was not stupid, contrary to his initial judgment. Her words were still ringing in his head. If he met Sumire and not Mikan, will he like her too? He didn't know because fate made him meet Mikan and not her.

Natsume had to focus on the things he had now. He still had work, school, and the Sakuras.

"In less than two months, we'll be graduating and you don't know what career path you will take?" Ruka looked incredulously to Koko who just shrugged his shoulders and scratched his head. "Don't kid me."

This morning, their Literature teacher discussed about college and asked them about the course they will be taking. Natsume, obviously, will take up a course pertaining to business. Ruka will take Biology as a pre-med for Medicine. Koko said nothing. It was unusual for a kid like him who seemed easy to make decisions.

"Well," Koko started, "-don't worry about me. I'll think of something."

Natsume who had been quiet for a couple of minutes began to talk. "Your college requirements should be completed now. You have to decide soon, Koko. You are accepted as well in Tokyo University so why not go there with us?"

Koko made an expression that looked like he was thinking about it but honestly his mind was blank as a paper. "So you two are going to Tokyo University? Why not overseas?"

Crimson eyes rolled. Natsume knew that his friend was not being serious about choosing his course but still he answered his question. "I don't need that. Tokyo University is an excellent school and besides my degree is just a formality. I can handle the company without it."

"Hotaru is attending Tokyo University also," Ruka added.

Koko leaned his chin on the table and sighed. "Everyone seems to be going there."

There was a hint of sadness in his voice. Maybe because by 'everyone' he meant every friend of his including Mikan but sadly she couldn't make it. This whole college thing was becoming a big fuss for months now and everyone seemed to have a plan. Well, college was where you take your degree that was good for a lifetime so seriously thinking about it was a must.

"No point in sighing," Natsume said.

Ruka smirked at Natsume's comment. His mind quickly clicked and wanted to make fun of his best pal for the first time this day. "We had such a dramatic high school. Looking at Alice Academy now, I don't think I can leave this place." He said in a fake theatrical tone.

As expected, Natsume grunted. "Go to another table for your mushiness, Ruka."

The blonde chuckled and said, "I know very well why you are acting like that. Come on, when I said dramatic, I am pertaining to you."

Natsume glared at him. Ruka was starting his annoying antics again.

Ruka acted innocent and continued with his charade. "You met a girl who confessed her love for you and now she's gone, you have another fiancée. Your separation was too unclear. We are all glad to meet this girl because we've gained a new friend but now we don't have the slightest news about her."

"Drop the subject." Natsume said immediately.

Ruka ignored him and continued. "Not even a single call, text, e-mail from her or even an old-fashioned letter. We understand why she is not contacting you but it is different for us."

"Ruka," the crimson-eyed boy interrupted, "I said drop the subject. _Now_."

Koko eyed Ruka who looked a little bit scared. Natsume had always that authority with him ever since they were little children. His patience was not long but Ruka had always the courage to make fun of him while Koko was just quietly observing them. There were many reasons why Natsume should be feared and one of it and the most important was the Hyuugas were filthy rich and they could do anything within a snap of their fingers.

"Fine. I'm dropping it."

"Good."

* * *

She was such a lazy bum. She'd been into this big house for two months and yet she still had things to unpack. Maybe because she was too busy keeping up with her lessons.

She met her uncle just last week and it was a wonderful meeting. She imagined him to be a very formal man being the headmaster and all but he was not. He had a good sense of humor and just right amount of formality. Her uncle had given her the best teacher and her grades were above average which was excellent in her perception. She was preparing for college and not worrying about high school since her form of education now was a lot lighter than the one being in school so she didn't bother thinking about it. Also it had its own advantages like no projects, no reporting, no bullying, and no pressure.

She was aware of Youichi's attitude toward her. He may not be the most welcoming member of the family but somehow she was jealous of him. He was an adopted kid but no one in the house treated the kid like one. She also saw the goodness in him.

"Hey, Youichi. Where's Mom?" Mikan asked nicely.

Youichi who was about to play outside turned around with an irritated look. "Do I really have to answer that?"

"Do you even need to ask?" Mikan retorted sarcastically.

"I don't know." The kid answered flatly. Mikan doubted his answer because as far as she knew, he was the kind of child that knows everything. He was like an adult for her.

She frowned at him. "For a kid, you sure are disrespectful."

"You have to gain my respect first," he answered with a challenging smirk.

Mikan lowered her body to level Youichi's adorable height. The kid was a cute six-year old with a sharp tongue and a hard time trusting. She stretched her arm with hesitance until she patted his head lightly. How many times had she dreamt of having a cute little sibling? She couldn't remember and now that she had Youichi, that little wish of hers became true.

"I never had a brother. And don't think I'm invading this house, this family or anything because you've been with them since you're a baby and I can never take that." Her voice started soft and it remained that way.

The kid crossed his arms, head on side, eyes on her. Mikan never failed to notice the mocking grin he had. "Do you think that I don't respect you because you thought that I think you will take away their attention from me? Oh, please. I am not a brat and you are not the type that I should be threatened of."

She was embarrassed. Youichi totally got her on that. "Fine, maybe you are not that kind of kid. But you're so cute you know?" She then started pinching his cheeks much to his struggle. "You're really, really, really, really cute. I wanted to do this the first time I saw you."

"Get off me!"

She didn't listen to him instead she lifted him by the arm and started carrying him. "Wow, you're heavy."

He continued struggling and yelled, "Put me down!"

"No." Mikan said firmly.

Youichi calmed a little and stared angrily at his half-sister. "What do you want from me?"

"Nothing. You're just too cute not to hug."

"If you think we can relate with each other because I'm adopted and you're illegitimate, well you are thinking wrong."

That made Mikan stopped from walking. Was she thinking that or not? She didn't know if she was just being fond of him because they almost had the same situation or he was really that adorable. She brought Youichi down, her mind was still blank. She snapped from her absence of mind after a couple of seconds and looked back on Youichi whose arms were crossed again, looking irritated as ever.

"I'm not thinking about that. Honestly, I don't care about that because what I noticed here is that there are no such things like adopted or illegitimate. We're all welcome here."

He rolled his eyes. "Please don't go drama on me."

Mikan chuckled and said, "But seriously, you can give me a chance."

The little boy stared at her intently for a couple of seconds. "Have you always been this persistent?"

She shook her head and pouted. "No, I tend to give up things easily."

The kid scoffed and distanced himself from the girl who seemed to be readying herself to hug him to death like what she did last week that annoyed the hell out of him. "I can't understand why you people take love seriously? I heard it from Mom. You were engaged then got trashed."

Mikan swallowed and asked, "Are those Mom's words?"

"Mine."

She felt relieved because those are some harsh words but if Youichi was the one who said, she could let it slip. "You'll understand. When you get older."

The boy didn't look pleased. "Why do adults always say that? We may be children but we are smart, too."

"I know the feeling. Trust me. I've been a child once."

"But you're not smart."

Her jaw dropped. "Why you. . ."

She was about to messed his hair when he said, "But surprisingly, you're bearable to be with."

Mikan was speechless and after a while all she said was, "Thank you."

"Oh please, don't go mushy on me. It's the last thing I want in my life."

Mikan chuckled. "Fine, little monster."

She couldn't help but think that Youichi had similarities with Natsume. Soon after her conversation with her little brother, she went back to her room and unpacked the remaining bags she didn't bother opening when she first got here. Mikan let out a small box guarded by a lock. She knew what were inside. The phone and the ring Natsume gave her and the camera given to her by Hotaru.

She remembered how happy she was when Natsume said that the phone was actually designed for her just to call him and only him and the same goes to his phone. She felt secure and being loved that moment. Natsume had done many things to assure her that he will never leave even after the wedding or the engagement. She had seen and experienced enough; enough for her to blow like this. Actually, she couldn't forget about him even after many months. Not now, not tomorrow, never. How could she? He was her first love.

As she stared at the ring, she started to think about the promises embedded to it. He proposed to her in front of a chapel with lots of romantic words; that alone could make any girl fall in love with him.

_I can always do that to any girl._

Those words of him destroyed her every time.

For him, she was just any girl. She was easy to get. She was someone whom he could trick easily. She easily believed in him. Those words shattered her world that she had no choice but to cry. She believed to the Natsume she knew but he continuously proved her otherwise. She hoped, prayed, continued loving him and still those were not enough to make him choose her.

All in all, Mikan could summarize everything in six words: It is not meant to be.

"Mikan? Can I come in?" Yuka asked behind the door.

"Sure." She answered and hid the box. She stood up to open the door for her mother. "Hi, Mom. What brings you here?"

Yuka slightly shrugged her shoulders with concerned eyes. "Nothing important really but since I have been busy for this whole week, I figured out it will be nice if we go out today."

"You mean shopping?"

"Yes."

Mikan's lips broke into a smile. "Great! I'd like that."

She never liked shopping for clothes before because for her food was way more important but now she was starting to like it but not to the point of addiction. Natsume made her wear a dress and she did because she wanted to be beautiful for him but now she was wearing dresses, stilettos, accessories for herself. No more impress. And now, she was buying clothes through her mother's money and not just anyone's buck.

This was one of those moments that Mikan was thankful her mother was a rich woman.

But never will she let wealth get on her head. Never.

* * *

Narumi was searching for food in the kitchen and was successful. He exited the kitchen and passed the dining room and finally the living room when he saw Natsume. He realized, they never talked about anything and now was the right time. He should have done this a long time ago but the boy himself was avoiding him but Natsume had nowhere to go at this moment.

"Good afternoon, Sir."

Narumi nodded and said, "Don't be too formal. It's making me uncomfortable."

Natsume's face didn't change. It was still stoic and cold like it was the hardest ice to break in the world. "I apologize to that."

"Natsume."

"Yes, Sir?"

Narumi didn't know why he felt intimidated by the boy who was so much younger than him. He could enumerate the reasons why but mainly because this boy was smart and competent enough to handle a big corporation. "Can we talk?"

"We're talking now." Natsume didn't meant to be rude, it was just his nature.

"Do you think you can love my daughter?" Narumi asked frankly.

Sumire automatically entered Natsume's mind. He knew that Narumi will ask this kind of question sooner or later and he was prepared for it. "Can we leave that between Sumire and I?"

"Do you love Mikan?"

"Sir-"

Narumi felt desperation and wouldn't let the younger lad lie to him also. "I cannot blame you for your decision. You're too young to handle too much, I understand. But I'm telling you, please don't hurt Sumire anymore. We can make arrangements to your grandfather to let you inherit the company without marrying my daughter."

"If that's what you think, I'm sorry to sound disrespectful, but obviously you don't know him. He never changes his mind. I can also tell that you are doing that to make Mikan happy. You're favoring her. I'm asking you to be patient and just let things flow on its own. I think this separation could make us both better."

By _us_, Narumi immediately thought that the boy had feelings for Mikan.

"I hope for the best for you and my daughter. Just promise me one thing."

Natsume didn't reply immediately, thinking if he can fulfill this promise. "What is it, Sir?"

Whatever happened to _I don't do promises_?

Narumi knew that Mikan will hate him for this. "The next time you see her, please tell her the truth. Can I count on you on that?"

Natsume hesitated to answer and gave a safe one. "I'll try my best."

A man-to-man talk just happened between Mikan's father and Mikan's heartbreaker. Narumi felt relieved because he thought he finally did something right even without his daughter's knowledge. Their conversation ended simply by Serina's entrance.

"Narumi? Natsume? Oh, good that you're both here. There is something I want us to talk about."

Narumi faced his wife. "About what?"

Serina stared at him, blinking her eyes. "About the engagement of course! We've been here for long and I can tell that Sumire is ready and so are you, Natsume. I think it's time we plan about it."

"Did my old man tell you to do this?" Natsume asked rudely.

Serina look unaffected and shook her head. "No, not really. That's why I'm worrying. When I'm talking about your future engagement, he would always change the topic. So I came here to talk this matter to you personally."

Natsume rolled his eyes. He didn't want to deal with this anymore especially to Serina. "We can talk that some other day. Excuse me."

Natsume was gone before Serina could say anything. She crossed her arms and frowned at Natsume's action. "What's up with teenagers being disrespectful these days?"

Narumi just ignored her and exited the room.

"Not you too, Narumi!"

Meanwhile, Hitoshi appeared in front of Natsume. He signaled his grandson to follow him and Natsume followed without hesitation. Natsume noticed that the house lose its liveliness since Mikan decided to leave. It was never this quiet and to think that there were more residents now compared to before.

"Are you learning your lesson?" Hitoshi asked as they continued walking.

Natsume grunted. "I don't know what it is in the first place."

The old man laughed. His eyes bore on his grandson just to irritate him. "That's new. There is a thing you don't know? Well, considering how you treated Mikan-chan then maybe yes. There are a lot of things you still don't know about life and love, Natsume."

Natsume clenched his fist. "You have no right to say that. You are destroying every single person I care about."

"And you're talking about your first girlfriend?" There was a tone of mockery in the old man's voice.

Haruka was a sensitive topic and will always be a sensitive topic for Natsume. She just had a different level of importance to him and not even Mikan could take that away especially his grandfather. "We've been together since childhood. You know her very well and yet you favored Mikan, whom you haven't met yet, over her?"

Hitoshi smiled thinking if Natsume was trying to anger him or just wanted to look cool. "That is not the issue now but I'll answer your question. Since I always appear like the antagonist of your life, you hate me for that. But I made a deal already and I can't back out with that. What are you angry for? You love Mikan."

Natsume knew that his grandfather was trying to lure him to say that he has not moved on yet when it comes to Haruka. Even though he was smart, he could only say, "Your answer doesn't make any sense."

The old man walked to get near to his table and finally sat to his chair. "Natsume, my child, if it is meant to be then it is meant. . . to be."

It was the first time for a long time his grandfather's words remained in his mind. He thought he could finally surpass his grandfather's thinking but he was right; he had a long way to go. Apart from that, Natsume received a call from his parents last night. He was starting to realize it now on why his parents were always unavailable when he was about to introduce Mikan to them. They knew too that Mikan was not the right girl.

"What do you know about it? You never loved the people around you."

Hitoshi quickly replied with pride in his voice. "Oh, I do. That is why I'm doing this and you have no right to say that because it is you who never value the people surrounding you. No wonder Mikan left. You traded for your silly inheritance."

Natsume glared at him. Did he have to repeat this all the time? "You know very well I made a decision about that."

"But I know that if you can just turn back in time you will change everything."

"Why can't you just let me have a life?"

"Impossible. You need to be guided, Natsume."

They never left Natsume alone since he was a child. He always had to follow what they say and what they think was good for him and that was the main reason why he felt freedom when Mikan entered his life. Because suddenly he let someone entered and slept in his office, he rode a bus, he was neglecting work for her, and he was suddenly a new person. Hearing his grandfather's words just now was a big insult to him. He didn't need to be guided. He learned to be a man long time ago.

"I am not a kid anymore!" he yelled, desperate to defend himself.

Hitoshi looked softly at him, his eyes were like seeing Natsume in a child form and then he weakly said, "You'll always be. For me."

The boy felt the concern at that moment but shrugged it off. He didn't need that right now so instead he growled and said, "You should get your behavior check. Stop treating us all like you're damn far superior."

"Eighteen years, Natsume. You've been with me for eighteen years and yet you do not know why I am doing this? Has your intelligence gone low? Can you really not figure it out?" Hitoshi said it in a yelling way. His voice could be heard from the outside but not enough to be heard downstairs.

The younger Hyuuga clenched his fist. "Do not insult me. You know what I can do."

"You, too. You know what I can do."

"Damn you," Natsume cursed.

"I wouldn't say that if I were you. I allowed you to back out and the least you could do is thank me."

"Thanking you would be the last thing I'll do in this life," Natsume said with gritted teeth. "Fine. You want me to learn a lesson. Go on. Play with my life as long as you want."

The old man interrupted him. "I know where that speech will lead. So to make it short, I'll just let you know."

"What is it?"

He stood up and turned his back to him. Hitoshi stared outside gripping with the first thing his hand held hard. "All your life, I have commanded you. Stop listening to me, child. Learn to disagree with me and fight for your real happiness and stop worrying about the consequences. You should have fought for Haruka, for Mikan, for your freedom."

"Is that all?" Natsume asked, failed to be amused by the scheme his granpa had planned all this time.

"Well, do you find that easy?" Hitoshi challenged.

Natsume smirked. "I already made a step."

"I know and I'm proud of you."

* * *

_"Do you think we can be friends even if I'm not your fiancée?" _

_"Why not?" _

_"What if I'm not supposed to be here and it should be someone else, what will you feel? What will you do?"_

_"Don't even think about it." _

Those were the words that woke her up. She looked down and messed her hair, feeling the low temperature of her room in the process to the point her blanket was not enough for warmth. She grabbed her phone just to distract herself from the memory that was in her head while sleeping. Almost three months had passed and still she could not get over him. It was starting to worry her and every day that had passed just made her more convinced that she still loved him.

It was too impossible for them to be friends. She didn't want that and she was sure that Natsume would also not want that. They found each other even though they were not supposed to.

_Stop. Okay, enough._

She was just repeating herself over and over again. She grabbed her phone to see the time and she quickly launched herself out of her bed for breakfast.

The door of her room opened and revealed her mother who gave her a warm morning smile. "Oh, you're up. Today is enrollment day."

Mikan placed a questioning look and slapped her forehead for suddenly remembering that today was the first day of enrollment and she needed a good schedule that is why she was enrolling early.

"You forgot," Yuka concluded.

She chuckled nervously and gave a cute acting. "I'm sorry, Mom. I swear I'm excited about it last night but this morning it slipped my mind but only for a couple of minutes."

Yuka liked it when her daughter was portraying to be an innocent little child to cover her light fault. "It's alright. Enrollment won't start until ten so you have plenty of time to prepare. I'll ask you again, Mikan."

Mikan knew the question and her answer was going to be the same as three weeks ago.

"Are you sure in taking up Business Administration?" she asked.

Mikan smiled and quickly answered, "Yes, I am. Besides, majoring in Business Management, seeing from you, seems fun. I can do it."

Yuka worried at Mikan's un-significant reason. She didn't want her daughter to take up something that she seemed forced to it pressured to. "College is not about fun. It's about what you like, as in really like."

"I know that, Mom. And trust me, I want this." Mikan smiled at her.

She trusted her daughter's smile. "If that's the case, I guess I am now worry-free."

Mikan nodded with confidence. "You should be. Before I forgot, thank you for the photography classes you enrolled me this summer. I appreciate it."

"It's the least I could do."

"You're the best," Mikan said quickly with a smile.

The two women who were walking towards downstairs reached the dining area and took their seats. "By the way, Tsubasa called me this morning. He said you were asking him about our resort for your random collection."

Mikan remembered her comedic conversation in the phone with her cousin last night. "Oh, right. I stayed up in the phone with him until eleven. I was asking about college just to lessen the nervousness I'm feeling and suddenly he brought up that you owned a really nice place which has the best locations."

"Don't think about it too much. Adapting is easy." Yuka advised.

"Good morning," Youichi's voice was heard in the dining room. Sleepiness was hinted in his cute, little voice and Mikan couldn't help to divert her gaze to her little brother.

"Good morning, little fella! How was your sleep?" Mikan asked with glee and started preparing a plate for her little brother.

"The same." He answered dryly.

"Elaborate." Mikan ordered.

"The usual."

Mikan rolled her eyes in defeat and continued eating.

"Mikan will enroll today."

The little kid raised an eyebrow and talked without discontinuing his eating. "Oh? Graduating from high school was a shocker already. I didn't know she could pass the entrance exam knowing her capabilities."

"Hey, I am smart!" she defended. "If I want to," she added.

Yuka loved seeing her two children having their usual banters which actually showed their concern for each other. "She must pretty amazing then huh, Youichi?"

There was a long silence before the kid replied. "Maybe."

Mikan blinked and asked in disbelief, "Did you just compliment me?"

Youichi merely shrugged. "Depends on your understanding on what I just said."

The brunette's smile got wider. "You said 'maybe' and not 'no' so I'm seeing a new light."

"Whatever."

* * *

The process was tiring. The moment they reached the university there weren't much busy lines and Mikan thanked the heaven for that. The university had steps for the enrollment and because of the buildings Mikan needed to go to, she had the chance of familiarizing herself with the area. The school was larger than she thought. No wonder it was the number one college university in Japan and not just because of that but also for it outstanding excellence in board exams and graduates that were all over the world.

The buildings were painted uniformly in a striking shade of white and shiny shade of black. They were apart from each other consuming greater space than needed. What Mikan noticed greatly were the wide fields filled with green grasses. She could see the football filed from where she was walking and the auditorium across it.

Besides, this was the dream university of everyone.

Passing the entrance examination became a surprise to her. She did it. She made it because of her extreme hard work these past few months. That attitude of her astonished her too because before she was just the happy go lucky kind of student but ever since she wanted to prove something to herself, she helped herself and studied.

"Freshman?" the cashier asked. Mikan was paying for her tuition and miscellaneous fees.

"Yeah," she answered and handed the money.

She was not rude but Mikan though that the lady was a bit nosy for her work. Well, she could also be naturally friendly but still it bugged Mikan.

"Congratulations on entering," the lady said as she gave the receipt and later on the change.

"Thanks."

"Enjoy your first year."

Mikan smiled hesitantly. "I will."

She saw Tsubasa waiting just outside the moment she stepped out the Administration Building. Her cousin waved at her and she waved back. She opened the zip of her bag to put her important things inside as Tsubasa approached her.

"You done?" he asked.

Mikan zipped back her bag and looked up to him. "Yeah. You're in perfect timing."

They began walking when Tsubasa asked, "So how do you find your new environment?"

Mikan travelled her eyes around before replying. "I'm excited. The whole school is huge and I wouldn't be surprised if I'll get lost on the first day."

Tsubasa placed his hands on the pockets of his pants and said, "Don't worry. I can help you with that."

"I know."

The very first day they'd met, Tsubasa knew that he could be close to his long-lost cousin and he was not wrong about that. Actually, they were more like siblings rather than cousins.

"How 'bout your friends? Will they be attending here too?"

Mikan shook her head, staring at the pathway she was taking. "No idea and honestly I don't care."

Tsubasa pulled his bonnet upward and frowned at his cousin's statement. "You have communication with them. That's what you said last time."

Mikan narrowed her eyes while her lips were grinning because she never thought that Tsubasa was taking notice of that detail. "Not with them, only to one. I've been texting Hotaru but I don't tell her all the details and Tsubasa, please, before you say Natsume's name, it is not about him. Hotaru is never the type to tell such senseless things to a person who doesn't give a damn."

He shrugged his shoulders. "If you say so. But if I were you, I will ask her."

Mikan stopped at her tracks making her companion stop to and asked with an annoyed expression, "Why would I do that?"

"Because you might be surprised that you'll accidentally bump with your ex one of these months." It came out as a tease and Tsubasa knew very well that this will make Mikan irritated at him.

"He's not my ex," she said grimly.

He raised an eyebrow at her and the smirk he just displayed made Mikan scowl at him. "Oh? But you're engaged." He added.

Mikan felt the urge to defend herself in the most possible way she could. "Not yet. We just announced it, remember? How many times do I have to tell you that fact?" She was aware that her voice now was tensed and had a hint of anger.

"Aren't couple to be engaged should have a relationship first?"

Tsubasa was pushing her buttons and she knew that very well. Tsubasa does what Ruka was doing to piss off Natsume and that was targeting the most sensitive issue of their lives. Mikan glared sharply at Tsubasa and a smirk came into her lips a few seconds later. She patted her cousin's shoulder hurting him lightly in the process.

"Not all. You should know that considering you come from a wealthy family."

Tsubasa agreed mentally that Mikan has a point. "But tell me, you considered it, right?"

"More like assumed."

"Sucks," Tusbasa muttered.

Mikan frowned at his words because that was exactly the right word to describe what happened to her. "You don't have to bring this topic over and over again. I'm tired of answering your questions that in the end will lead to one stupid thing."

"Mikan, as your cousin, I just want you to be happy."

Mikan chuckled at her cousin's half-true words. He couldn't mean it that much now because they just knew each other. "I will never talk to him. Just thinking about him makes my blood boil because he made me looked like a stupid moron begging for his feelings!" She knew her voice was loud but luckily there weren't much people walking in the grounds they were walking currently.

"Okay, okay, I understand. No need to yell."

"I'm sorry. Don't bring him up next time again so we can avoid the yelling and the apologizing."

"You're not open for new relationships?" Tsubasa asked. Truthfully, this was the question he wanted to ask her because if ever Mikan would say yes, that mean she moved on but if she decided to ignore the topic or say no, that means she was still in love with Natsume Hyuuga.

Mikan crossed her arms and turned her gaze far away, letting the wind move her hair. "No. I'm not that fix yet. Besides getting in a relationship never crossed my mind, that one just happened accidentally. Add to that, have you seen a person interested in me so far?"

He was not expecting her honesty at this point of time but Tsubasa thought that Mikan might be just an honest person. "How can that be possible when you barely get out?" Tsubasa asked, answering her question in a way.

Mikan shrugged her shoulders which meant 'I don't know' and said, "I'm happy just like that."

"Are you even talking to your father?"

"I call him every week. I miss him but I can't see him yet. I should be a better person the next time we meet." Mikan said, the words made her feel sick because she was saying this since then but there was still not much improvement to her moving on phase.

"Must be putting pressure on you."

"No. I want and like this. Imagine the look on their faces when they can no longer hurt me."

They reached where the car was parked. Tsubasa stared at Mikan with questioning eyes. He was taken aback to see her wicked smirk as she said, "Priceless."

* * *

She was sitting on her bed with her laptop before her. She was researching more about her school, reading blogs about it and how the students managed their first day of classes. She read something about how studying was taken into a different level there. She closed the windows of her search because the more she read, the more she got scared. A few minutes later, she opened another window and searched for the words 'Natsume Hyuuga'. Quickly, news about him appeared and Mikan couldn't help but feel curious. Somehow, she still wanted to be updated in his life even through the most subtle ways.

Mikan was amazed. The Hyuugas were great because there was not even a single article about Natsume's broken engagement and future engagement. Almost all of it consisted of the current status of the corporation, its merge to other companies abroad, and other things relating to business. Mikan growled, closed the window, and shut her laptop down. She pushed aside her computer and let her back fall into the bed. She scratched her head and sighed.

She should really stop thinking about him. She was changing, right? But why was she having a hard time? The phone and the ring were still with her and she kept it in a very safe place. Besides that she communicated with Hotaru three weeks ago just to ask if her family was doing fine. Hotaru immediately called her a couple of seconds after she sent the message and the ever-monotonous Hotaru told her that her family was alright and they were still staying with the Hyuugas. Mikan didn't ask about what was going on between Sumire and Natsume and good thing Hotaru didn't mention anything about it.

Mikan grabbed her phone and sent a message to Hotaru.

_Hey, I enrolled today. _

The reply was quick.

_Let me guess. Tokyo U, right?_

Mikan froze. Hotaru still knew everything.

_Yeah, you too?_

Hotaru replied after a few seconds with, _Not just me._

Mikan knew what she meant by that. And it was not good news. That was a gust, a bad, bad news and Mikan couldn't find the advantage in that. She started thinking about the things she will do if ever she and Natsume would meet again after so many months. She took a deep breath because her heart started pumping fast. She knew it was beyond the normal beats per minute.

But what was she afraid of? They couldn't hurt her anymore. Not Serina, not Sumire, and definitely not Natsume. And there are more important things to dwell about rather than those people.

Right. She will just focus on the better things.

**End of Chapter**

* * *

**Hey, I'm reading all of your reviews and sometimes when it crossed my mind, I read it over and over again. I wish I could reply to those readers who were not logged in or who didn't have an account. I promised a longer chapter, right? I hope this is to your liking though nothing special really happened. I look forward on writing Natsume and Mikan's reunion but I think that won't come out soon considering how hectic our schedule for this August-September will be. **

**I would like to hear your thoughts. You know, to motivate me to write the next chapter immediately. I am that kind of person, really. When I've got nothing to write, I only read your reviews and then eventually I will find the things to write again. **

**Review? **


	26. Chapter 26

**The Bad and the Conceited**

**Chapter Twenty-six: **_**Be(i)tter**_

**Written by: **_**keaRy anCe**_

"Bakeshop?" Mikan questioned. "Near the university?"

Her eyes narrowed the moment she comprehended what her Mom just told her. She had been living with her mother for months and yet there were still numerous things she did not know of and was still discovering. Her mother was surprising her everyday with stuffs very new to her and just now Yuka had requested her to do something that was not yet in her understanding, skills, and readiness.

While Mikan was on full doubt to herself, Yuka had her full trust on her daughter because she knew that Mikan could do it no matter what. There was so much potential in her daughter that, sadly, Mikan herself barely knew. Yuka was determined to develop that potential to the extent of letting Mikan manage one of the branches of one of her most successful business. Of course, she wouldn't let her all by herself. She would be there every time Mikan needs a mother and a mentor and would be out of the scene the time Mikan could do it all smoothly.

"Yeah, so what do you think? It's very accessible and it has the best and nicest crew." Yuka said casually. In the back of her mind, she was desperately wishing that Mikan will agree. She eyed her daughter intently, adding pressure on Mikan's part.

Mikan fidgeted a little, getting the message of her mother. The brunette was aware that her fingers were suddenly tapping, a sign of confusion. "I don't know, Mom. I don't think I can handle something like that."

Yuka's lips formed a thin line. Sometimes, she just didn't know why her daughter is so doubtful. "There you are worrying again. I'm confident you can handle something like that and since you are going to do it sooner or later, why not start now?"

Mikan shook her head. Yuka didn't understand her, that's what she thought. "Mom. . ."

She smiled and pinched her daughter's cheek, "Mikan. I'm giving you this because I believe in you. Please believe in me too. "

The brunette scratched her forehead thinking if she was ready for something like this and nodded hesitantly. "Okay. I'm agreeing but I need your supervision. Do not just let me do it my way."

Mikan felt her lips dried after saying that. She just made a big decision. This is business they were talking about. She saw how much faith her Mom had for her and she could not bear to break that strong faith and confidence for her. There was no turning back now.

Yuka celebrated inwardly. "Of course I'll teach you at first but you're a fast learner so I think you can learn how to run it in short time."

"Have you always been this trusting?" Mikan asked. She was not used to people praising her.

Yuka's eyes focused on nothing as she smiled weakly. She then smiled wider and looked at her daughter's eyes. "No, I just believe in you."

The young brunette could not help but make a smile. She was proud of herself because she knew that her mother wouldn't trust her so much if she had no potential at all. A cracking door interrupted their conversation. Mikan's head glanced at the visitor and saw raven. Yuka immediately stood up and greeted Tsubasa with a hug and led him to the living room where they were hanging out since this afternoon.

"Hey! Hi, auntie." He greeted with his usual happy expression. "Hi, Mikan."

"What brings you here?" Yuka asked as she looked at her nephew taking his seat.

Mikan answered the question. "He's been bugging me about going out to take some night sky pictures," she said unenthusiastically.

"Well, you should thank me for it!" Tsubasa countered.

Then they started bantering again.

These two really became close. Yuka was glad that Mikan easily adapt to her new life and environment and seeing her daughter now making fun of Tsubasa, she could not help how long everybody in her family waited for Mikan to finally come. Before, this huge house was nothing but a fancy property but now Yuka had gained more reasons to prioritize her family than business. She had Youichi and Mikan. The two greatest treasures in her life.

"That sounds awesome. You two going out tonight?" Yuka asked.

Mika nodded and said, "Yes, we are."

"That's good. Well, you two better come home early because we will pay the bakeshop a visit tomorrow," Yuka reminded which made Mikan bit her lip.

Tsubasa's eyes widened as he asked, "Wait, bakeshop? Near the university."

"The one and only." Yuka answered.

"What will you do there?" Tsubasa asked but inside he had a hint.

"Mom wants me to manage it," Mikan replied with a low voice.

Before Tsubasa could react, Yuka interrupted him by telling goodbye and they should probably go because it was already dark outside. Mikan waved at Yuka and told her that they will be back as soon as they were finished. Mikan grabbed her camera and dragged Tsubasa outside. She could already see her cousin's car and ran for it.

Shaking his head, Tsubasa got inside of his car and took a quick look on Mikan, wondering why his cousin accepted such responsibility. He knew how his Aunt Yuka gets angry when something wrong was done and Mikan could not be an exception for that. He once experienced training under Yuka and he never knew that behind those sweet smiles and nice words was a perfectionist. Tsubasa meant it not in a bad way but in a worried way. Was Mikan ready for something like this? Why was her mom dragging her into the world of business? What does Mikan really wanted to be?

"Mikan?"

Mikan, whose gazing outside like an innocent, giggled and asked, "Yes?"

"What do you want to be?" Tsubasa asked. He was aware he sounded like a father to Mikan sometimes.

The brunette crinkled her nose and placed her feet on the seat. "Excuse me?" she asked.

Sometimes, Tsubasa hated it when Mikan was being difficult. Elaborating the question would really make him sound like a father but he chose to do it anyway. "I mean, what is it that you want to be? Are you fine by taking some business degree? Seriously, you could have a career in your mind before you were dragged into this. I want to know what's that."

Mikan looked at Tsubasa with a knowing look. "You're thinking that I am only being forced into this. That this is not what I really wanted to be."

He felt his mouth dried. "Exactly. Now, tell me."

She shook her hand slowly in midair and told Tsubasa, "Don't worry, dearest cousin. I had it already planned."

He smirked at the statement. "You make it sound like you are plotting a crime."

Mikan laughed. "Well, I saw how my father worked. Ever since I was a child, I wanted to be like him."

His hands suddenly felt uncomfortable in the steering wheel. "Do you mean that?"

She pouted and paid attention again at the surrounding they were passing by. All Mikan could see was fields filled of green; she could easily say that they were going to a place where nature will envelope their eyes. "I do. So stop thinking about it."

"If you say so." Tsubasa ended lamely.

"So where are we going?" Mikan asked with a beam.

"To a high place."

After thirty more minutes of driving, they finally arrived. Tsubasa said they were going to hike for a little but it wouldn't be extreme, Mikan would beg to differ. It was dark and the climb up to the hill was tiring but it was worth it because she already took a lot of photos as they were climbing up. The night was still young and the place looked like it was being maintained. There were also a few houses. Tsubasa said that she didn't need to worry about their safety because right now, they were standing on a property owned by the Andous. Mikan just snorted at his bragging.

Mikan was annoyed by her cousin's sprouting of nonstop nonsense. He was trying to be comedic which was not entirely out of his character but what made it wrong was that he was trying too hard. He was telling jokes that weren't funny and he was making fun of her. She would just retort to him most of the times and will say mean things about him but he seemed unaffected by it. She asked, about five times, if they were there yet and every time, Tsubasa would just give her a sarcastic answer. But the trip to get up there wasn't important now since they arrived.

"Wow! This is. . .this place is gorgeous. I could see the whole district up here." Mikan jumped, trying to get a wider view, her right hand aligned with her eyebrows.

Tsubasa dusted off his pants and sat beside where Mikan was standing. "Yeah, this place is beautiful and quite undiscovered. I guess that's what made it more beautiful. To be undiscovered." The last line was delivered in a whisper.

Mikan took a picture and smiled when she saw how beautiful the registry was on her camera. She sat beside Tsubasa and showed him the photo which made him nod because it was indeed a beautiful image.

"What do you know, the view itself is a wonderful scenery. I didn't have to focus." Mikan said as she turned off the camera for a while.

Tsubasa rested his hands behind him and used it as a support. "The stars, the tress, the lights, the sky. They all look better up here."

She wrapped her arms around her leg and looked at Tsubasa. "Why do you sound serious? Anything good or tragic happened here?"

He smiled and said, "Do I need a reason?"

Mikan shrugged her shoulders and made a mocking look. "Not really."

He pinched Mikan's cheeks and laughed at the same time. Mikan almost kicked him for doing so; good thing he was an expert in dodging. Tsubasa could not deny it. They found a brother and a sister in each other.

"We used to visit here every month when I was young," Tsubasa started. "Back then, my parents will always find a way for our family trip to continue."

The brunette ignored him and stood up. "The district looks cool."

Tsubasa just shook his head because of Mikan's actions. "I once heard in your photography that you need to find this focal point."

She sat back in her original position and gave a disgusting look. "Physics is crazy. I thought I'm finished with it but it just have to be related to photography and since we're dealing with physical objects, we need to find that point where every detail will clash."

His face showed a convinced look not until he smirked and said, "Sounds like you made it."

Mikan just cracked a laugh.

She then explained why she grew a liking towards images. "I never knew I would love photos and taking it by the least. It's just that, an image could tell a lot of things. It's amazing because you could get a lot of words from it and yet it is not talking. It has no motion but somehow it moves our hearts."

Mikan took stolen picture of Tsubasa and chuckled when she saw the register.

"It's the only thing that we can steal and yet it makes no one angry," she said with a small laugh.

At that point, Tsubasa realized that his cousin was not your ordinary girl. She was able to see behind the smiles, the tears, the laughter, the cries, the truth but not everything. After spending time with his cousin, he could not still measure how it must have been hard for Mikan, to be treated like that. Her stories would always move him even though he didn't show it but it always does.

Tsubasa knew that what he will say next could lead to a possible quarrel. "Our eyes are capable of deception. Do you know that?"

It wasn't the first time Mikan heard of that saying but it was the first time she suddenly thought about it. "Where will that lead?"

"Not everything we see is true. Not everyone who hurt you meant it."

"What's the connection?" she asked. "Tsubasa, we're talking about photos here." She added.

Tsubasa scratched his head. He could not believe he was doing this. "You look at your photos so deep. In that case, why don't you do the same with people? Do you really think Natsume Hyuuga is a happy boy now after he threw you? Why isn't there any engagement happening yet? Come on, it's been almost half a year. Don't you want to know the reason? Are you still scared that you can't face him?"

Her eyes narrowed and her lips formed a frown. "I'm being suspicious. He has nothing to do with this and yet you're mentioning him in this kind of conversation. Tsubasa! Do you know Natsume?"

"No," he answered quickly and honestly.

Mikan hit the ground and yelled, "Then stop mentioning him!"

"You still love him," Tsubasa said as he pointed at her eyes.

"I don't."

"You do. I can see it clearly."

"No, I don't."

"Don't be stubborn. You're too obvious."

"I said, I don't!"

"Yes, you do!"

She had enough of it. Every time someone will notice that she still had feelings for Natsume, she would deny it strongly because those feelings for him should have been gone for a long time. "So what if I do! Will that change anything? Will that change a thing! I already told him that but it didn't change his mind. So what if I can't really move on? This is just a high school love that can vanish sooner or later. Stop messing with my head!"

It was tormenting to see a lively girl like Mikan acting like this even after many months had passed. She really loved him. She was honest and was being sincere, nothing more and nothing less. She had always loved but was never loved back the way she was supposed to be.

"I was once engaged."

Mikan stopped. "What?"

Tsubasa shifted in a more comfortable position and started the story-telling. "She's my classmate now and I really like her. At first, I don't really like her because she can kick my ass but then that turned out the quality I like most about her. Our family was the one who broke the engagement because their business wasn't doing well that time and I just had to say things I don't mean to make her go."

Mikan felt awkward to ask him a question but the curiosity was killing her. "What did you feel?"

"Like dead. You see, she's my everything. Up to now, we can't still be together but seeing her every day is enough. At least, I know she's there. But it still hurts. Now, can you imagine how hurt Natsume Hyuuga must be now with not seeing you or heard anything from you since you left?"

Mikan didn't know how to react will that. Will she agree with Tsubasa or just laugh at his statement? "Unlike you, he didn't love me. I didn't know you had a reason. All this time, I thought you were just acting like a jerk. But hey, lighten up, dearest cousin."

"Thanks, dearest cousin."

She patted his shoulder for comfort and said, "We will be better one day."

* * *

As promised, Mikan came home last night early. She went straight to her bedroom and jumped onto her bed without even bothering to review the pictures she had taken. She yawned and rubbed her eyes. She tried her best to be awake until she gets a bath and thankfully she was successful. After cleaning herself, Mikan wrapped her blanket over her, giving her a sense of comfort. Her eyes opened when she remembered Tsubasa's confession about his engagement and the love of his life. He had been almost like in Natsume's situation. She may not be showing it but she was curious if Natsume felt the same emptiness she was feeling at the moment.

She scratched her head, lecturing herself mentally for over-thinking things. Right after that, she fell asleep.

Morning came and that day was their scheduled visit on the bakeshop. Mikan felt a mixture of excitement, nervousness, and confidence. Yuka told her that there was nothing to be worried about because they'll just pay a visit to the shop but it didn't change Mikan's emotions.

Mikan gulped when she saw the shop. "Wow! So this is yours."

"Not mine but to our family."

Mikan felt the familiarity of the name of the bakeshop and when it triggered her, she gaped.

"You own one of the largest bakeshop chains in Japan?" she asked with a disbelieving look. Like a hard block, it hit her head hard; her mother was richer than she said.

Yuka grabbed her bag from the car and ordered the driver to park the car in the usual spot. She turned to Mikan, arms crossed, and took a look at her bakeshop. "Yes and you'll manage one of the busiest of them now. Let's get inside."

Mikan watched her mother entered the shop and was about to follow her when her cousin's voice surprised her a little. She didn't know Tsubasa will come but she was kinda glad because she'll have someone for company.

"So she's training you already, huh?" It was more like a statement rather than a question.

She rolled her eyes. "Obviously."

The two started walking towards the shop. Tsubasa opened the door and he knew the crew would look like they were welcoming royalties when they entered. His auntie had her way of making things formal even though it was totally unnecessary. This was just a simple tour and everybody could go inside the shop so closing it for the day was totally unnecessary.

"Good afternoon, Miss Yukihara, Miss Mikan, and Mister Andou." The crew simultaneously greeted the moment the three stepped onto the shop.

"Are they always this formal?" Mikan whispered to Tsubasa.

Tsubasa smiled. He liked it when people ask him questions. "It's normal."

"Oh." Mikan said.

Yuka stepped forward and signaled the crew to stand straight. She checked if someone was missing or absent for today; the day she specifically ordered that the employees should have a perfect attendance. She looked at the store's manager and through eye contact she praised the manager for doing a fine job so far. Yuka will just give a very short speech because she wanted Mikan to have more time in knowing the shop personally.

"As all of you know my daughter will be the newest addition in this shop and I hope you will teach her everything she needs to know and help her in the best way you can. Can I count on you on that?" she asked with authority in her voice.

"Yes!"

Yuka was glad at their enthusiastic response. "Very well, can I call Ogasawara and Umenomiya?"

Two girls came out from the crew and Yuka happily introduced the girls to her daughter.

"These two are working students from your soon-to-be school and they can help you with everything."

"Hi," Mikan greeted.

The pink-haired girl was the first to talk. "So nice to finally meet you, Miss Mikan."

Mikan smiled nervously at the way she called her name. "No formality, please. Just Mikan."

"Can we call you Mikan-chan, then?" This time, the blue- haired girl, asked.

Mikan nodded. "I don't see why not. So can you please explain to me how everything works here?"

"Glad to!" Anna squealed and started explaining. "The Pastry Bar is popular not only for its quality products but also for its unique design. From coffee, bottled coffees, frappe, buns, donuts, cakes, delicacies, anything you want to see to a pastry shop is here. Our products are not too sweet, just the perfect blend and the same quality goes to our other products."

Nonoko dragged her into the corner near the counter and added, "But we have more customers staying because of the shop's unique design. At first glance, you can tell that it is a bar but once you see the name and get inside, you will discover that this is one of those pastry shops with creative and one in a million packaging." She then moved in advance and stopped before Mikan. "Students prefer to go here than any other places near the university and for that fact, the chances of seeing your future classmates or professors here are high."

Anna giggled and as Mikan turned her attention to her, the brunette was almost crept out by Anna's wide smile. "She's correct, Mikan-chan. Another attraction to this shop is the price. We offer prices that are affordable to everyone."

"Seems like this bakeshop chain has it all," Mikan said after hearing the explanation from the two. "But, those are all your words and how would I know you are not favoring so much the shop when you are employees of the shop, right?"

The two nodded, looking nervous all of a sudden.

"So," Anna asked, "—what do you want us to do?"

Mikan giggled and shook her head quickly. "Oh, nothing. I just want to buy some pastries and drink some of your famous drinks and then I can comment finally. Using my own experience."

Anna and Nonoko squealed and simultaneously said, "Oh! Sure!"

* * *

"I can't believe you are managing this branch," Tsubasa said as he poked the straw to his cup of frappe.

Mikan scowled at him, taking a bite on her doughnut. "Judging from your tone, it seems like you are not confident that I can handle it."

"No, no, no, no. That's not what I meant." He quickly explained.

"Then what is it, my favorite cousin?" Mikan said smugly.

Tsubasa would probably never hear the end of it from Mikan because what he was just repeating himself on the next sentences that he will say. "What I'm trying to say is that, are you really going to live like this? Following orders from your Mom? I know we just met a few months ago but I never saw you as a person who follows orders."

Mikan bit her lip and asked nicely, "Do you think so?"

"I do." Tsubasa said in confidence.

Mikan simply sighed. "Well, I don't know what to say about that."

That was it. He just laughed, almost spitting his drink. "Woah. Never knew you are going to reach the point where you can't find the words to say."

"I'm guilty."

"You're aware?" Tsubasa asked, trying his best to stop his laughter.

Mikan hit the table with her fist lightly. "Back then, I really had no choice. No, scratch that. I always had choices, it's just that. . . I just don't want to hear words."

"You are completely not making any sense, Mikan."

She took a big bite on her bread and started explaining. "I just don't want to disappoint them so I followed everything they told me to do and to accept. Sumire had to go to Alice Academy while I stay on a cheaper school, fine! Because what's the benefit on attending an expensive high school when I can still excel on my old school. They told me to do things that I hate doing but I still followed because at that time, I thought it's the only way they will accept me."

Tsubasa could not find the right words to say and ended lamely by saying, "You really did struggle for their acceptance."

"If you like to put it that way."

"You know what I want to put in your head?" Tsubasa asked with a smile. Mikan just stared at him. Tsubasa then knocked her head lightly. "I think you are fine just the way you are. There is nothing wrong with being an illegitimate child and you don't have to prove anything to us and especially to your Mom. Remember, she also wanted you to do the things you like."

Some of her hair fell before her face and she just blew it. Mikan was feeling relieved. "I know that. Tsubasa, I am serious about learning how this shop works. I agreed because I want to and not because I'm obliged."

"I'm glad to hear that."

She smirked. "Sure you are."

He glared at her. "Hey! I care for you, remember?"

"Yeah right."

"Don't you at least appreciate my company?"

Mikan ignored him. "This cheesecake is awesome."

It was a doughnut.

* * *

"Natsume!" a frantic voice echoed in the hallway reaching his room.

Natsume readied himself. "I assumed you've heard."

Sumire wiped the tears pouring from her eyes. Natsume was surprised to see her crying. "How could you? How could you throw away everything? How dare you do this? Is it funny to play with people's feelings? After Mikan, now this! How could you lead me on?"

"I never led you to anything," he answered dryly.

"Then what the hell is your plan! She's gone now! What else are you doing this for?"

The boy glared at her. He did not understand why Sumire was reacting like it was the end for her. "Why are you crying? It's not like something developed between us. Face it. We are far from being friends."

Sumire stomped her foot, her lips formed a thin line and yelled, "But still. . . I hoped!"

Natsume placed an irritated expression and just watched Sumire with a scowl. "Seriously, what do you get from hoping?"

The girl stopped at her fidgeting and looked directly at Natsume. She was thinking, what kind of question was he asking? Wasn't hope the reason why people lived? Wasn't hoping something will come true the reason why people believed? "Lots of things, Natsume. It gives you courage, confidence, faith, motivation. You should know this because you are hoping everyday!"

He was not convinced at her sappy answer. "You don't even know me. What makes you say that?"

Sumire gaped at him in superior disbelief. He always says that and it was irking her. "You're right but I know enough of your feelings for my sister. I know that you are still hoping to see her and to get her back."

"In short, you know I would do this sooner or later," Natsume concluded.

Sumire sniffed before talking. He didn't even deny it. She was trying her best to stop herself from crying but, damn, it was hard for her especially when her emotions were conquering her. "Correct but I hoped you wouldn't considering how much you have thrown to get your precious inheritance."

"I don't care anymore."

Finally, Natsume said something honest. Sumire was waiting for it and at last, she heard it. Natsume could have saved everyone from so much pain if he started being honest since day one but no, he chose to be hardheaded and stubborn and stupid and irrational. Sumire wondered what Mikan saw in him. Well, maybe except for the handsome looks, another reason might be because Natsume did something only for Mikan and was willing to do so much for her.

"If you really love her, then why didn't you tell her before? You made everything complicated."

Natsume closed his eyes for a second. "Because back then, I don't know what to do."

Sumire was right. He was finally admitting his weaknesses.

"It's been six months. You two have only known each other for that short span of time and yet you felt something. Why can't it be the same with me?"

"I'm sorry."

"I don't need your apology," Sumire spat.

She then closed her eyes tightly. The next thing she will say would definitely one of the best lines she will deliver in her life but that also meant pain for her but she knew it will be nothing from all the pain Mikan had experienced. But she knew that the pain she will feel could make everything right.

"Dad said to you that the next time you see her, you'll be honest with her. You don't need to apologize to me; you need to apologize to Mikan for making her miserable. You need to tell her something. Damn, you need to tell her the truth. Do something. Fix this."

Natsume was trying to analyze her. Was he just hearing things or not? Because right now he could see the good side of Sumire. "Tell me, since when did you do this much for her?"

Sumire blushed at the question, suddenly remembering her escapades with her sister when they were children. "We were best friends when we were little. I may have changed but the old me never faded."

"She will never forgive me," Natsume said with a hint of sadness in his tone.

Sumire scoffed, "Of course she won't and she will never believe in you too."

"Thanks so much," Natsume said sarcastically.

"But if you will try repeatedly, she might listen. At least."

For the first time, Natsume believed in Sumire Sakura.

* * *

It was afternoon when Mikan finished examining the bakeshop and she could see the excited faces of Anna and Nonoko. They were waiting for her opinion since lunch and when she thought she could escape them, she thought wrong because her mother told her to stay in the shop until four in the afternoon and she was left with no other choices.

"So how do you find the food?" Anna asked with a hoping look.

Mikan faced the two, remembering the tastes of the food she had eaten. "I think I'm agreeing with you two but minus the 'all of a sudden sparks fly' phenomenon."

Mikan was talking about the description Anna was saying earlier when she was choosing what pastry to take which almost annoyed her.

Nonoko jumped in joy. "That's fine! At least we know that the daughter of the owner loves our product."

"Yeah."

"You can now resume your work girls," the store manager ordered.

"Aren't they enthusiastic?" Mikan asked her cousin who returned from parking his car in front of the store.

Tsubasa gave a laugh. "Well, it's their personality that made them stay here. They are friends with everyone, even to your Mom because you could get along with them in an instant and besides they are fun to be with."

She gave him a suspicious look. "How could you say that? Have you bonded with them?"

"I am a regular customer of this shop." He said.

Mikan glared at him. "Liar. Customers pay."

Tsubasa frowned. "Okay, okay. You got me. So maybe I am not paying but as if somebody knows."

"You mean nobody knew you are a rich kid in school?" Mikan asked skeptically.

Tsubasa made a face and looked at Mikan pitifully which made the girl scowl. She hated to be pitied. "No. Do they need to know? Probably, 99% of the population there are from the same status as mine."

Mikan nodded in understanding. "In short, it's a school for individuals who have money and brain."

"Yep and now you're part of it."

She suddenly gave him an unconfident look. "I don't know, Tsubasa. Up to now, I can't still believe I passed the entrance exam."

"You did work hard, Mikan. There is no reason for doubt when everyone knows you did and will do good."

The two exited the shop, waves of goodbyes behind them. Tsubasa made his way to the car and so did Mikan.

"I texted Hotaru last night," Mikan said the moment she sat on the passenger's seat.

Tsubasa glanced at her before starting the engine. "What did you talk about?"

She shrugged her shoulders and put on the seatbelt. "College. I told her I am enrolled already and she knew that I will be attending Tokyo University."

They were moving already when Tsubasa asked, "And then?"

"She's going there too."

He was silent for a while. He opened his mouth but nothing came out until he closed and opened it again. "That's great. At least now you can see your old friend."

"That's not all it," Mikan added in a quiet voice.

He was having a not so good feeling. "What else?"

Mikan turned her head to him and said, "Seems like everyone is going to Tokyo U."

* * *

She was hanging out in the balcony the moment Tsubasa dropped her in front of the house. She was feeling the fresh-night air and the quiet surroundings. She was freezing a little but she didn't mind because tonight was exceptionally cold; she should enjoy it while it's here. She heard footsteps behind her and she knew it belonged to her mom.

"What are you thinking?" Mikan heard her asked.

Mikan looked at her with a smiled while rubbing her palms together. "Lots of things."

Yuka took a seat across her daughter. "What kind of things?"

Mikan took a deep breath, her hand doing gestures by itself; as sign that she wasn't comfortable saying what's on her mind but that doesn't mean she wouldn't. "Like, I can't believe I'm managing a store soon, why there are so many things that I still don't know about you, how did you and Dad met when you are rich and he's just living a modest life, and up to now I still can't believe I am a Tokyo U student. I want answers but I'm too afraid to ask because I might offend you in some way."

"You have every right to know."

Mikan's lips opened a little. "Then tell me."

Yuka gave a ghost smile like she was having a replay in her head already. "Narumi and I met way back in college. We're on the same institute and same year so I think that's the basic of it. We became friends when we joined in an organization and from there we became closer. We're friends, really good friends. Maybe to the point of being best friends. We have the same likes and dislikes and we understand each other. Lots of people tease us and saying that we should be together but there is no such thing like that happened. Ever after we graduated."

Mikan listened intently. This was the history of her parents so she will definitely listen and not miss single information from it.

"Back then, Tokyo U's reputation is not the school for the wealthy and the smart. Back then, as long as you're doing your best and excelling in your own way, you can enter. But the standards of the school were not compromised. So after graduation, we part ways. I went on pursuing the business and Narumi was job hunting. I offered him a position in the company but he refused. He said that I should let him be. He wanted to find a job with his own effort and qualification. Because he's a Tokyo U student, he found a job easily. We became busy with our own careers and have not heard from each other for a long time, it's been years until I found out he was getting married."

Yuka smiled sadly at the memories.

"I contacted him and told him that we should at least go out, catch up before he gets married and we did. It's like we were never separated by years because we still share the same friendship. Two years had passed and Serina and Narumi had a big fight. Narumi came to me, asking what he should do because he really loves Serina. I was also having my own personal conflict that time and as cliché as it sounds, we succumb to alcohol that night. We gave into temptation."

Since the truth about her illegitimacy had been revealed, Narumi always told her that she was not a sin. Mikan believed her father greatly for that. But hearing the word temptation now, all of a sudden, it felt so wrong again.

"We chose to hide it and forget about it until I learned that I am pregnant. We decided to keep it, to keep you. You were already born when Serina knew and since Serina loves Narumi just as much, she decided to keep you. It must have been hard for her and for me also because I really wanted to keep you but I want you to get his surname."

"But you are never a sin, Mikan." It was the last words she heard from her mother's story.

"I still don't understand one thing."

"What?" Yuka asked.

"Why are you still single now?" Mikan asked frankly.

Yuka smiled. "A one-sided love is not favorable, right?"

That did it. That was the very reason why she was not a sin for her mother. It shocked Mikan greatly. Her reaction was a bit late and exclaimed, "Oh my gosh. You love him. You love him! I knew it! Have you told him that?"

Yuka felt her heart shrank. "As I have said, he loves Serina."

Mikan wanted to apologize for hurting her mother's feeling like that. "Is it still painful?"

"It is."

"How can you make it look like you are not hurting?" she asked, hoping her mother would give her some advices.

Yuka stood up and kneeled in front of Mikan, caressing her hair. "Simple. I know Narumi loves Serina and somehow he is happy with her. Just knowing he is happy, it's fine with me."

"I didn't know that could be true."

"Are you happy for Natsume?" Yuka asked suddenly.

Mikan looked away, shocked by the question. "No."

"Maybe that is because you know he is not happy with the decision he made."

"I don't care about that. I guess I'm just being bitter. But I am better now."

"I know this is probably a taboo for you but I'm looking forward on the day you two will meet again. I am sure lots of things had changed after so many months. For example, the first I saw you, you had long hair but now it's different."

"Maybe he's still handsome as usual," Mikan accidentally said. She covered her mouth to hide her blush.

"Are you excited to see him again?"

"A bit." Mikan confessed.

Yuka shut her eyes and smiled at her daughter. "Well then, good luck."

"How did you know we will meet again?" Mikan asked hopingly.

Yuka gave her a superior look. "Mikan, I am your mother and I have money therefore a little investigation won't hurt. I really have to meet this boy whom you love and who seems to love you back."

"Mom!"

Yuka just chuckled. Mikan could not hide the blush.

**End of Chapter**

* * *

**Yes, college. It is coming soon.**

**The title does not belong to me but I reversed it. It's from a play held at school. **

**Review? **


	27. Chapter 27

**The Bad and the Conceited**

**Chapter Twenty-seven: **_**Refill**_

**Written by: **_**keaRy anCe**_

Ruka was on the passenger seat and enjoying the ride until he caught a glimpse of the academy. He frowned a little, missing the high school days which they bid goodbye to a few months ago and feeling a little jealousy on the students returning to Alice Academy this academic year. Ruka remembered how emotional the graduation had been. Girls, boys, faculty, relatives, parents cried. Everyone was saying that high school was the best and at that moment Ruka couldn't agree more but no matter how great the moment was, it vanished, just like that. They were all parting and will continue dreaming in different places and unlike in high school, college was a lot difficult; serious studying was a must.

But Ruka didn't feel sadness to the extreme level since his friends and he will be going on the same school again. It was still a good thing that they got accepted and enrolled in the same university. With that, he could still hang with them and he could still see Hotaru. Speaking of Hotaru Imai, the girl he had been pursuing for months, he was excited to see her this morning in a college uniform. Though it may sound weird, he had been looking forward to that for weeks now. He checked her schedule last week, in her total disagreement, and saw how conflicting their schedules were. He could only see her before the morning classes begin and in every lunch break.

Meanwhile, Koko was feeling all positive in this new stage of their lives. He was saying nothing but statements that were full of excitement. He was excited to meet new friends, new professors, new classrooms, new lecture halls, wear a new uniform, new cafeteria, new environment, and the popular bakeshop near the university that he had been hearing since last year, new school organizations, and many more. His enthusiasm almost made Ruka forgot how stressed out Koko was before.

Ruka relaxed himself in the passenger seat and said, "Seems like just yesterday when we were heading to Alice Academy and not to Tokyo University."

"Seems like yesterday we can rule the school," Koko added, who was sitting at the back.

Natsume, who was driving at the moment, pressed the brake and said, "Would you two shut up?"

"He's still grumpy as ever," Koko said as his chin was resting on the seat's edge while waiting for the traffic light to change.

Natsume saw green and pressed the gas.

The city was filled with people as always and the three boys noticed the number of people taking the path towards Tokyo University. The school's are was not limited to its school grounds itself because the students need to pass a long path filled with Cherry Blossom trees with flowers starting to fall out before getting actually to the school. This path belonged to the university's area. Tokyo University was simply big. Actually, means of transportation were assigned in the university for students who had no private vehicles.

A few more minutes had passed until Natsume announced that they reached the school. The guard asked them to scan their identification cards so they could let the car enter the school grounds and they did. It was easy to find a parking space considering how wide the allotted area for parking was. Everything in Tokyo University was accessible. Well, it should be since it was considered the most prestigious university in Japan.

A red car occupied the space on the left side and it showed Hotaru.

"Hey." Ruka greeted and went to her side.

Hotaru removed her shades and glanced at Ruka. "Hi."

Her cold greeting was more than enough to make Ruka smile. Hotaru already noticed the differences of college from high school. Back then, when Natsume, Ruka, and Koko get off the car, every girl in Alice Academy would do everything just to glance at them but in Tokyo University, almost nothing. And that almost nothing was good.

Koko grabbed his bag and stood a little behind Natsume. "Hi, Hotaru! So any tips for today?"

Hotaru gave a knowing smirk. "Nothing in particular. Just don't be surprised if you bumped into someone familiar."

Natsume placed his hands on the pocket of his pants. "How could that be possible? As far as I know, we're the only ones who made it here."

"Partly correct, Hyuuga." She acknowledged. "Now, if you'll excuse me, I don't want to be late for my first class."

Hotaru departed and was followed by Ruka. The raven-haired boy just snorted at her exit. Koko glanced at his watch and bid goodbye to Natsume telling he also didn't want to be late. Natsume made his way to his first class, ignoring the stares he was receiving majorly from the female population. They knew who he was and it didn't come as a surprise since his grandfather announced to almost all of his business associates that he will be attending Tokyo University.

While walking, he observed the place. It was the first day of school and he knew already that they will do nothing for today because that was first days were for. Hotaru's earlier statement bugged him off a little because the first thing that entered his mind was Mikan. He knew how excited Mikan was in entering college.

Now, he was in college. This was the only reason why Mikan agreed to do the deal with him in the first place so he wanted to know what was so good about college.

* * *

Tsubasa locked the car and walked with Mikan. Not after a second, he advanced and was now standing in front of Mikan who was busy texting. "Remember: don't talk to strangers especially to boys, don't bump into someone intentionally, isolate yourself from bitches and jackasses, answer when you know the answer, make a good impression, and don't eat at the cafeteria on your building. The food there sucks."

Mikan lifted her hand, signaling her cousin to stop and placed her phone on her skirt's pocket. "Tsubasa, wait! I have a few words to tell you."

Tsubasa halted and placed his hands on his waist. "Go on."

Mikan put her hands on her waist also and started ranting. "First, don't talk to strangers? Are you kidding? Right now, everyone is a stranger to me and what if someone nice actually offered me help and it's a boy, of course I'll accept it. I'm not a kid and I am not fragile. Second, why would I bump into someone intentionally? Am I crazy?" she asked him while looking skeptical.

"Well, no." Tsubasa answered lamely.

Mikan hit his shoulder, enough to make him wince. "That's right but you don't need to answer that! Third, you don't have to worry about isolating myself from the likes of people you mentioned, you didn't have to remind me that. Fourth, sure, I'll make a good impression and fifth, I want to try the cafeteria in our building. I want to taste how crappy it is. Sixth, are you my father?"

Tsubasa felt like an idiot. "Well, no, your cousin, of course."

She rolled her eyes. "I was being sarcastic."

He felt defeated. "I know!"

Mikan pushed him lightly. "Then go! You'll be late, I'll be late, let's part ways here."

"Mikan?" Tsubasa called out.

The brunette turned around wearing the same casual expression she had since he fetched her from home. "Yes?"

Tsubasa smiled at her first before saying, "Good luck."

Her lips formed a thin line, the first time for the day. "Thanks."

Mikan walked confidently towards her first class. She was feeling great and positive; a thing she texted her father a few minutes ago. She checked her certificate of registration if she was heading for the right room and yes, so far, she was. Since her enrollment, this was the first time she saw the university again. Everyone was in their uniforms and it was a nice view since everybody looked formal.

Her room was on the fourth floor. She originally planned to take the elevator but seeing the line, she decided to take the stairs. She was panting when she reached the fourth floor and was sweating mildly, good thing she had her hanky with her. She took a glance at the room and saw a number of students which was surprising because it was the first day and usually first days were meant to be ditched but college proved her wrong. She entered the room with no one even bothering to look at her so she took a seat on the second row quietly. She rested her bag on the desk and smiled at the person beside her.

"Hi!" she beamed.

The boy partly shifted from his position to greet her back. "Ahmmm, hi."

He was a boy and she was the one who offered to start a conversation. She suddenly remembered her cousin's reminders.

_Well, screw his reminders._

"I'm Mikan. Nice to meet you."

She offered her hand which the boy shook after moments of hesitation. He had dirty blonde hair, eye glasses, he was the shy-type, Mikan could tell. She could also tell that this boy liked studying and was the responsible type. In the whole class, Mikan immediately knew that he was the easiest to get along with because of his atmosphere.

"Nice to meet you, too. I'm Yuu. Tobita Yuu." The boy said.

Mikan was glad that he was responding comfortably. "Cool name. So, hello there Yuu. My very first college friend."

Yuu just gave her a nervous smile.

Mikan wanted to laugh at his reaction. She must have been giving him the creeps so she silenced herself for a while and decided that she will just wait for the professor to come in silence. She didn't want to lose her first friend on the first day of classes, did she? Mikan just sat there, just observing the surroundings. After an hour of waiting, Mikan was pissed. Their professor didn't come. What to expect, this was the first day of school and first days of college were no different from high school.

The class decided tom leave the room early and with that Mikan grabbed Yuu's hand and started asking him questions. Mikan felt the slight jump of the boy from her abrupt pull. She just gave him an apologetic look and with Yuu's appreciative response, Mikan considered herself forgiven.

"So, where did you graduate, Yuu?" Mikan asked while taking a look on the hallway.

Yuu adjusted his glasses as they started walking. "I'm from Osaka. Let's turn here." He pointed at he left as Mikan abruptly followed because she was planning to go right.

"I'm from Saitama. You seem familiar to the place." Mikan commented after noticing that Yuu was like touring her.

He gave her a modest smile and blushed faintly. He was thinking that she might have thought he was just being a nerd. "Yeah, well, I made a few researches and back in high school when we need some references for our projects or research and can't find anything in our city, we will travel here."

Mikan nodded. "I see. You are well-informed."

They stopped to the open reading area where there were tables and chairs and where students could stay quietly or noisily to study their lessons, do their home works, have some brainstorming or just rest and sit in there. They occupied an empty table, ignoring the noises they had been hearing since they got out of the classroom.

"Why did you plan on taking a business degree course?" Mikan asked the moment she placed her bag on the top of the table.

Yuu rested his arms on the table and looked at Mikan with a hint of embarrassment. "This may sound like I'm a dependent little boy but it's not my choice but my father's."

Mikan blinked for a few times before saying, "That's sad." She was honestly feeling a little sad for Yuu because college means future and nobody chooses a person's future but himself.

"I want to be a lawyer," Yuu confessed. "It's my childhood dream to be a lawyer. To talk in front of intelligent people, to defend a person guilty or not, to become famous one day, many more. So you see, I've always wanted to be one."

Mikan smiled at his wonderful dream. She just met him but he already shared with her his dreams. She felt flattered. "Does he know that?" she asked.

Yuu stared into space, his fingers touching each other. "No."

"I think it's good if he knows." She said as Yuu gave her a look. "Sorry. I should not have said that since I have no right to say so."

Yuu smiled shyly, worrying that Mikan might get the wrong idea. He just gave her a look because she was making him realize something, that's all. "It's alright. At least someone is persuading me. I prefer it a lot more than what my mother is saying, to hide it."

"Good luck for you."

This time, Yuu smiled without a hint of shyness or disappointment. He gave her a casual smile. "Thanks. Anyways, you want to take a tour around campus? Since our professor ditched us?"

Mikan nodded vigorously. "Love to!"

* * *

Natsume listened silently to his phone for some music. No one dared to talk to him or approached him and he could clearly see the mob of girls pushing each other, squeaking who ever had the guts to ask him if he was the real deal; the Natsume Hyuuga. He did his best to ignore them. He was annoyed because just as he expected, first days meant bad days. He heard that the departments were just having a meeting on disseminating which professor will go to whichever section.

So far, he was just having his quiet type despite of the stares directed to him. He had formulated some plans in his mind since he had to close a deal with an international company this Saturday. His grandfather told him to have a break from work since he was on college now but Natsume insisted on not to because he wanted to be occupied as possible as he could. Hitoshi Hyuuga immediately thought that the reason Natsume was exhausting himself was to stop him from over thinking of a certain girl so much.

Mikan was the very first person that made Natsume realized how important education was. She agreed to the deal to continue her studies. He remembered the very first time she called him 'dude'. It was uncomfortable at first and really strange in the ears but later on Natsume found it as a sign of endearment. He wondered when she will call him again dude.

Minutes had passed and a girl finally had the confidence to approach him.

"Do you happen to be the great Natsume Hyuuga?" the girl asked with a bright smile and a hoping look.

"I'm not great." He answered with his cold tone.

The girl squealed, making the girls in her back automatically squeal. This scene was what he hated the most. Suddenly, the girls' distance from his seat had been decreasing; he just rolled his eyes the second he noticed this.

"We heard your single." The girl added quickly. Another chorus of squeals.

"What is this? An interview? Get the hell out of my sight." He warned as the girl gulped. "Or better yet, I'll leave."

And he did.

But the girls found him more attractive after that.

* * *

"I was thinking to tie my hair in a bun and placed my bangs here just to cover half of my face. What do you think?"

Mikan chuckled as she looked at her reflection in the mirror she had. She was trying to be her girly self and to make Yuu laugh. They were talking about the most random things since they finished the tour. The tour was certainly educational for Mikan. She was astounded by the building of books the university had; it was one big library and not to mention it had extensions all over to different buildings.

The pond that university had was also visited by the two. Yuu took her outside the school's auditorium and also inside the gymnasium. Mikan discovered a lot of things including the separate building for the different organizational clubs of the school. She thought she saw everything on the day of her enrollment but she thought incorrect. There were still number of things Tokyo University will offer her for the whole semester.

Her new surroundings didn't fail to impress her.

"I don't think I'm the suitable person to ask questions like that, Mikan-chan. But I think whichever suits you." He said, trying his best to comment wisely on the matter.

Mikan looked at him with lips formed in a thin line and said, "Thanks." Then tied her hair the way she explained earlier.

The hallways were filled of students again who were mostly freshmen. Students were bumping into each other just to get out of the crowd and that included Mikan and Yuu who just got out of their supposed to be second class and quickly took a seat on the nearby study area.

"So, Yuu, you have schoolmates here?"

Yuu shook his head and began thinking for a while. "I don't think so. They prefer the colleges near our location. Not everyone could afford the expenses of schooling here in the city. How 'bout you?"

Mikan shrugged her shoulders. "Last time I checked, I have ex-schoolmates here."

His eyebrows raised in confusion. "Ex?"

She nodded and began explaining. "Because in the later part of the school year, I was home-schooled."

"Why?"

"Long story," Mikan said, "Where do you want to eat?" she quickly asked to revert Yuu's attention from asking more about her homeschooling.

"Anywhere's fine." He answered.

Mikan thought of a place they could dine in to and since she was just new to the place, she really had no idea until she remembered one of Tsubasa's reminders this morning. "Then let's go to our building's cafeteria. My cousin told me that the food there is crap but I want to try, just to have a memorable experience." Mikan suggested with a grin.

Yuu agreed with her with a nod. "I don't see why not. It couldn't be that bad."

* * *

"Well. . . that wasn't bad." Mikan said as she stared at the food she just finished eating.

Yuu just looked at her and the two laughed. Yes, the food was not that good. The rice was not of good quality, the dishes were oily and not nutritious. The kitchen itself which can be seen behind the counter was not much clean-looking, not to mention the food was expensive for a student meal. Add to that, the employees were kind of snobs. The two made a mental note to never eat here again and instead dine on a fine restaurant outside the campus but within the school's area.

They began asking questions which a freshman student usually asks. Mikan noticed that they were talking about many things since they met each other this morning and she was surprised on how rapid they became close. Yuu was easy to get along with and she proud to made a friend all by herself and not through Natsume's connection.

"Are you renting a dorm, Mikan-chan?"

A dorm? Mikan couldn't live in a space with so many people. "No. It's like an apartment. On the second floor of The Pastry Bar."

"I didn't know The Pastry Bar has an apartment," Yuu said.

"Now you know," Mikan said as she smiled. "By the way, any addition about the freshmen this year?"

Yuu nodded and rested his arms on the table. "It seems that the future owners of big industries in Japan had been aiming for Tokyo U since the confirmation that Natsume Hyuuga will attend the school."

Mikan stiffened.

"Natsume Hyuuga?" she asked in a low voice.

Yuu replied in a casual manner, not even noticing the change in Mikan's tone. "Yeah, the grandson of Hitoshi Hyuuga. I know it is an exaggeration that these people will base their choice of school on an influential man but that shows how much they trust the Hyuugas and their criteria of choices."

"Is that normal?" Mikan asked, clueless. She was currently mentally asking herself on why do rich people have no sense of independency sometimes.

Yuu simply shrugged his shoulders and said, "Maybe. In their world."

"In their world, huh."

"Speaking of Natsume Hyuuga, are you somewhat related to him?" he asked.

Her eyes widened, not knowing what to answer to her friend. She was debating in her mind whether to answer lie or tell the truth and with this long debate she didn't answer quickly but in the end she said, "No."

Yuu looked unconvinced and began thinking what the first time he encountered Mikan's surname was. "Because it's just that I think I read an article about his family that has a Sakura as a surname for it."

"Well . . . "

She was about to make an excuse when her eyes landed on the entrance door of the cafeteria and just like in a slow motion mode, she saw someone familiar. She quickly grabbed Yuu's hand which earned her a yelp from the male and dragged him outside. Unfortunately, Hotaru saw her and she knew.

"Yuu, I'm really sorry but I have to go. I'll see you later. After half an hour, I guess."

"Is there a problem?" Yuu asked, worried.

Mikan quickly sling her bag on her back and began running towards the fire exit staircase.

"No, not at all. Bye!"

When Mikan was successful in leaving the crazy cafeteria, she thought she finally escaped Hotaru who showed no sign that the girl saw her. She took the staircase and landed on the ground floor; she opened the metal and heavy door of the exit and was about to leave casually.

"Hiding from me?" a voice said behind Mikan which made her jump.

Mikan turned around and acted innocent. "Hotaru? Hey! I never thought I would see you on the first day of classes."

"Yes, considering you ought to hide from me." Hotaru stated the obvious, releasing her back from leaning on the wall.

For Mikan, it was like hearing Hotaru's voice for the first time again. Sure, they talked to the phone sometimes but it there was a lot difference when she was talking to Hotaru personally. She was her first friend since Natsume saw her and the first person she told about her illegitimacy. By thinking that, Mikan thought, was Hotaru the one who told that she was an illegitimate child to Hitoshi? Well, that was pointless now.

"What? I would never!"

Hotaru glared at her. "I am not stupid, Mikan."

Mikan sighed in defeat, her head lowered a little. Hotaru never changed. She was still the girl who knew everything about her. "I know that, Hotaru. I'm sorry."

"I guess you are still not ready to see any of us." Hotaru crossed her arms while Mikan nodded. "You've changed a lot, Mikan."

The brunette looked up to Hotaru and said, "I do. You too, Hotaru. You've changed a lot."

The ice queen made a few steps away from where she was originally standing. "Only in the physical aspect. But you, you seem a lot confident. You even made a friend on your first day."

Mikan snarled at the comment. Hotaru was questioning her friendship skills and she didn't like it. "That is only normal."

Hotaru simply smirked. She liked it when she gets through Mikan's nerve. "On the other hand, you could have met up with everyone today by accident."

Mikan smirked. "I don't think so. If somehow, I see them on my way, I'll avoid them."

Hotaru frowned at Mikan's statement. "Listen, sooner or later you will meet up with them. Sooner or later, you will see Ruka, Yome, and Hyuuga. Hiding won't do you any good. It just makes you look like, after six months, a coward. Stop doing this, Mikan. They are worried. You didn't contact them like you should."

"I'm sorry, Hotaru," Mikan said apologetically, looking down. She then stared at her friend and said, "I'm too busy repairing myself."

The ice queen said nothing not because she chose to but because she didn't know what to say. Her friendship with Mikan was back to zero because right now, she didn't know if she was exactly the same. It is hard to tell if Mikan was still the girl that liked to do things freely. _She must have been through a lot_, Hotaru thought.

_Considering she got in to Tokyo U. _

"Ruka is coming here in a few minutes." Hotaru informed. She saw the twitch in Mikan's eye when she said that.

Mikan gave a mischievous smile and nodded repeatedly, staring into space like she was processing something in her mind. "I see, you two are finally together."

"Is that a guess?" Hotaru asked, unaffected.

The brunette looked up to her and smirked. "I'm sure. You called him 'Ruka' and not Nogi." Mikan pointed out. She then glanced at her wristwatch and saw it was already past the time she said she'll be back to Yuu. When Mikan saw a glimpse of Ruka's hair, she readied herself to leave.

"I'm leaving," Mikan announced.

Hotaru quickly said something. "Afraid Ruka might see you and report this incidence to Hyuuga?"

"No, I just need to be somewhere else." It was the total truth because Mikan still had two classes to attend to but coming from her and basing on the current situation, it sounded like a lie.

"Class?" Hotaru asked.

Mikan nodded. "Yes."

Hotaru nodded too. "It better be."

The brunette was already running when she stopped and turned to the ice queen.

"Hotaru?"

"Yes?"

"It's nice to see you again. Even after everything." Then she completely ran off.

"Nice to see you, too, Mikan." Hotaru said in a whisper, feeling a little guilty inside. She knew that Mikan knew that she was the one who told Hitoshi Hyuuga that she was an illegitimate child. But still, Mikan was glad to see her.

A few seconds had passed when Ruka came and greeted Hotaru with her prince-charming like smile. It didn't made Hotaru giggle or smile back- a normal girl's reaction in a smile like that- but it made Hotaru feel special because Ruka Nogi would only smile like that for her. Sometimes, she would ask him what did he see in her and then Ruka would just smile at her and then he would say in the sweetest tone she'd heard, "I just want to be with you so much." It was enough to make do everything for Ruka

Good thing, she didn't show it. Or else her reputation would fade to dust.

"Hi, Hotaru."

"I just saw Mikan." Hotaru quickly said, not even caring what would Mikan's reaction with this be.

Ruka though he just misheard Hotaru. Did he hear "Mikan" or something else? "What? Who?"

"She told me she's attending Tokyo U but I didn't expect her to see this early." While Hotaru was saying this, Ruka couldn't help to not widen his eyes.

"You know about this?" Ruka asked in an accusing tone. All this time, Hotaru knew that Mikan would be a student of Tokyo University and yet she hadn't said a word which was disappointing in his part because he thought she trusted him enough but it seems like he was wrong.

Hotaru continued on her normal tone. "Is there anything I do not know?"

"No. What will Natsume say to this? Why didn't you say anything? You should have at least told us. Mikan is our friend too." Ruka said, his tone showing a hint of distress.

Hotaru quickly defended herself. "I don't think he has something to do with this." That's impossible because even up to now, Natsume's world had been revolving around Mikan.

"You should have told us." Ruka repeated, insisting it was the right thing to do.

Ruka's girl simply smirked and he didn't like a centimeter of it. "What's the excitement in there?"

* * *

"Tsubasa!" Mikan called, running to catch up with her dearest cousin.

The raven-haired boy stopped at his tracks and waited for the brunette. He immediately patted her head repeatedly as a sign of greeting. "How was your first day?"

Mikan combed her hair with her slim fingers and said, "Not bad. I made some friends and met Hotaru."

Tsubasa's grin faded with that. "You okay with that?"

The girl punched him in the stomach which made him groan hard. "Of course. Is there a reason to feel sad?"

"Nothing. I was just asking, you know." Tsubasa managed to say. "And you didn't have to punch me."

Mikan smirked. "I know."

Silence filled the car. It wasn't awkward though because both are tired from the first day of school. Mikan's head was resting on the car window while Tsubasa was quietly minding his own business. She was silently observing the stores, houses, and the people looking so busy and tired with their lives as the travel went on. Mikan was the kind of person who looks at a person deeply even in first sight.

Love was the common problem of today's society. Love was not supposed to be a problem but because the word 'break up', 'heartbroken', 'not meant to be', 'falling out of love', and many others were invented, humans started to face an immortal problem. For Mikan, love was not the problem. They said, all love is right no matter what the situation or time was and she believed in that. Mikan had the right love but gone wrong with lies.

Full of insidious lies.

Her head left the car window and started straightly at the road. When they reached the stop lights, Mikan began to talk.

"I don't think I can face him yet. I wouldn't know what to do. I definitely do not want to look dumb or like someone who hasn't moved on. But I already have the premonition that I will be speechless when I see him. I do not want that to happen but I think it is going to happen."

Tsubasa was smiling all the time Mikan was delivering her tantrums until he said, "Woah. Mikan. Stop. You do not need to blabber."

Her head lowered. "I'm sorry. I'm just frustrated, that's all."

"Worrying would do you no good. Just let everything happen as it will. Meaning, just go with the flow."

Mikan was thinking of following that advice.

* * *

Finally, classes were starting. The students started taking notes and buying books required by the professors. Some were actually enjoying having classes finally but some were still having their hung over from summer vacation and were being lazy assess by ditching the first week of classes. Every block elected their class president who will their representative for the Student Council election and their direct contact to the officials of their college in case of any academic and extra-curricular purposes.

The freshmen were oriented about the variety of organizations and clubs they could join to. Auditions dates were posted for the clubs related to dancing, singing, and acting; anything theatre. Mikan was thinking of joining Imagery, the photography club of their institute. Yuu joined the Academic Committee. There were lots of activities from both clubs that await the two.

"What are you looking at, Mikan?" Yuu asked from her side, his attention was on the book he was reading.

"Natsume Hyuuga." Mikan said absent-mindedly. She speedily cupped her mouth and knocked her forehead lightly for saying nonsense things because literally Natsume Hyuuga was nowhere in her range of vision. Natsume Hyuuga wasn't really there.

"I don't blame you. He's quite popular with the ladies." Yuu said, not even bothering to confirm if what Mikan said was true.

Mikan sighed out of relief. She glanced at Yuu and frowned at the book he was reading. It reminded her of the first quiz she will take in the tertiary level. "Why do you know him so much?" Mikan asked out of curiosity.

"He is at the meeting of the elected class officers last Friday. Maybe for business." Yuu said. He was the class president of their section also.

Mikan chuckled lightly. "That's funny."

Yuu looked to the path he was walking and then to her. "What?"

Mikan made some hand gestures because she couldn't make out the right description of Natsume Hyuuga being in such a meeting since he was the kind of guy who dealt with multi-millionaires. "I never thought he would accept such responsibility. He must have given you guys advices like 'You can live' and 'Whatever's fine'."

The blonde-haired boy stared incredulously at Mikan. "You. . .never thought?"

Mikan simply nodded while refraining herself to laugh. "Yah, I mean, look at him. He is not exactly the inspirational type."

"You seem to know him a lot." Yuu commented and Mikan didn't react with that. "But the way he spoke at us in front last week was amazing. He knows what to do and I think he can do the job well. Besides, he doesn't think much of his studies."

"Smart ass." Mikan muttered.

Yuu retorted. "For us, he is a prodigy."

Mikan wanted to laugh at the statement. Natsume was not _that _amazing and he had some bad qualities that needs to be polished. "Us? And by that you mean the sons and daughters that will soon take over the company their families have built for the past century?"

"Exactly."

Mikan placed her thumb and index finger under her chin. "As I have thought, you're a rich kid."

"And so are you." Yuu said which caught her off guard.

"You can't tell that."

Yuu smiled, already making a point with a subtle movement. "I can. There's only a one percent chance that I will meet a student in Tokyo U who has no family wealth and besides, what does a student with no company to take over soon doing in the business institute?"

Mikan though that Yuu knew about her status of being a Yukihara. "As I have said, you' can't tell that. My status is complicated."

"I'm intrigued," Yuu said in a challenging manner.

The girl simply scoffed. "Sure you are. You rich people always are."

The two reached the elevator line and as usual there were many students lining up but since it was still too early to get to class, the two chose to ride the elevator still.

"Don't talk as if you hate status that much," Yuu said.

Mikan blew a hair out of her face and stood with feet apart, arms crosses in her chest. "Oh, I do."

Yuu finally closed his book, done with his scan of the lessons they had tackled a week ago. He glanced at which floor the elevator was on, saw they would still wait for a few minutes and after that he started talking. "Tokyo University is supported by well-known families in Japan. We all know that behind the real deal is business. Hospitals are there for business and so are schools. The most popular of them are the Hyuugas."

"Not a surprise," Mikan was unaffected, seeing that the elevator was already at the fourth floor.

"Originally, it was the Yukiharas." Yuu said next.

This was happening again. She hated it when she was learning about the wealth of her family on the maternal side. "Oh, I didn't know."

Yuu looked at her with an odd expression. For a Business Major, Mikan seemed to know nothing what was going on in the business world in the past years. "The Hyuugas became the major stock holder of this prestigious university."

"How typical of them."

_Second floor. _

"How do you know the Hyuugas?" Yuu questioned. "I mean, the way you comment, it's like you've known them personally."

"Let's just say I once mingled with them," she replied and took an advance step at the empty elevator.

Yuu looked at her with a beaten smile. "Sly as always."

* * *

"How was your day?" Mikan asked with her arms crossed, watching Anna cleaning the counter. The brunette was trying to know her employees.

Anna stopped wiping the counter and turned to face Mikan. "Fun! Today is our day off from school."

"We also served a lot of customers since it's still the second week of classes," Nonoko added.

"You're classmates with each other?" Mikan asked as she tasted her sundae. The two girls nodded. "That's good."

"It is!" The two replied at the same time.

As usual, it was a bust day at The Pastry Bar. Most of the customers were first year students wanting to experience one of Japan's leading pastry chains. Well, this kind of scenery was not new to the employees and in fact the more the people, the more they enjoy.

The glass door of the chain opened and with this Anna and Nonoko welcomed the customers. Mikan who was currently checking the list of supplies they needed for next week also looked up and greeted the customers who turned out to be familiar people.

"Hotaru." Mikan breathed, her grasp on the papers stiffened.

Hotaru simply formed her lips into a thin line. "Hello. I've brought someone."

"Who?" Mikan was already hinting who it was. Maybe Ruka?

"Mikan." A voice said.

Mikan stared at him before saying, "Koko."

Koko's mouth dried. He didn't know what exactly to say to her because he had the hunch that Mikan might not be the same person anymore and the way he talked to hear a few months ago won't have the same effect on her but when he remembered she was, after all, Mikan, he said the usual words a friend would say to a friend he hadn't seen a long time.

"I can't believe it. It really is you," he said while walking towards her.

Mikan felt uncomfortable with the sudden meeting. She wasn't ready for any reunions and yet she already gotten two. "Yeah, it's really me. Should we take a seat?"

Koko sat at the seat Mikan pointed. "I still can't believe I'm seeing you with my own two eyes. Hotaru told me the good news just this morning and I didn't stop on pestering her to let me see you. What are you doing here? Working?"

"Yes, you could say that. Koko, does Natsume know?" Mikan asked, being careful for Natsume not to know her existence in Tokyo University.

The boy shook his head and gave Mikan a reassuring smile. "No. We made a decision that he should know by himself."

It didn't ease Mikan's worry because that means everyone knew except for the heartbreaker but still she said, "Thanks."

Koko easily sensed the air of awkwardness. Was Mikan really surprised of seeing him or she simply didn't want to see any of them?

The ever goofy boy frowned a little and asked with a tone of worry, "What happened to you, Mikan? You seem different."

Mikan continued playing on her spoon and fork. "Well. . .I guess I am."

She wasn't answering in a suitable manner. Koko was trying hard to keep up the conversation. "What did you do these past few months? Have you finally met your mother? How was she?"

"I studied photography. My Mom is great, really. I have a cute little brother and a pesky cousin. I am great. How about you?"

Finally Mikan asked something and with this Koko replied with a smile. "Same old, same old."

This time, Mikan's smiled wider. "I don't think so. You look mature now."

"Must be the environment. Seriously, everyone in the university looks mature." Koko joked as he took one last bite of his bread.

"You're correct about that," she agreed with a chuckle.

"Mikan?"

She placed her coffee on the table. "Yes?"

"Will you hang out with us again?" Koko asked, hoping she would say yes.

That didn't seem appropriate at this kind of time. None of their wounds were healed yet and here were the circumstances, opening it again.

Mikan didn't answer immediately. There were many things she wanted to avoid and this was one of it. But Koko, Ruka, Hotaru were good friends of her. She couldn't just disregard them because of Natsume Hyuuga who also happened to be a good friend if the circumstances were different and besides Hotaru was right; she couldn't hide forever.

"Sure. I don't see why not." Mikan answered after a few seconds and a long thinking.

"Really?" Koko asked in disbelief, his enthusiasm was returning.

"Yes." She confirmed.

Koko smiled at her, making her remember why he was such a good friend. "That's great! You don't know how much I missed you."

Mikan smiled back at him. "I missed you too, Koko."

"You also missed a lot, Mikan." Koko added in a teasing tone.

Mikan signaled one of crews to remove their dishes. After that, she made herself comfortable on the seat, arms resting on the table. Suddenly, she made a wide grin. "I think so too, Koko. Would you mind filling me up?"

**End of Chapter**

* * *

**The pacing is fast. It's like everything is suddenly happening. Have you noticed that? If I will remain in my current self with ideas all over my mind, I think this story will go farther than it's supposed to. I apologize for the slow updates but I'm trying not to write chapters as I could just to make up with the slow updates. In about a month, we will be having our two-week vacation and because of that expect updates. I love vacations since six day of classes a week is tough enough. **

**Review? I really need you opinion for this chapter because I don't feel confident at this one. Please point out all the errors you have found. **

**Thank you for reading. **


	28. Chapter 28

**The Bad and the Conceited**

**Chapter Twenty-eight: **_**Taken**_

**Written by: **_**keaRy anCe**_

* * *

'_Cause I'll still be loving you__  
__Through the sadness and the madness here__  
__And I'll always be with you__  
__**In the distance**__  
__That has __**taken you**__  
__**From me**_

* * *

"Greet the visitors with a warm welcome. Say, 'Welcome!' and smile with so much warmth." Nonoko said to Mikan; the violet-haired girl feeling proud because she was tutoring the daughter of their boss. It was a privilege for her.

Nonoko was a very dedicated employee of The Pastry Bar for two years now. Well, she started college two years ago together with Anna. Nonoko and Anna were awkward at each other at first but eventually became the closest of friends. These two didn't come from a wealthy family, only average, that was why they started working at The Pastry Bar. They need to support themselves just to make the expenses lighter for their respected families. Being a working student was never easy.

Anna wanted to give up when the second semester of her freshman year came. The hectic schedule blew her mind. The first semester was kinda easy, everyone's adapting but the next one, adapting was not the issue anymore. It was more of coping. Coping with all the major subjects and expenses. She was taking Culinary Arts and it was common knowledge that it was a pricey course because they had to prepare dishes almost every day using their own money.

Pharmacy was Nonoko's course. It was dreadful even from the start but she always wanted a degree that has something to do with Chemistry. She wasn't exactly a nerd for chemicals and mixing them; she was just following her dreams and she was actually good at the subject. She may not look the type who studies very well but she was. She was a Tokyo University student after all.

And right now, Nonoko was teaching the young Yukihara on how they greet every visitor that had been entering The Pastry Bar. Nonoko was very enthusiastic in teaching Mikan because greeting customers was one of her favorite parts of her work at the bakeshop. Meanwhile, Mikan was feeling uncomfortable with what Nonoko was trying to teach her since she was not the type of girl that could be cheerful enough to make customers feel at home.

"Welcome," Mikan deadpanned.

Nonoko stomped her foot and said, "No, Mikan. Welcome!" The girl repeated in the same sweet tone. It didn't matter to her if the whole crew could hear them. This was an important matter for Nonoko.

The brunette then shouted, "Welcome!"

Nonoko placed her hand under her chin, analyzing Mikan's performance. She was trying to think of what was wrong on the way Mikan said it. "Sound like it's forced. Say it naturally." She advised, this time in a composed tone.

"What the. . . ." Mikan muttered and eyed Nonoko who seemed unaffected, "Welcome!"

Nonoko satisfied at what she heard. "That's it! Say it again."

Mikan secretly rolled her eyes and repeatedly said, "Welcome! Welcome! Welcome!" She was praying at every word that this should end as fast as it could.

After that short but horrifying practice for Mikan, the two decided to stop already since the young Yukihara almost got it and Nonoko had some work to do. The crew who had been watching the whole time gave their smiles to their youngster manager. Even if Mikan had no experience in managing a business and moreover she was a teenager, The Pastry Bar's crew respected her well not only because she was the daughter of Yuka Yukihara but also the brunette respected the crew as well. She may not be the type who always mingled with them but she was friendly enough and had enough humility to let them teach her and on her part, learn.

"That's good. At lease you are improving in welcoming our guests. A friendly service is one of the many things why people keep on coming back here." Nonoko said in a proud tone, feeling good on bragging the good qualities of the pastry shop.

Mikan simply nod just to end the conversation easily and went to Anna who was currently cleaning a table. Mikan sat at the seat and placed her hands under her chin, frowning. Anna wanted to laugh at Mikan's action. The pink-haired girl knew it was not Mikan's forte and besides she didn't have to do it; she was the store's manager after all and not the waitress. But what made Anna glad was, still, Mikan wanted to learn.

"I don't think that this friendly service thing suits me," Mikan said, still frowning. It was adorable that somehow she was serious on welcoming the customers.

Anna chuckled. "It does. You're so cute."

Mikan looked up, slightly glaring at her. "Stop with that. Continue working now."

"Okie dokie," Anna said and pulled up the tray and went to the kitchen.

There weren't many customers today since it was an early Sunday morning. This was the first time Mikan actually appreciated the shop's interior and her work. She still couldn't believe how she had understood those piles of papers that contents were the supplies of the store, daily, weekly, monthly and annual income of the store, the employee's salaries, their profit, their budget, the proposals of expansion, and many more. But of course, she needed help from her mother and everyone from the staff. Mikan was more than relied to have the nicest crew.

After weeks of managing The Pastry Bar, Mikan had already come to love her job. She was inspired to make The Pastry Bar more successful than it already was. She loved the way she learns and applies all those lessons. She knew it. She was made to meet her mother and be assigned to this coffee shop. Managing a coffee shop was not a bad idea at all. She couldn't believe she had second thoughts on running this business.

"You have a visitor, Mikan." Nonoko informed suddenly.

Mikan didn't even notice she was standing in front of her. Mikan quickly got up from her seat and turned around only to be surprised. She was expecting Tsubasa and not an old friend. She was expecting her mother and not someone whose age was the same as hers.

"Koko! What on earth are you doing here?" she asked as she approached him.

Koko smiled meekly at her and shrugged his shoulders. "I want to hang out with Ruka and Natsume today but those two are so busy so I chose to just go here. I am not interrupting you or anything, right?"

Mikan nodded her head and made a cunning smile. Yes, she was kinda glad that Koko visited her. It was always nice talking to him and he was her friend after all. Besides, what harm could talking to him do? "Why, Koko, of course you are interrupting me. I'm working here." It was the truth but the truth was not always pertinent.

The boy looked dejected. His hoping expression faltered. "Oh. Then I'll just go."

Mikan laughed and hit Koko's shoulder lightly. "But sure, we can talk. I'll just prepare myself for a nag from the staff later."

Koko's meek smile turned brighter. "Thanks, Mikan!"

* * *

"They all looked like me like, '_You _passed!', and I am telling you I snorted at them and proudly said, 'Damn right'. The first thing I informed about this was Natsume because he was in my speed dial then Ruka, then my parents. I told Hotaru the next day. Their reactions were all the same, filled with disbelief but I know they're happy for me anyways; at least Ruka verbalized his." Koko was chuckling when he ended his story about the moment he received the acceptance letter from Tokyo University.

The silly smile on Mikan's face didn't disappear even after he ended his story. "I can imagine your face! It must be a cracked experience. I'm guessing if I am present at that moment, I will only be the one who'll believe since, you see, I am not the brightest bulb in town."

Koko lift his hand in midair and waved it as a sign of 'No'. "Oh, don't say that. Then how about you, Mikan? What was your reaction when you received the acceptance letter?"

Mikan looked up at the ceiling, remembering the very day she received the letter. "It was a fine day, I opened the door and found a letter, I opened it and fainted."

"For real?" Koko asked in disbelief.

"No." Mikan said seriously then she laughed. "But seriously, I was so close to fainting because it came as the biggest shocker of my life. I'm _in_ to Japan's most prestigious university, can you believe that?"

Koko laughed with her, relating with the way she felt. He, too, had almost the same reaction. Up to now, he couldn't believe he was in Japan's best university and not to mention, also one of the best in the world. "I know. Even now, I still couldn't believe it."

"Me too." Mikan agreed.

Koko sipped the drink he ordered. "So you wanna hang out with us tomorrow? With Ruka and Hotaru? After school?"

The boy knew that it was not the best idea but he wanted to fix things. Everything was almost in place now. All they need was for Mikan and Natsume to see and talk to each other. Koko knew that Natsume was going to hate him for this because he was supposed to find Mikan first but it turned out he would be the last to know. But that was not the point now and that was not the issue. The point was they need to be fixed: Natsume and Mikan.

"Sure," Mikan answered after a while.

"And Natsume?" Koko added.

Mikan made a doubtful expression, trying to find the words to say. She tried to think for a moment on what will the consequences of meeting Natsume will be. "I don't think he will be happy seeing me," Mikan finally said and it was clearly a 'No'.

Koko just had to drop a jaw. "Are you joking? He's been grumpier than ever since you left. He never gone out with your sister even once because he was too busy drowning himself."

"Drowned himself? He's suicidal?" Mikan asked without believing Koko's words. It didn't seem clear to her because she was very sure that Natsume wanted her out of his life so he should be fine, not grumpier or whatever.

"No, I mean drowned himself to work. He is not fine, Mikan. I know that he regrets every hurtful word he said to you. I know he wants you back. He is a mess, Mikan." Koko explained and he could feel it. He could feel that Mikan didn't believe him.

Mikan gave him a sympathetic look. She felt sorry for Koko because she could see that he was trying so hard to make her talk to Natsume again but it won't happen anytime soon. "Please don't tell me that. I didn't want to see him again for that."

"Sorry," he muttered and looked up, "But I'm telling the truth though."

The light conversation ended just like that and now and awkward silence filled the atmosphere. The unending opening of doors and an endless saying of 'Welcome' filled their ears. Mikan's brown eyes told Koko that there was no way she would talk to him and Koko just sighed when he got the message.

"Sorry to disappoint you, Koko." She said apologetically, half-smiling.

Koko simply stared at her, a sad smile appearing in his face. "No need. I do understand, in fact, I should be the one saying sorry for forcing you to meet up with him."

Mikan smiled back at him. She knew he was disappointed and he was just being a good guy and saying he understands. Although, Koko had a good intention, Mikan just couldn't bring herself to talk to Natsume because the last time she tried talking to the crimson-eyed boy, she just ended being miserable.

"I'm just not ready yet," the brunette spoke softly; vulnerability was present in her voice.

* * *

"I saw Mikan yesterday and we talked."

Koko immediately said to Ruka the moment he took the empty seat in front of Ruka. Now, Mikan would hate him for this and he himself knew that he was not respecting Mikan's decision but six months was enough. How long would Mikan want to think about the 'what ifs' and when she was going to be ready? Besides, Tokyo University may be a large place but the possibility of the two seeing each other was very high. Sooner or later, they would have to deal with each other so why not now?

This was the kind of situation where 'the longer, the worse' applies.

"Shit," was the only thing Ruka managed to say.

"Let's see her," Koko suggested.

Ruka didn't know what to answer at first. "Sure, anytime, but what about Natsume?"

"I think we should bring him," Koko said with uncertainty.

Ruka fell silent for a second and said, "That's nuts."

Even Ruka knew it was not a good idea and it was not helping because it made Koko's resolve to somehow fix Natsume and Mikan decreased. No one was agreeing with his decision and he knew Ruka knows what he was saying.

"But this is what they both need. They need to see each other and talk." Koko defended his belief.

"That may be right but do you think now is a good time?" Ruka countered. "Besides, six months had passed. I changed, you changed, Natsume changed, even Hotaru, and I am sure that Mikan has changed as well especially after that heartbreak."

Koko calmed down a bit, thinking about Ruka's words and readying to counter it. "Yeah. At first, I thought I almost don't know her but later on, I realized, she is still the same Mikan before minus the boyish attitude and boyish clothes."

"She's better," Ruka concluded. "Unlike our friend."

"We can't say that," Koko said, feeling unsure of what he was saying.

Ruka squinted at his friend's statement. They both knew how much Natsume has changed after Mikan left. Natsume had no time to hang with them anymore and all he did was work for their company. The Hyuuga had to deal with his grandfather's schemes, the Sakuras, and the emptiness. Haruka tried to console him through calls but nothing happened. And one day, it surprised Ruka when his best pal asked if Mikan and he weren't really meant to be then why did he still feel strongly for her?

Ruka was in shock. Never did he imagine Natsume would ask something like that. For Natsume, private things should be kept private. He had never talked about his feelings but finally he did. Ruka's best pal was in love.

Ruka thought he already saw love when Natsume and Haruka were still a couple but he was completely wrong. It was so different with Mikan. Natsume talked to him about if Mikan could still forgive him. His best friend was full of doubts despite of the arrogant façade. Since Ruka knew Natsume, all he could hear from him was his dream of taking over the company and because of a girl he threw away his best shot to finally get the corporation.

Natsume told him that he could always get it if he will work harder and he did and it was drastic. He never completed a week in school ever since Mikan left and instead of enjoying the life of being a teenager, he spent it more on his office. He never smiled nor laughed.

Natsume Hyuuga indeed regretted pushing Mikan Sakura away. Just for a meaningless fortune.

"Hotaru told me she's enrolled here. I think we should do something about this." Ruka found himself talking again after a short train of thoughts.

Koko nodded and quickly thought of something. "I do, too. We should make a move or else nothing will happen."

"Does Hotaru know about this?" Ruka suddenly asked.

Koko's face fell. He couldn't believe that after all these months, Ruka didn't know about that very obvious fact about Hotaru Imai. "Seriously, Ruka. Is there anything she doesn't know?"

Ruka Nogi's lips formed a thin line and nodded once. "Right. So, The Pastry Bar huh."

"Right."

* * *

"Imai."

Hotaru was waiting for Natsume outside his classroom. She just knew that Ruka had finally heard the news that Mikan was here. Things were really setting at its place and now all she had to do was tell Natsume and all of this sad atmosphere will be over. Well, that was not definite since there was no guarantee that Mikan will accept Natsume even after he will say the truth. Especially now that Mikan knew what to do.

"I want to talk to you about something. Someone." Hotaru started and basing on Natsume's reaction, she knew that he knew what she meant.

Now that Hotaru thought of it, this was not the plan. Natsume was supposed to fight for Mikan, not let her go. Hitoshi Hyuuga believed in Natsume until the very last minute that his grandson would just grab the brunette and say those three words but unfortunately, nothing like that happened. So, the next job of Hotaru was to find her and know what Mikan's life had been and surprisingly, the Sakuras was hiding such a big secret. This entire time Narumi and Serina knew that Mikan's mother was a millionaire.

The Sakuras lived so modestly. Narumi could just give Mikan to her mother a long time ago but he didn't. It just showed that this family didn't really care about money or fame. On the other hand, Hotaru had been communicating with Mikan. Hotaru knew that Mikan was aware that she was the one who told Hitoshi Hyuuga but Mikan didn't hold anger against her. From then, she felt guilty because everything was not in the plan anymore.

Love was never enough

Doubts still arose.

Natsume placed an uninterested expression. "I don't have time for this."

"It's about Mikan." Hotaru finally said.

Natsume was more than interested to know what was going on Mikan. He didn't let the opportunity pass because he was aware that if there was this one person who opens her mouth every time and will say helpful things, it was Hotaru.

"What about her?" he instantly asked.

The ice queen smirked at what she heard. She could hear the hint of excitement, fear, and hope at his question. "Do you wanna see her? Again? I want the truth, Hyuuga."

Nastume looked surprised at what he just heard. "Where is she?"

* * *

Everyone was busy since it was the hour when students go to their homes and people get out from their jobs. Every waiter had a table to serve and the counter was obviously busy just seeing the length of the line. Nonoko had been eyeing Mikan to use the lesson she taught her yesterday and Mikan just couldn't do it. It would be embarrassing for her. Add to that, she was in the counter checking the receipts and yelling 'Welcome' would just echo at the whole café and no one would even be thankful for it because everybody was busy.

Mikan heard the glass door opened again and simultaneously Nonoko eyed her from where she was standing which was near the door while Anna just smiled at the corner. Mikan turned around to gain her confidence and turned around again, eyes closed, thinking that since Nonoko was already near the door why don't she do it and thought it was all too late now, and said with the exact sugary tone they had been practicing, "Welcome!"

"I didn't see you the type of girl who wants a job."

The voice was nothing Mikan had heard for the past months but it was still familiar to her. That kind of teasing statement and husky voice could only belong to Natsume Hyuuga. The brunette wanted to smack herself because just when the time she did that way of welcoming, it had to be directed to Natsume. She checked he had a companion but there was no sign of them.

"Natsume."

He broke her heart. She didn't see him for half a year. He lied to her. He broke her trust repeatedly. He was insensitive to her. She was wretched because of him. He was the boy she was in love with and all she had to say was his first name.

For Natsume, saying his first name was a relief for him and he was glad with that. Six months really could not change a person entirely. "I didn't found out myself. Imai told me and I think I should have to thank her for that."

Mikan crossed her arms to her chest with an eyebrow raised. "Oh. You want something?" she asked in mockery.

"No, I want to talk with you so it's someone, not something." Natsume easily retorted and Mikan just narrowed her eyes.

The brunette now placed her hands on her waist and made a proud expression. "As you can see, I'm busy here. The line is long and it is rush hour. Everybody wants to experience a cup of nice coffee and you just cannot intrude that. Maybe some other day."

"But not too busy to talk with Yome?" Natsume offered with a hint of jealousy. To him, Mikan was not making any sense.

Mikan scowled, pointing at him the pen she was holding in the process. "He's my friend and I am not busy that time."

"What about me?" Natsume asked teasingly. It was a surprise they could talk like this even after what happened.

"Let's not talk about this," Mikan said weakly.

Mikan placed down the pen and left the counter. She reached for the door and ran outside. Natsume followed her still. She wanted to turn around push him away but she couldn't because deep inside she also wanted this. She wanted to see him the moment she rode her father's car towards the train station six months ago. She wanted to hear him talk again and say those nice words that turned out to be all fake. Again, she remembered the pain.

"I promised your father to tell to you the truth the next time we see each other." She heard him said from behind and she could sense that he was close to her, only a meter away.

"Whatever the truth is, I don't wanna hear it." Mikan replied with stiffness in her voice.

"You can't run away from me forever!" Natsume yelled, loud enough for the people around to turn their heads to them.

Mikan faced him with an angry look. "Oh yeah?" she dared him and started running.

He ran after her and grabbed her arm making her turn.

"Do you know how long I waited for this day?" Natsume said, breathless.

Mikan couldn't help but gave him a cunning grin. "What a bull. If you really wanted to see me, you could have. Considering you have all the money to hunt me down!" She pushed his hand away. She didn't dare to run anymore since that would be childish and Natsume would just catch her eventually.

Natsume didn't care anymore if the whole world will hear him. Now was his chance. Now that Mikan was in front of him. "And if I do that, will you talk to me? Mikan, I needed time also."

"Wow, Natsume. You just made it sound like I'm the one who's at fault here." She mocked him with her best effort.

"I'm not saying that," Natsume cleared, feeling desperate to make Mikan understand.

"That's bullshit!" Mikan yelled and pushed Natsume. "Don't just come back into my life like everything is fine between us because it's not! I did everything to forget you. I thought of everything I could to convince myself that maybe you have a reason because there must be a reason but I cannot think of anything! I have changed, Natsume. I tried not to be sad about it but I can't. Even after six months. Even after it just took less than six months for me to fall for you! You can't just come back…you can't. You broke my heart so many times and I was so stupid to let you back in my life again. You'll just use your charming words to me then you'll have me back. That would never happen again."

She decided to walk away again. She really couldn't face him. Her emotions will just overcome her.

"Mikan! Wait!"

"Go away!" she yelled. Now her tears were starting to fall. She could not forget about the throbbing pain she felt six months ago and up to now, the sadness, and the misery.

"I'm sorry!" Natsume shouted, hoping it would at least stop her from walking away.

She did stop. "I don't want to hear it."

Like a magic, Natsume was in front of her. She didn't even notice it because her mind was too busy thinking what would this meeting would result.

He held her arms gently as his head lowered a bit. "I'm a jerk. You don't deserve that heartache."

She looked down to him. God, she was still attracted to him. His hair, his eyes, his face, his stance, his voice, his personality, his story, his charms. All of it.

"Don't talk, Natsume. It will never work."

Natsume had finally got to see a good view at her. Mikan was different now. From head to toe. "Just listen to me."

She hit him on the chest repeatedly, not caring if she was hurting him. "Are you kidding me? Do you know how demanding that sound? How could you ask that when you didn't even listen to me six months ago?"

He held her hand tightly. "I'm sorry for being such a coward. I am sorry for everything I did to you. It's just that, all my life, I wanted to take over that company. All my life, I am task to do everything by myself. I made a number of wrong decisions like letting that business take my life, not telling you the truth, hurting you, letting you go. Mikan, I'm a mess. What I said before that I want and need you. . .it's true."

Mikan's tears continued on falling. Those words were exactly the words he wanted to hear from him the second she knew she was in love with him. Why didn't he say it before? Why now? Why not before? Sad to say, but she could not take the risk of believing in him anymore.

"Believing you, Natsume. It's the most impossible thing for me to do now."

It was like his world crashed. The only woman he loved truly and willing to love for eternity could not bear to trust him again. "But I'm just asking you to listen to me. Mikan, I wanted to tell you this badly the moment you took a step out of our house. I am so stupid to let you go just like that. You are the girl that I could go anywhere with. You are the girl who almost drowned herself that it made me feel like hell because for a moment there, I thought I was going to lose you. You made everything better. You made me take the bus. I find it really adorable that you have a thing for old things. Calling me 'dude' is one of those things that I miss about you. Mikan, I don't just like you."

She didn't want to hear what he will say next. "No. You're just being mistaken."

Natsume shook his head and finally said the words he had been keeping inside him for so long now. This time, he will really say it and make her believe again. "I love you! I am crazy in love with you. It feels like dying not seeing you for so long. I love you so much, Mikan."

"You don't know what you are saying," Mikan choked. She was still asking herself, why now.

With all the emotions that had been overflowing, Nastume felt a tear from his eye. "I can give up everything for you. Everything."

"I didn't ask for you to give up a thing for me, Natsume. At that time, I just wanted you to accept me." Mikan said with tears flowing from her eyes. All the pain seemed to be piling up.

"If I did, I don't think I'm the best person for you at that time because I don't know what it feels like if you lose someone that you consider your life. I love you. I love you. I love you. God, I want to be with you forever." There was so much honesty spilling from Natsume's mouth tonight.

"The way you broke my heart, it couldn't be fix by lies and another promises that are meant to be broken," Mikan said, cupping his face.

Natsume held her chin and buried his forehead to hers. "I am not lying to you. This is the first time I've been this honest."

"I used to want you so bad," Mikan whispered.

He shook his head. "No. Please don't say it."

She distanced herself from him and looked intently at his beautiful eyes. Mikan had to choke to stop herself from admiring his crimson eyes. "I'm sorry. I just don't think it can be fix this way. It's too broken, Natsume."

* * *

"She hates me," Natsume declared while staring blankly at nothing.

Ruka scoffed, "Of course, she hates you. After all that, who won't?"

"She hates me," Natsume repeated, this time with more emotion.

Koko looked at him with sympathizing eyes. "Natsume, I don't think sulking would be the best thing to do now."

"She hates me." With this, Natsume lowered his head. He felt nothing but complete misery.

Ruka shared the same look Koko has. "If it's not meant to be-"

Natsume looked up and glared at his friend. "Don't even think of finishing that line."

"You want her back that bad? Then do something." Ruka said with might.

"I tried everything." Natsume sounded so vulnerable. His two friends could not believe the way he was acting now. Natsume was in pain since he got home where his two friends were waiting since Hotaru informed them that Natsume already knew.

Koko gripped Natsume's shirt and forced him to stand up. "No, you didn't! She freakin' ran away just to get far from you, hoping she would be fine one day. She's totally right! Words could never fix your problem but if you will just show her. If you will just tell her again and again, if you can just love her the way you want to. Maybe she will."

Ruka held Koko's arm. The blond-haired guy was shaking his head, feeling a little worried because emotions were building up everywhere. "That's enough, Koko."

**End of Chapter**

* * *

**Originally, this was supposed to be longer but I decided to cut the parts out and make it Chapter 29 so the story won't be finished in such an odd number. The drafts for chapters 29 and 30 are all ready. I'll just reread them and add everything that I want to include and I'll publish it the moment I finish. **

**Final chapter is Chapter 30.**

**I do not own **_**Taken**_**. And **_**Gakuen Alice**_**. **_**Taken's **_**lyrics made me cut the parts of this chapter. I just think it was fitting for Natsume. **

**Thank you for reading all the way.**

**Review? **


	29. Chapter 29

**The Bad and the Conceited**

**Chapter Twenty-nine: **_**Noted**_

**Written by: **_**keaRy anCe**_

"You ready?" Tsubasa asked as he closed the car's trunk and made steps to get inside the car.

Mikan felt the cold breeze and shivered eventually, making a self note to wear a sweater or jacket later. The air smelled nice and it made Mikan feel composed for a short moment. She stared at the car for a few seconds, her thoughts clashing. If the surrounding was all calm, it was the opposite of Mikan's mind right now. She envied how peaceful other people could be despite of the trials that were coming into their lives and here she was, sulking, though her problem was only a micrometer compared to others.

"Yeah," she said shortly and also got inside the car.

Today was the day Mikan and Tsubasa planned to go to one of the Yukihara's beaches for Mikan's Random Collection that at first she just wanted to have but now she was planning to pass on their club just to have a little contribution. If her photos were really that good, it might end up in an exhibit. They had set this up a long time ago and this was supposed to be a short trip; meaning they'll go in the morning and will leave in the afternoon but that was not going to happen now. Well. . .things happened.

Hotaru called Mikan the other night and asked her if she could talk to her but Mikan told Hotaru that she couldn't since she was busy for the weekend and being the nosy lady Hotaru was, the ice queen asked where the brunette was going and when Mikan told her that they will have an out of town trip, Hotaru immediately said that she will come and Ruka will too. That meant Koko and Natsume were coming too. That also meant that everything Mikan had planned was sabotaged. She liked to take photos in peace.

Mikan could not do anything about it since Hotaru started lecturing her about running away and hiding too much when she tried to tell Hotaru that she would only be bored in the outing. It was supposed to be a trip to remember and not a trip of disaster. She just had her encounter with Natsume a few days ago and dealing with him again would be unhealthy for her. She was supposed to enjoy this and she was afraid that she couldn't because of stupid reasons.

"Anna and Nonoko said that you walked out from the shop yesterday with a raven-haired guy following you whom you called Natsume." Mikan heard Tsubasa said. She grunted because as usual, her cousin was opening sensitive topics like this and it was not helping her think straight.

She stared at the road before she spoke; wanting to buy some time because she was still not ready to talk about this but then she remembered that it was Tsubasa she was talking to. "He told me the things I want to hear from him," Mikan started. She could clearly remember the way he said it with his sweet and reassuring tone. She almost believed in him again but quickly snapped out of it. "He left nothing. He said it all. Everything. If things aren't so complicated, I might have gotten back with him as soon as yesterday but that's the point, things are complicated."

"What did you say to him then?" Tsubasa asked without having any idea on what his cousin answered.

She bit her lip, remembering everything that had happened with her meeting with Natsume. "I told him that it's too broken," Mikan said weakly. "I told him that he couldn't just get back in my life like nothing terrible happened. He said that he will give up everything for me but I do not believe in his words anymore. Those are just pretty lies."

Tsubasa nodded and glanced at his cousin, asking, "You are happy with that? Do you think he's still lying?"

Mikan made a deep sigh; her eyes made a sadder expression. She closed her eyes, rethinking if she was happy with her decision. "I'm not happy, okay? Besides, I don't know what to feel. All I know is that he made everything complicated now. Like today, this was supposed to be a happy trip but knowing he will be there, damn, I don't know what to feel anymore."

Tsubasa lifted his free hand and ruffled Mikan's hair, grinning. "Make yourself happy, cousin. What if being with him is the only thing you really ever wanted? What if you are just blinded by moving on? What if that this is one of those times that you don't need to move on but to move back? I am not saying that it is your fault. I am just saying that what if being with Natsume Hyuuga, after being broken by him, is the only cure? Six months had passed. I can sense that he is not lying."

She wanted to believe Tsubasa but she could not easily do that especially after many times of forgiving Natsume. "We've suffered too much," Mikan insisted. "We will only just hurt each other."

Tsubasa chuckled without the attention of offending his cousin. "Exactly! You two are meant to be with each other, after all, he found you. Love is like that, Mikan. You feel happy, sad, cheated, lied to, burnt, forgotten but in the end if you will work the feelings you have for each other, it will be okay."

She didn't talk after that. She just paid all her attention to the roads they were passing by while thinking Tsubasa's advice, Hotaru's lecture, and Natsume's words. If this was happening to anyone, they would have wanted to be alone right now but that did not apply to Mikan. She wanted to be surrounded by many people as possible, many wise people who will give her tips on what to do in this current issue she was facing.

She was looking forward for this trip and she could not bear to make it meaningless just because of her personal problems.

The beach was not too far from Tokyo and they immediately reached the place. Mikan pulled out her camera and took a careless shot, she didn't focus on anything; she just clicked the shutter release. The wind welcomed her at the moment she stepped off of the car. Her light blue scarf was following the wind's direction. She put on her shades and grabbed her sweater.

"We're here and there they are," Mikan announced and started walking towards her friends.

On the other hand, Tsubasa shook his head when Mikan got out of the car. His cousin was being hardheaded. He could already see Mikan taking photos with her stoic face attached. Her friends were waving at her and she ran for it. She talked to them casually and pointed at him. It seems like Mikan was telling them that he was her stupid cousin by the way she smirked at him. With that, Tsubasa quickly got his things and walked to their direction.

"I hope you don't mind bringing Natsume with us," Ruka whispered to her ear politely.

Mikan gave Ruka an 'it's okay' smile and said, "Oh. I can't do something about that now, can I?", she whispered back.

"Hey!" Tsubasa greeted. His eyes landed first on Natsume and observed him carefully. Mikan was certainly right on her stories; this Natsume boy was not the approachable type of guy. Tsubasa wanted to talk to him since they shared the same story but judging on Natsume's expression now which was foul, he was afraid their chat would be impossible.

"Everybody, this is Tsubasa, my cousin. Tsubasa, this is Koko, Hotaru, Koko, and Natsume." Mikan said, trying not to be awkward.

Tsubasa saluted at them and stepped forward, standing before the raven-haired boy. "Natsume Hyuuga. Hey, nice to finally meet you."

Natsume, with his arms crossed, simply looked up. "Hn."

Mikan took a shot of the two and offered, "Let's go?"

"Right. The cabin's over there." Tsubasa led the walk from the parking to the cabin. He walked beside Mikan and said, "Stop taking photos of me. I'm fed up already."

Mikan just chuckled and Tsubasa rolled his eyes making a step forward.

"Am I the responsible person for your sudden fascination for photos?" Hotaru asked to the brunette, she was now beside Mikan who was left by Tsubasa.

"Yeah," Mikan smiled, "I blame you."

"How typical of you," was all Hotaru replied to her.

The resort was modern style. It was indeed a private property. Palm trees were on both sides of the pathway and also the lamp posts. The two-storey cabin was made of wood though and so were the furniture. There were two balconies parallel to each other, one from the ground floor and another in the second floor. It was an early morning and the breeze was indeed cold but when they entered the house, the fireplace was all ready and it gave them a little warmth.

Koko was ecstatic and led himself to the garden beside the main cabin. He saw different kinds and colors of flowers and some of them were fragrant. The grass was green; an indication that the place was well-kept. The goofy boy sat at one of the benches surrounded by garden lamp posts and chuckled. He was starting to think that he was in some kind of paradise with his closest friends. He would definitely enjoy this short excursion.

Mikan followed her friend and smiled when she saw how happy Koko was. She was as excited as him. Bringing her friends wasn't so bad after all. She then remembered her first trip with them. That was the very first time when she saw Natsume's different sides: his moody side, his caring side, and a glimpse of his past. Mikan's expression changed after that thought crossed her mind. She realized that even after now the best moments that happened in her life were the time she spent it all with Natsume Hyuuga.

"This is a beautiful place, Mikan. Get a picture of me." Koko asked and made a pose.

Mikan chuckled and did what Koko wanted.

"It's my first time being here so asking me questions about the place would be pointless," Mikan reminded him and took a photo of him again.

Ruka chuckled, taking a step downward to be on the garden. "Well, that explains the hint of excitement in your face," he commented. He was, too, amazed by the place.

"Am I that obvious?" Mikan asked with a blush.

"Hey, cuz, a little help here?" Tsubasa's voice echoed from the living room. Mikan walked towards Tsubasa who patted her head the moment she was beside him, she quickly punched him lightly in the stomach and argued with him a little, threatening him that the next time he would ruffle her hair, he will wake up in a hospital bed the next morning.

"You are Miss Yukihara's daughter?" an old voice interrupted Tsubasa and Mikan's bantering.

Mikan pushed Tsubasa a little and smiled at the old man. She suddenly realized that she was acting childish and it was more embarrassing since an old man was in front of her. "Yeah, you could say that."

The old man examined her first which she found awkward and gave Tsubasa a confused look until the caretaker beamed, "Finally! We've been waiting for you. We have prepared everything for your convenience." The old man said.

Mikan smiled with warmth. "Thank you very much."

"Please enjoy your stay," the caretaker added.

"We will. Thank you again."

* * *

Supper was ended. It was like a feast. Fresh seafood was served and everyone had a good time. Tsubasa was the one who had the best time of all by telling stories to them, making jokes, giving advices since he was older while Mikan was busy giving sarcastic replies to him. Ruka asked what was Mikan doing all these six months and Mikan answered them truthfully. She said she was home-schooled but still had a great time and enrolled in Photography classes. She also mentioned her mother which hyped up the curiosity of everyone except Tsubasa.

The brunette tried to be subtle about her mother but Hotaru butted in and announced to the group almost everything about Yuka Yukihara. Mikan just chuckled because she forgot for a moment there that Hotaru had her way of knowing every single thing. Koko asked Mikan if she was communicating with her Dad and the others and she said yes. Mikan also talked about Yuu and how she wanted for them to meet him. Natsume's eyes squinted at the mentioning of a boy's name and Ruka noticed it so the blonde-haired boy asked Mikan to elaborate more about Yuu Tobita.

Mikan's eyes placed a confusing expression and said that Yuu was her very first college friend who liked to hit the books and wanted to graduate with flying colors. Koko expressed his feeling of wanting to meet this Yuu and Mikan was happy with it. The brunette also told some stories about The Pastry Bar and Anna and Nonoko. Tsubasa said in between the conversation that his pretty little cousin was the bane of existence of the bakeshop. Mikan smacked him repeatedly for that.

The dinner was filled with laughter. Natsume watched Mikan silently from his seat and finally saw how much she changed. She was now independent, could make decisions of her own, and stronger. It seemed like everyone progressed except for him who was still stuck in the days when Mikan was still by his side, changing his life every day.

After that light conversation and catching up, Mikan decided to spend time for a while at the seashore. She couldn't look at Natsume straight in the eye all throughout dinner and it was bothering her because it should be the other way around. Well, she was aware that Natsume was observing her. She was not dumb and because she was no dumb, she would do, at all cause, to avoid Natsume.

"Natsume is dying." A voice behind her said that made her jump to her peaceful seat.

Mikan placed a hand on her heart and scowled at Ruka. "Not you too. Why are you telling me this, Ruka? You know what he did. At least, you understand why I am acting like this."

Ruka nodded and sat beside her. He then admired the beauty of the beach at night which was more captivating than in day. "He broke the engagement to be with you," Ruka said and picked up a stone, throwing it in the water. "He did that a long time ago, actually. Natsume ended the most possible way for him to inherit their family's fortune. We were also shocked when he did that but it turns out we were too late because he made that decision a few days after you left."

"What?" Mikan asked in surprise, glancing at Ruka in an instant. "Why?" she added.

Ruka placed his hands on his back making it a support and now admired the sky. "He is friends now with your sister. He hasn't told you that?" he replied instead without answering her question.

"Obviously," Mikan muttered bitterly.

"He is serious about you," Ruka said firmly. "That is one of the biggest decision he made in his entire life and he did that because his feelings for you overpowered his longtime desire for the inheritance. I think you should think about what he did. It's no joke. At least talk him about that. We can't give him the credit, you know."

Mikan grinned and shook her head. "He loves the old me not the new me."

The blonde-haired boy stood up, dusting off the sand in his pants and looked down at Mikan. "You're the same, Mikan. You may look a lot different now but you are still you."

Ruka's words stayed in her mind even after he left. In the back of her mind, she believed in him.

* * *

After Ruka left, Mikan stayed at the shore. The night was still young and the cabin was just a few meters away so if ever something happened, she could easily ran towards it. Even with her jacket on, she could still feel the cold wind touching her skin. She was sitting there for an hour now but still didn't get to admire the beauty of the beach. She grabbed her camera and took photos of the water, of the cabin, of the sand, of the stars, the moon, the stones scattered in the sand, the rock formation surrounding the resort, and herself in front of these beautiful sceneries.

She took a peek and turned around to get a photo of the cabin again, this time in a different angle but was stopped when Natsume was standing in front of her. Her eyes were glued at him, her mouth was unable to say some words, and for a second, her world stopped. She didn't know what to do or feel because whatever she would say, it won't seem right. Nothing was ever right for the both of them. And yet, it felt the opposite.

"I know I'm the last person you want to see now," Natsume said, making Mikan to return to her senses. He looked at Mikan with unsure eyes, very different with how his eyes looked half a year ago which was full of confidence, happiness, and emotion. This time, it was pure uncertainty. Natsume looked at her intently, feeling all the exhaustion from waiting for months disappearing. This was what he wanted: to see her; but even if she was just right in front of him, there was no difference to the months she had been gone. She was still far.

"Not really," Mikan answered shortly.

She had a feeling that Natsume will talk to her about their broken relationship again since it was the only thing they could be chatting right now and even if she didn't want to hear it, she believed in what Tsubasa said earlier. What if the only cure was Natsume himself? After all, all this time, she still loved him. Nothing changed when it came to her feelings. So to break the tension of the atmosphere, Mikan lifter her arm and took a photo of Natsume who was blinded for a moment by the flash.

Mikan turned around and looked at the register, surprised that Natsume managed to be handsome even though it was a stolen shot, while saying, "I just heard. You broke the engagement and now friends with my sister. Although I find that really impossible, I believed in it since Ruka was the one who told me." As she kept on ranting, Natsume went in front of her. She just stared at him with her big brown orbs. "So. . .you cancelled it," she breathed.

"Will that change a thing?" Natsume asked in his usual tone.

Mikan gulped, not knowing what to answer. She really didn't know what to reply because she might give him the wrong answer. She turned around again and pretended to be busy with her camera. Natsume smirked at her actions. She was fidgety, hesitant, scared, and doubtful; Natsume could tell it all. Again, Mikan was trying to run away from him but never will he let her go this time. He grabbed her arm, making her face him.

The brunette squeaked and asked rapidly, "How was Sumire? Did she handle it well?"

Natsume smiled at her awkward reaction and answered, "She did. Because maybe she realized that she really doesn't see me that way."

Mikan's eyes narrowed and lifted a finger, shushing him. "Do not smile at me like that. Did you take good care of her?" she asked in a concerned-sister tone.

"She takes good care of herself," Natsume replied slyly. "She is better now. You know, she really is concerned for you. We had our fights and those were all about you but she is better."

"That's nice to hear," Mikan said. "I cannot wait to see her again. It's been so long."

"Mikan," he called out.

Mikan glanced at the cabin and said, "I better go." She removed Natsume's hand from her arm and looked at him apologetically.

"It is not too broken," Natsume said before she had the chance to completely run away.

Mikan faced him with an irritated expression. "Really? What part of it?" she asked in a challenging tone. "How can you say that, Natsume? It is! It is too broken. Face it already. There is nothing you can do about this anymore!"

Natsume stepped forward to reach her. "The part where it is clear that we both want, need, and love each other."

She made a scowl and pushed Natsume. "That's bullshit. I don't need you."

Natsume felt a pang in her heart right after she said that.

The raven-haired boy quickly grabbed her hand, placing it on his face. "Even after six months, you are still making me crazy." Natsume started, his voice was gasping for air. "You are right. I didn't have to give up everything and all I had to do is accept you. I had caused you pain many times already. First, when I wanted our engagement to be public and you disagreed with it but I insisted, you started saying words to me that no one ever had; second, when we were supposed to meet my old man, you threw a meat and spilled a drink to me, third was when I went out with Haruka, fourth was when I kissed her. Fifth, was this. The biggest mistake I have ever made."

Mikan brushed her fingers through his mane. "Marvelous. You know your faults." She looked at him in the eye.

Natsume's eyes concentrated on hers. He was looking like last the other day when they met again. "I cannot promise you that I will be perfect, that I won't hurt you again but I can promise you that whatever happens, I will be by your side. I will be there for you, always."

"Sounds like you're offering friendship to me," Mikan said with a laugh, glancing at her side.

He shook his head and rested his forehead on hers. "No. Of course not."

Mikan didn't know why she was letting Natsume touch her like this and be close to him like this. She was always reminded on how happy she was whenever she was near him. Memories of him and her were the one responsible for letting him so close. "Just kidding."

"I'm sorry," Natsume whispered.

Mikan cried that night. Again. She hated herself for feeling sorry for making Natsume suffer this much. She caressed his face and let her tears flow before she said, "I'm sorry, too. Because right now you are not making any sense to me. I have to go."

Natsume watched her go. She had a point. He was not making any sense because he was the one who hurt her but for a reason. Maybe she just needed time. He said everything he wanted and everything depends now on Mikan. He just hoped that Mikan would make the right decision.

* * *

"So, are you giving up?" Ruka asked the moment Natsume entered the cabin and after he saw Mikan running towards her room. His back was resting on the wall of the living room of the cabin. The lights were already dim but no one was still sleeping.

Natsume sat at the couch and looked outside through the open glass door and said, "No way."

Ruka nodded. "Good."

Natsume just smirked knowing how much his friends were supporting him all throughout. They were all rooting for him, to get back with Mikan. He was sure that his friends missed Mikan too but no one could compare to the tremendous sadness he was feeling just because he missed the brunette. "I tried every single thing I know to make her believe that I really love her but why does it seems like nothing is working out? She really does hate me."

Ruka patted Natsume's shoulder; his eyes were focusing on the dimmed hallway. "I don't think so. I guess she just needed time."

The raven haired boy pulled down his head. "I hope you're right."

"Is Hyuuga being dramatic?" Hotaru suddenly entered the serious conversation. She entered from the door connecting to the garden. She stayed there after dinner, bringing her laptop with her and started working on some files Hitoshi Hyuuga just sent her. After getting bored because her work was done, she decided to butt in into the boys' conversation.

Ruka loved the voice he just heard and quickly glanced at Hotaru. "Well, what do you expect, Hotaru? He's crazy about her."

"I know," she agreed.

"Hey, what are you three talking about?" another voice joined. This time it was Koko. It seems like he was out from his room because he couldn't sleep. Koko yawned as he messed with his own hair and took a seat on the opposite side of Natsume.

"Just Natsume and Mikan," Ruka answered with a smile and pushed Koko lightly on his seat.

Koko looked up to Ruka and then he diverted his gaze to Natsume. "You talked to her again?" he asked in a serious tone.

Natsume didn't answer and instead, just looked at the side. He knew that Koko was really concerned about Mikan in a different way.

Hotaru observed the Hyuuga and frowned, looking at Koko. "You just got your answer, Yome."

Koko sympathized for his friend. He also placed a sad expression but planning on saying something that will lighten up Natsume. "Well, you just got to have more patience, Natsume. It had never been easy for her, too. Besides, you just met. Rushing up things will only make her mind blow."

He was right. No matter what happened, his friends were always there. "I hope you're right, Koko. I also hope that time is what she really needs."

* * *

Everyone was packing up their things. In an hour, they will leave the resort and return to the city. Mikan had gotten what she wanted and she was satisfied with all her photos. Tsubasa was busy talking to the caretaker of the cabin. Ruka and Hotaru were checking out the other sites to see in the resort. Koko was feeling the waves on his feet and later was joined by Ruka and Hotaru. Natsume went to Mikan's room, only to see her looking through the window, watching Koko, Ruka, and Hotaru enjoy the beach.

Looking at her in such a peaceful expression made him wanted to join her. He missed her so much. Even though they knew each other for such a short time, they already shared lots of wonderful memories; be it good or bad. The trials they faced, the conquered it together and he thought that it made them stronger but he was wrong because it only made Mikan stronger. Natsume was still in the same place as six months ago. He did not move on.

Mikan barely noticed his presence. Maybe because she was too focused in arranging her things. She was more organized now. She was wearing dresses unlike before where pants and plain shirts were her style. Her hair was wavier and it was in a different shade of brown. The way she talked to him, it was like he was talking to a girl similar to Haruka. She began to like things like photography which came as a surprise to him. Her beauty glowed all of a sudden. Physically, she was not the Mikan Sakura before but in the other aspects of personality; she was still her, somehow.

"Good view?" Natsume asked, trying to be casual. He wanted to be noticed by her. Always.

"Terrific," Mikan answered. "The best photos are those that capture the moment of happiness." She added as an explanation. The girl then stood up and continued packing her personal belongings like her phone, wallet, cap, and many more.

Natsume welcomed himself in the room and sat at the bed which was beside Mikan's luggage and bags. "Are you happy now?" he asked suddenly while looking at her, noting that she was looking so busy.

Mikan smiled as she placed her pouch on her bag, not meeting Natsume's gaze. "What kind of question is that?"

He also noted her smile and the way she asked him. "A terrific one," he replied with a chuckle.

Mikan stopped at what she was doing and pulled down her bags to the floor, sitting at where the luggage was placed before. "I don't think happiness can be measured with words," she said as she finally looked at Natsume.

"Do you still like old things?" was his follow-up question.

She nodded and said, "I do." She was wondering what was Natsume up to.

On the other hand, Natsume was actually happy that she was responding at her questions. "You still need to drink water the moment you wake up?" he asked again. That mannerism of Mikan was the first one he noticed about her and would never forget about her.

Mikan blushed a little, feeling a little important because Natsume was telling her the things he knew about her. "Sort of. I mean, water is not really bad, right?" she said in defense.

He liked the way she was answering. He knew she was feeling awkward now but he didn't want to stop at any moment. "Do you know how to swim or not yet?"

She shook her head as her lips formed a thin line; her locks followed the motion of the shaking of his head. She rested her elbows on her knees and thought about Natsume's question. "Not yet. Next summer, that was my target lesson to take. Hey, what's up with the many questions?"

He stared at her for a moment and gave a ghost smile. "Nothing. Just making sure you didn't change."

Mikan bit her lip and looked up to him. She was counting mentally on how many times she had been told that she really did not change at all. "I've been told. It doesn't really matter, does it? I mean, even if I don't, I would still not talk to you. We are still broken."

"But you are talking to me now," Natsume pointed out. He hated it when she was emphasizing that their relationship was too wrecked to be fixed. It was really not. If only he could accept her again then everything would be just the way as it is.

"I'm aware," she answered, tearing her gaze away from him. "I know what I said."

Natsume found this awkward because he started to realize that he was desperate for her attention and wondered if Mikan ever noticed this and actually enjoyed seeing him in such state. "But still, when I look at you now, it's obvious that you have changed," he still said.

"This is for the better, Natsume." Mikan replied, trying to make him understand.

There was a pause; silence engulfed the room and Natsume didn't know what to say next. They were both uncomfortable at each other. He noticed that Mikan stopped packing and just stared into space. It looked like she was waiting for him to say something in what she said earlier but Natsume had not anything in his mind because he believed in her. Her change was for the better. At least, she was better because it could be more difficult if Natsume found a Mikan who had not moved on yet.

"I'm glad you found your mother," he suddenly said.

Hey eyes scanned the room and her lips made a small smile which was directed at him. "Thanks."

Natsume stood up. There was nothing for them to talk about anyway. He had no questions for her as of now and even if he had, she wouldn't answer it.

"My old man would really want to see you. You can visit us once in a while."

"Of course, I would really love that." She answered, trying to sound excited for his offer. "Natsume?" she added, standing up.

"Yeah?"

Mikan stared at him for a while before she shook her head and said, "Nothing." She then went back to her things, lifting them up so she could already put it in the car.

He already turned his back when suddenly he remembered something. "Let me ask you one thing again."

She looked up to meet his face; her right hand was lifting her luggage while her left put the stray bang that went to her face when she got her bag. "What's that?"

"Did you keep the ring?"

**End of Chapter**

* * *

**Short. I know. So again, I've scanned this story just to get some notable facts and what I found was errors. Embarrassing errors. This story needs revision for real and I really don't know why you survived on reading this despite of the overload of errors. Well, I guess back in 2009, I still don't know how to write decently. **

**One more chapter and it's done.**


	30. Chapter 30

**The Bad and the Conceited**

**Chapter Thirty: **_**Collide**_

**Written by: **_**keaRy anCe**_

* * *

"_I love the way a photo could capture a moment before it was gone."_

* * *

Her jaw dropped a little and a low stammering voice escaped her mouth. Her hand searched for a thing to lean on because Mikan felt like fainting all of a sudden. Natsume was asking for the ring and she didn't see it coming. That ring was the promise of everything in their relationship. It enclosed all Mikan's doubts. It sealed all Natsume's promises. It was the symbol of their "love" and faith to each other. That ring was Natsume's real marriage proposal to her. Well, sort of. Now that he was asking for it, she didn't know what to say.

If she would say, yes, she did keep it, he would think that she was still valuing the things he had given her and it might blow his ego. It would also signify that she was contradicting every hate word she was throwing at him. If she would say, hell no, she threw it a long time ago, Natsume would eventually know that she was a lying freak and he would tease her to death about this. In both answers, there was no way out. She was stuck.

Yes, she did keep it.

Because it was really important for her. Sometimes, she would get it out of its little box and would stare at it, thinking how beautiful it used to be in her slender finger and now it was just a memory. So, to stop herself from being such a creep of getting it out every time she wanted to stare at it, she bought a necklace and put the ring on it. Now, that ring was a little cute pendant. What made everything worst was that at this moment, she was wearing it. Actually, she was wearing it every time and now she felt stupid for keeping the ring with her all this time. She was so close in getting caught.

She faked a cough and gave Natsume a grin; she hoped the grin would hide her uneasiness. She tried her best to keep her hands off her neck since she might accidentally touch the ring. Now, that gave her a thought. Maybe Natsume saw it hanging on her neck that was why he was asking or a big no, because the necklace was long and her shirt was covering it. "The ring? Why are you asking for it now?" she said in a really confident tone which made her more looked like lying.

Natsume already knew. She had it. But he wanted to play the game a little longer so he would act innocent for a while. "Curiosity. Can't I know? I gave it to you." He said casually. "I think I have a right to know, at least. I have no bad intentions, believe me."

"Do you really want it back?" Mikan eyed him like he was some kind of suspect.

Natsume was starting to feel off at the expressions Mikan was making in front of him. "It's yours," he pointed out. "I am not saying anything of wanting it back. Besides, I thought I already made my point. That ring is really for you."

She crossed her arms as she studied his expression. She was waiting for him to smirk at her but that didn't come. "It is another painful reminder of you and me," Mikan said, sounding a little sad. "Do you know what I felt when you suddenly asked for it?"

This was the moment Natsume smirked at her. "So, you still have it." he concluded, mocking her at the process.

Mikan scowled and growled and wrinkled her nose. "You can have it. Throw it, sell it, give it to someone else, I don't care. I will never care," she said with much emphasis, trying her best to at least hurt him with her words. "As if that ring has a value or ever had one," she added.

Natsume frowned at her words. She did not need to be so harsh about it. What she said was totally unnecessary since he was just asking if she had it with her or not. "I don't need it. I just need to know that it's with you," he said trying not to sound rough because he was in a bad mood suddenly.

"And that would imply what?" Mikan asked; her tone was not pleased.

"For the last time, I'm not saying anything," he cleared.

Mikan wanted to laugh but not to what Natsume had said but to herself. Indeed, Natsume wasn't saying anything; she was just being paranoid about it. To hide her shame, she just simply scoffed, "Yeah, right. You're not. Keeping the ring doesn't mean anything. I may have kept it so that I could always remember my hatred towards you," she harshly said.

Natsume simply nodded and mocked her. "Right. As possible as it may sounds but I can't bring up myself to believe you."

She glared at him and spat roughly, "I'm not the liar, you are." She covered her mouth after that. She knew she was going overboard with these insults she was throwing but sadly, she couldn't take back her words; no one ever did. Words could really do this much. They gave you that oozing pain in the heart.

Natsume was not a liar. Secretive, confused, dictated, guarded, but never a liar. And now that she said it, she realized that, yes, Natsume never lied to her. Only to himself. He lied about his feelings many times because he was confused and somewhat afraid and she was hurt at the process but that didn't mean that he lied to her intentionally. With that, Mikan wanted to believe Natsume's words a few days ago that maybe he really needed to grow up first before he face her and be with the rest of their lives.

What would they be when they were together again?

Mikan dozed off into staring at Natsume for a moment until she heard him talk.

"Oh. Okay. I'm going now." Natsume announced as he completely gone off.

Mikan sighed in relief and slumped in her bed as she muttered, "Finally."

* * *

Yuka was observing her daughter since she woke up this morning. There were no classes for today and Mikan just got home from the trip and instead of going directly to her room to rest, she jumped onto the couch and turned on the television. It was the first time she saw her daughter like that, all silent and sulking, and she just had a big guess that Natsume Hyuuga had something to do with this. She had been receiving reports from Tsubasa because she tasked him to but not to stalk Mikan, just to know the basic details of her daughter's life now that she was in college and her nephew did mention about the Hyuuga's confrontation on her daughter a few days ago and last night.

She praised the young boy for doing so much for her daughter.

Yuka's attention derived to Youichi who was walking down the stairs while rubbing his sleepy eyes. He went straight to the couch where Mikan was silently hanging while watching Disney. Yuka smiled at the scene. Her two children were getting closer everyday and she could not miss Youichi's obvious longing for his sister that he intended to deny.

Youcihi jumped his way onto the couch and sat just beside Mikan. "Hey, ugly. Switch the channel." He ordered in such a grown-up way making Mikan turn her head to him, her face showing surprise. Well, who wouldn't be? This child was ordering her around.

"Why don't you watch in your room? Besides, every child loves Disney." she retorted at him, clinging tighter onto the pillow she had.

The little kid faced Mikan with an irritated expression, readying for a quarrel. "Why don't _you _watch in your room? I hate Disney Channel and the tv's mine every weekend. It's a rule. A mandate. A law." Even though he didn't understand half of his words, he still thought that it affected his older sister. "You should have noticed that by now. Come on, it's been half a year." He added; lecturing her like he was the older one.

Mikan stared at him for a while and lamely said, "Oh."

Youichi's eyebrows almost met and he placed frown. His sister was disappointing him. He had his expectations of her always retorting and fighting with him since she was that kind of girl who had a reason for every single thing and add to that, honestly, he enjoyed it when they quarrel. "Oh? That's all you have to say? You won't yell at me and make fun of me? I knew it. Something is wrong with you. Tsubasa told so."

"How is that even possible? You just woke up, we arrived an hour ago."

Youichi didn't know if he was to laugh or scratch his head. He eyed her and gave a mocking grin. "There is this genius thing called phones. You just might wanna check it. You can't borrow from me although I have three!" he childishly said.

The brunette simply crossed her arms due to embarrassment. She avoided her little brother's stare and inquired, "And what did he tell you?"

Youichi stole the remote and switched the channel rapidly. His face was the usual, serious but adorable. He kept on switching from channels over channels. "That the boy who dumped you to be filthy rich wants you back," he casually replied.

"Are those Tsubasa's words?" Mikan asked. She thought that this happened before.

"Mine. But that is not the point."

She enveloped herself with her arms and looked down. "I don't know, Youichi. What can you possibly say to make me feel better? I mean, you're still a child."

Youichi's eyes narrowed as he roughly growled at her. Not more than a few seconds, Mikan was also narrowing her eyes but due to confusion. She was mimicking him and it aggravated him more. "Do not underestimate me. I already told you this. I may be a child but I know a lot of things and I have a single, great advice for you. I say, don't let it bother you, freak. Seriously, teenagers these days are no fun. They think that this love thing tops everything which is not."

Mikan gaped at her brother. She wondered on when he learned to talk like an experienced adult. Though his advice wasn't really helpful and it just wanted to make her laugh. Instead of laughing at him, Mikan lightly poked his little forehead.

"Not a really good advice, my son." Yuka entered the scene and sat on the other couch facing her two children. Mikan laughed at her mother's comment.

The little boy crossed his arms and pouted. "I did my best."

Yuka giggled to the sight of her little son wanting to help Mikan realize the solution. She gave Youichi a look that meant 'Go to your room' despite of the little boy's protest. Youichi threw a pillow on Mikan and stomped his way to his room. Yuka made a mental note to talk to Youichi later, not that she was going to lecture him. Just talk to him.

"I know you. Even if we just met, I already know you, my daughter." Yuka began.

Mikan held onto the throw pillow Youichi tossed at her and smiled warily. "What do you mean?"

The older Yukihara crossed her legs and rested her arms on the couch and asked, "Tell me, what's bothering you?"

Mikan eyes went up and down before her mouth broke into saying, "Natsume."

"The boy, as expected. I thought you love him?"

"I do but what he did to me was no joke."

Yuka switched seats to get closer to her daughter, "Mikan, I think you both suffered enough. I know you don't deserve it but defying the man who raised him is also no joke. He loves you. I can see, tell, and feel it." Even if she hadn't met Natsume Hyuuga yet, she could tell because, again, of Tsubasa's reports. "Give him a second chance, no, another chance. I know how many times he hurt your feelings but I can feel it that this time, it's gonna be real. Just talk to him without the sarcasm and being a cynic. Talk to him properly and then you'll see after that," she advised her daughter.

Mikan took a deep breath and said shortly, "I am not ready."

Yuka shook her head and pinched the brunette's cheeks, making her head sway side to side. "I am not saying that you should bring back the relationship you had before. I'm saying, why don't you start believing in him again? Start again."

"How?"

Yuka quickly thought of something, looking at her daughter who was waiting for answer. When she was about to say to nothing, a thought crossed her mind and she automatically smiled. "Remember the first time you met?"

* * *

"Dad." She called out to the man whose back was facing her. Her Dad was doing some gardening. It was refreshing in her sight. "I'm not late, aren't I?"

Narumi rapidly made a turn and left the tools he had been using before Mikan came in. "So nice to see you again, my daughter. Come on in. I'll just have to remove these gloves and we'll have some lunch. I'm glad you came. Miss your home? Are you excited to be here?"

Mikan hugged her father shortly and beamed at him, "I do, I do. I miss my bedroom and Serina's cooking. I didn't know you are into gardening now. We're talking on the telephone every week, how come you haven't told me?"

Narumi just shrugged his shoulders. "I want it to be a surprise. Are you hungry?" he asked in a joyful tone. He missed being with his daughter.

Mikan laughed and said, "I am."

"Good. Let's go in."

The Sakura residence had something really different and Mikan just couldn't pinpoint what was so special this time. Maybe the residence's wonderful garden had something to do with that but she just knew that there was more. Six months had also changed her original home. It was repainted and it looked glowing just like her father's features when she saw him again. She didn't have the chance to visit her original at home even once for the past months and now all the new things were surprising her. She watched her dad open the door and like a lightning, she heard Sumire's voice.

Sumire's head turned onto the door and yelled, "Mikan!", as she quickly ran to her for a hug. "Oh my gosh, I miss you so much."

Mikan welcomed her hug and on the process, hugged her back. "Hey! Wow, I miss this. I miss you, Sumire. You seem different. Different better." She complimented and broke the embrace.

Sumire didn't say a word and just simply smiled at her. Behind her was Serina with four plates on her hand and greeted her with a simple, "Hello, Mikan."

The brunette waved at her and bowed her head slightly. "Hi. Hope you won't mind me joining you for lunch."

Serina set the plates on their respective places and looked up to meet Mikan's gaze. "Not at all. I miss being with you, too. What's more, we learned so much already. I guess that was just the past. Let's just enjoy this day like nothing happened," she said with a smile.

The warm welcome made Mikan's heart flutter. She was happy inside because the way Sumire and Serina welcomed her was so different from six months ago when they were bidding her goodbye. Maybe that was the different thing. Her family looked so radiant and well. It was like the dream family she was fantasizing years ago was happening now. She could tell that there was no pretense on the part of her sister and her mother. Mikan was happy.

"Let's all eat?" Narumi offered, as he took his seat.

They all took their seats and started eating. It was like a feast and all Mikan's favorite dishes were on the table. Serina cooked it for her and she felt touched by it. Somehow, deep inside her heart, Mikan really missed Serina. Even after everything. She also missed her cooking. She suddenly wondered if there will come a day that Serina would agree to dine with her Mom. Mikan would hope for it and she was sure that it was going to be a great time for reconciliation and bonding.

"So, are you and Natsume together again?" Sumire asked, not trying to be impertinent.

Serina warned her daughter as she passed the rice on her husband. "Sumire, dear."

"No, it's okay. It's been long, too." Mikan immediately said. "We're not together. . . again." She said uncomfortably.

The perm-haired frowned for a moment and stared at her sister for a while. "That sucks. I specifically told him to get you the moment you see each other again. I guess he was not listening after all."

Narumi passed the rice on Mikan. She laughed nervously and asked, "What happened with the engagement? If you don't mind me asking."

"The boy broke it. I was hysteric when I heard that and so was Sumire." Serina answered but not in a bitter tone.

Sumire quickly added on her mother's story. "I yelled at him, cried in front of him, and I think I'm crazy for him but he said things that made me realized that I am completely wrong. He said that he cannot be with me because we'll just fool ourselves. I take in that I really don't love him or like him that way. Maybe just a little crush that went overboard. He loves you, Mikan. I know he does."

Mikan blinked repeatedly and finally broke into a tensed chuckle. "Okay, that was inappropriate for lunch."

"Mikan."

Mikan, who was currently cutting her steak, looked up. "Yes, Serina?"

The lady Sakura took a deep sigh and glanced at Narumi for a split second before actually diverting her attention to Mikan. "I know I haven't been a good mother to you and I have no right to intrude in your life but love is what made me and Narumi stay. There are times that love is tested but those are not enough for you to give up again. I thought I could never forgive him but I did because I believed. He showed me his sincerity and just like that, I know deep inside me that he was serious and I wanted him back too. Sometimes, it just takes one effort for everything to be in place again."

It came like an epiphany to Mikan. Everyone was supporting her even the woman who hated her before. Serina was not only kind to her, she was accepting her. "But what if this time around, it's just going to be painful again?" Mikan voiced out her worry. "I don't think I can take something like that again," she added.

Narumi smiled at his daughter and patted her head. "That's part of love. That is part of life. Everyone gets hurt over and over again. But that is the point, sometimes we learn in the hard way."

"Why don't you start over?" Sumire suggested.

Mikan just made a smile. Her mother and even her family suggested the same thing. The realization hit her like a baseball bat, like when the sun was reappearing from being hidden in the clouds, like finally understanding the thick books she had been reading. After a long time, she never felt this certain on her decision. Tsubasa was right from the very start. Hotaru was correct and so were Koko and Ruka. They were all right.

She gave them her truest smile and could not help but tear a little. "Thank you. Thank you so much."

* * *

Hitoshi Hyuuga was just having his favorite nap time on the balcony of his house when suddenly a familiar figure appeared in front of him. He missed the little girl whom captured his grandson's heart. He was glad to see her again although she didn't look like she was here for a catch up. He knew why Mikan was here judging from her expression and question.

"Grandpa, is Natsume here?" Mikan asked, panting a little. "I need to talk to him. Badly."

Hitoshi stood up and pointed inside. "In the garden."

Mikan smiled and said, "Thanks."

"Mikan-chan," Hitoshi called out before Mikan completely got inside.

She turned around and asked, "Yes?"

The old man gave his future granddaughter a smile and realized how much he missed her too like everybody and felt like crying a little. "I'm glad you're here," he choked out. "I missed you and our nice chats. I hope we can talk again some other time," the old man managed to say.

She gave her Granpa Hishi a big but quick hug and said her thanks to him and finally ran towards Natsume's location. She quickly saw him. Right after her lunch with her family, she went straight to the Hyuugas to talk to him. So that she could finally release all the sadness and be with Natsume. And now that he was standing right before her, she stupidly ran out of words to say.

Natsume heard someone and turned around. "You're here," he managed to say in his surprise.

Mikan fixed her hair first and remembered that she had to take this slowly. Natsume was not going to run. As if, she would let him. "I talked to everyone about this confusion going in my head. I talked to Mom, to Dad, to Sumire, to Serina, to Tsubasa, to my cute little brother Youichi, to Ruka, Koko, and even Hotaru said the same thing weeks ago. The same thing that I did not want to believe until today."

He stepped forward to her. "Same thing? What's that same thing?" he inquired, as a hint crossed his mind.

She did not answer right away and instead, took a deep breath first. "Maybe after all this time, it's you. You are that one missing piece in my life. Even after everything that happened, we are that two people that were meant to meet, to bicker with each other, to finally get along with each other, to be hurt, and to finally see again. We are bound to meet in the very first place despite of my illegitimacy and your real goal."

Natsume wanted to jump out of joy but he didn't because that would be too out of character so instead he pulled her into a hug and whispered in her ear, "Hearing those from you, you don't know how that made me happy."

Mikan hugged her back and started crying. Tears of joy spilled from her brown orbs. "I love you, Natsume. Even after I tried to forget every single thing about you, even after the heartaches, the distance, I still love you. You don't know how happy I am when you told me that you wanted and needed me. But this love of ours is not enough. It's too broken but it is not late to start again. You are right. We needed that separation. I went to visit my family earlier today and I witnessed how much they changed. They all seem better now. Serina is talking to me, my relationship with Sumire is like when we are still little kids, and my Dad seems more confident now. It is all better now."

His fingers caressed her face, feeling the softness of her skin, and enjoying the feeling of being wanted and needed by the woman he loved. "I'm glad to hear that. We all learned our lessons. I'm sorry that it just had to be painful."

"I guess that's what made it effective," Mikan defended.

Natsume nodded and said, "You could say that since I'm talking with my old man now. Properly."

"Great," Mikan exclaimed. "But we still cannot deny the heartaches though that is not what's important now. Like they all said, I suggest we start again. Start over. From the beginning."

The raven-haired boy frowned a little and made a joke. "So, you're still not my girlfriend and I can't kiss you yet?"

Mikan hit his shoulders and yelled, "You are such a jerk! I'm being serious here. And what I said before is still applicable; you can't just come back into my life and get me back. It will never work this time. Let's go back to the time when we first met. Don't skip." She said in a serious tone.

Natsume nodded, backing up a little, and leaned towards her making their faces inches apart. "I know. I'm just making you smile," he said.

"Let's start over," Mikan said while smiling, wiping off her tears. She broke the hug and stepped backward, offering her hand. "Mikan," she initiated with a wide smile, "Mikan Sakura."

Natsume smirked at her and distanced himself from where she was standing. "Your name is as ugly as you are," he arrogantly said.

The brunette rolled her eyes and replied, "Whatever."

He stepped forward and asked her, "Can you be my girlfriend?"

"You're hopeless. I am being serious here."

Natsume chuckled and pulled her into a hug again, this time it was tighter. He was never going to let her go again. "Your hair's longer. I like it more. You dress differently as well. Did I tell you how beautiful you are now? Where's your boyish attitude? I miss that. Call me 'dude' again and again. I won't mind. I miss your comment on going on a date with me because of free food. Your voice is like music to my ears, have I ever told you that? I am looking forward to banter with you again." He said in a charming and appealing tone. Right then, his hand caught Mikan's necklace. He knew right from the very start that the ring was the pendant of the necklace. "I knew it. You kept the ring."

"Get off, dude." Mikan seriously said as she pushed him and laughed. "Don't get too close. We weren't this close when we met. "

Natsume smirked and mocked her. "Yeah right. Get your memories correct. I pinned you to the wall."

"Yeah, you molester." She retorted with a grin and laughed after that.

Natsume looked at her and observed her amusement. He still couldn't believe what was happening now. They were back to the beginning. Mikan was right. They needed to start again. One year of knowing her was the best thing that happened to him and now he was ready to love her for forever. This was the lesson his old man wanted him to learn. He needed to value the people he loved. He was thankful that he met Mikan. This was fate. Despite the reasons that she was not supposed to be the person he must find, still, they met.

They met, get into each other's skin, liked each other, and eventually fell in love.

"Natsume," he said in his husky voice.

Mikan's eyebrows lifted. She was enjoying a good laugh until Natsume said his name. "Huh?"

He simply smirked at her, thinking that she really needed to get her memories straight. "The name's Natsume Hyuuga, stupid girl."

**The End**

* * *

**And that my readers, is the end of The Bad and the Conceited. I enjoyed more than two years of being with you, guys. Your words and support are the reasons why this story became the story it is now. I made friends because of TBTC and I think that is the best thing of all. To all those who supported this story from beginning to end, my truest thanks to you all. Your reviews never failed to put a smile on my face. I hope I did not disappoint you with the way I ended the TBTC. **

**Gosh, I will miss writing this one. The Bad and the Conceited is really fun to write because it turned out to be a challenge. I did not know that it will reach this long but because it is the kind of story that has a lot in it and with that TBTC reached 30. I guess I also have to thank the people, quotations, movie lines, and especially the music that inspired me all through the way. Well, that's it.**

**It's a happy ending after all. **


	31. Chapter 31

**The Bad and the Conceited**

**Written by: **_**keaRy anCe**_

_**A Year After**_

She stared at him, her right hand resting on the table, its fingers were tapping impatiently, and her expression looked like she was pissed. "You're hopeless," she said seriously and followed it by a frown.

"Don't start with me," the boy replied casually as he shrugged his shoulders like what she said was nothing.

She stopped tapping her fingers and hit the table lightly. "See? You're so hopeless."

"Are you seriously getting mad at me because of this nonsense thing?" Natsume scoffed at her.

Mikan's jaw dropped. She was definitely not hearing things right. Did her boyfriend just say it was a nonsense thing? She wanted to strangle him at the spot but she could not because they were in a public place, the university cafeteria. She wanted to punch his beautiful face and beat him so hard to the point that he could not even speak and leave him there but she cannot. It was a public place and beating Natsume was something impossible to do.

"What? How can you call this nonsense? It's our first year anniversary!" she yelled at him, not caring if they were about to gain looks from other people.

Natsume rolled his eyes and said, "Fine, fine. I can see how important this is to you. Now, what do you want me to do?"

Mikan did not know if she wanted to cry in front of him or slap him. He was asking her what should he do and for her it was insulting. Natsume should know. It was automatic. And hearing him sound so uninterested made her blood boil. What happened with them in the past twelve months? As she recalled, they were so in love with each other, so what happened? Or that was it? They were so in love that everything in their relationship became predictable.

Mikan groaned. She did not know what the answer was.

"I cannot believe that you are still an insensitive jerk," Mikan spat and stood up. "Don't talk to me unless you need something."

Natsume just watched Mikan walked out with a smirk. He then laughed at himself, rested his elbow at the table and supported his cheek with his hand, and shook his head.

A year had passed since they got back together. The engagement did not push through since both parties decided, meaning Mikan and Natsume, that they needed to focus on their studies more and there were still young to be engaged. Mikan was busy with managing the bakeshop and at the same time studying. Natsume was given more workload at his family's company. These two had their own personal affiliations that sometimes it was almost impossible for them to see each other in a week, much to their dismay.

Yuka wanted to get to know Natsume better. So a week after they officially became a couple, Natsume was invited to dinner by Yuka and there he was questioned about several things that Mikan dubbed it as an interrogation and Natsume met Youichi who seemed to like him more than Mikan, surprisingly.

"_Your bother is one cute thing."_

"_Of course. He inherited that to me."_

"_Oh, stop talking nonsense. There is nothing cute about you."_

"_Why do you always end up insulting me when it comes to this 'cute' talk?"_

"_That's because you are not cute."_

"_I bed to disagree."_

"_You're not cute coz you're beautiful."_

"_Oh. I see. You are not joking, aren't you?"_

"_You'll never know."_

"_Bastard."_

Mikan and Natsume were always together for the first two months of their official relationship. Natsume was always asking Mikan out and sometimes would visit her in the bakeshop to help her in her homework. They could bond so much in so little time. They were calling each other first thing in the morning and were sending text messages at night until they sleep. They could not get enough of each other. A day would not pass if they would not talk.

They would always speak about what would their future would be like. They wondered if they would still be together even after three, five, ten, twenty, twenty-five, or thirty years. Mikan would sometimes doubt if they would still be together after that time but Natsume would just glare at her and would snarl at her that they will be together… forever.

"_I bet we will break up soon."_

"_What are you trying to say, Mikan Sakura?"_

"_Well, Natsume Hyuuga, I'm just thinking about relationships and their duration."_

"_Wait, you are thinking? When did you ever?"_

"_Stop insulting me. I'm being serious here."_

"_Okay. I'll listen."_

"_Well, I haven't heard a relationship that didn't go through a break up, may it be a short or a long commitment. I'm just thinking that if one day, a time will come that we might be fed up with each other and make an irrational decision to split up."_

"_And when that happens, can you?"_

"_I don't think I can, Natsume. How about you?"_

"_I don't think I can, too."_

"_Then we should stick together until the end."_

"_Great idea."_

Mikan already had tons of collection when it comes to Natsume's photographs. It was something she was doing an hour after they got back together. In their every date, family outing, or an out of town trip with their friends, she would always bring her camera for the purpose of capturing every expression Natsume will make since the boy was not exclusive to smirking and frowning now, he had developed a lot of expressions and Mikan would find it extremely adorable. Natsume was not complaining though and instead was just teasing her.

"_You can't get enough of my good looks, can you?" he asked as he looked through the photos in her camera. _

"_Are you being sarcastic?" she asked as she arranged the photos she would use for her scrapbook full of Natsume images. _

"_I'm serious."_

_She glanced at him and made a teasing smile. "Well, you answer your question."_

Natsume was not the only one visiting, Mikan too. She would always visit him in their home whenever he cannot show up because he was stuck with lots of work to do. Even though sometimes Mikan was just doing nothing and cannot do something to help him, he would still ask her to stay. Grandpa Hishi was not around because he was touring around the globe for relaxation.

"_You are a superhuman. Do you know that?"_

"_I don't have super strength."_

_Mikan frowned at him. "How can you manage to get excellent grades despite all of these paper works?"_

"_Honey, it's all about what can your brain do."_

"_Sometimes, I want to drag you out of here and take you somewhere far just for you to have a break. You are working too hard."_

"_This is nothing as long as you're with me."_

"_You don't know how much that made me happy."_

"_You don't know how much you make me happy too."_

"_We are being sappy and you started it."_

"_Whatever, little girl."_

* * *

"This is an ugly sight," Hotaru commented.

"You've been fighting four days in a row now. Don't you think it's a bad sign?" Anna asked Mikan.

The brunette groaned as her head fell on the table. She blew the hair that blocked her face. "You think this is a sign that we should end this?" she asked in frustration.

"No," Nonoko immediately interrupted, "We are not saying it like that or you do something like that. We are just stating the obvious."

Mikan closed her eyes and breathed. "He even forgot that it's our first year anniversary is coming. That jerk."

"Maybe it's just a test," Yuu suggested. "You see, that always come to any kind of relationship, conflicts."

Mikan groaned again and messed with her own hair. "I'm afraid that if this continues, we'll end to nothing. What do I do?"

Anna was saddened by her friend's premonition. "Mikan, you and Natsume love each other and there is no doubt about that. I guess you two just need more time with each other. You both are in your second year in college and I know it's hectic and you both have your works to do but just try to find a time for each other."

"Then threaten him," Hotaru added humorously which earned a chuckle from the group except Mikan who seemed to not heard the comment.

Mikan sat up straight and with determined eyes she said, "I think I should talk to him. Seriously. Privately."

* * *

Ruka could not take his best pal anymore. "You are an idiot. I can't believe that you are so smart and yet you are still an idiot. Mikan is just saving your relationship and look at you, you seem so detached."

Natsume gave him an incredulous look. "Saving our relationship? Why? Are we on the verge of ending this?"

"It might," Koko said. "You two are so busy especially you."

Busy? Well, it's their families' fault. If they had not given them an extra work besides focusing on school, they would live like just a normal couple. At first Natsume thought that it would be fine, but it did not. He, too, was pissed off when sometimes Mikan would cancel a date because her mother needed her for her monthly report which turned into a weekly report.

"Before she met, I am like this. She knows that I am handling the company whenever the old man is not around," Natsume said. "Besides, there are times when she's busier than me."

Ruka shook his head and rolled his eyes. "We know that and I'm sure Mikan understands it too but Natsume, remember you are not engaged anymore. All you have is a commitment nothing more and this world is a big place. Don't be surprised if one day all you two have are slowly fading away."

The crimson-eyed boy glared at him and said, "No. That will never happen."

Koko snapped his fingers and with an amused smile, he said, "Then do something and when I say do something, I don't just mean to talk to her, make a move."

Natsume smirked. "A move?"

The goofy boy chuckled. "You pervert. What I mean is, spend more time with her. Ask your old man to give you more free time, more time with her."

"Show her how much you care for your relationship," Ruka added.

Natsume stared at them for a couple of seconds. "Maybe you guys are right."

Ruka crossed his arms. "Not maybe. We are definitely right."

* * *

"We need to talk," a voice behind Natsume said.

Natsume quickly made an effort to see the speaker and when he confirmed it was Mikan, he stood up automatically and approached her. He placed his hand in his pockets and readied himself for her rant. They needed to talk definitely. He was about to confront her too later this afternoon, after classes, but she made the first move which made Natsume think if Mikan was really the one saving their relationship.

"I thought you said that I should not talk to you unless I need something," he teased with a satisfied grin.

Mikan was not unaffected though. "Don't play games with me, Natsume. I'm not in a really good mood."

That made Natsume think that this was not a good idea.

"Then we should not talk. You might say things that you'll regret later," he said.

Mikan made a short laugh and narrowed her eyes. "Like that I want us to break up?"

"What?" Natsume asked in surprise, trying to find a cue that Mikan was just kidding.

"You heard me," Mikan said in a proud manner.

Natsume gulped and for the first time in his life, after he and Mikan got back together, he felt fear. "Repeat it," he ordered, trying to sound like he was still unaffected.

"Let's break up," Mikan repeated and this time with more certainty in her voice.

Natsume did not say anything anymore and instead grabbed her hand and dragged her to the quietest place in the campus. His mind was, all of a sudden, in disarray because of what his girlfriend announced in front of him. He was expecting her to say something along with the lines of trying again or finding a way to spend more time with each other. The breakup was insinuated by Ruka and Koko already but it still felt like a blow on his part.

When they were at the back of the campus, Natsume stopped walking and placed Mikan before him.

"You're breaking up with me? Now? In here?" he asked, his voice was rising.

Mikan crossed her arms and smirked at him. "Why? Should I break up with you in a five-star hotel?" she asked in full sarcasm.

Natsume knew that the situation was currently on Mikan's favor but never will he let her do what she wanted. He breathed and stared at her eyes with full seriousness. "Stop joking, Mikan."

Mikan's hand fell, her head raised making her glanced at the sky, and turned her attention fully to her boyfriend. "Natsume, I love you but..."

"I love you, too."

She was caught off guard and speechless for a moment. "Okay, that was out of the blue."

This time, the momentum was on Natsume. "Well, you are saying it all of a sudden too."

The brunette massaged her nape and looked at the ground momentarily. "I love you but I think we are getting typical as each day pass. It's getting boring."

"You're calling me boring? Me, of all people? Aren't you the one who is boring?" Natsume replied to her reason to breakup.

"How dare you blame this to me?" Mikan replied, her voice was rising too.

Natsume could not help but smile in irritation. "I'm not the only one who has problem here. You are busy too."

Mikan's eyes looked unsure. "But I still find a way for us to be together. It's you who is rejecting my offers all the time. I'm sick of it and I need to find a cure."

"And breaking up is a good idea? Coming to me on such a fine day just to tell me that we should break up. How marvelous." Natsume mocked.

Mikan nodded and pointed out the obvious. "See? We're fighting. We are always fighting."

"Because you are being unreasonable," Natsume reasoned out.

Mikan chuckled at his answer. "No, it's because you are being insensitive."

"Look who is being insensitive now," Natsume retorted.

She pushed him away. Her blood boiling and she could feel it. Again, the urge to physically hurt her boyfriend came but she ought to stop thinking about brutal things. "Then, what do you mean? That I'm hurting your ego for being the one who brought up this breakup?"

Natsume gave her a pained look. "It's not my ego, it's my feelings."

Whe he said that, Mikan realized how stupid she was. "Natsume," she muttered.

Natsume was definitely not enjoying their quarrel and it was evident on how hurt he looked. He could not believe that Mikan was giving up on him just like that. "Just because we are fighting unusually usual these past few days is not enough reason for you to just approach me and say that you want to end this relationship. I already asked my old man to free me from half of my duties in the company and he agreed. I did that just to be with you even if he called me a love-sick puppy. And now, you are breaking up with me. Do you think it's that easy? Do you have any idea on what you are asking for?"

"I do," Mikan replied weakly.

"Then why are you suggesting it?"

She looked down and tried to defend her answer. "Because I thought… nothing."

"See? You don't even have a valid reason or a reason alone."

"I'm sorry," Mikan said.

Natsume grabbed her hand and pulled her into a hug. "Don't ever do that again," he whispered into her ear.

Mikan nodded and hugged him back. "I'm really sorry. I promise I won't do that again," she said as she looked at him. "I was not thinking. I'm sorry if I looked like I have no faith that this commitment will last. I'm so stupid. I don't know why you love me still. "

He gave her a kiss in the head and hugged her tightly. "Stop talking about that and just say that you will never do it again."

Mikan gazed at him. She bit her lip and wiped the incoming tears off her eyes. "I will never say that I want to break up with you again."

Natsume smiled in satisfaction and hugged her again. "Never is a strong word."

"I'm aware," the brunette answered.

He broke the hug and said to her face, "Now, kiss me."

Mikan was surprised at his command. She immediately frowned after hearing that. "What? What the hell?"

Natsume broke into a different kind of smile. "It's just a kiss and it's our first year anniversary tomorrow."

Her eyes narrowed and started to look around. She remembered their kiss back in Alice Academy but at that time, it was an early morning and the only people present were the both of them. "I know that but in here? Are you serious? I'm not a fan of public display of affection. You know that."

"I know that."

"Then stop being a pervert," she said and pushed him away.

Natsume frowned at her. "I'm your boyfriend."

"And I'm a woman. I deserve respect." She stated in her defense.

"You're a woman now. Wow. Never thought of it," he teased again.

Mikan hit him in the head. "Another insult and I'll really break up with you," she threatened.

Natsume panicked but did not dare to make it visible. "Wait, you just promised."

"Those are meant to be broken," she answered with an evil smile.

"Mikan," he called.

Mikan chuckled lightly. "I'm just kidding," she said and hugged him.

"I love you, Natsume."

Natsume closed his eyes, savoring the words his girlfriend just said. "I love you too."

* * *

Their relationship was not perfect. They had their occasional fights and big fights which led them to days of not talking to each other but never to the point of questioning their love for each one. They were an example of the opposite attracts kind of relationship, a type of connection that many people wanted to experience. Even after of two years of meeting, they still surprised each other. Two years had passed since Natsume ambushed her using a helicopter and they were still on the process of knowing each other.

Their love was growing. It was not something they felt on the first time they laid their eyes on each other, it was something that developed as their friendship grew. Their love story was something nice to tell to other people because of its uniqueness. Their loves for each other was equal and yet immeasurable.

"Where's my gift?" Mikan demanded.

"Here," Natsume said in a flat tone and gave her a box.

Mikan excitedly tear the wrap of the box and opened it, only to be disappointed. "Nothing is in this box."

Natsume shrugged his shoulders. "Well, that's because I cannot fit the things that I want to give to you there or in any container. I can't put Paris in there, or happiness, or faith. I want to give you every ancient thing in this world but it will never fit there. This is our first year of being together and I don't want to give you anything but the best. I want to give you the nicest flowers in the world and the most expensive jewelry but you don't like those things since you only like food." Mikan smacked him for that. "Don't interrupt me. As I was saying, I'm just giving you an empty box so that one day you'll put all our memories in there. Our memories together. It's been a year, Mikan and I think my feelings for you have changed."

"It did?" she asked, feeling giddy with Natsume's speech.

He held her hands and intertwined it with his. "I think I am more in love with you right now and I want this relationship to last more than ever."

"You are so cheesy," she said as she pinched her cheeks and wiggled his head right and left. "It's so not like you."

Natsume nodded in agreement. "I know. Ruka did the speech."

"What?"

"I'm not a mushy person," he stated.

"Natsume Hyuuga. You are so disappointing. I'll never give you my gift."

"Really, Mikan Sakura?" he asked in a teasing way.

"Yes, yes, you really are…" he then raised her head by cupping her chin, his thumb caressed the corner of her mouth and finally lowered his head at the same time, with these actions Mikan couldn't help but smile and add, "A pervert."

**END**

* * *

**I don't know if this is a good idea or not but I am so bored with my life and could not write anything for my other stories so I started this. I already said to myself that I will not make an epilogue but, gosh, I broke that promise again. Another factor that contributed to the making of this chapter are the requests you've made from your reviews but sadly it is not the wedding yet.**

**Do you think a love story like this can exists? Because I would like to have a love story like this. Shame on me. xD**

**So, I hope that this did not destroy the story. **

**Did you enjoy it? Let me know what you think. **


End file.
